


Первый-второй

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Меланхоличный пост-апокалипсис о последствиях щелчка Таноса.Пытаясь снова собрать команду «Мстителей», Баки Барнс начинает поиски с Тони, но Тони совсем не горит желанием помогать.Примечание: события происходят после «Войны бесконечности», но в этой вселенной развеяло не Баки, а Стива.





	1. Судный день

Лестницу самосвала опять заклинило. Водитель вылез из кабины на стальной парапет и подёргал рычаг, но лестница выехала только до середины и, повиснув в полутора метрах от земли, застыла. Колесики выдвижного механизма неудачно застряли на полпути. 

Водителя звали Джек Пресли. Ему было тридцать девять лет; двадцать из них он отдал угледобывающей промышленности — сначала помогал в шахте, потом стал подсобным рабочим на угольном разрезе и мало-помалу дослужился до водителя «Терекса». Он хорошо знал, чем грозят проблемы с техникой — простоем, вознёй с бумажками и срезанной почасовой ставкой. 

Ладно, подумал Пресли. Чёрт с ней, с лестницей, бывало и хуже. Он спрыгнул на землю, и, приземляясь, едва не упал — как обычно, подвела больная нога. Схватившись за колено, он немного постоял, морщась и тяжело дыша. Боль сделала его раздражительным. Совладав с коленом, Пресли выпрямился и, матерясь себе под нос, похромал к диспетчерской. 

Всё вокруг было чёрно-серым от угля. Семидесятитонный карьерный самосвал «Терекс» поднимал пыль, даже когда стоял без движения. Его огромные колёса выше человеческого роста всегда были покрыты слоем чёрной грязи, которая потом оседала на обуви, рабочих комбинезонах, на касках и особенно на коже. 

В былые времена самосвал полировали щётками, и грязи было меньше, но потом грянул Судный день, а за ним кризис, и финансирование сократили. Денег едва хватало даже на горючее — а расход у карьерной техники был немаленький. За угольную пыль и вредную работу полагалась надбавка, но профсоюз шахтёров не спешил её выбивать. Все понимали, что положение и без того шаткое. Боссы, может, были бы и рады добавить рабочим по паре долларов в час, только денег не было. Страховку не срезали — и на том спасибо. 

Взглянув на часы, Пресли прибавил шагу — до конца смены оставалось всего десять минут. По дороге ко второму корпусу он снял каску и понёс её в руке за ремешок. Заходящее солнце пекло затылок и спину. На парковке осталось всего пять машин, среди них — серый «Форд Фиеста», принадлежавший Рут Марроу. 

Когда Пресли зашёл в корпус, Рут копалась в сумке. Её стойка располагалась в начале длинного коридора. 

— Эй, уже уходишь? — сказал Пресли и положил перед Рут ключи от самосвала. Не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Опять лестницу заело. 

Рут сочувственно охнула. 

— Угу, — согласился Пресли, — причём второй раз за неделю. Её бы починить до утра, а не то опять пропущу половину смены. Составишь аварийную заявку? 

Рут замялась. Её круглое доброе лицо порозовело, а руки быстро перебирали ремешок сумки. 

— Джек, но ведь неполадки с лестницей — это не… 

— Знаю, знаю. По регламенту такое чинят с девяти до шести. Но что ж мне, всё утро не работать? 

Рут пожала плечами. 

— Детка, ты меня знаешь, я б не просил за просто так. Дело важное. Если заступлю на смену со сломанной лестницей, влепят штраф. А не заступлю — опять срежут ставку. 

— Поговори с Эрлом, — предложила Рут. — Если он согласится, то… Кстати, вот и он. Привет, Эрл. 

Дверь подсобки открылась. Пошатываясь, в коридор вышел механик по имени Эрл — невысокий, хмурый тип в грязном комбинезоне. 

Эрлу было лет пятьдесят. Заросший густой бородой с проблесками седины, с темными всклокоченными волосами и вечно злющий, как собака, Эрл был самым неприятным типом из всех, кого знал Пресли. А ведь Эрл отработал на карьере всего полтора месяца. Уж хотя бы на первое время мог бы умерить несносный характер и потрудиться привести себя в порядок. Но нет. 

Захлопнув дверь подсобки, Эрл подошёл к стойке и поравнялся с Пресли. От него пахло перегаром и машинным маслом. 

— Душ ещё открыт? 

— Нет, я уже закрыла. Погоди, сейчас дам ключ. 

Рут залезла в шкафчик для ключей, сняла с крючка одну связку и протянула Эрлу. Он помотал головой. 

— Из рук не беру. 

Не споря, Рут положила ключи на столешницу. Эрл молча взял их и пошёл вперёд по коридору. Рут многозначительно переглянулась с Пресли: мол, вот твой шанс. 

— Эй, старина, — позвал Пресли. — Есть минутка? 

Эрл проигнорировал вопрос. Пресли пришлось догонять его. 

— Дело такое. У меня тут лестницу заело. Глянь сегодня, там работы минут на десять. 

Эрл хмуро ответил:

— Завтра. 

— Но завтра мне надо выйти на смену. Ты должен всё починить до утра. 

— Ничего я тебе не должен. 

Эрл прибавил шагу. Раздражённый, Пресли нагнал его и прикоснулся к плечу. 

— Слушай, не в службу, а в дружбу… 

Эрл резко затормозил и обернулся. У него было усталое, злое лицо с тёмными глазами, ввалившимися в череп. Пресли стало не по себе. 

— Руку убери, — велел Эрл. 

В его тоне чувствовались командные нотки, свойственные людям, которые привыкли управлять другими людьми. Эрл приказывал так легко и безотчётно, как будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. 

Эта манера особенно коробила Пресли: они с Эрлом были в одном положении, но Эрл вёл себя так, будто стоял намного выше. Даже не на ступеньку выше, а на целую лестницу. 

— Ладно, — сказал Пресли, — не заводись. Чисто по-дружески, насчёт починки… 

— Руку убери, — повторил Эрл. 

Пресли сдался и опустил руку. 

— Теперь проваливай. 

— Нет, погоди… Да постой ты! Мне нужна завтрашняя смена. 

— А мне плевать. Моя смена окончена. 

Тут Пресли уже не выдержал. 

— В смысле — тебе плевать? Это твоя работа. Будешь выпендриваться — напишу жалобу в секретариат, пусть там разбираются. 

— Да ради бога, — равнодушно бросил Эрл.

Он потерял к Пресли интерес и снова двинулся к двери душевой. В пути его заметно шатало; чудом не вмазавшись плечом в стену, он прильнул к заветной двери и долго возился с замком. Затем вошёл внутрь, хлопнул дверью и закрылся на ключ. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Пресли. — Просто зашибись. 

Он с досадой ударил ладонью по бедру, в воздухе поднялось облачко угольной пыли. В поисках поддержки он повернулся к Рут. 

— Ты это видела? Опять пьяный. Не понимаю, на кой чёрт его здесь держат. На его месте любой давно бы расшибся в лепёшку. А этот… 

Рут тихо и горестно вздохнула. 

— Ты же знаешь, он хороший спец. Всё нам тут переделал...

— Ага, конечно. Кусок дерьма. Давно по шее не получал. 

— Но его смена правда кончилась, Джек. А под аварию твой случай не подпишешь. 

— Я сейчас не понял: ты на чьей стороне вообще? 

— Ни на чьей. Забудь. 

Тот, кого они называли Эрлом, стоял, привалившись спиной к стене раздевалки. Его тошнило. Он давно перестал слушать, о чём говорят в коридоре, однако звучание голосов успокаивало. Эрл не различал ни отдельных слов, ни смыслов, которые за ними стояли. 

В этом чувстве было что-то младенческое: так плод, заключённый в материнской утробе, ещё не способный слышать и видеть, ощущает вибрации из внешнего мира. Он в полной безопасности. Ему ничто не угрожает. Эрл пытался сосредоточиться именно на этом чувстве, но оно ускользало. 

В раздевалке пахло потом и моющим средством для пола. Вдоль стены стояли шкафчики, а посередине раздевалки — длинные лавки. Под потолком горели лампы дневного света.

Очень медленно, боясь упасть, Эрл разулся; затем снял комбинезон и кинул его на лавку. Под комбинезоном он носил пропотевшую хлопковую рубашку. Разделавшись с ней, Эрл сел на лавку, чтобы стащить трусы. Угольная пыль забивалась повсюду, даже под штанины, и серые носки, которые он не менял уже дней пять, стали совершенно чёрными. 

Переступив через гору одежды, как попало брошенной на пол и лавку, Эрл побрёл в душевую. Вдоль кафельной стены тянулся ряд кабинок, разделённых хлипкими перегородками. На другой стене кто-то прибил десяток пластиковых крючков и дурацкую табличку: «Большой живот — не от пива, а для пива». 

Из круглой лейки под потолком лилась горячая вода с привкусом металла. Эрл взял из мыльницы одноразовый пакетик с жидким мылом, растёр плечи, выдавил немного мыла на голову. 

От запаха цветочной отдушки ему стало ещё хуже; тяжело дыша, Эрл прижался лбом к кафельной стене и посмотрел вниз. Под ногами расплывались чёрные лужи с разводами пены. 

В зеркале перед кабинкой отражалось измождённое белое тело, исполосованное шрамами: по животу ползла длинная зарубцевавшаяся рана от пупка до солнечного сплетения, а выше, в середине грудной клетки, шрамы расходились от центра, как лучи солнца. 

***

В тысячах километров от Эрла и угольного карьера, где он работал, уже давно наступила ночь. Речная долина, окружённая холмами, утопала в бархатной темноте. Ночь в Ваканде была спокойной и ясной; воздух казался сладким на вкус, из джунглей доносилось стрекотание сверчков и шорох листвы. 

Ближе к реке стояла ферма: загон для овец, обнесённый низким деревянным забором, и глиняные домики с соломенной крышей. Две хижины были жилыми, в остальных хранилось зерно и хозяйственные принадлежности. 

В одной из хижин, удобно устроившись на низкой лежанке, положив под голову соломенную подушку, спал Баки Барнс. 

Во сне он выглядел расслабленным: разгладились морщины, приоткрылся рот, лицо стало спокойным и немного детским. Ему снился парк аттракционов на Кони-Айленде — тот день, когда удалось проскользнуть на карусель без билета. Воодушевленный победой, он потащил с собой и Стива, но Стив оказался нерасторопным — ему не хватало дыхалки, чтобы быстро бегать, и сил, чтобы подтянуться на перекладине и пролезть в дыру в заборе. 

Когда Стив наконец одолел перекладину, он умудрился застрять в дыре. Баки сразу предложил сдаться, но Стив не слушал. Он продолжал пыхтеть и извиваться, смешно корячился и наконец сумел перелезть на ту сторону. 

Не было уже ни парка на Кони-Айленде, ни забора, ни Стива, но во сне Баки по-прежнему это видел — как хилый, костлявый, жалкий Стив Роджерс с упрямством, достойным восхищения, карабкается вверх по забору. Он был непреклонен в своём желании идти до конца. Его не смущали ни доводы рассудка, ни здравый смысл, ни даже собственные слабости. 

Баки Барнс так не умел. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Может, оттого и носился со Стивом: у него было маловато собственной воли к жизни, потому он искал кого-нибудь, у кого этой воли было чересчур много. 

Его разбудил странный звук. Баки приоткрыл глаза и заметил, как всколыхнулась занавеска, заменяющая дверь. В хижину прокралось что-то мелкое, вроде собаки; оно юркнуло в тёмный угол, и тут же раздался звон тарелок, а сразу за ним — приглушённые ругательства. В том углу Баки хранил посуду. 

— Грёбаные людишки… Понаставили тут… 

Баки не подал вида, что проснулся; закрыв глаза, он терпеливо ждал, надеясь, что всё разрешится само. 

К несчастью, гость не спешил уходить. Бормоча себе под нос неразборчивые оскорбления, обращённые непонятно к кому, он залез на лежанку и кинулся к плечу Баки. 

В темноте сверкнула отвёртка. Баки тихо вздохнул. С минуту гость целеустремлённо ковырял отвёрткой его бионическую руку; больно не было, но звук раздражал. Вдобавок от гостя разило марихуаной и палёной шерстью. 

— Слушай, — прошептал Баки, — иди поспи. Ночь на дворе. 

— Сам спи, — огрызнулся гость. — Мне нужна эта рука. 

— Но это моя рука, Ракета. 

— И чё? Может, она мне нужнее... Шизанутая девчонка говорит, ты вроде жил без руки. И ничего, не помер. Жалко, что ли? 

— Ту девчонку зовут Шури. И она не шизанутая. 

Ракета пропустил это мимо ушей. 

— Отдай руку. 

— Неа. 

— Отдай, кому говорю. 

— И зачем она тебе? 

— Хочу разобрать и понять, как эта хрень работает. 

— Тебе правда надо проспаться. 

— Не говори, что мне надо, а что не надо. Это я сам решу, усёк?

Баки промолчал. По опыту он знал, что Ракета вспыльчив, но отходчив. 

Вздорный характер Ракеты сильно усложнял конспирацию: все эти месяцы, прошедшие с Судного дня, Баки старался спрятать говорящего енота от посторонних глаз, а Ракета будто нарочно лез на рожон. 

Впрочем, Баки не винил его. Он знал, каково это: когда оказываешься один на чужой земле, потеряв друзей, привычную реальность и всё, что было дорого. Волей-неволей становишься ранимым и склочным. Ужиться с Ракетой было сложно, но и бросить его Баки не мог. 

Насупившись, Ракета опустил отвёртку и по-кошачьи потоптался на месте. 

— А, чёрт с тобой. Всё равно потом заберу. 

Он спрыгнул с лежанки и, скребя когтями по полу, побрёл в свой домик. Снова стало тихо. 

* * *

Утром начался дождь. Натянув джинсы и позавтракав кукурузной лепёшкой с козьим сыром, Баки вышел из хижины. 

Около соседнего домика толпились фанатики из соседней деревни. Их было человек десять-пятнадцать. Обмотавшись цветастыми покрывалами, фанатики молились, повторяя одни и те же заунывные песнопения, и изрисовывали друг другу лица. Они использовали мучнистую рассыпчатую краску двух цветов — чёрного и белого. Белая краска наносилась на участки вокруг носа и над бровями, а тёмная — вокруг глаз. 

Пару месяцев назад Баки пробовал выпроводить фанатиков, но ничего не вышло. Они искренне верили, что говорящий енот, спустившийся на Землю в Судный день, был послан им предками. 

Поначалу было смешно, а потом Баки перестал обращать на это внимание. Его волновала только секретность; к счастью, служители культа считали знание о еноте сакральным и тщательно оберегали тайну. Даже когда Ракета осыпал их проклятиями — а именно этим он и занимался с утра до вечера, — фанатики охраняли его. Или думали, что охраняют — что, в сущности, одно и то же. 

Обойдя хижину Ракеты и толпу перед ней, Баки вошёл в лес. Тяжёлые лианы переплетались с ветвистыми стволами деревьев, кронами и кустарниками; из-за этого в джунглях всегда царил полумрак, а дождь становился слабее. Высоко над головой крупные капли барабанили по листьям и стеблям. 

Продираясь сквозь лес, Баки внимательно смотрел себе под ноги. Тропинка петляла между деревьями, становясь то шире, то уже. Песнопения фанатиков почти затихли; теперь он слышал только шум дождя, далёкий гул голосов и шорохи в кустах. 

Наверное, это были ящерицы. Или змеи. Баки привык к вездесущей фауне. На корнях деревьев частенько встречались тропические лягушки, а на ветках — жирные питоны и яркие полозы. Ещё попадались маленькие обезьянки — наглые и шустрые, как уличные торговцы. 

Одну из таких обезьянок Баки хотел приютить, но потом жизнь превратилась в череду разъездов, и содержать домашних животных стало трудно. Пришлось отказаться даже от коз. 

Справа раздался треск веток. Баки по привычке потянулся проверить бумажник: обезьянки обожали воровать мелкие предметы. Через пару секунд он понял, что это не обезьяны. Кто-то шёл между деревьев к опушке. 

Баки прибавил шагу; за большим папоротником его ждал припаркованный джет — юркий и незаметный самолёт-амфибия из арсенала вакандских летательных аппаратов. В режиме маскировки джет полностью сливался с джунглями; даже за метр его было трудно разглядеть среди листвы. 

Убедившись, что джет на месте, Баки прижался спиной к стволу дерева и замер, выжидая. Незнакомец шёл через джунгли. У него был мягкий шаг — осторожный, крадущийся, как у кошки. 

Баки прикинул: похоже на бесшумную обувь. Выглянув из-за дерева, он заметил тёмные косички, мелькнувшие между лианами. 

— Спокойно, сержант, — сказала Шури. — Я вас не съем. 

Многие вакандские женщины чтили традиции, но только не Шури. Полтора года назад, когда Баки увидел её впервые, Шури носила невообразимые наряды: то белые платья в европейском стиле, то мини-юбку с кедами, то лохмотья, лихо закрученные вокруг талии. 

Всем своим видом Шури показывала, что и слышать не хочет о приличиях. Баки не спрашивал, сколько ей лет, но подозревал, что совсем мало: ну, семнадцать-восемнадцать от силы. В таком возрасте положено носить чёрт знает что, спорить со старшими и плевать на традиции. 

Теперь многое изменилось. Во-первых, Шури повзрослела; во-вторых, в нынешней Ваканде быть нонконформистом стало небезопасно. На девушке был высокий позолоченный воротник и чинная серая накидка с национальным узором. Вид у неё был весьма удручённый. 

— А, принцесса, — Баки ободряюще улыбнулся. — Гляжу, вы начали носить тоги. Прекрасно выглядите. 

— Жутко. 

— Вовсе нет. Вам идёт. 

— Не будем о грустном. 

Баки хотел обнять её, но момент для этого был уже упущен. Повисла неловкая пауза. Баки никогда по-настоящему не понимал, как вести себя с членами королевской семьи. 

С одной стороны, Шури спасла его, вычистив из головы код Зимнего солдата, и с тех пор он был в неоплатном долгу перед ней. Если бы они общались чуть чаще, Баки смог бы назвать её своим другом. 

С другой стороны, он жил в Ваканде только потому, что Стив замолвил словечко перед Т’Чаллой. Теперь ни Т’Чаллы, ни Стива в живых не осталось, а вот он, Баки, зачем-то продолжал коптить небо. Он был жив вопреки здравому смыслу. Никого не защитил, никому не принёс пользы. Шури потратила много времени и сил, чтобы поставить Баки на ноги, а он так и не придумал, куда себя деть. Эта мысль чертовски мешала дружбе. 

— Как поживает ваш енот? — спросила Шури. 

Баки с облегчением схватился за тему. 

— Неплохо. Только не называйте его енотом. Он этого терпеть не может. 

— Скажите честно, зачем вы с ним носитесь? 

— А вы зачем со мной носились? 

Шури хихикнула. У неё была хитрая и лучистая улыбка, как у маленького ребёнка, замышляющего шалость. Баки знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить за улыбкой тревогу. Отпечаток утраты на лице: улыбайся, не улыбайся, это останется с тобой. 

— С вами было весело, сержант. 

— Сомневаюсь... Кстати, мы договаривались, что вы будете звать меня Баки. 

— А ещё мы договаривались, что вы перестанете называть меня принцессой. Нет королей — нет принцесс. 

— Уверен, королева-мать так не считает. 

— Ещё бы, — Шури скривилась. — Мама думает, что власть вернётся к Чёрным Пантерам. Спит и видит, как выдворить наблюдателей, но куда там... А ведь есть ещё М’Баку и  В'Каби. Лезут на переговоры с ООН, а сами не могут договориться даже друг с другом. 

Баки нащупал среди деревьев прозрачную ручку на двери кабины. От прикосновения материал серебрился, как паутинка. 

— Что, опять улетаете? — спросила Шури. 

— Э-э-э… да… просто на разведку. Ничего особенного, наверну кружок по округе и вернусь.

— А в прошлый раз вас не было три дня. 

Баки неодобрительно покосился на принцессу. Она пожала плечами. 

— Я за вами не слежу. Просто джет подключён к системе. Любые передвижения сразу попадают в базу, мне и делать-то ничего не надо. Хотите, помогу с вашей миссией?

Баки покачал головой. 

— Зря вы пришли. Кто-нибудь вас увидит. 

— И пусть. 

— Нет, не пусть. Со мной небезопасно. 

— Да с кем сейчас безопасно? — возмутилась Шури и, обиженная, покрепче замоталась в свою серую накидку. Наружу торчали только косички и нос. 

— Не обижайтесь, но я в розыске, а за попытку содействия полагается арест. А вам надо беречь себя, вы Пантера. 

— Т”Чалла — Пантера, — возразила Шури. 

— Т”Чаллы уже нет. 

Опять повисла тишина. Баки сообразил, что сказал лишнее, и отвернулся к джету. Шури, покусывая губу, смотрела на него с таким видом, будто решала в уме сложную задачу. 

— Вы скучаете по нему? — спросила Шури. 

— По кому? — уточнил Баки. 

Он знал, о ком речь, но зачем-то оттягивал время. Хотел придумать достойный ответ, но ничего не придумал. 

— По вашему другу. Капитану Роджерсу. 

— Это неважно. 

— Неужели совсем не?..

— Говорю же, это неважно. 

После короткой паузы Шури призналась: 

— А я скучаю по брату… Знаете, у него был лёгкий взгляд на жизнь. Т”Чалла вёл себя так, как будто в мире не было проблем, которые он не может решить. Мне теперь не хватает этого. А вам?

Баки промолчал, чтобы в очередной раз не говорить правду. Правда была никому не нужна. 

В голове крутилась неудобная мысль: Шури, на что ты надеешься? Я не иду ни в какое сравнение с Т”Чаллой, и старший брат из меня никудышный. Не знаю, как тебя успокоить и чем помочь. 

— Шури, мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Правда жаль. Но вам лучше уйти, пока не встряли в неприятности. Будете шататься со мной — попадёте под раздачу. 

За этими словами не последовало ни вздоха, ни протеста. Баки проверил шасси и оглянулся на Шури. Она смотрела оценивающим взглядом. 

— Ну что ещё?

— Да так. Вы очень трогательный... Я вообще-то не просто так пришла. Завтра вступает в силу приказ ООН. Они отключат купол и пустят сюда миротворцев. Прочистят сектор за сектором и сделают снимки со спутников. Если не хотите попасться, уезжайте прямо сегодня.

— Вы серьёзно? 

— Ага. 

Шури активировала на ладони серо-голубой интерфейс и поводила по нему пальцем.

— Я заметила, что недавно вы были в южных штатах и на восточном побережье. Далековато для прогулок. 

Баки промолчал, не возражая. В некоторых вопросах спорить с ней было бесполезно. 

Шури воодушевилась.

— Глядите, — предложила она. — Я тут пыталась понять, что вы ищете. Подняла сводки и нашла заметку о неопознанном летающем объекте, вошедшем в атмосферу два месяца назад. И, кто бы мог подумать, как раз над вашими штатами. Разработала небольшой алгоритм — не делайте такое лицо, он несложный, — и прогнала через него кое-какие базы данных, для начала публичные... Вам повезло, что эта штука появилась именно над Америкой. Вы в курсе, что американские компании теперь сдают отчётность инвесторам несколько раз в год? Это они так пытаются привлечь дополнительные деньги. Видать, совсем напряжёнка…

— Ну допустим, — осторожно согласился Баки. — И причём тут базы данных? 

— В общем, я предположила, что в том месте, которое вы ищете, должно было появиться что-нибудь странное. Ну, не знаю, слухи в местных газетах, или скандал какой-нибудь. Смоделировала траекторию приземления, сузила поиск до десяти квадратных километров и перекопала кучу данных. Никаких скандалов, всё чисто. 

Баки и сам это знал. У него, правда, не было хитрых алгоритмов — пришлось по старинке выезжать на места, перерывать газеты и новостные сайты всех окрестных городов, а по пятницам ходить в бары и разговаривать с местными жителями. 

Почти два месяца он потратил на то, чтобы изучить любую зацепку, но ничего не нашёл — ни в Миссури, ни в Арканзасе, ни в Тенесси, ни в Кентукки. 

— Но, — Шури выдержала драматическую паузу, — тут я наткнулась на угледобывающую компанию из Западной Вирджинии. Там-то вы не были, да? Называется «Мэдисон Корп», навскидку ничего особенного, — Шури вывела на виртуальный экран логотип компании. — У них всего два угольных разреза, и до недавнего времени оба были на грани разорения. Государство выделило квоты шахтёрам, но кризис всё равно чуть не угробил их. 

— Как и всех остальных. 

— Вы слушайте дальше. Один из разрезов находится в двадцати километрах от места крушения. Далековато, согласна, но, если ветер сильный, а объект лёгкий, запросто можно промахнуться. Думаю, поэтому спецслужбы до сих пор ничего не нашли в этом секторе.

— Откуда вы знаете, что не нашли? 

Шури нехотя призналась: 

— Ну, я малость покопалась в их системах… Потом полезла смотреть отчёты «Мэдисон Корп» за последний квартал, а там знаете что? — Шури вывела на экранчик кучу документов. — Вот, смотрите внимательно. В предыдущем отчётном периоде износ техники оценивался в семьдесят шесть процентов, из-за поломок были простои, а на модернизацию айтишной инфраструктуры ни у кого не было денег. А вот последний отчёт, три дня назад. Внезапно компания умудрилась отремонтировать чуть ли не треть карьерных самосвалов и обновить почти всё программное обеспечение. Обещают, что в следующем квартале появится система слежения — ну, знаете, чтобы собирать информацию о карьерной технике. Топливо в баках, износ, шины, положение в пространстве, нормы выработки…

— Понял, да. По-вашему, это странно?

— Скажем, я бы поняла, если бы они нашли толкового подрядчика и заплатили ему кучу денег, но за отчётный период расходы почти не изменились. А скачок заметный. И именно на этом угольном карьере. Вы сами как считаете — похоже на совпадение? 

Баки не сводил глаз с бесплотного светящегося экрана. Он не хотел, чтобы Шури заметила, насколько он взволнован. 

— И ещё кое-что. Я взяла всё, что смогла унести. 

Шури отбросила серую накидку; под ней скрывался целый арсенал оружия — браслеты с капсулами из вибраниума, мини-гранаты, прицепленные к поясу, что-то вроде аптечки. Всё это богатство Шури сгрузила прямо на землю и деловито сообщила:

— Если возьмёте меня с собой, объясню, что есть что. 

— Исключено, — отрезал Баки. 

— Но… 

— Без «но». Вы останетесь дома. Здесь вас, по крайней мере, никто не тронет. 

Он деактивировал защитное поле у джета, открыл кабину и запрыгнул на приступку. Нужно было придумать, куда сложить вещи. 

Шури не обиделась — видимо, уже свыклась с тем, что сержант Барнс во всём ей отказывает, и утешилась тем, что он делает это без удовольствия. 

— Баки. Пока вы не уехали.

— Ммм?

— Пообещайте, что вернётесь. 

Он спрыгнул с приступки на землю, шагнул поближе и наконец-то сделал то, что давно пора было сделать — обнял Шури за плечи. Она тут же вцепилась в его рукав и пробубнила: 

— Это не обещание. 

Вместо ответа Баки покрепче сжал её в объятиях. 

Так они и стояли — сначала минуту, потом две.


	2. Перепись

— Мистер Старк, я не хочу умирать! Пожалуйста... Я не хочу умирать. Я не хочу, пожалуйста, мистер Старк...

Он снова слышал это. Голос звучал звонко и близко. Мальчик вцепился ему в плечо и не хотел отпускать. Мальчик верил, что мистер Старк имеет власть над всем, даже над смертью. Вот откуда взялось это дурацкое, полуобморочное слово «пожалуйста». 

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк! 

Эрл вздрогнул и проснулся. 

Он лежал на продавленной тахте и смотрел в потолок. Сердце тяжело билось в грудной клетке. Первые несколько секунд Эрл задыхался, потом стало чуть легче; он помотал головой и со стоном сел. Пружины внутри тахты пронзительно заскрипели.

В углу комнаты светился экран телевизора. По телеканалу Си-Эн-Эн шёл ночной выпуск новостей; диктор вяло и тихо бубнил что-то неразборчивое. Единственное окно в комнате было зашторено пыльной занавеской, и занавеска еле заметно колыхалась от сквозняка. Эрл опустил ноги на пол, с трудом встал и побрёл в ванную. 

Он называл это место домом, но слово «дом» было чересчур щедрым комплиментом. Одноэтажная конура, наспех сколоченная из крашеных досок — такие домики угледобывающая компания предоставляла своим рабочим. На типовых сорока четырёх метрах разместились туалет с душевой кабиной и кухонная зона, совмещённая с комнатой, которую язык не поворачивался назвать гостиной. В спальню Эрл не заходил — спал прямо здесь, на тахте. 

«Мистер Старк, пожалуйста». 

Пошатываясь, Эрл схватился за раковину и посмотрел в зеркало. С похмелья голова раскалывалась. 

Эрл моргнул; за его плечом снова стоял мальчик в красно-синем супергеройском костюме. Мальчик был так реален, будто последний раз он видел его вчера. 

Эрл собрался с духом и сказал себе: забудь. Из пыльного отражения на него глядели только собственные налитые кровью глаза. Этот заросший бородой, потасканный, неопрятный пьяница совершенно точно не был мистером Старком. И неважно, что говорил тот парень из сна, неважно, как звучал его голос и насколько реальными были ночные кошмары. Всё было кончено, он ничего не мог сделать. 

Сполоснув лицо холодной водой, Эрл вышел из ванной. Спать он больше не мог, а от одного вида комнаты его тошнило. Эрл достал из холодильника бутылку виски и поковылял на террасу. 

Стояла дивная ночь, свежая и ясная. С террасы открывался вид на горную цепь Аппалачи. Пришёл сентябрь, и летний зеленоватый пейзаж сменил оттенки. Здешние цвета были чрезмерными даже в темноте — впрочем, как и всё в Америке. 

Днём Аппалачи представляли собой иссиня-зелёное холмистое плоскогорье в дымке угольной пыли. Горы густо заросли лесом, и в хвойном войске попадались пёстрые золотисто-рыжие лоскутки бука и сахарного клёна.

Ночью глаз выхватывал из пейзажа другие детали — чёрно-серый холм, за которым открывался вид на другой холм, пепельно-белый. На дальнем холме добывали асбест, на ближнем — уголь. От этого зрелища захватывало дух — у всех, но не у Эрла.

Эрл не был ценителем красоты — ни в прошлой жизни, ни сейчас. Его интересовала только техника. Громадные каменные холмы были взрезаны с верхушек и рассыпались по слоям. Слои образовывали ступеньки, а на ступеньках стояли огромные оранжевые машины с логотипом угледобывающей компании «Мэдисон Корп». Издалека они казались крошечными, но были различимы даже в темноте. 

Если бы не похмелье, Эрл бы поразглядывал технику — он мог часами смотреть на самосвалы и драглайны. Головная боль текла от правого уха к левому. Эрл отхлебнул из горлышка, вытер губы рукавом и поставил бутылку на дощатый пол, затем закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. 

Он забыл закрыть дверь в комнату и теперь слышал бурчание телевизора. Диктор новостей как раз заканчивал большой сюжет о заседании совбеза. 

— По сообщению «Ассошиейтед пресс», миротворческие войска вступят на территорию Ваканды завтра утром. Соответствующую резолюцию подписали четырнадцать стран-участниц. «Наша цель — не допустить утечек вибраниума, — заявил пресс-секретарь Совета Безопасности ООН Джон Розенбаум. — Миротворцы помогут стабилизировать внутриполитическую обстановку в Ваканде. Их присутствие — гарант безопасности и для действующего правительства Ваканды, и для соседних стран, подвергающихся угрозе со стороны так называемых охотников на вибраниум». Конец цитаты. Ваканда вновь оказалась в центре внимания в связи с расследованием Судного дня. До сих неясно, какую роль сыграла Ваканда в геноциде человечества. Эксперты сходятся во мнении, что одним из факторов трагедии стала политика толерантности к супергероям, которой придерживался покойный король Т’Чалла...

Эрл закрыл лицо руками и надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки. 

— К другим новостям. Сегодня ассистент Пеппер Поттс объявил о завершении третьей поисково-спасательной операции. Напомним, что две предыдущие операции не увенчались успехом, пока на прошлой неделе спасатели не обнаружили обломки костюма Железного Человека. Бывший генеральный директор компании «Старк Индастриз» по-прежнему не даёт комментариев. О похоронах Тони Старка будет объявлено позднее...

Эрл приподнялся в кресле и обернулся к дверному проёму. От резкого движения его замутило, но всё же он успел разглядеть на экране телевизора яркую картинку: Пеппер Поттс продиралась сквозь толпу репортёров в сопровождении охраны. 

Она носила большие тёмные очки и конский хвост; у неё было непроницаемое лицо под толстым слоем тонального крема, какое присуще кинозвёздам. Какой-то мужчина держал её за локоть. Для телохранителя он был староват, невыразителен и слишком неформально одет: чуть за пятьдесят, в коричневом пиджаке из велюра с кожаными заплатками на локтях. 

Пару секунд мысль об этом занимала Эрла. Кожаные заплатки, ну и ну. 

Затем он вдруг вспомнил, что это не имеет к нему отношения, отвернулся и постарался выбросить из головы Пеппер Поттс и её спутника. 

— Источники в компании утверждают, что дорогостоящая поисково-спасательная операция, от участия в которой давно уже отказались все страны мира, стала решающим фактором в биржевом крахе «Старк Индастриз». Компания, ещё два года назад занимавшая первую строчку в рейтинге по объёмам капитализации, ныне находится в весьма плачевном положении. Об этом смотрите специальный выпуск нашего экономиста Дональда МакАртура. 

Дальше Эрл уже не слушал. Уронив голову на грудь, он спал, изредка вздрагивая. 

Во сне он снова и снова слышал умоляющий голос мальчика, видел Пеппер Поттс в больших очках и мужчину в пиджаке. Мужчина глумливо хохотал, тиская свою даму; вид у него был карикатурно-дьявольский, и для завершения образа не хватало только рогов, хвоста и трезубца. 

Эрл проснулся лишь утром, когда беспощадное рыжее солнце залило лучами террасу. Он разомкнул сухие веки, поморщился от света и потёр глаза. Эрл ненавидел утро — любое, даже в выходные. По утрам хмель уходил, оставляя трезвое чувство гадливости. 

— Мистер Финч! Мистер Финч, откройте!

Первая мысль была: какой ещё мистер Финч? Потом Эрл спохватился: ах да, это я. На карьере его редко называли по фамилии, и он успел забыть, что именно черкнул в листе учёта при приёме на работу. 

Эрл встал с кресла, зашёл в дом и аккуратно, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума, прикрыл дверь террасы. Крики доносились с другой стороны дома: судя по звукам, две женщины стучали в парадную дверь. У той, что звала его мистером Финчем, голос был немолодой, грудной и серьёзный. Второй голос казался моложе — мягкий, девический, с извиняющимися интонациями. 

— Эрл, это я, Рут… Тут приехали из переписи населения. Нам надо сдать отчётность до завтрашнего вечера. Если ты дома, и если тебя не затруднит, не мог бы ты… 

Эрл прокрался в коридор и остановился у входной двери. 

— Похоже, его здесь нет, — предположила Рут. 

— И где, по-вашему, ему быть? 

— Ну, не знаю… Может, в баре… 

— Ещё я за штрафниками по барам не бегала, — проворчала переписчица. — Влеплю штамп уклониста, и дело с концами. 

— Может, подождёте хотя бы до вечера? Я попробую его найти. Наверняка он не специально...

— Милочка, — сказала переписчица с ноткой осуждения, — тебе что, делать нечего? Это не твои проблемы.

— Ещё как мои. Нам запрещено держать в штате уклонистов, — ответила Рут и с новой силой забарабанила в дверь. — Эрл, пожалуйста! Это займёт всего десять минут! 

Эрл смотрел на ручку двери, мысленно взвешивая за и против. Рут продолжала стучать. Наконец, Эрл решился и повернул ручку. 

На пороге стояла встревоженная Рут, а рядом с ней — дородная дама с портфелем под мышкой. 

— Я спал, — щурясь, объяснил Эрл. — Входите.

Они вошли, вежливо расшаркавшись у порога — там лежал грязный коврик, обязывающий к приличиям. Переписчица, не теряя времени, подошла к столу, достала из портфеля стопку бланков, печать, шариковую ручку и небольшой прибор в виде прямоугольной коробки из серого пластика. На крышке коробки виднелась выемка, а в ней — маленький тёмный экранчик. 

Эрл сел в противоположной стороне стола. Он узнал коробку: устройства вроде этого он часто встречал в прошлой жизни. Сумасшедшие безопасники пытались собирать отпечатки пальцев со всех сотрудников компании, но в ту пору закон запрещал это делать. 

Закончив с портфелем, переписчица грузно уселась на стул, с опаской подняла крышку ноутбука и потыкала в клавиши. Минуты три она путалась в проводах, маялась с программами, пытаясь подсоединить сканер к ноутбуку, пока наконец Эрл не сказал: 

— Дайте помогу. 

— Да чего уж… Понавыдумывали тут...

— Дайте, — повторил он. 

— Мистер Финч разбирается в технике, — встрепенулась Рут. — Он нам все программы обновил. 

Слегка поколебавшись, переписчица сдалась и пододвинула ноутбук к Эрлу.

— Терпеть не могу эти железки... Только между нами, ладно?

— Угу. 

— Вот, гляньте. Надо эту штуку подсоединить к компьютеру и запустить программу. Вы, наверное, тут и сами разберётесь. 

— Разберусь, — согласился Эрл. 

Кивнув, переписчица обратила внимание на бумаги и с явным облегчением начала заполнять бланки. 

Эрл прикинул, что у него есть минуты две, прежде чем она потребует ноутбук назад. За две минуты можно многое успеть. Не меняясь в лице, он залез в настройки сканера, ознакомился с протоколом передачи данных и пометил сканер как неисправный. 

Эрл знал, что в протоколах вроде этого есть уязвимость, связанная со статусами устройств. Если устройство приёма считалось утраченным или неисправным, то данные с него не отправлялись в базу. Они автоматически кэшировались на устройстве, и только. 

— Значит, вас зовут Эрл Финч, — сказала переписчица. 

— Верно. 

— Это имя при рождении или вы когда-нибудь меняли его? 

— Нет, не менял... Всё готово, работает. 

— Замечательно, спасибо… Идём дальше. Дата рождения. 

Он назвал пятое июля тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят восьмого — в этот день группа «Криденс» выпустила свой первый альбом. 

— Место рождения? 

— Город Йорк, Пенсильвания. 

— Семейное положение? 

— Холост. 

— После развода или?.. 

— Нет, — сказал он, — просто холост. 

Дама неодобрительно покосилась на Эрла, но не откомментировала реплику. 

— Мисс Марроу сказала, после Судного дня вы потеряли все документы. 

— Да, мэм. Всё сгорело при пожаре. 

Старомодное словечко «мэм» он ввернул от скуки, но дама не почувствовала иронии. 

— И что, у вас нет страховки? Даже водительского удостоверения? 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Как накоплю на машину — восстановлю. 

Дама хмыкнула и многозначительно обвела Эрла взглядом. По-видимому, этот взгляд должен был означать: таким людям, как вы, я бы запретила водить машину. 

Она задала ещё несколько вопросов о религии, национальности и образовании, а потом перешла к биометрии. 

— Приложите палец. Вот сюда. 

Эрл приложил указательный палец к сканеру. Переписчица уставилась в экран ноутбука, морща лоб и кликая по тачпаду. Первая попытка не удалась, вторая и третья — тоже. 

— Да что ж такое, — проворчала переписчица. — Может, провод какой отошёл… 

Рут остановилась за её спиной и взглянула на экран.

— Так он ошибку показывает. Видите? Говорит, невозможно связаться с базой. Здесь, наверное, связь плохая. Эрл, вы не могли бы?.. 

Эрл снова развернул к себе ноутбук и проверил соединение с интернетом. Залез в командную строку, для вида начал что-то писать. Рут потеряла интерес к экрану, а переписчица принялась подписывать бланки. 

Минута прошла в тишине. Эрл успел залезть в кэш сканера и стереть все данные о своём отпечатке. 

— Что, не выходит? — спросила переписчица. — Вы сильно не мучайтесь. Мне сказали, что эта штука хранит у себя отпечатки, даже если интернет не работает. 

Эрл снова пожал плечами и вернул ей ноутбук. В уме он уже прикидывал, как скоро в центре переписи поймут, что со сканером что-то не так. 

Конечно, они спишут всё на баги: оборудование дешёвое, часто ломается, данные могут и потеряться. Но просто так это не оставят — переписчица вернётся через день-другой, чтобы закончить начатое. 

Стало быть, ему пора уезжать. 

* * *

На часах был полдень. Солнце стояло в зените, искрясь в океанских волнах. Из кабины джета открывался роскошный вид на бескрайнюю Атлантику. 

Пейзаж навевал смутные ассоциации с военной службой. Когда-то давным-давно батальон, в котором служил Баки, перебрасывали в Европу на военном корабле. В крохотных каютах сильно укачивало, но в иллюминаторе просматривался спокойный синий океан, тянущийся до горизонта. Океан не менялся тысячелетиями: его не касались войны, эпохи и мелкие человеческие страстишки. Океан напоминал, что есть вещи, которые не меняются, и эта мысль умиротворяла. 

У Ракеты таких ассоциаций не было. Зевая, он сел в кресло второго пилота, помотал головой и тоскливо посмотрел вниз. 

— На этой планете слишком много воды. Сколько уже летим — восемь часов?

— Семь. 

— И везде сплошные моря. Сдохнуть можно. 

— А чего ты хотел, океан есть океан. Красиво здесь. 

— Я видал и получше. Вон, спроси у Грута. 

Ракета поставил на приборную панель глиняный горшок из-под цветов. Горшок был сантиметров пятнадцать в высоту; его венчала алюминиевая крышка от маленькой кастрюльки, примотанная изолентой. 

Первые месяцы Ракета хранил горшок под соломенной лежанкой. Баки заметил его как-то утром, когда зашёл в хижину, чтобы разбудить Ракету к завтраку. Горшок выкатился из-под лежанки, изолента оторвалась. Из-под крышки высыпались хлопья праха, перемешанные с сухой землёй. Баки сделал вид, что не заметил. 

В ту пору Ракета был нелюдимым и замкнутым: почти не говорил, лишь неразборчиво бранился. Потом, убедившись, что Баки ему не враг, енот снизошёл до сарказма. На этой планете его не устраивало буквально всё, и он не стеснялся в выражениях, когда говорил об этом. 

Из обрывков фраз Баки удалось составить картину жизни Ракеты. Ничего хорошего — какие-то тюрьмы, скитания, опыты, стычки. Ракета мог бы оставить прошлое в прошлом, но упрямо тащил его за собой — вот взять хотя бы этот горшок. 

Во многом Стив Роджерс был таким же, но Баки избегал этой мысли. 

Он вообще старался не думать о Стиве. 

— Долго ещё лететь? — спросил Ракета. 

— Пару часов. 

— Пусти меня за штурвал. 

— Ты дороги не знаешь. 

— Да ты сам-то поди не знаешь, — огрызнулся Ракета. — Потащился в какую-то глушь и меня туда же приплёл. А сам даже не уверен, где живёт твой Марк. Что, если мы вообще летим не туда? 

— Старк. 

— А? 

— Его фамилия Старк, а не Марк. 

— Ой, можно подумать, меня это парит... Наверняка это очередной малахольный, которых вы называете суперсолдатами. 

— Не угадал, — отозвался Баки, — миллиардер и технический гений. 

— Скука, скука...

— Даже странно, что ты о нём ничего не слышал. У нас на Земле все знают, кто он. 

— Всё равно скука. Лучше скажи, в чём цель этой заварушки? 

Баки не сразу придумал, что соврать, поэтому Ракета начал фантазировать. 

— Дай-ка я угадаю. Наверняка ты решил, что он без тебя прям помирает. Надо срочно бежать и спасать его от какой-нибудь фигни. Ты ж у нас такой добренький, понимающий, весь из себя святой, смотреть противно... Кстати, Квилл был такой же дурак, как ты — вечно рвался творить добро для всяких ублюдков. И знаешь, где он теперь?.. Вот и я не знаю. 

Баки проверил координаты места назначения. Он решил не вестись на такие детские наезды и перевёл тему:

— Предупреждаю — вряд ли нас ждёт тёплый приём. В прошлый раз Старк чуть не убил меня. Наверняка попытается и в этот раз. 

— Ну классно, — высказался Ракета. — Летим через половину планеты к прибабахнутому гению, который мечтает тебя убить. Вот уик-энд, которого мне не хватало. 

Вскоре пейзаж изменился. Сначала в океане начали мелькать островки, потом появилась большая земля. Баки уже не первый раз пересекал Атлантику на джете; он привычно проверил защиту от ПВО и режим маскировки, убедился, что джет невидим и для людей, и для устройств, и мысленно поблагодарил Шури. 

Заботы о технике отвлекали Баки от главного. Пора было решать, как вести себя со Старком. Что говорить, как убеждать. Как не измордовать друг друга до полусмерти. Он задавал себе эти вопросы множество раз, но вечно откладывал ответы. 

* * *

Баки припарковал джет на опушке леса. Он выбрал место, отгороженное гранитным валуном, чтобы при приземлении разлетающаяся листва не привлекала внимание. 

На приборной панели мигнули часы: это сменился часовой пояс. Баки заглушил двигатель и встал из-за штурвала. Сразу за спинкой кресла лежала большая сумка с вещами, а из-за неё выглядывал пушистый полосатый хвост. Енот деятельно рылся в пакете с едой, громко шурша полиэтиленом. 

— Так, Ракета, мы на месте. Надо поговорить. 

— Здесь одни кукурузные лепешки. Тьфу, гадость…

— Можешь отвлечься на минуту?

Шорох прекратился. Енот выпрямился, встал на задние лапы и скрестил на груди передние. С его стороны это было проявлением любезности. 

— Я пойду за Старком, а ты подождёшь здесь. Тебя не должны заметить в таком виде. 

Как и ожидалось, Ракета разразился бранью на языке, которого Баки не знал и не хотел знать. 

— Скоро вернусь, — вклинился Баки. — Полчаса, максимум час. 

— Что, блин, это значит — «в таком виде»? 

— Слушай, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что обычно еноты не разговаривают, не носят одежду и не… 

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я ходил голый? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты никому не попадался на глаза. Иначе нас запомнят и объявят в розыск. 

— Ага, конечно. Енота в одежде запомнят, а чувака с бионической рукой даже не заметят... 

— Рука — это моя забота! А твоя забота — сидеть тихо. 

Ракета опешил от неожиданности. Чуть ли не впервые за то время, что они были знакомы, Баки повысил голос. 

Спохватившись, Баки опомнился и добавил уже тише: 

— Полчаса. Пожалуйста. 

— Ты нормальный вообще? 

— Сколько раз повторить «пожалуйста»? 

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Останусь тут, только не ори. 

— Спасибо. 

Баки наклонился к сумке с вещами и вытащил чёрную толстовку. В Ваканде он не носил её — сначала потому, что не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к вещам Стива: ни забрать, ни выкинуть, — а потом из-за жары. 

Это была вещь с чужого плеча — на размер больше, чем нужно, с рукавами, которые приходилось закатывать на один виток. Руки у Стива были длиннее, чем у Баки, и поэтому рукав хорошо скрывал неестественные очертания протеза. Баки натянул толстовку через голову, а затем надел на левую руку чёрную перчатку. Проверил, не разболталась ли резинка на рукаве. Всё было в порядке. 

Баки вылез из джета и, чтобы перестраховаться, повторно активировал режим маскировки. Корпус появился из ниоткуда, засеребрился, пошёл рябью и снова исчез среди сосен. 

Места здесь были живописные. Рабочий посёлок располагался в долине между гор и холмов; сегодня здесь было сухо, безветренно и не слишком солнечно. В любом другом месте в такую погоду люди бы жарили барбекю на заднем дворе, играли с собаками во фрисби, но сейчас посёлок был безлюден. Все ушли на работу. Вереница неприкаянных и неуютных одноэтажных домов, выкрашенных слегка облупившейся краской, представляла собой унылое зрелище. Здесь не было ни надувных бассейнов на заднем дворе, ни детских качелей. 

Вахтовики, живущие в этих домах, воспринимали посёлок как временный лагерь — после тяжёлого рабочего дня они приходили сюда поспать, а, едва проснувшись, снова бежали на смену, и так изо дня в день, пока не кончится контракт. Затем месяц перерыва — можно уехать домой к семье, расслабиться, пожить счастливой жизнью, — и снова вахта, снова облупленная конура в долине и вечный цикл сон-работа-сон. 

Здешние работники мечтали о днях, которые можно провести с семьёй. Но были и те, кто не уезжал — в списке постоянных жителей посёлка значились два сторожа, женщина из администрации и некий инженер-механик по имени Эрл Финч. Его дом стоял в стороне от остальных; при заселении ему предоставили варианты поинтереснее, но он предпочёл забраться в глушь. 

Все это Баки узнал, внимательно просмотрев документы, которые нашла Шури. Он знал подставное имя Тони Старка, знал, где он работает и где находится его дом. Баки рассчитывал, что Старк будет на смене и вернётся лишь поздно вечером. За это время можно было обыскать каждый угол. 

Баки подошёл к дому со стороны террасы. На террасе стояло складное кресло, под ним валялась пустая бутылка из-под виски. Дверь была приоткрыта; сквозняк уныло полоскал серые занавески в пыльном окне. 

Баки огляделся: вокруг всё было тихо. Половицы под ногами еле слышно скрипнули. Внутри дом был таким же непрезентабельным, как и снаружи. Три комнаты: кухня-гостиная, дверь слева — очевидно, спальня, — и дверь справа, в ванную. Ещё одна дверь вела на крыльцо. В гостиной стояла тахта, телевизор и стол с четырьмя стульями. Мятое одеяло на тахте подсказывало, что хозяин дома предпочитает спать здесь, а не в спальне. Телевизор был покрыт слоем пыли, а на столе лежала раскрытая спортивная сумка. 

Баки заглянул в сумку: внутри покоился скомканный рабочий комбинезон, пара трусов, старый айпод и две бутылки — джин и водка. Под одной из бутылок виднелось что-то кожаное, вроде широкого браслета или бумажника.

Баки залез в сумку, нащупал кожаный предмет и вытянул его на свет. Это и впрямь был бумажник. В отделении для купюр Баки обнаружил пятьсот двадцать долларов наличными, явно остатки зарплаты. В отделении для мелочи лежал маленький ключ — то ли от банковской ячейки, то ли от абонентского ящика. 

Больше ничего не было — ни кредитной карты, ни водительского удостоверения. Прозрачный боковой кармашек, в котором люди обычно держали семейную фотографию или картинку с Иисусом, был пуст. 

Неожиданно за стеной раздался шум — кто-то в ванной включил воду. Баки попятился к окну. Это было единственное место в комнате, где можно было укрыться — на карнизе висела большая пыльная штора, а кухонная тумба загораживала всё, что ниже пояса. Второпях он забыл вернуть бумажник на место и вспомнил об этом только тогда, когда оказался за шторой. 

Было уже поздно что-то менять: шум воды прекратился, дверь ванной скрипнула. По полу прошлёпали босые ноги. Из-за шторы Баки не видел человека — только тень мелькнула между холодильником и столом. 

* * *

Эрл вышел из ванной, на ходу вытираясь полотенцем. Голова привычно болела тупой и тяжёлой болью; такая боль бывает только от похмелья и от апатии. 

По полу тянуло сквозняком; от холода Эрл поёжился, взглядом поискал носки, но не нашёл. На столе лежала открытая сумка. Эрл вяло покопался в ней и вспомнил, что забыл опустошить комод в спальне. Носки вместе с футболкой всё ещё лежали в верхнем ящике. 

Он отвернулся, но помедлил; что-то здесь было не так — какая-то мелочь, с первого взгляда и не поймёшь. Эрл внимательно пригляделся к сумке. Бумажника не было. Он обернулся кругом, снова обратил внимание на сквозняк и скользнул взглядом по приоткрытой двери, ведущей на террасу. 

Только тогда до него дошло: он здесь не один. 

Голова соображала туговато. Эрл зажмурился, пытаясь собрать себя по кускам: думай, старина, думай. Шевели извилинами, нейронами, синапсами, или что там у тебя осталось. 

Гость забрал бумажник — стало быть, он не из ФБР. Федералы работали бы иначе. Скорее всего, в дом вломился мелкий воришка. Новость была скорее хорошая, чем плохая, но радости Эрл не почувствовал — как, впрочем, и расстройства. 

— Воровать у меня нечего, — громко сказал он, обращаясь ко всему дому сразу, — так что ты зря теряешь время. 

У окна слабо дёрнулась штора. Вор, кем бы он ни был, отмалчивался. 

— Ну, будем в прятки играть или сразу выйдешь? Лучше сходи к Джеку Пресли, его дом через два номера от моего. И, будь паинькой, верни бумажник.

Вор всё молчал. 

— Если паришься насчёт полиции, то я тебя не сдам. Выходи и проваливай, и будем считать, что ничего не было. 

Штора снова трепыхнулась. Медленно, будто с опаской, из-за неё вышел человек в чёрном. Свет из окна бил Тони в глаза, и лица человека он не мог разглядеть. 

На какое-то мгновение Эрлу пришла совершенно дикая мысль о смерти. Эрл даже успел испытать миг облегчения: наконец-то всё кончится. Давно пора. 

В следующее мгновение он увидел перчатку на левой руке, длинные тёмные волосы — надо же, как отросли, — и знакомый силуэт торса и плеч. Джеймс Барнс слегка убавил в массе — наверное, перестал тренироваться, — но не узнать его было невозможно. Иногда он снился Эрлу. Слава богу, нечасто, но всё же снился. 

Повисла затяжная пауза. Оба не знали, что сказать. 

Наконец Барнс шагнул вперёд и положил на стол бумажник. 

— Извини, просто хотел узнать, как твои дела, — взгляд Барнса скользнул вверх-вниз, изучая шрамы на торсе. — Вижу, эээ... 

Дальше он собирался сказать какую-нибудь светскую любезность. Например: «Ты неплохо тут устроился». Эрл прямо-таки видел, как эти слова застряли у Барнса в глотке. 

— Куда-то собираешься? — спросил Барнс и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Если что, могу помочь. Что-нибудь придумаем с документами. Я заметил, на парковке у дома пусто, и у тебя нет водительского удостоверения… Извини, если лезу не в своё дело, но у меня тут рядом джет припаркован. На нём можно добраться куда угодно. Что скажешь? 

Пока он распинался, у Эрла появилась возможность как следует его рассмотреть. Загорелый, спокойный; за то время, что они не виделись, жизнь Джеймса Барнса явно стала лучше. Из взгляда исчезло затравленно-тревожное выражение, и теперь Барнс выглядел противоестественно нормальным человеком. 

— Извини, если тороплю, но… 

Опять «извини». За минуту Барнс сказал это трижды. Как будто неуклюжие извинения что-то меняли. 

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы, — сказал Эрл, тщательно отмеряя каждое слово. — Покиньте мой дом, или я вызову полицию. 

— Ты… э-э-э... шутишь, да? 

— А что, смешно? 

— Нет, но… 

— Я вас не знаю. 

— Знаешь. 

— Нет, не знаю. 

— Ладно, давай так: я тебя знаю, — Барнс подпустил в свой голос примирительные нотки. — Тебя все знают, ты же Тони Старк. 

Наверное, этими словами он хотел добиться расположения, но имя и фамилия звучали как пощечины. Эрл вздрогнул. 

— Моя фамилия Финч. Уходите, пока я не вызвал полицию. 

— Окей, я понял. Ты решил сыграть в потерю памяти. Извини, но я на это не поведусь. 

— Уходите, — повторил Эрл. — Считаю до трёх. Один. 

— Я же знаю, что никакую полицию ты не вызовешь. 

— Два. 

— Давай просто поговорим. 

— Три. 

— Окей, вызывай полицию. Мне даже интересно, что ты им скажешь. 

Эрл повернулся к кухонной тумбе. В подставке для ножей торчал длинный ребристый нож для резки хлеба. 

Эрл закрыл глаза и представил, как швыряет нож через кухню, и лезвие входит в грудную клетку, ровно в солнечное сплетение. Барнс таращит глаза, лицо совершенно идиотское, вокруг кровь. Он медленно сползает на пол, зачем-то держась за рукоятку ножа, и беспомощно хватает губами воздух. 

Кинематографичная картинка пришла к Эрлу из прошлой жизни. В этой жизни он бы не позволил себе такого. 

— Эй, Старк, ты меня слышишь? Поговорить надо. 

— Отвали, — процедил Эрл. 

— А говоришь, не узнал меня... Дай хотя бы пять минут. Сядем, обсудим дело, я всё объясню...

Снаружи раздался шум — к дому подъехала машина и остановилась около крыльца. Барнс оборвал себя на полуслове. Хлопнула дверца машины, затем раздались шаги и цокот каблуков. На слух Эрл насчитал двух гостей — кажется, мужчину и женщину.

В дверь постучали. 

— Мистер Финч, это мисс Бакстер из переписи населения. 

— Проклятье, — тихо выругался Эрл. — Из-за тебя я опоздал. 

— Опоздал куда? — шёпотом спросил Барнс. 

Переписчица настойчиво повторила:

— Это я, мистер Финч. Откройте. 

По тону было ясно, что ничего хорошего мистера Финча не ждёт. 

Она позвала ещё раз, затем обратилась к мужчине рядом. Барнс подошёл к двери, прислушиваясь, хотя в этом не было необходимости: трубный голос мисс Бакстер был хорошо слышен через стену. 

— Даже если он дома, сам не откроет! Знаю я таких типов: небось напился и спит где-нибудь в ванной. У сестры моей муж такой же. Если хотите снять отпечатки, надо вскрывать замок. 

Даже когда Эрл скрылся в спальне, он всё ещё слышал каждое слово на крыльце. Мужчина возражал, что без ордера не имеет права, но мисс Бакстер не успокаивалась. 

Эрл отодвинул верхний ящик комода и сгрёб в сумку последнюю футболку и носки. Футболка была неприметного чёрного цвета без броских рисунков — то, что нужно для побега. Он уже решил, что, когда его объявят в розыск, раздобудет пару маек с эмблемами организаций — скажем, «Свидетелей Иеговы» или «Всемирного фонда защиты животных». Эрл вернулся в комнату, скинул с плеч мокрое полотенце и принялся одеваться, затем достал из-под тахты пару стоптанных кроссовок. 

За дверью женщина и мужчина ушли с крыльца к машине. Там они продолжили спор на повышенных тонах. Барнс отошёл от двери и окликнул Эрла: 

— Поехали со мной. 

Эрл фыркнул и застегнул сумку. 

— Поехали, — повторил Барнс. — Тебе ведь нужно куда-то уехать. Машины нет, прав тоже. И ещё у тебя на хвосте копы. Не время отказываться от помощи. 

— Ой, ну давай, поучи меня ещё. 

Барнс тяжело вздохнул. 

— Знаешь, Старк...

— Я уже сказал, что я не Старк. 

Схватив сумку, Эрл пошёл на террасу. Чертыхнувшись, Барнс последовал за ним. 

— Постой… Да подожди ты! 

На террасе он успел схватить Эрла за край футболки; тот остановился, повернул голову и смерил гостя взглядом, в котором читалось что угодно, но только не готовность слушать. 

— Давай сначала, — стойко сказал Барнс. — Понимаю, ты занят своими делами. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Что важнее, тебе тоже нужна моя помощь, поэтому…

Эрлу всё это надоело. 

— Слушай сюда, придурок. Не знаю, чем ты думал. Может, ты решил, что придёшь, скажешь пару фраз, сделаешь жалостливую рожу, и мы сразу станем друзьями. Но мы ими не станем. 

— Окей, пусть так. Но помочь-то друг другу мы можем? 

— Ты мне очень поможешь, если исчезнешь. 

— Как в Судный день? 

Эрл неприятно улыбнулся. Не без удовольствия он отметил, что у соперника сдают нервишки. 

— Именно, — согласился он, спрыгнул с террасы и быстрым шагом пошёл к лесу. 

* * *

У границы леса Баки оглянулся. Около дома стояли двое: женщина-переписчица и мужчина в форме федералов из подразделения, курирующего перепись. Они вышли с крыльца к дороге и переговаривались, активно жестикулируя; женщина указывала на лес. 

Их разделяло метров сто. Баки прибавил шагу. Продираясь сквозь ветки, он искал взглядом Старка и думал: ну классно. Именно этого и не хватало — привлечь внимание федералов в самый неподходящий момент. 

Силуэт Старка мелькнул совсем рядом, метров через двадцать. Старк не углублялся в лес: может, боялся заблудиться, а может, хотел выйти к просёлочной дороге, а оттуда — на шоссе. 

На его месте Баки двинулся бы именно к шоссе — поймать попутку и доехать до ближайшей железнодорожной станции, а там взять билет куда подальше. В идеале рвануть в приграничный город, где много суматохи — скажем, в Эль-Пасо или на юг Аризоны. Среди нелегалов и беженцев легко затеряться. Там никто не удивится отсутствию документов и не будет внимательно вглядываться в лицо. 

На опушке около гранитного валуна Баки остановился. Джет дожидался слева. Справа тропинка петляла между деревьев. Нужно было выбрать что-то одно, и трезвый расчёт подсказывал, что искать Старка некогда, а мириться с его выкидонами — тем более. Надо было уходить. 

Баки смотрел в лес и искал силуэт Старка, но вместе с тем понимал, что не имеет права бросить Ракету. Он почти физически ощущал, как уходит время. Тик-так, тик-так. Старк или Ракета. Ракета или Старк. 

В этот момент Баки услышал выстрел. Громкий и близкий хлопок — так звучал «Глок» без глушителя. 

Между деревьев мелькнула тёмная тень. Баки прижался к стволу ближайшего дерева, выждал пару секунд и пошёл по тропинке. Ближе к краю леса тропинка сужалась. У корней большого дерева лежал человек лицом вниз. Баки перевернул его на спину. 

Чёрт, ну что за невезуха. 

Старк смотрел вверх, мимо Баки, и хрипел, задыхаясь и глотая ртом воздух. 

— Да чтоб тебя… Идти можешь?

Вторая пуля просвистела над головой. Стреляли слева, со стороны дома — федерал-переписчик не церемонился с уклонистами. Баки подхватил Старка под мышки и отволок за большой куст. В знак протеста Старк издал булькающий стон и выдавил: 

— Сумка... Возьми сумку. 

— Да чёрт с ней. 

— Возьми. 

Пришлось возвращаться. Ветки кустов царапали лицо и цеплялись за толстовку. После выстрелов в лесу стало тихо; только листья еле шелестели, да ещё Старк начал издавать странные звуки — нечто среднее между хрипом и бульканьем. Затишье не сулило ничего хорошего. 

Баки забрал сумку и вернулся к Старку. 

— Вот она, твоя сумка. Шевелись давай... Идти можешь или нет?

Старк закашлялся, прижал руку к лицу и заплевал её кровью. 

Это было плохо. Даже очень плохо. 

Так, сказал себе Баки, не паникуй, вдохни, выдохни, могло быть и хуже. Кровохарканье только выглядит страшно. Со Старком наверняка случалось много чего похуже. Не умрёт же он от одной-единственной пули? Теперь главное — успеть дотащить его до джета.

— Почти пришли. Не отключайся. 

На опушке Баки натолкнулся на джет и убрал маскировку. Дверь кабины открылась. Баки втащил Старка и сумку внутрь, уложил на пол. Взглядом поискал аптечку, не нашёл, бросился к пакетам с вещами. 

В кабине царил хаос. Под руку попадался мелкий мусор — дырявые полиэтиленовые пакеты, скомканные салфетки, пластиковые вилки и ложки из готовых обедов за пять баксов. Аптечки не было. Баки так злился на беспорядок, как будто злость могла что-то исправить. 

За спиной раздался голос Ракеты. 

— Ого, сколько кровищи. Это тот тип, который хотел тебя убить? 

Баки оглянулся: Старк лежал без движения с закрытыми глазами, а над ним стоял енот и с интересом вглядывался в лицо. Вид у Старка был так себе: за пару минут кожа приобрела синюшный оттенок, глаза запали, а на лбу выступил пот. 

Ну нет, подумал Баки. Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься. 

Воодушевившись, он с новой силой дёрнул ручку приборной панели и порылся в бардачке. Енот покачал головой и закрыл дверь джета. 

— Я и не знал, что ты такой опасный. Вроде без пушки уходил...

— Стрелял не я. Ты не видел аптечку? 

— Ага, видел, под сиденьем. 

Баки наконец нашёл аптечку, порылся в ней и достал капсулы для ран. 

— Надо снять с него футболку. Ножницы есть? 

— Проще перегрызть. Зачем ты притащил к нам дохлого миллиардера? 

— Никакой он не дохлый, — Баки встал на колени перед Старком. 

Енот с сомнением хмыкнул. 

— Пока нет, но ещё пару минут — и точно двинет кони. Ты уже думал, куда мы денем тело?

— Будь другом, помолчи.

Футболка разорвалась с влажным треском. Баки уставился на торс Старка. Зрелище было не из приятных — кровь, толчками бежавшая из раны на груди, заливала жуткие рубцы, исполосовавшие грудь и живот. Баки никогда не видел оружия, которое могло бы оставить такие раны: что-нибудь тяжёлое, колюще-режущее, вроде топора или секиры, но каких размеров была эта секира? 

Ракета подумал о том же. 

— Кто это его так? 

— Понятия не имею. Помоги мне его перевернуть. 

Кряхтя, Ракета держал Старка за плечи, пока Баки осматривал отверстия от пуль: входное на спине, выходное на груди. Пуля вошла сзади и прошла навылет через легкое, кровь заполнила плевральную полость. Чёрные капсулы из аптечки подстраивались под размер ран. Когда Баки закупорил раны капсулами, по коже прошли фиолетовые полосы: вспыхивая, они тут же гасли, создавая слабую пульсацию. Баки ещё ни разу не пользовался этими штуками и мог лишь надеяться, что это хороший знак. 

— Ты объяснишь, что у вас стряслось? — спросил Ракета. 

Вдвоём они уложили Старка на место. Баки на всякий случай укрыл Старка синим узорчатым пледом. Этот плед он иногда носил в Ваканде на манер тоги. 

— Наткнулись на одного федерала. 

— Что за федералы? Как звёздный патруль? 

— Сотрудники федерального бюро расследований. Что-то вроде полиции, только хуже. Им теперь разрешили стрелять по любому поводу, без ордера и всего такого.

Мысль о том, что судьба несправедлива даже к миллиардерам, привела Ракету в благостное настроение. Он повеселел и расщедрился на сочувствие. 

— Ты, главное, не парься. В конце концов, ты ведь нашёл его. Всё идёт по плану. Не помрёт же он.

Ракета подумал и добавил: 

— А помрёт — найдём кого-нибудь на замену. 

— Да нет никого на замену, — огрызнулся Баки. 

— Не будь таким пессимистом... Может, всё-таки подумаем, куда деть тело? 


	3. У костра

Баки не мог понять, что именно пошло не так. Он где-то ошибся с самого начала, ошибся в пустяках, а в результате чуть не угробил Тони Старка. 

Всё, чего он хотел — найти Старка, убедиться, что тот жив и здоров, и слегка улучшить отношения. Не бог весть как, лишь чуть-чуть. Ровно настолько, чтобы не перегрызть друг другу горло. 

Задача казалась несложной. Она и была несложной. Биография Баки пестрела миссиями куда запутаннее; когда-то давно при желании он мог провернуть секретную операцию с захватом заложников, уйти от погони и свергнуть правительство небольшого государства. У него были сомнения в том, как налаживать отношения со Старком, и в том, как поведёт себя Ракета. Но он не сомневался в собственной способности владеть ситуацией. 

Выходит, зря. 

Теперь он зачем-то искал причину неудач; причина, без сомнения, крылась в нём, но где именно? Может, он растерял навыки? Слишком много времени провёл в покое, расслабился и забыл, как выполнять миссии. Или, может, дело в альтер-эго? Шури вычистила код из головы, а вместе с ним и Зимнего Солдата. Выходит, без раздвоения личности Баки Барнс — никчёмное существо. Запорол операцию на пустом месте. 

Вдох, выдох. Надо взять себя в руки. 

Уступив управление джетом Ракете, Баки пересел в кресло второго пилота и методично прошерстил все инструкции, которые смог найти в аптечке. 

Судя по расположению выходного отверстия пули, у Старка был коллапс легкого — вот откуда хрипы, бульканье, кашель с кровью и синюшный цвет лица. После капсул хрипы стали тише, и кожа приобрела нормальный оттенок, но в инструкции об этом не было ни слова. Баки не понял, смогут ли капсулы полностью вылечить Старка или стоит надеяться лишь на временное облегчение симптомов. Если ситуация пойдёт по второму пути, придётся придумать что-то ещё. 

Допустим, можно откачать воздух из лёгких и облегчить дыхание, но как это сделать без шприца? Баки слышал, что дренаж ещё проводят с помощью трубки, но никогда не видел этого вживую и не смог бы повторить. Операцию на лёгких своими силами не сделаешь, а отвозить Старка в больницу слишком рискованно. 

И в какую больницу? У Старка даже нет страховки. 

Джет набрал высоту. Баки дождался, когда Ракета выровняет джет, и сел на пол рядом со Старком. 

На полу было прохладно. Баки оглянулся, ища, чем можно было бы укутать Старка. 

Внутренний голос заметил: нет, конечно, Старк не умрет. Такие, как он, живут долго. До глубокой старости сохраняют рассудок и чувство юмора, травят потомков едкими замечаниями и становятся живыми легендами. Нет, он совершенно точно не умрёт, и думать нечего. 

Но, даже если так, держать его здесь нельзя. Перепады давления при перелётах кого угодно доконают. Надо найти спокойное место — если не госпиталь, то хотя бы просто кровать с одеялом и подушкой. 

Мысли об этом немного отвлекали от гнетущего чувства вины. 

— Слушай, — сказал Ракета. — Глянь, что там в сумке. Может, у этого чувака есть что-нибудь пожрать. 

— Вряд ли. Возьми лепёшки из пакета. 

— Лепёшки! Нахрена мне твои лепёшки? Мне бы кусок мяса… 

— Да нет у него мяса. 

— Я чё, много прошу? Тебе жалко посмотреть? 

Баки потянулся к сумке и расстегнул молнию. Ничего нового: бумажник, бутылки, одежда. Никакого мяса тут, конечно, не было; только на дне сумки попадались крошки от сухариков.

Зачем-то перебирая скудные пожитки Старка, Баки невольно представил жизнь, что за ними скрывалась. Старый айпод — единственная вещь, которая навевала на мысли о досуге. Больше не было ничего — ни смартфона, ни планшета, ни умных часов; Старк то ли боялся, что его выследят, то ли ударился в цифровой аскетизм. 

Приглядевшись к одежде, Баки обратил внимание на другие детали. Гардероб Эрла Финча не включал в себя узнаваемых вещей, принадлежавших Тони Старку — дорогих футболок или джинсов, хитрых материалов, брендовых вещей. Всё, за исключением носков и трусов, было заметно поношенным. Старк закупался то ли в секонд-хэндах, то ли на барахолках. 

Интересно, куда он дел вещи, что были при нём во время Судного дня? Спрятал и сохранил на память? Сжёг? Подбросил Пеппер Поттс, когда инсценировал собственную смерть? 

— Эй, так что там насчёт еды? 

Баки вынырнул из размышлений, сложил вещи в сумку и сказал:

— Тут ничего нет. 

— Ну приехали, — разозлился енот и обратился к горшку с пеплом: — Грут, ты только посмотри на него. Стоило тащиться в такую даль, чтобы помереть с голоду! 

— Спокойно, мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

— Кто это — «мы»? От тебя пока одни неприятности. 

Баки чуть не брякнул: «А от тебя?» — но в последний момент придержал язык. Не хватало ещё поссориться с Ракетой. 

Он снял перчатку с левой кисти и закрыл руками лицо. Прохладный вибраниум приятно холодил щёку. Почему-то вспомнилось детство: жара в каменных джунглях Бруклина, рваный сетчатый забор вокруг баскетбольной площадки, раскалённый асфальт и кислый лимонад со льдом, который готовила миссис Роджерс. 

Боже, какой это был лимонад — от него даже зубы ломило. Хотелось пить и пить, жадно прихлебывая прямо из кувшина. Ни до, ни после Баки не пробовал такого лимонада. Кажется, миссис Роджерс добавляла в него базилик, но Баки не был уверен. И спросить было не у кого. 

Зачем он вообще об этом вспомнил?

* * * 

Горный хребет все не кончался. Минул час с момента взлёта, затем второй. Ракета ругался, что пора садиться, но Баки хотел улететь как можно дальше. Ещё километр, ещё пять. Из кабины джета по-прежнему просматривались горы, поросшие тёмной зеленью с жёлто-рыжими пятнами. 

Когда горы становились крутыми и зазубренными, джет снижал высоту и искусно лавировал в ущельях; когда трудные участки оставались позади — прибавлял скорость. У Баки сложилось впечатление, что Ракете не хватает острых ощущений — те места, где можно было передохнуть, он преодолевал с мрачным отвращением, словно сама мысль об отдыхе была ему противна. 

Было уже почти шесть, когда Баки дал отмашку снижаться. Они выбрали место у реки неподалёку от шоссе — берег здесь был скрыт от посторонних глаз пологим холмом и полосой леса. С высоты Баки разглядел небольшое придорожное здание, похожее на мотель. 

— Я схожу за едой, а ты присмотри за Старком. Если очнётся, скажи ему, что я скоро буду. 

Баки натянул перчатку, убедился, что резинка на рукаве держится крепко, и проверил деньги. Наличности было мало — сто тридцать долларов с мелочью. Баки ещё не придумал, что будет делать, когда деньги кончатся. 

— За едой? — недоверчиво переспросил Ракета. — Ты хотел сказать — за мясом? Если опять притащишь кукурузную хрень, я с тобой никуда не поеду… Честное слово, не поеду. И миллиардера твоего выкину. 

Баки вышел из джета и побрёл к шоссе через лес. Как параноик, он прислушивался к каждому звуку — остро чувствовал, что здесь небезопасно. Впереди за деревьями грохотали проезжающие фуры, а лес просматривался насквозь. 

Придорожное здание оказалось старой заправкой. Судя по виду, станцию построили ещё в восьмидесятых. На выцветшей вывеске надписи лепились друг к другу так тесно, что одни слова перекрывали другие: газ, дизель, автомасла, кофе, продукты, аптека, туалет. На стоянке стоял всего один замученный жизнью «Фордик», да ещё за крыльцом виднелся мотоцикл — тоже далеко не новый. 

Баки зашёл в торговый зал, и над его головой тихо звякнул колокольчик. Справа у стены стояли стеллажи с маслами, очистителями для стёкол и незамерзайками, в центре зала шла торговля продуктами — в основном консервами. Ещё были автоматы с напитками и бутербродами. Полки наполовину пустовали; некоторые из них были заставлены одинаковыми коробками с чипсами и хлопьями. Таким нехитрым способом хозяева магазина пытались замаскировать дефицит. 

За кассой скучала девушка чуть за двадцать. Баки спросил, сколько стоит посещение туалета. 

— Для покупателей бесплатно, — она махнула рукой в сторону двери в углу. 

За дверью скрывалась раковина с зеркалом, унитаз и пеленальный столик. Баки умылся, пальцем почистил зубы и ополоснул шею водой. 

Стоя перед зеркалом, он пытался привести себя в порядок. Девушка не должна была запомнить ничего подозрительного; никаких отличительных черт, странного поведения, неловких ужимок — ничего, что наводило бы на мысль о том, что покупатель необычный. Он должен был выбросить из головы Старка, Ракету, проблемы с федералами и страх разоблачения. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Баки расчесал волосы пятерней и вышел в торговый зал. Девушка все ещё стояла у кассы и безучастно пялилась в смартфон. 

— А у вас тут мило, — сказал Баки. 

Девушка подняла голову и уставилась на него блуждающим взглядом человека, утомлённого скукой и длинным рабочим днём. 

— Представляете, у нас в Пенсильвании на шоссе почти не осталось заправок. Приходится сворачивать и плутать, а там и заглохнуть можно. То ли дело у вас, на главных дорогах штата… 

— Это не главная дорога, — возразила девушка. — До съезда на главную ещё тридцать миль. 

— Да? А далеко до города? 

— Прям до Берлингтона? Миль сто двадцать, если ехать строго на север. 

Баки быстро прикинул: стало быть, это штат Вермонт, недалеко от границы с Канадой. Не худший вариант для ночёвки. 

— Но я вам в ту сторону ехать не советую, — продолжала девушка. — Там дорогу перекрыли на ремонт, уже полгода как. Всё закончить не могут, сначала деньги кончились, потом рабочие стали бастовать. Лучше езжайте в объезд — будет дольше, но зато наверняка. 

Баки поблагодарил её за заботу, взял корзину и прошёлся мимо стеллажей. Он искал что-нибудь, отдалённо похожее на мясо, которого так жаждал Ракета. Выбор пал на упаковки с нарезанной ветчиной. 

Ещё он купил тостовый хлеб, галлон апельсинового сока в пластиковой таре, несколько батончиков «Марс» и бутербродов из автомата. Вспомнил про зубную пасту и влажные антибактериальные салфетки, на всякий случай прихватил пузырёк с водкой — для обеззараживания ран при перевязках. 

Всё это он сгрузил на тумбу около кассы. Словоохотливая девушка не прекращала болтать — о том, что забастовки ни к чему не приводят, дороги никуда не годятся, и вообще, пора бы рабочим понять, что ловить здесь нечего. 

Вдруг, спохватившись, она всплеснула руками. 

— А ведь уже шесть! Вы же встанете в пробку. На прошлой неделе один мой приятель простоял там пять часов, пришлось ночевать на трассе. Мотелей на этой дороге нет. 

— Ничего, что-нибудь придумаю. 

Покусав губы, она нырнула под прилавок, достала стопку бумажек и маркер. 

— Здесь в двух милях есть посёлок. Ничего особенного, большинство домов брошены в Судный день. Я знаю одну женщину оттуда... 

— Сдаёт дома? 

— Только не болтайте, ладно? Это просто способ заработать. Всем надо как-то крутиться. Вот, держите. 

Он взял бумажку с адресом. Впридачу на ней было указано имя Трейси и номер мобильного телефона. 

— Передайте ей, что вас послала Джессика, — бойко сказала кассирша. 

Баки улыбнулся ей, делая вид, что не понимает схему, а про себя подумал: интересно, какой процент имеет Джессика с брошенных домов, незаконно сдающихся после Судного дня? 

Впрочем, это было не его дело. 

* * *

Вернувшись к джету, Баки обнаружил, что маскировка убрана, дверь распахнута, а Ракеты нет и в помине. 

Баки бросил пакет под деревом и кинулся проверять Старка. Тот по-прежнему лежал без сознания на полу салона, укрытый пледом. Поколебавшись, Баки потрогал лоб Старка — горячий. Должно быть, это действовали вибраниумные капсулы. На запястье прощупывался слабый, но ровный пульс. 

В то мгновение, когда Баки уже был готов проклясть Ракету, за спиной раздался шорох. Енот возник у входа в джет как ни в чём не бывало; в одной лапе он держал ветку, сорванную с какого-то куста, в другой — жирную серебристую рыбину. Он по-свойски схватил её за жабры, чтобы не выскользнула, но рыба всё ещё трепыхалась.

— А, уже вернулся, — мирно сказал Ракета. — Ты вовремя. Сгоняй за хворостом, а?

— Я же просил тебя побыть с ним! 

— А я и побыл. Но толку-то? 

— У него огнестрел в лёгком и температура! Его нельзя вот так бросать.

— Ой, да хватит…

— Я тебя по-человечески просил: присмотри за Старком. Ты вообще меня не слушаешь! 

В ответ Ракета фыркнул. Рыба в его лапах угрожающе затряслась. 

— Не обижайся, но я ему не надзиратель. Сбежать он не сбежит, так чего ты паришься? 

— Он может умереть. 

— А я что могу сделать? Я врач, что ли?

Баки свирепо выдохнул, вдохнул и полез в пакет за антибактериальными салфетками. Енот, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, забубнил что-то о вселенской несправедливости. 

— Совсем чокнулся со своим Старком… весь день орёт и орёт…

Баки проверил рану Старка и не увидел никаких изменений — ни в лучшую сторону, ни в худшую. Ракета наспех перекусил бутербродом, притащил из леса охапку хвороста и взялся разводить костёр на берегу. Из джета было слышно, как он тихо матерится, пытаясь поджечь дерево с помощью зажигалки. Баки подобрал несколько салфеток из мусора, разбросанного на полу, и отнес их к костру.

— На. Сначала подожги бумагу, а потом уже хворост. 

— Ты думаешь, я совсем идиот? — огрызнулся Ракета, но бумагу взял и сделал всё, как велено. 

Солнце уже садилось, и с реки потянуло осенним холодом. Баки сел на песок около костра и взялся чистить рыбу перочинным ножом. Они с Ракетой молчали, изредка мрачно поглядывая друг на друга. 

Каждые десять минут Баки ходил проверять Старка. Заодно осматривал местность вокруг джета — не явились ли на свет костра незваные гости. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось объяснять местному шерифу, почему на берегу реки говорящий енот жарит рыбу.

Наконец Ракета не выдержал. 

— Окей, твоя взяла. Хорош дуться. 

— Что, прости?

— Я говорю: извини, что прокатил тебя. Не знал, что это важно. 

— То есть, по-твоему, жизнь человека не важна?

— Ой, вот только не надо втирать мне про мораль и всякое такое. 

Баки сел на место и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Раздражение мало-помалу улетучилось; день был ужасен, но вечер выдался не таким уж и плохим — от костра шёл приятный запах дыма, здесь было тепло, Старк оставался в стабильном состоянии. Даже Ракета перестал нарываться на скандал. У него был виноватый вид, который он тщетно пытался скрыть.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки. — Проехали. 

Треск костра давал возможность не поддерживать беседу; можно было притвориться, что молчание естественно, и тихо думать о своём. 

Баки опять задумался о Старке — вспомнил, что у того проблемы с сердцем, и надо бы внимательнее отнестись к пульсу. Про сердце он узнал, когда пару недель назад читал статью на второсортном сайте с историями из жизни знаменитостей. Журналисты любили изображать Старка трагическим гением, бесславно павшим в Судный день, и с удовольствием смаковали зубодробительные подробности из его прошлой жизни. Алкоголь, наркотики, женщины, проблемы с сердцем и панические атаки — вот неполный список тем, вызывавших особое литературное рвение. Хоть бы одна газета написала о характере Старка что-нибудь хорошее. 

В последние недели Тони Старк захватил все мысли Баки Барнса. Баки хотел думать о нём, как о живом человеке, но на ум приходил только образ героя светской хроники. Притянутый за уши медийный портрет. Такие портреты хорошо покупаются и продаются, но жить с ними невозможно. 

В действительности Баки ничего не знал о Старке. Он был ответственен за жизнь этого человека, но по-настоящему не понимал, с кем имеет дело. Старк оставался абстракцией, даже когда валялся на полу кабины. 

Ракета потёр лапой нос, о чём-то размышляя. Выдержав паузу, он осторожно начал: 

— Слушай, ты ведь так и не сказал, зачем мы возимся с этим чудиком…

— Давай не сейчас. 

— Ну что значит — не сейчас?

— Мне надо подумать. 

— Пока ты думаешь, уже и думать становится не о чем, — метко заметил Ракета. — Сидишь и месяцами чего-то ждёшь, а в это время всё становится другим. Ты бы и в Ваканде до сих пор торчал, если бы не миротворцы. А сейчас есть шанс взять судьбу в свои руки. 

— Спасибо, сенсей. Без твоих советов я как без рук.

— Ого, теперь ещё и язвишь. Всегда был такой тихий, покладистый… Что с тобой сделал этот Старк? 

* * *

Тони очнулся от странного запаха. Пахло дымом. 

Сначала он подумал, что это пожар, но в следующее мгновение сам себя перебил: да ладно. При пожаре пахнет не так. В состав дыма входят углекислый газ и ядовитые пары, образовавшиеся от горения пластика, дерева и шерсти. Продукты разрушения полимеров — самое противное. Сначала начинается удушье, потом головокружение и шум в ушах, следом — потеря сознания, а там поминай как звали. 

Удивительно, как много лишней информации Тони Старк хранил в памяти; всё это досталось в наследство от прошлой жизни. Он бросил бессмысленно-героические занятия вроде спасения людей из пожара, но почему-то не забыл матчасть. 

Тони открыл глаза и посмотрел в потолок. В груди что-то сильно и жалобно ныло. Через мгновение он закашлялся; при каждом вдохе рёбра ходили ходуном, а горло раздирало. 

Пытаясь справиться с приступом, он сел и откашлялся, прикрывая рот рукой. На ладони осталось несколько красных брызг. Тони тупо смотрел на них несколько секунд, смутно припоминая, что шёл по лесу. Раздался выстрел — кажется, со спины. Сразу стало больно в груди, пришёл Барнс, куда-то потащил… 

Дальше картинка не складывалась. 

С улицы доносились голоса. Тони был не дома и даже не на работе; огляделся, тяжело и хрипло дыша, но так и не понял, что это за место. 

Он с трудом встал на ноги и поковылял на звук. Его знобило. Голоса становились всё громче. Говорили двое: один голос принадлежал Барнсу, второй был незнакомым. 

— Что с тобой сделал этот Старк? — громко и возмущённо спросил он. 

Солнце уже зашло, а луна ещё не успела выйти из-за облаков. В сумраке единственным источником света был костёр: языки пламени плясали, отбрасывая причудливые тени. Тони, кашляя, сел на песок. 

Барнс, лежащий по другую стороны костра, при виде Тони напрягся и приподнялся. На нём была чёрная толстовка с длинными рукавами, которые он закатал, чтобы не было жарко. Рядом с Барнсом сидел енот в замызганном комбинезоне. В лапе он держал палку с насаженной на неё рыбиной. Рыба выглядела слегка подгоревшей, а енот — страшно недовольным. 

Встретившись взглядом с Тони, енот разинул пасть и спросил:

— Чего уставился?

Это было что-то новенькое. Тони снова посмотрел на Барнса и прикинул, что из этого реально, а что нет. 

Костёр, пожалуй, похож на правду. Если это иллюзия, то очень хорошо сделанная: в ход пошли не только зрительные образы, но ещё и запахи и звуки. 

— Что это за штука? — спросил он у Барнса. 

— Сам ты штука, — огрызнулся енот. 

— В смысле? — не понял Барнс. 

— Хочу понять, чем ты меня накачал. 

Барнс рассеянно поглядел на Тони, на енота и снова на Тони. 

— Ничем. 

— Ага, заливай. 

— Он настоящий, клянусь тебе. 

— Настоящий говорящий енот, ну точно. А где единороги с феями? 

— Я чё-т не понял, — вклинился енот. — Он реально решил, что я галлюцинация? 

— Ракета, будь добр, помолчи минутку. 

— Да-да, — Тони снова закашлялся и сквозь кашель прохрипел: — Старый трюк… Делаешь вид, будто тоже его видишь…

Енот ни на шутку разозлился. 

— Слушай, — обратился он к Барнсу, — мы так не договаривались. Ты говорил, что он гений, а он полный тупица. 

— Тихо, Ракета. Я предупреждал, что в говорящего енота никто не поверит. 

— Узколобые гомо сапиенсы! Обезьяны как они есть! 

— Тихо, говорю. 

Свирепо насупившись, енот сунул в костёр палку с рыбиной. Барнс посмотрел на енота предупреждающе. С таким выражением лица Пеппер когда-то просила Тони быть паинькой и вести себя нормально. 

Воспоминание о Пеппер обожгло Тони, как обжигает раскалённый уголёк, случайно отскочивший от жаровни. Он не хотел этого помнить. Он даже не хотел называть себя Тони Старком. Ушёл от всего: от миссии, от железного костюма, от собственного имени, и только память никуда не делась. 

— Ну, как ты? — спросил Барнс. — Ужинать будешь? 

Тони поражала его способность оставаться простым и невозмутимым, даже когда собеседник страдает галлюцинациями о говорящем еноте. Небритый, замученный, не больно-то адекватный собеседник, замотанный в нелепый узорчатый плед. 

Откуда, кстати, взялся плед? И где футболка? 

— Футболку я выкинул, — пояснил Барнс. — Пришлось ее порвать, чтобы обработать рану. Хочешь — куплю новую. 

— Вот спасибо, — сердечно отозвался Тони. — Мне как раз не хватало спонсора. 

Барнс осторожно спросил: 

— Это сарказм?

— Да нет, что ты, какой сарказм. Ты прелесть... Сама забота. Когда в следующий раз соберёшься мне помогать, постарайся не убить. 

— По-моему, всё-таки сарказм, — высказался енот. 

Барнс, тем не менее, не сдался. 

— Окей, — покладисто сказал он, обращаясь к Тони, — ты не в настроении. Но что насчёт ужина?

— Если ты думаешь, что я возьму из твоих рук хоть кусок хлеба… 

— А ветчину? Она в вакуумной упаковке. 

Вся эта ситуация начинала бесить. Тони опять закашлялся и сквозь кашель прохрипел: 

— Какая… к чертям… упаковка… 

— Вакуумную упаковку трудно вскрыть так, чтобы никто не заметил. Нужен специальный прибор, откачивающий воздух. Так что, если бы я отравил эту ветчину, ты бы это узнал, — Барнс достал из-за спины упаковку с ветчиной и протянул её Тони. — Ешь. 

Тишину нарушил голос енота. 

— Да, ребята… гляжу, вы прям старые друзья… 

— Сейчас рыба сгорит, — перебил Барнс. 

Енот засуетился вокруг костра, пытаясь примостить рыбу так, чтобы она пропеклась, но не обуглилась. Тони подумал: если разговор между енотом и Барнсом — галлюцинация, значит, и сам Барнс — галлюцинация. Или всё настоящее. 

— Ешь, — повторил Барнс. 

Тони с чувством попросил: 

— Оставь меня в покое, а? 

— Не могу, ты же ранен. Нужно, чтобы кто-то о тебе позаботился. 

Его бесхитростность поражала воображение. 

— О, — сказал Тони. — Дай-ка подумать, заботливый ты наш. Я жил себе, никого не трогал, ни разу не подставился. Даже переписчиков почти отвадил… И вот появляешься ты, и в первые полчаса всё летит к чертям. Не удивлюсь, если федералы уже вырыли три могилки — тебе, мне и твоему мохнатому приятелю. 

— Я мохнатый? — обиделся Ракета. — Ты себя-то давно в зеркале видел?

Тони продолжал, не слушая. 

— Если бы ты не вломился в мой дом, я бы ушёл раньше, и никто бы ничего не заметил. Они бы добыли ордер только через несколько дней. А теперь в дело вступил протокол об уклонистах, и у них есть основания, чтобы вскрыть дом и снять отпечатки со всех поверхностей. Надеюсь, у тебя хватило ума ничего не трогать. 

— Скажи, когда успокоишься. 

— Успокоюсь? — переспросил Тони. — А я, по-твоему, не в адеквате? Чёрт, Барнс, да всё было нормально, пока ты не явился! 

— Ничего не было нормально, — возразил Барнс. Раздосадованный, он схватил палку и поворошил угли в костре. — Всё в этом мире ненормально. 

— А, так ты у нас теперь философ. Ну давай ещё обнимемся и вместе поплачем. 

— Если тебе от этого станет легче. 

— Пошёл ты. 

— Дохлым он мне больше нравился, — поделился енот. 

— А ты мне больше нравился несуществующим... Кстати, как там тебя? Ракета? Даю тебе шанс со мной подружиться. Слетай во-о-он туда и принеси сумку. 

— Ага, щас. 

— Я схожу, — сказал Баки. 

Его не было минуты две. Тони за это время успел как следует рассмотреть енота. Внешне Ракета лишь отдалённо смахивал на земных тварей. У него было другое телосложение и другое выражение на остроносой морде. Он морщился, хмурился и гримасничал, совсем как человек. Сидел он, согнув в коленях лапы — именно сидел, а не лежал, — а, суетясь вокруг костра, ходил прямо. 

— На, — Барнс принёс сумку и поставил на песок перед Тони. — Держи. 

Тони расстегнул молнию, нашарил внутри бутылку и вытащил. Это был отличный орегонский джин — крепкий и маслянистый, с привкусом можжевельника, двадцать пять долларов за ноль-семьдесят-пять. Тони свинтил крышку, сделал маленький глоток на пробу и, убедившись, что джин хорош, отпил ещё. 

В глазах Барнса промелькнуло разочарование; впрочем, он ничего не сказал, сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся. 

— Если хочешь сделать мне выговор, даже не пытайся, — предупредил Тони.

Барнс покачал головой. 

— Поешь, пожалуйста. Ты нужен живым и здоровым. 

— Зачем? 

— Чтобы что-то изменить, — Барнс обвёл взглядом лес, берег, реку и небо. 

Затем зевнул и прикрыл рот ладонью бионической руки. 

— Пойду спать. Нужна будет помощь — зови. 

— Больше ничего не хочешь сказать? 

— Не хочу. Поговорим утром. 

* * *

Ночью Баки плохо спал. 

Несколько раз он просыпался от жуткого чувства: снилось, что Тони Старк умер. Старк неподвижно лежал у костра, глядя в тёмное ночное небо. Тело ещё не остыло; Баки почему-то знал, что жизнь ушла совсем недавно, хотя не трогал Старка и даже не подходил близко. Несколько минут назад он ещё мог что-то сделать, но теперь нет.

Баки охватила оглушающая беспомощность. Из него будто вынули стержень; тело стало ватным и неповоротливым, голова едва держалась на плечах. Баки лишился всяких чувств, кроме сосущей пустоты в груди. 

Во сне он стоял над телом Старка, смотрел на него и думал: со Стивом ничего подобного не случилось бы. Стив был спасителем человечества, ему на роду было это написано. А я просто парень, прилагающийся к нему в довесок. Стенд в музее имени Капитана: три строчки, две даты — родился-умер, — и чёрно-белая фотка с нелепым выражением лица. 

Стив нёс жизнь, а я несу смерть. 

На этой мысли он и просыпался. Испуганно глядел в потолок, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. От страха совсем взмок; толстовка прилипла к спине, глаза заливало потом. Баки стащил толстовку, скомкал её и швырнул под кресло. В соседнем кресле, свернувшись калачиком, сонно посапывал Ракета. Полосатый хвост, соскользнув с сиденья, свешивался до пола. 

В шесть утра Баки понял, что больше не уснёт. Он сходил на берег и внимательно осмотрел стоянку — хотел убедиться, что не осталось ничего, кроме поленьев и пепла. У кострища нашёл ополовиненную бутылку из-под джина и обглоданный рыбий хребет. 

Он вернулся в джет, сунул бутылку в бардачок и пошёл проверить Старка. Тот лежал в углу за сумками, прямо на полу, завернувшись в плед и поджав колени к груди. 

Баки сел на корточки и минуты две пытался прощупать пульс на запястье. Не получалось. Тогда он прикоснулся к шее Старка — осторожно и мягко, стараясь не разбудить, тронул двумя пальцами жилку под челюстью. 

Пульс здесь бился монотонно и ровно: так стучит метроном, отсчитывающий ритм. Баки слушал его, пока не затекли колени, затем с сожалением убрал руку и пошёл заводить джет. 

* * *

— А, так ты от Джессики… Так бы сразу и сказал. Сейчас, погоди, только ключи возьму. 

Женщина по имени Трейси ушла в дом, оставив Баки на крыльце. Шустрая, деловитая, с коротко подстриженными русыми волосами, она производила впечатление практичной и хваткой особы. 

Полчаса назад Баки позвонил ей из старого телефонного автомата. Было только семь тридцать утра, но по ту сторону трубки уже раздавались детские крики, звон тарелок и шум телевизора. Трейси не сразу поняла, зачем звонит незнакомец, но на всякий случай велела приходить. Теперь он терпеливо ждал, когда Трейси разберётся со своими делами и покажет дома для аренды. 

Шум в доме не стихал. Баки прошёлся по крыльцу, разглядывая плетёное кресло без дна, стеклянный столик, покрывшийся пылью, и отсыревшие коробки, присыпанные листвой. Следы былого благополучия — в прежние времена на этой веранде семья наверняка отдыхала, распивая лимонад и болтая обо всяких глупостях. Через окно была видна кухня: старомодные клетчатые занавески, стол, стулья и кухонный гарнитур с расшатанными дверцами, не закрывающимися до конца. 

За столом сидел насупленный мальчик лет десяти и двое детей помладше — девочка и пухлый карапуз. Вокруг них суетилась Трейси, раздавая поручения. Баки слышал, как мальчик неразборчиво огрызается в ответ. Мать терпела минуту, затем влепила ему подзатыльник и прикрикнула: 

— Совсем обалдел! Будешь делать, что я скажу! 

Вскоре она вышла на крыльцо, хмурясь и отдуваясь. Попыталась изобразить любезную улыбку коммерсанта, но улыбка была больше похожа на оскал. 

— Это не дети, а какое-то наказание… 

Они шли мимо заброшенной детской площадки и одноэтажных домиков с заколоченными окнами. 

— Видал? Кто был, почти все разъехались. Даже школьный автобус — и тот уже не ездит. А Джим и рад, что можно в школу не ходить. Растёт идиот… Хорошо хоть, с мелкими пока сидит. Но через пару лет его уже не заставишь. 

Трейси разговаривала больше сама с собой, чем с Баки, но делала паузы в конце предложений, будто ждала, что он поддержит разговор. 

— А ничего, что дети дома одни? — спросил Баки. 

— А что такого? 

— Да нет, ничего. 

Трейси шмыгнула носом. 

— Можно подумать, я собиралась их одна воспитывать… Да если б я знала, что так будет… Это он их хотел, а не я. А Джим вообще не мой, это его сын от первого брака. Муж всё уговаривал: давай ещё одного заведём, деньги есть, чего бояться… А потом взял да рассыпался. А мне тянуть их всех в одиночку, три голодных рта — я, что ли, виновата, что сидеть с ними некому? 

Баки всё молчал. Трейси ещё раз шмыгнула носом, махнула рукой в сторону дома справа и сказала: 

— Вот этот сдаётся. И вон тот, на другой стороне дороги. 

Это были добротные дома — не тесные, но и не слишком большие, с двумя-тремя спальнями, верандами, крепкими крышами, встроенными гаражами и придомовыми лужайками. Точно такие же соседи плотно обступали их справа и слева, отделенные только низкими зелеными оградками. 

Несмотря на ощущение покинутости, витавшее над посёлком, на этой улице всё ещё жили люди: кто-то подстригал ограды и ухаживал за газонами. Тут же стояла простенькая одноэтажная церквушка. Благообразная пожилая леди медленно и устало сметала мелкий мусор с церковного крыльца. На Баки и Трейси она не обратила никакого внимания. 

— Это все, что есть? — спросил Баки. 

— Ничего лучше тут не найдёшь. Разве что в соседнем городе... Но там цену ломят в два раза выше моей. 

— Другие варианты можно посмотреть?

— Ну, есть ещё два дома. Они похуже. И третий, но тот совсем на отшибе. 

— Где именно? 

Они дошли до соседней улицы. Тут и впрямь было хуже — неухоженные участки располагались далеко от дороги, обочины заросли сорняками, а около пустых мусорных баков гнила брошенная машина без передних колёс. Вдалеке виднелся двухэтажный дом с мансардой, наполовину скрытый раскидистыми дубами; с дороги его почти не было видно. 

— Бывшая ферма, — пояснила Трейси. — Нельсоны собирались её продать или хотя бы перестроить. Дом и сарай уже никуда не годятся: стены-то ещё ничего, но полы скрипят, на чердаке крыша течёт, да и вообще… 

— Годится, — сказал Баки. 

Трейси вскинула брови. 

— Я вообще-то ни разу его не сдавала. Один бог знает, что там. За бардак и всё прочее не отвечаю. 

— Водопровод есть? Электричество? 

— Ну, там свой генератор. А трубы пока не обрезали. 

— Сколько возьмёшь за ночь? 

Трейси наградила Баки тем особым сканирующим взглядом, которым смотрят только продавцы и полицейские. 

— Тридцать долларов. Без завтрака. 

— Даю пятьдесят за две ночи. 

— Идёт, — быстро согласилась Трейси. 

Он достал бумажник и отсчитал две двадцатки и десятку. Трейси забрала купюры, придирчиво осмотрела их и, убедившись, что деньги настоящие, благосклонно улыбнулась. 

— Кстати, забыла спросить: живёшь-то один? 

— С отцом, — сказал Баки. 

— А он где?

— Да я его в машине оставил. Болеет он, эпилепсией. 

Трейси кивнула: мол, хорошо, что не заразно, — и, потеряв к Баки интерес, полезла за ключами. 

— Вот, держи. Кинь в почтовый ящик, как будешь уезжать. 

Вблизи дом выглядел запущенным. Облицованный тёмно-бордовыми досками, краска на которых местами облезла и вздулась, он весь ходил ходуном и подвывал на ветру. Поручни на крыльце шатались, а доски скрипели, зато внутри было сухо и тихо. Тумбочку и зеркало в коридоре покрывал толстый слой пыли. На комоде белел старый кнопочный телефон, рядом лежала записка, прижатая за уголок ключницей: «Джон, Методистская церковь, суббота». 

В углу гостиной крайнее окно было разбито; мародёры влезли через него, но сильно не усердствовали — даже телевизор не забрали. Искали сейф, переворошили гостиную и вскрыли шкатулку с драгоценностями, стоявшую на трюмо на втором этаже. 

В ящике с инструментами Баки нашёл фонарик. Он вышел через заднюю дверь, оглядел участок и подошёл к сараю. На двери сарая болтался амбарный замок, тронутый ржавчиной. Баки опустился на колени и посветил фонариком в щель под дверью. На полу в темноте он увидел черенки от лопат, старую газонокосилку, разбросанное сено и большие пыльные колёса какой-то крупной машины — то ли фургона, то ли грузовика. 


	4. План Б

— Руки убери. 

— Слушай, Старк… 

— Я сказал, руки убери. 

— Либо сам вставай, либо позволь мне помочь. 

Старк мрачно зыркнул на Баки снизу вверх и жестом показал: я сам. На Старке по-прежнему был вакандский узорчатый плед; всклокоченная грива торчала во все стороны, придавая ему слегка ненормальный и богемный вид. 

Баки скрестил руки на груди. Старк с трудом поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, побрёл к двери джета. Ракета тоже направился к выходу, но по пути притормозил и спросил:

— Может, ещё сопли ему вытирать начнёшь? 

Баки сделал вид, что не услышал. 

Было уже десять утра. Небо затянуло серыми тучами, и в воздухе чувствовался слабый запах наступающей грозы. Джет приземлился между сараем и дубами, у чёрного входа в дом, и с соседних участков его не было видно. 

Баки подхватил сумку с вещами Старка и спрыгнул на землю. Невидимая дверь за спиной мягко хлопнула. Ракета и Старк уже ждали у чёрного входа в дом. Старк, щурясь, опирался спиной о деревянную балку на крыльце, а Ракета с отвращением грыз кукурузную лепёшку. Вместе они смотрелись странновато. 

— Дверь-то откроешь? — проворчал Ракета. — Или так и будем здесь торчать?

Баки нашарил ключи в кармане джинсов и поднялся на крыльцо, стараясь не задеть Старка плечом. Места здесь было мало; пока Баки возился с замком, он почти физически чувствовал раздражение, исходящее от Старка. 

Есть такие люди, которые заполняют собой всё доступное пространство. Когда им хорошо, всем вокруг тоже хорошо; когда им плохо — всем плохо. 

В присутствии Старка Баки жалило острое, зудящее чувство; казалось, за то время, что они были знакомы, неприязнь Старка спрессовалась в ломкое волокно вроде стекловаты, и теперь эта стекловата колола плечи, руки и спину. Для жизни не опасно, но и приятного мало. 

— Заходите, — Баки открыл дверь. 

Ракета юркнул в дом и сразу сбежал в кухню. Старк, напротив, задержался в гостиной, нехотя разглядывая интерьер в деревенском стиле — тяжёлые шторы, обивку дивана в розовый цветочек, множество подушек, глубокое дедушкино кресло, телевизор и столик перед ним. Всё это было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. 

— Ну как? — спросил Баки. 

— Мило, — вымолвил Старк тоном, которым говорят «В гробу я это видел». 

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Снял на пару дней, там посмотрим. 

— Просто взял и снял? Без документов? 

— Здесь половина посёлка — брошенные дома. Можно жить сколько угодно, были бы деньги... Кстати, на втором этаже есть спальня. Можешь отлежаться и выспаться. Ванна, если что, за той дверью. Я проверил — горячая вода тут тоже есть. 

— Так что с документами? — повторил Старк. 

— Да ничего, не спрашивали. 

— А имя, фамилию? 

— Тоже нет. 

— Надеюсь, ты ничего лишнего не брякнул при заселении? 

Баки сцепил зубы, чтобы не поругаться на пустом месте, но всё же не выдержал. 

— По-твоему, я совсем дурак? 

— Ну, не знаю. Разве умный человек стал бы задавать такие вопросы? 

Разглядывая интерьер, Старк отошёл вглубь гостиной. 

— Слушай, — сказал Баки, — я прекрасно помню, что ты терпеть меня не можешь. Не надо напоминать об этом каждую минуту. 

Старк остановился, сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Барнса со странным выражением лица — уязвлённым и приценивающимся. Баки не понял, что оно означает. 

— Эй, — крикнул Ракета с кухни, — идите-ка сюда. 

Старк был ближе, но не пожелал идти первым. Он взглядом указал на дверной проём и поджал губы. 

Баки нахмурился. За прошедшие сутки все эти увёртки, ужимки и недоговоренности до смерти ему осточертели. Он бросил сумку на кресло, широким шагом преодолел гостиную и зашёл в кухню. 

— Ну что там? 

— Ты стол осматривал? 

Кухня-столовая была не прибрана; Ракета стоял около холодильника, в метре от обеденного стола с четырьмя стульями. На столе с прошлой жизни остались чашки из-под чая, тарелки и блюдца с давно засохшими объедками. В маленькой вазочке лежало овсяное печенье. Должно быть, оно ссохлось до состояния камня. 

Три стула были отодвинуты; Баки подошёл к ним и увидел кучки пепла. Пепел рассыпался и по столу, и по полу, но больше всего его было на сиденьях. Взгляд Баки переметнулся к чашкам; на одной из них был изображён мультяшный супергерой, разбивающий оковы. 

— И ещё здесь, у холодильника, — сказал Ракета. — Рядом с миской. Собака была, похоже. Или кошка, хрен их разберёт. 

Старк появился за спиной у Баки и застыл в дверях. Он не проронил ни слова, пока Баки ходил по кухне и искал, во что пересыпать пепел. Баки открывал шкафы, отодвигал ящики, искал банки или хотя бы пакеты, а Старк молча смотрел на всё, что осталось от семьи Нельсонов, и ему даже в голову не пришло пошевелиться. 

— Ракета, — позвал Баки, — будь добр, найди метлу или щётку. Надо здесь прибраться… Старк, сядь, пожалуйста. Или помоги. 

Старк исчез в гостиной. Его не было несколько минут. За это время Баки нашёл несколько банок для сыпучих предметов, вытряхнул из них залежавшийся рис, чай и горстку макарон и аккуратно ссыпал пепел. Ракета принёс щётку и чёрный маркер. 

Нужно было как-то пометить банки, но Баки не знал, как. Ту кучу, что была у миски, он подписал: «Собака». Ещё одну кучу — ту, что поменьше, — назвал «Ребёнок». Две другие остались неподписанными. 

— Первый раз вижу, чтобы всех выкосило, — сказал Ракета, относя тарелки в раковину. — Не повезло им. 

В дверном проёме снова появился Старк. В руках он держал ополовиненную бутылку джина и, не стесняясь, к ней прикладывался. 

Баки огляделся и выдавил: 

— Надо поесть. 

— Продукты в пакете, — отозвался Ракета. — Чайник поставь. 

Баки с благодарностью схватился за дело. Он срочно искал, чем бы занять руки и голову. Частички пепла остались на ладонях; Баки помыл руки под краном, но не избавился от чувства, что прах всё ещё на нём. 

Ракета следил за каждым его движением. Украдкой косясь на плиту, енот переставил банки с пеплом в навесной шкафчик рядом с вытяжкой — с глаз долой, чтобы не мешались. Там как раз оставалось пустое пространство между коробками сахара и пакетами муки. 

* * *

— Эй, миллиардер. Ты вообще твёрдую пищу употребляешь? 

— Ещё меня еноты не поучали… 

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня енотом — башку оторву. 

— А что, своей башки нет? За моей охотишься? 

Баки ещё ничего не сделал, но уже чувствовал себя уставшим. Ракета и Старк вдохновенно собачились; от их споров в затылке разливалась противная ноющая боль. Он помотал головой, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, и расшифровал:

— Ракета имеет в виду, будешь ли ты завтракать. У нас тут тосты и бутерброды из автомата. 

— Не хочу, — отрезал Старк.

Баки выложил на тостовый хлеб ломтики ветчины и разрезал по диагонали. Когда он обернулся к столу, Старк сидел на стуле. Скрестив руки на груди, он сверлил Баки пронзительными чёрными глазами. На столе стояла бутылка джина. Не трогая бутылку, Баки поставил рядом бутерброды, апельсиновый сок в канистре и три стакана. 

Он молча сел и принялся жевать, надеясь, что Старку скоро наскучит на него пялиться. Пассивная агрессия не может быть вечной. Даже такой парень, как Старк, должен понимать, что нельзя всё время друг с другом бороться; нужны хотя бы временные перемирия, перерывы между одной склокой и другой, чтобы было время зализать раны и подготовиться к новому броску. 

Ещё пару минут Старк разглядывал Баки, затем взял стакан, плеснул в него сока и щедро долил джина. Видимо, это был жест любезности и приобщения к завтраку. 

— Вчера ты хотел поговорить, — сказал Старк. — Валяй, я слушаю. 

— Поговорить о чём? 

— Начни с главного. Для начала объясни, зачем ты снова мешаешь мне жить. 

Баки налил себе сока. Он был спокоен — по крайней мере, ему так казалось, — но рука, держащая канистру, предательски дрогнула, и Старк, конечно же, это заметил. 

— Я не мешаю тебе жить, просто хотел встретиться. Извини, если нарушил твои планы. 

— Планы? — переспросил Старк. — О да, у меня были отличные планы. Я вообще-то официально мёртв и собирался оставаться мёртвым. 

— Ещё раз извини, — сказал Баки. — Мне правда нужна твоя помощь. 

— А конкретнее? 

Баки набрал воздуха в грудь. 

— Надо вернуть всё как было. Мы должны… ну, не знаю, что-то сделать с миром. Ты, наверное, и сам это понимаешь. В глубине души. И ты знаешь, что нам надо что-то делать. Пусть это нелегко, и непонятно, с чего начать, но кто, если не ты...

Баки слушал себя со стороны и сам поражался тому, как жалко это звучит. Запинки, невнятные предложения, неуверенный тон. 

А у Стива так здорово получались мотивационные речи. 

— Дай-ка я угадаю, — Старк невесело улыбнулся. — Сейчас ты будешь меня обрабатывать. Скажешь, что миру крышка, и только Тони Старк может всех спасти. Так ведь? 

— Ну… эээ… я… 

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз я это слышал?

Баки понял, что лучше промолчать. 

— Ладно, сегодня я добрый. Давай расскажу, как это делается на нормальных переговорах. Допустим, ты хочешь продать кому-нибудь идею. Неважно, какую. Сойдёт любая чушь — даже та, которую ты сейчас пытаешься мне впарить. 

— Но я не… 

— Заткнись и слушай. Для начала попробуй закошмарить собеседника. Расскажи, в каком ужасном мире мы живём. Например, придумай душераздирающую историю про каких-нибудь сироток, чтобы меня проняло до слёз. Потом начни закидывать лассо. Скажи, что без меня солнце не светит и трава не растёт, а потом работай с опасениями. И обязательно пообещай золотые горы. 

— Какие золотые горы? 

Старк приложился к стакану и пожал плечами. 

— Мне что, всё за тебя выдумывать? 

— Слушай, я же с тобой не воюю...

— Ну разумеется. 

— Эту войну нам навязали, но на самом деле мы на одной стороне. Нам незачем воевать. 

— А вот это уже лучше, — Старк улыбнулся ещё шире, но теплоты в улыбке не прибавилось. — Немного банально, но для первого раза сойдёт. 

На плите вскипел чайник, и по кухне пронёсся пронзительный нарастающий свист. Потом он оборвался. Ракета достал кружку из шкафа, задумчиво дунул в неё и после некоторых размышлений заметил: 

— Чувак, ну какая же ты сволочь. Мы тут носимся с тобой, думаем, как бы тебя подлатать и накормить. А ты ведёшь себя, как придурок. Имей в виду, я не такой святой, как этот парень, — Ракета кивнул на Баки, — могу и накостылять. 

На лице Старка появилось выражение, от которого у Баки засосало под ложечкой: нечто среднее между гневом и досадой. Старк покачал головой и обратился к Баки. 

— Выходит, ты ему не сказал. Решил начать с чистого листа… А что, неплохая идея. К тому же тебе не впервой. 

У Баки непроизвольно вырвалось: 

— Пожалуйста…

Он хотел сказать «пожалуйста, хватит», но снова услышал себя со стороны и осёкся. Старк воспринял это как неуклюжую попытку извинения. 

— А что «пожалуйста»? Думаешь, я злюсь на тебя из-за Говарда? Брось, я же не идиот. Допустим, у нас были… эээ… как это называется?.. разногласия. Ты убил моих родителей и расколол Мстителей. Сознательно или нет — не имеет значения. Теперь я другой человек, да и ты другой... Весь из себя великодушный, добродетельный. А что там раньше было — поди и забыл. 

Он взял бутерброд с тарелки и поднял стакан: мол, пью за тебя. 

— Я что-то не понял, — вмешался Ракета. — Чё началось-то?

— Не бери в голову, — сказал Старк. — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что твой святой приятель не всегда был святым. Он, видишь ли, работал наёмником «Гидры»… Хотя я не уверен, что ты знаешь, что такое «Гидра». И можно ли это назвать работой?... Ладно, чёрт с ним. Это и вправду не имеет значения. 

Повисла тишина. Ракета смотрел на Старка, как на опасного сумасшедшего. Старк откусил от бутерброда, прожевал и меланхолично изрёк:

— Знаете, ребята, иногда мне даже нравится весь этот недоделанный постапокалипсис. Тут можно быть кем угодно. В том числе и никем. 

Баки внимательно следил за каждым движением Старка, каждой крошечной морщинкой на его лице; искал фальшь, позерство и насмешку, но Старк, кажется, говорил серьёзно. 

— Ладно, — подытожил Старк. — С вами увлекательно, но пойду прилягу. Позовите к ужину, если к тому времени я ещё не сдохну. 

Он взял с тарелки ещё один бутерброд, сунул под мышку джин и поковылял в гостиную. Ракета тоже спрыгнул с тумбы и вышел из кухни. Баки откликнул его, но енот и ухом не повёл. 

* * *

После обеда Баки ещё раз обшарил дом — на этот раз куда тщательнее. В шкафах в гостиной лежало постельное бельё; от него пахло пылью и затхлостью. Баки забрал три комплекта. Он спустился в подвал, нашёл стиральную машину и сушилку, проверил трубы и срок годности стирального порошка. Всё было в порядке. 

В одном из кухонных шкафов он нашёл большой пустой пакет, затолкал в него постельное бельё, вакандский плед и толстовку, заляпанную кровью. Затем вспомнил о грязном комбинезоне Ракеты, пошёл искать енота, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. 

Баки обошёл весь дом, комнату за комнатой. Пришлось даже потревожить покой Старка: тот устроился в родительской спальне, лёг на кровать и укрылся покрывалом. 

Когда Баки постучал и сунул голову в дверной проём, Старк что-то неразборчиво рявкнул. Баки закрыл дверь. Из спальни донёсся звон стекла, возвестивший о том, что Старк продолжает опустошать бутылку с джином и, похоже, достиг на этом поприще успехов. 

— Эй, Ракета. Ты здесь?

С пакетом в руках Баки добрёл до сарая; дверь была приоткрыта, амбарный замок валялся в траве перед входом. Баки заглянул внутрь. 

Сарай был разделён на две половины — слева на земляном полу валялись охапки соломы, справа на небольшой заасфальтированной площадке стоял фургон наподобие дома на колёсах, а рядом с ним — деревянная лавка. К носатой кабине, позаимствованной у небольшого грузовика, прилагался прицеп с пыльным окном. Под кабиной кто-то кряхтел, а рядом с передним колесом на полу стоял горшок, перемотанный изолентой. 

— Как ты вскрыл замок? Тут же было заперто. 

— Слыхал, Грут? Всё-то он знает, — проворчал енот и выбрался из-под машины. — Чего надо? 

Вид у него был помятый и насупившийся. И без того грязный комбинезон стал ещё грязнее. 

— Надо вещи постирать, — Баки потряс пакетом. — Могу закинуть в стирку и твой комбинезон. 

Разумеется, от этого предложения Ракета не пришёл в восторг. 

— Гляди, Грут, он всё-таки собирается оставить меня голым. Ну, давно пора. Непорядок, когда ручной зверёк носит человеческие шмотки. 

— Не хочешь, не надо.

— Да нет уж, сделаю всё, как скажешь. Может, судьба у меня такая — таскаться за тобой, как на поводке. А в ответ получать тупые обещания и ни слова правды. 

Отфыркиваясь, енот стянул комбинезон и переступил через него. Баки тяжело вздохнул и опустил пакет на пол. Разговор был явно не на две минуты. 

— Слушай... я понимаю, как это выглядит. Тебе не всё рассказали. На твоём месте я бы тоже злился. 

— Не всё рассказали? — переспросил Ракета. — Чувак, да ты вообще ничего не рассказал. Куда мы летим, нахрена, что за тип этот Старк и какие у вас тёрки. Скормил мне какую-то фигню про миллиардера, который хочет тебя убить, и даже не объяснил, зачем он нам нужен. 

— Извини. 

— Да какое, блин, извини? Я, как дебил, тащусь за тобой на край света и прячусь, чтобы никому не попасться на глаза. А ты мне даже два слова сказать не можешь. Вот скажи, и зачем мне это? Ты мне не друг, не брат, не папаша… 

— Я твой напарник. 

— Да ну? Напарники доверяют друг другу, чувак. А я о тебе вообще ничего не знаю. 

Енот отвернулся к кабине. Шерсть на его спине скаталась и поредела. Вокруг лопаток виднелось несколько отметин и металлические пластины, вживлённые под кожу. 

Баки вспомнил, что енот не раз — хотя и вскользь, — упоминал про опыты, которые над ним проводились. Чаще всего в этот момент Ракета либо ругался, либо язвил, что не располагало к откровенным вопросам. Впрочем, Баки и сам не горел желанием распространяться о своем прошлом в «Гидре» — и вот к чему это привело. 

Баки сел на лавку, сцепил руки в замок и сухо произнёс: 

— Это правда. То, что говорил обо мне Старк. 

Не оборачиваясь, енот фыркнул, всем своим видом показывая, что ему плевать. Но Баки заметил, как дёрнулось мохнатое ухо. Ракета лишь делал вид, что не слушает. 

— Я семьдесят лет работал на террористическую организацию «Гидра», — сказал Баки. — Она устраивала государственные перевороты здесь, на Земле. У них была программа по созданию суперсолдат: брали человека, накачивали специальной сывороткой и промывали мозги. Давным-давно мне не повезло, и я попал в плен к «Гидре». Они… они сделали что-то вроде робота. Внутри меня. Назвали Зимним Солдатом и отправляли на задания. 

Баки сглотнул и, боясь, что не сможет продолжить, заторопился. 

— Отец Старка, Говард, был блестящим учёным. Это он придумал идею суперсолдат, разработал химическую формулу, усиливающую природные способности человека. Выносливость, сила, регенерация. Мой друг Стив Роджерс был первым испытуемым. По состоянию здоровья он не дотягивал даже до призыва, а после сыворотки стал Капитаном Америка. 

Баки снова сглотнул. 

— Естественно, «Гидра» хотела получить сыворотку. Однажды Говард с женой перевозил пакеты с сывороткой, и «Гидра» как-то узнала об этом. Уж не знаю, как, наверное, кто-то из своих разболтал. Я немного знал Говарда по прошлой жизни, разок виделся с ним, вот они и… в общем, они выбрали Зимнего Солдата исполнителем. Всё должно было пройти тихо и без свидетелей. Никто не знал, что это заказ, всё должно было выглядеть как автокатастрофа. И солдат... то есть я… я сделал это. 

Енот повернулся к Баки. Во взгляде читалось недоверие, но он уже не притворялся, что не слушает. Это придало Баки сил. Он кашлянул и сказал то, что никому ещё не говорил. 

— Я сидел там... внутри… и ничего не мог сделать. Я бы сделал, честно. Помешал бы им. Но мне… мне как будто чего-то не хватило. 

Енот слегка наклонил голову влево. 

— Чего? 

Баки пожал плечами. Это был один из тех трудных вопросов, которые он задавал себе изо дня в день, но внятного ответа всё не было; он остро ощущал своё коренное отличие от людей вроде Стива или Старка, но не мог выразить его словами. 

— Сам не знаю. Может, я… я просто не боец. Стив — вот кто был бойцом. Это он меня вытащил из «Гидры», а я просто шёл за ним. 

Помолчав, Баки с горечью добавил: 

— Будь он сейчас здесь, он бы придумал, как всё уладить. 

Енот поднял с пола комбинезон, подошёл к Баки и сел на лавку. 

— А Старк тут причём? 

— Старк как Стив. Он меняет всё вокруг. 

В глазах Ракеты появился скепсис. Он поискал слова и уточнил: 

— То есть, по-твоему, этот чудик с бутылкой… 

— Он не в лучшей форме. 

— О, это мягко сказано. 

— Но, как только он придёт в себя, обязательно найдёт способ. 

— Слушай, приятель, не то чтобы я сомневался, но… Старк не может даже себя спасти. А ты ждёшь, что он мир спасёт. 

— Ты не видел его в деле. Тони Старк — Железный Человек, второй лидер Мстителей. Он может направить людей и снова собрать команду, а потом… 

Ракета посмотрел на Баки почти с жалостью, как смотрят на беспризорных детей и душевнобольных. 

— Окей, а как быть с тем, что он этого не хочет? 

— Ещё как хочет. 

— Он разве что прямым текстом тебя не послал. Спорим на двадцать баксов, что пошлёт завтра?

— Он просто слаб, — упрямо возразил Баки. — Но скоро придёт в себя. Мы ему поможем, и всё станет как раньше. 

Ракета поднял пакет с пола, затолкал в него комбинезон и сказал: 

— Ладно, деваться всё равно некуда. Будем придерживаться твоего плана. Но ты подумай на досуге насчёт плана Б. Так, на всякий случай. 

Затем снова залез под кабину и, кряхтя, принялся что-то там изучать. 

* * *

Сначала ничего не было. Затем из темноты возник голос мальчишки. 

— Мистер Старк, не верьте им! Они все врут! 

Голос раздавался из телефонной трубки. Тони плотнее прижал телефон к уху. 

— Вы же не думаете, что всё случилось на самом деле? — задыхаясь, спросил Питер. — Я про Таноса и Судный день. Это же бред! Полный бред, мистер Старк!

— Хватит, — попросил Тони. — Всё кончено, малец. 

— Ничего не кончено!

— Ты умер, — резко сказал Тони, точно не зная, кому это говорит — себе или Питеру. — Тебя нет. 

— Нет, стойте! Не кладите трубку! Вы слышите меня? Я не умер!

Тони поднёс руку ко рту и закусил костяшки пальцев — сильно, почти до крови, чтобы проснуться, — но не проснулся. 

— Я вам докажу, — скороговоркой сказал Питер. — Кладбище! Съездите и посмотрите, если не верите. Они говорят, что все мертвы, но как же я? Я ведь говорю с вами. Вы слышите, мистер Старк?

Тони зажмурился и в который раз сказал себе: это сон. Ночной кошмар, который ты сам себе придумал. Нет никаких звонков, никакого Питера. Мальчик не позвонит тебе с того света. Немедленно проснись. 

Он открыл глаза в надежде увидеть потолок спальни, но обнаружил себя на кладбище. Надгробные плиты тянулись до горизонта, теряясь между деревьев и высокой травы. На каждом камне была одна и та же дата — Судный день. Тони смотрел вдаль, но не мог охватить взглядом все могилы; не мог даже представить, сколько их здесь — тысяча, десять тысяч, сто? 

Взгляд зацепился за фамилию Роджерс. Тони медленно пошёл вдоль рядов, всматриваясь в имена на надгробиях. Около одного из надгробий лежала лопата; Тони влекло к этой могиле, будто невидимая сила тянула его за ниточки. 

Он подошёл ближе. На плите было высечено имя: Питер Паркер. Как зачарованный, Тони взял лопату и принялся копать. Он копал и копал, ни о чём не думая; в боку кололо, а сердце сильно и громко стучало под рёбрами. Могильная земля была влажной, и ноги проваливались в неё по щиколотку. 

Ещё минутку… ещё несколько раз копнуть… Он сам себя уговаривал, на что-то надеясь. 

Наконец лопата стукнулась о деревянную крышку. Тони осторожно расчистил пространство вокруг гроба, встал рядом и сбил несколько гвоздей штыковой частью лопаты. Раздался громкий треск, гвозди слетели, но дерево не проломилось. 

На миг Тони замер, охваченный суеверным страхом, но, пересилив себя, наклонился к гробу, поднатужился и поднял крышку. 

Внутри было пусто. 

Ни останков, ни цветов, ни даже одежды. Атласная подкладка гроба белела в первозданной чистоте. 

Опираясь на лопату, Тони смотрел в пустой гроб; постепенно его наполняло странное будоражащее чувство — смесь гнева и счастья. Он думал о Таносе, о его перчатке, обещании оставить в живых половину человечества и угрозе неминуемого геноцида. 

Выходит, всё враньё? 

Выходит, страдания напрасны, и где-то там — то ли на Земле, то ли на Титане, — ходит живой и невредимый Питер Паркер, а вместе с ним тысячи, миллионы, может даже, миллиарды людей, по ошибке списанных со счетов. Из-за давнишней ссоры с Капитаном Тони Старк отвлёкся от своего предназначения, и за это время враги успели искривить реальность. Конечно, всё неправда. Никто не умирал, и никто не умрёт. 

На миг он ощутил прилив невиданных сил. Тони решительно захлопнул гроб и, цепляясь пальцами за края могилы, стал выкарабкиваться. Пальцы соскальзывали. Он пытался подтянуться на руках, но одолела слабость; упал раз, упал второй. 

На третий раз он уже не пытался встать. Так и лежал, глядя в высокое тёмное небо. Он был весь измазан в земле и спиной ощущал крышку гроба. Голова кружилась от слабости, мышцы гудели. С пугающей ясностью он понял, что не выберется, и в этот момент наконец проснулся. 

Тони лежал на кровати в чужой спальне. Стояла ночь, и лунный свет пробивался в щели между портьерами, падал на ковер и комод. Тони сел в постели и опустил ноги на пол. Пустая бутылка из-под джина, звякнув, откатилась под кровать. 

Посидев несколько секунд, он встал и вышел в коридорчик перед лестницей. При каждом шаге половицы под ногами скрипели. Постепенно к Тони возвращалось чувство собственного тела — боль в висках, трясущиеся руки, сухость во рту и саднящее ощущение в груди в том месте, куда попала пуля. 

В кухне он выпил воды из стеклянного кувшина — вода была прохладная, с привкусом металла, — и услышал странный звук. Ритмичное постукивание с интервалом в секунду-полторы. 

Окна гостиной выходили на запад, поэтому тут было темно, и только в углу комнаты на стену и пол падала яркая полоса жёлтого света. 

Тони подошёл ближе. Свет шёл из подвала. Узкая бетонная лесенка вела вниз, к приоткрытой двери, за которой что-то громыхало. Тони сделал несколько шагов и остановился на последней ступеньке. 

В подвале горел верхний свет; яркая лампочка под потолком освещала небольшое пространство метров в двенадцать-пятнадцать. Здесь стояли корзины, заполненные семейным хламом и домашней утварью; на деревянном стеллаже хранились коробки с бытовой химией. Пахло кондиционером для белья. Ритмичный стук доносился от сушильной машины: в большом барабане крутилось бельё, тяжело ворочаясь из стороны в сторону. 

Рядом с машиной на полу сидел Барнс. Он спал, подтянув колени к груди и опустив голову. Видимо, уснул под вибрирующие шумы и мягкий стук барабана. 

Тони зачем-то стоял и смотрел на него. Во сне Барнс уткнулся носом в колени, как ребёнок. Обе руки — живую и бионическую, — он согнул в локтях, и различие между ними сильно бросалось в глаза. 

Тони позволил себе немного полюбоваться бионической рукой. Тёмно-графитовая, с золотистыми прожилками и хорошей формой, она представляла собой более тонкую работу, нежели предыдущая версия. Тот, кто сделал эту руку, знал толк в биотехнологиях и имел доступ к неплохим материалам. 

Во сне Барнс всхрапнул и издал слабый стон. Сушилка перешла в завершающую фазу и теперь стучала сильнее прежнего. 

— Нет, — промямлил Барнс во сне. — Нет, Стив… я не хочу… останься… 

Тони никогда не слышал, чтобы Барнс говорил таким голосом — исступленным и жалобным. Тони привык к тому, что Барнс почти не выражает эмоций, даже не меняется в лице; обратная сторона бесстрастности предназначалась для другого человека. Для Стива. 

Вопреки здравому смыслу, во снах Барнса Стив Роджерс продолжал существовать — также, как Питер Паркер продолжал существовать во снах Тони. 

Очень тихо, стараясь не разбудить Барнса, Тони развернулся и поднялся по лестнице в гостиную. Стук сушильной машины всё ещё доносился до его уха, но голоса уже не было слышно. 


	5. Полароид

К утру следующего дня обнаружилось, что припасы на исходе. Завтрак прошёл в тягостном молчании: все трое молча доели то, что оставалось от бутербродов, а затем Баки снова отправился на поиски. 

Он надеялся, что в посёлке найдётся хотя бы один действующий продовольственный магазин, но лавки, которые он встречал, были заколочены досками. Уже хотел зайти к Трейси и спросить, где она закупается продуктами, но тут заметил оживление на пятачке перед церковью. 

Старая тумба для объявлений была обклеена одинаковыми жёлто-синими плакатами с большими заголовками «Распродажа». Рядом с тумбой стоял потрепанный школьный автобус, выкрашенный в те же цвета. На его боку белел логотип гипермаркета «Уолмарт». 

Баки встал в конец скудной очереди. Люди комкали в руках синие многоразовые пакеты для покупок. Водитель автобуса громко крикнул: 

— Отправление через три минуты! 

Баки вместе со всеми зашёл в автобус, и двери закрылись. Пассажиры молча и привычно рассаживались по своим местам; некоторые переговаривались, другие хмуро помалкивали. Баки сел у окна в конце салона и на пятнадцать минут погрузился в дрёму. 

Ночью он опять спал плохо — сначала от усталости вырубился прямо в подвале, пока ждал, когда досушится бельё, а потом долго ворочался в постели без сна. Обе спальни на втором этаже были заняты — родительскую забрал Старк, а детскую — Ракета. Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как устроиться на диване в гостиной, но пружины скрипели от малейшего движения, и выспаться не получилось. 

Время от времени Баки мерещились шорохи на втором этаже: кажется, Старк тоже не мог уснуть. Баки хотел подняться наверх, спросить о здоровье или попробовать уговорить снова собрать Мстителей, но за всю ночь так ничего и не сделал. 

Загвоздка заключалась в том, что Баки не чувствовал себя вправе лезть в чужую душу. Особенно в душу Старка. Он ведь и в своей-то не мог разобраться. 

— Приехали! — рявкнул водитель. 

Баки вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Толкаясь, пассажиры выходили из автобуса. Он тоже вышел и оказался на парковке, заставленной десятком точно таких же автобусов. У каждого на лобовом стекле была прикреплена бумажка с названием посёлка в Вермонте. 

— Не толпимся, заходим по двое! — распоряжалась женщина в форменном костюме со свистком на груди. — Тележки берём у меня, по одной на семью. Аккуратнее с колёсиками!.. Эй, мужчина, я кому говорю — аккуратнее! 

Баки дождался своей очереди, взял перекошенную тележку и увязался за парочкой безобидного вида. Девушке на вид было лет двадцать пять, парню — чуть больше. Они явно были здесь не впервые: парень привычно суетился вокруг тележки, пытаясь укрепить расшатанные колёсики, а девушка напряженно всматривалась в список и бормотала себе под нос: 

— Памперсы… нет, наверное, уже нет… консервированная кукуруза… это может быть…

Вместе они зашли в «Уолмарт». Баки ещё ни разу не бывал в гипермаркетах со времен Судного дня. Картина, открывшаяся с порога, лишь слабо напоминала прежнюю торговлю. 

Из сотен ламп дневного света, закреплённых на потолке, горело не больше половины, поэтому в торговом зале царил полумрак. Синие указатели над рядами витрин сопровождались грозными объявлениями: «Не больше трёх в одни руки», «Работают камеры наблюдения». Серьёзность намерений подтверждали военные, стоящие около касс и у входа. Баки смутно припомнил, что читал в новостях о случаях разграбления магазинов. 

Проходя мимо солдат, он на глаз оценил обмундирование и подготовку, а когда один из солдат скользнул по нему взглядом, отвернулся к картонному указателю «Всё по два пятьдесят». Парень и девушка со списком отправились в отдел детских товаров, а Баки побрёл мимо бесконечных полок с консервами. 

Сначала овощи. Консервированные помидоры, консервированный перец, консервированная кукуруза. Больше всего было бобов — они занимали целую витрину. В соседнем ряду, где продавались консервированные персики и ананасы, работник магазина раздраженно выговаривал покупательнице: 

— Слушайте, я вам в сотый раз говорю: эти купоны тут больше не работают! Это не я придумал, это политика компании. Никаких скидок, кроме тех, что одобрил наш закупочный отдел. 

Минут за двадцать Баки прошерстил весь магазин. Ассортимент заметно поредел, и некоторые отделы перестали существовать. 

Исчезли молоко, йогурты и почти все сыры; яйца, судя по объявлениям, продавались только в определённые дни недели, не более дюжины в одни руки. Похожее правило касалось говядины и курицы: не более двух килограммов на человека, по средам и субботам. Ветчина продавалась либо в вакуумной упаковке, либо в консервах. Из свежих овощей остались только картофель, лук и капуста. Из напитков — кола и её производные, несколько видов сока и минеральная вода, всё в огромных тарах не меньше галлона. 

В отделах с хозтоварами и сыпучими продуктами дела шли чуть лучше. Вещи первой необходимости всё ещё были в продаже — газовые баллоны, батарейки и фонарики, спички, пластиковые канистры для воды и бензина. 

Проще всего было с одеждой — нераспроданные футболки, ветровки, штаны и носки всех размеров и цветов лежали огромными кучами под вывесками «Скидка 50-70%». Вокруг них сновали усталые женщины, вяло перебирая вещи. Какая-то девочка с жёлтыми косичками канючила, упрашивая мать съездить в другой магазин, о котором рассказывала соседка. Мать отмахнулась: 

— Везде одно и то же, — и сунула дочери толстовку с Микки-Маусом. — На, примерь. 

Пробираясь через толпу, Баки пытался найти что-нибудь, чем можно питаться втроём хотя бы неделю. Денег было в обрез. Он взял большой пакет картофеля, потом закинул в тележку несколько банок с консервированными бобами и ветчиной, три больших пачки сухих хлебцев, один галлон апельсинового сока, упаковку кофе и мясную нарезку. 

У самой кассы вспомнил о приправах — слава богу, в них не было дефицита. Взял сразу несколько пакетиков для разных случаев, расплатился наличными и, проскользнув мимо солдат, вышел на парковку. 

Свежий ветер дунул в лицо. Баки с тоской вспомнил о любимых блюдах, свежих помидорах и сливах, холодной «Пепси» и хрустящем печенье с шоколадной крошкой. В прошлой жизни эти маленькие удовольствия почти ничего не стоили. 

Он остановился, чтобы выгрузить пакеты из тележки, и увидел толпу сразу за автобусами, в двадцати метрах от главного входа. Люди кружком стояли вокруг небольшой трибуны. На трибуне проповедник в белой одежде яростно выкрикивал: 

— Покайтесь! Покайтесь, пока не поздно, ибо бедствия даны вам за грехи! 

Баки забрал пакеты, залез в свой автобус и сел у окна в дальнем углу салона. 

* * *

Подходя к крыльцу, Баки услышал вопли, доносящиеся изнутри. Он провернул ключ в замке, поставил пакеты в коридоре и поскорее закрыл за собой дверь. 

В гостиной бушевал скандал: Старк и Ракета орали друг на друга. Старк стоял у дивана и размахивал руками, а енот скакал на столике перед телевизором. В лапах он держал цветастую картонную упаковку. Над всей этой сценой гремел телевизор: видимо, в пылу ссоры кто-то выкрутил звук на полную. 

Баки схватил пульт, лежащий на диване, и снизил громкость до минимума. 

— Какого черта? 

— Гляди, — енот потряс цветастой упаковкой, — тут его лицо. 

— Это что, повод орать на всю округу? А если кто-нибудь услышит? 

Енот кинул Баки упаковку. 

— Это всё он. Взбесился, как ненормальный. 

— Заткнись! 

— Сам заткнись! 

— Барнс, успокой своё зверьё! 

— Это кто ещё зверьё! 

— А ну тихо. 

Баки покрутил в руках упаковку. Это было литровое ведро для мороженого марки  Ben & Jerry’s. Фотография Старка в образе Железного человека красовалась на крышке и на лицевой стороне. 

— Лежало в морозилке, — наябедничал Ракета. — Спорим, любимое мороженое пацана. 

— Какого пацана? 

— Того, чья комната наверху. Там всё плакатами обклеено. Стены, чуть ли не потолок. А на плакатах этот придурок, — енот мотнул головой в сторону Старка, — и твой приятель Капитан Америка. Я ему говорю, пойдём покажу, а он орёт дурниной. 

Баки перевёл взгляд на Старка. Вид у него был неважный: первая ярость уже прошла, но глаза всё ещё горели, а грудная клетка вздымалась и опускалась. Баки вспомнил, что у Старка проблемы с сердцем. Не хватало ещё схватить сердечный приступ из-за спора о мороженом. 

— Слушайте, хорош ругаться. Оно того не стоит. 

Енот фыркнул, юркнул к лестнице и вскарабкался по ступенькам на второй этаж. В комнате сразу же повисло неуютное молчание. Только телевизор тихо бурчал в углу. 

— Не злись на него, ладно? Ракета неплохой парень, просто не знает, как тут всё устроено. 

Старк поморщился. 

— Знаешь, я всё смотрю на тебя и не могу понять. 

— Что именно? — Баки всё ещё держал в руках картонное ведёрко, и оно холодило ладонь. 

— Может быть, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, во что вляпался. Проявляешь благородство, стойкость духа и всё такое. Приютил больного на голову енота, ко мне зачем-то прицепился, вот молодец...

Старк о чём-то задумался и замолчал. Выждав несколько секунд, Баки подтолкнул его: 

— И что? 

Старк вышел из забытья и покачал головой. 

— Да… может быть и так. Но есть второй вариант. Что ты вообще ни черта не понимаешь, и ты полный идиот. 

Баки уточнил: 

— А нельзя совмещать и то, и другое? 

Ракета снова появился в гостиной, подскочил к Старку и сунул ему в руку квадратную карточку. 

— На, смотри. Это же твоя подпись? 

Старк уставился на карточку и, ни слова не говоря, медленно осел на диван. 

Баки подошел к дивану и взглянул через плечо Старка. Это была фотография, снятая на полароид: счастливо улыбающийся темноволосый мальчик лет шести обнимал за шею знаменитого изобретателя. Вид у них обоих был цветущий. Мальчик лучился восторгом, а Старк смотрел в камеру с дежурно-бесстрастной улыбкой звезды. 

В правом углу фотографии стояла размашистая неразборчивая подпись. 

— Полароид, — пробормотал Старк. — Чёрт, да кто вообще сейчас снимает на полароид… 

Ракета, не обременённый тактом, возбуждённо затарахтел: 

— Ну разве не круто, чувак? Выходит, ты знаком с этими Нельсонами. Вот судьба складывается. Почему ты не сказал, что знаешь этого пацана? 

— Потому что я его не знаю. 

— Ну как же? Вот фотка… 

— Таких фоток как грязи. Я должен помнить всех подряд? 

— Неужели совсем-совсем ничего не помнишь? — допытывался енот. — Ну хоть что-нибудь? Где это снято? 

Баки аккуратно вклинился: 

— Ракета, будь добр, разбери пакет с продуктами. Он лежит в коридоре. 

— Ща, погоди, мы ещё с фоткой не разобрались… 

— Там есть мясо, можешь взять сколько захочешь. 

— Да не хочу я мясо, отстань. 

Разговор быстро скатывался в бессмысленные препирательства. Старк перебил: 

— Слушай, животное. Он пытается сказать, что ты должен свалить. Исчезни, а? 

Енот сердито скрестил лапы на груди и ушёл, неразборчиво бубня что-то себе под нос. Пушистый полосатый хвост мелькнул в дверном проёме. Старк проводил его взглядом. 

— Где ты только откопал этого психа… 

— Это сейчас неважно. 

— Нет, я серьёзно. Где? 

Баки поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Старк тут же отвёл глаза и уставился на снимок. 

— Честно говоря, он упал на меня с неба. В буквальном смысле. Говорит, когда-то жил на далёкой планете, а потом долго путешествовал вместе со Стражами. Но я так и не понял, что за Стражи и где была та планета. 

— Имеешь в виду Стражей Галактики? 

— Ты их знаешь? 

— Пересекались разок, те ещё раздолбаи. Я потом видел, как их развеяло. На Титане. 

Порыв откровенности стал сюрпризом. Баки уточнил: 

— Значит, когда всё это случилось, ты был на Титане? 

— Да, это родина Таноса. Мы пытались достать его там, но не вышло. 

— Это он тебя ранил? Я видел шрам...

— Да какая теперь разница, не убил же, — Старк с досадой отбросил снимок на столик. — Он уже собирался прикончить меня, но Стрендж вступился. Тот доктор, который был с нами, странный такой колдун, ты его поди не знаешь… Стрендж заключил сделку с Таносом: попросил пощадить меня, а взамен отдал камень времени. 

— Наверное, он знал, что делает, — осторожно предположил Баки. 

— Ничего он не знал, — раздражённо перебил Старк. 

Теперь он смотрел в столешницу и, судя по виду, весь был погружён в собственные мысли о прошлом. 

— Стрендж говорил, что видел будущее. Миллионы вариантов — всё, что только возможно. Перед смертью он заявил, что по-другому было нельзя. Но, чёрт побери! Если он действительно видел будущее, то знал, что с этим камнем Танос убьёт половину человечества. Как он мог отдать камень? Сам, по доброй воле? 

— Может, он верил, что ты этого стоишь. 

Старк промолчал. Внутри Баки напряглась тоненькая пружинка. Он почувствовал: вот он, шанс поговорить о важном. Теперь главное — подобрать верные слова. 

— Думаю, Стрендж верил, что потом ты снова соберёшь Мстителей, и вместе вы найдёте выход. Поэтому он отдал камень. Разве нет?

Старк вышел из оцепенения и поднял голову. 

— Зачем мы об этом говорим? Мне должно стать легче, или что? 

— Не знаю. 

— Ты можешь хоть раз не корчить из себя хорошего парня? 

— Да ничего я не корчу. Просто пытаюсь с тобой поговорить. 

— А может, я не хочу разговаривать. Может, я вообще не хочу иметь с тобой никаких дел. 

— Совсем-совсем? 

Старк слегка наклонил голову. Вопрос повис в воздухе, и Баки вдруг стало неловко, будто он сболтнул что-то неприличное. Нужно было срочно перевести тему. 

— Как себя чувствуешь? 

— Хреново. 

— Я о ранении. Капсулы помогли? 

Старк сердито сказал: 

— Давай-ка проясним. Ты что, теперь будешь вечно со мной носиться? 

— Только первые пару недель. 

— А потом что? Затащишь меня в программу «Двенадцать шагов»?

Баки сдержал улыбку. 

— Не знаю. А это правда помогает? 

Старк встал с дивана и одёрнул свежевыстиранный вакандский плед, косо висящий на плечах. 

— Ладно, не кипятись, — примирительно сказал Баки. — Лучше давай придумаем, что делать с обедом. Я купил картошку, бобы и ветчину, можно сделать рагу. Но, чур, картошку чистишь ты. 

Старк закатил глаза и отвернулся к лестнице. 

— Окей, уговорил! — крикнул Баки ему в спину. — Я сам почищу. 

Но момент был уже упущен: Старк поднялся по лестнице и скрылся в своей спальне. 

* * *

С того дня, как грянул Судный день, Тони Старк дольше пробыл в космосе, чем на Земле. Правда, мало что из этого помнил. 

Оставшись в одиночестве на Титане — Небула не в счёт, — первые полчаса он просто искал, во что ссыпать прах Питера, и, пока искал, чувствовал себя всё слабее, всё меньше; в нём будто что-то истончилось, почти перестало существовать. Найдя в обломках корабля пустой резервуар, он аккуратно собрал в него прах, положил на землю и сел рядом. 

В висках стучала одна мысль: пора уходить. Прочь от гневных криков Небулы, кругами бродящей вокруг кучек пепла, от воздуха, разряженного, как в горах, от ощущения, что всё закончилось, и ничего нельзя сделать. Он закрыл уши, зажмурился и понял, что сейчас начнётся паническая атака. Такое с ним уже было. Тони нажал на кнопку на шее, и забрало костюма захлопнулось. 

В костюме стало легче. Костюм был его домом. Этот миг он запомнил очень хорошо, остальное — хуже. 

Небула отказалась лететь вместе с Тони на Землю и предпочла остаться на Титане — верила, что Танос однажды вернётся, и уж тут-то она своего не упустит. У Тони не было такого выбора. Оставаться на Титане означало умереть от голода. 

У него ушёл час, чтобы подлатать «Марка»; затем он сообразил, что с нынешней конфигурацией не сможет взять с собой резервуар с прахом — его просто некуда было прикрепить. Пришлось задержаться ещё немного, чтобы перестроить костюм. 

Время на Титане ощущалось по-другому: световой день здесь длился шестнадцать земных суток, и Тони не мог понять, как долго он занят делом — даже часы в костюме не помогали. Но, по крайней мере, это отвлекало от лишних мыслей о Пеппер. Он не хотел спрашивать себя о том, случилось ли с ней то же самое, что с Питером, или каким-то чудом пронесло. Не хватало инструментов и связи с лабораторией, но нанороботы позволяли адаптировать «Марка» автономно. Они сами перестраивались под нужную конфигурацию, и всё, что нужно было сделать, — задать правильные команды. 

Тони закрепил резервуар на спине, в специальной нише между лопатками. Затем проверил режим гибернации и поддержания жизни. Он всё настроил так, чтобы очнуться на подлёте к Земле. От контроля в процессе полёта пришлось отказаться, от резервного плана действий — тоже. Как когда-то давно, с первой версией «Марка», Тони всё поставил на карту, ни разу не обкатав модель в действии, и у него получилось. 

Он очнулся от тряски. Открыл глаза, но ничего не увидел — перед ним полыхала стена огня, а костюм раскалился из-за вхождения в верхние слои атмосферы. Системы охлаждения и стабилизации работали на полную, и внутри костюма пронзительно пищали датчики. 

Он летел. Вернее сказать, он падал. Все ниже и ниже, неспособный управлять костюмом и собственным телом в нём, едва соображающий, но по-прежнему живой. 

При приземлении он потерял сознание. Когда очнулся, было темно. Звёзды на чёрном небе сверкали необыкновенно ярко; лёжа на спине, Тони смотрел на них, затем отключил забрало и с наслаждением вдохнул земной воздух. Внутри костюма мигала проекция: одно ребро было сломано, в другом оказалась трещина. В остальном он легко отделался. 

Тони встал на ноги, осмотрелся — вокруг было поле, край которого невозможно было разглядеть в темноте, — и наугад поковылял вперёд. Через двадцать минут он вышел на просёлочную дорогу с указателем: «Питтсбург — 80 миль». 

Тони свернул костюм в компактный рюкзак, чтобы не привлекать внимания. В дороге до Питтсбурга он встретил несколько человек; они либо голосовали, либо торговали на обочине овощами с ферм. На окраине Питтсбурга он заметил автоматы Красного Креста с бесплатными масками из марли, взял две штуки — одну надел сразу, другую спрятал в карман на всякий случай. 

Эти меры предосторожности были лишними: никто так и не узнал его. Редкие прохожие, которых он встречал на опустевших улицах, были поглощены своими делами. 

На центральной улице всюду были полицейские; они расставили кордоны и охраняли входы в торговые центры. В толпе мелькали собаки с кинологами и агенты ФБР. Двери, встречавшиеся Тони по пути, были обклеены листовками с большой надписью «Будьте бдительны», а на тумбе с афишами Тони встретил плакат: «Неконтролируемы и особо опасны». Под этим заголовком располагалось пресс-фото Мстителей. Какой-то умник с баллончиком нарисовал черный крест поверх фигуры Кэпа. 

Тони будто ударили под дых. Ошеломлённый, он несколько минут тупо смотрел на крест. В глубине души он знал, что это значит, но не хотел думать об этом. 

Ночь он провёл у вокзала в компании бездомных. Сунув рюкзак под голову, уснул на лавке, а утром умылся в вокзальном туалете. Гибернация сильно тормозила естественные процессы, происходящие в организме, но не останавливала их. В зеркале отражалось лицо, которое трудно было узнать. Уставший, потрёпанный, с запавшими тёмными глазами и густой щетиной, внешне он мало чем отличался от других бродяг на вокзале. 

В ту минуту, с мазохистским наслаждением разглядывая лицо в зеркале, он кое-что понял о себе. Человек в отражении не был Железным Человеком. Он устал, постарел; наконец, просто проиграл — такое тоже бывает. 

Эпоха супергероев кончалась. В масштабах человеческой жизни любая эпоха кончается долго; ей предрекают смерть год за годом, а она всё длится и длится. 

Но теперь конец эпохи действительно был близок. Судя по кресту на плакате, Кэп был мёртв, остальных Мстителей не особенно жаловали, и даже мальчишка — безвинная душа, не успевшая причинить зла, — и тот сгинул. Бурная деятельность, которую власти развернули после этого, была показухой. Не безопасностью, а только видимостью безопасности, отчаянной попыткой убедить напуганный электорат в том, что всё схвачено. 

Железному человеку нечего было делать в этом мире. Ему нужно было уйти вместе с Кэпом и Человеком-пауком, а он остался жить. Вот в чём ошибка. Сердце всё ещё билось. Кровь бежала по венам, перекачивая кислород; он дышал, моргал, ощущал ноющую боль в висках и в мышцах ног. 

Судьба не предоставила ему шанса уйти естественным образом. Как обычно, Тони должен был всё сделать сам. 

* * *

Вечером Баки нашёл на комоде в коридоре стопку белых листов, мягкий карандаш и монету в двадцать пять центов. Он сел на диван в гостиной и записал траты на листе. Короткий список не внушал надежд. 

Продукты на заправке — 24,5,

Аренда дома на два дня — 50,

Уолмарт — 42,

Итого — 116,5.

Баки выгреб из карманов мелочь, перетряс джинсы, бардачок в джете и комод в коридоре, но ничего не изменилось. В сухом остатке у него осталось тринадцать с половиной долларов. Тринадцать семьдесят пять, если считать монету. 

Чтобы прожить в этом доме ещё сутки, нужно двадцать пять долларов. Баки мысленно прикинул, где достать деньги на завтра, а лучше — на ближайшую неделю. Он мог бы устроиться грузчиком, но в посёлке работы не было; на ум приходил только «Уолмарт», но идея была слишком хороша, чтобы иметь шансы на успех. Слишком много солдат и контроля. К тому же в большой компании до любого сотрудника рано или поздно добираются переписчики — Старк тому пример, — а светиться перед ними нельзя ни в коем случае. 

— Эй, не занят? — раздалось над ухом. 

Баки вздрогнул и поднял голову. Ракета стоял на подлокотнике дивана и заглядывал через плечо. 

— Зашёл сказать, что стирка — херовая идея, — Ракета с отвращением потряс лямки комбинезона. — Можно подумать, я какой-то шкет. 

Комбинезон после стирки приобрёл жизнерадостно-оранжевый цвет — такой яркий, что аж глаза слепило. Баки ещё никогда не видел Ракету таким опрятным. 

— Кстати, — вспомнил он, — а сколько тебе лет? 

— Твоё какое дело? 

— Просто интересно. 

Ракета закатил глаза и стал похож на Старка. 

— Ты чего тут, деньги считаешь? 

— Вроде того. 

— А почему у миллиардера не возьмёшь? У него есть пятьсот баксов. 

Баки свернул листок вдвое.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

Ракета сбавил тон, но не смутился. 

— Ну, я покопался в бумажнике… Только ему не брякни. Он у нас нервный, чуть что — сразу в истерике. Псих какой-то... А насчёт денег...

— Это его деньги, не наши. Захочет — поделится. 

— В смысле — захочет? Он ест нашу еду. 

— И пусть. 

— Ни хрена не пусть! 

— Слушай, Ракета…

— Нет, это ты слушай. Ты понимаешь, что тут не до любезностей? Из-за этого мудака мы пролетели половину Земли, чуть не ввязались в перестрелку, потом дежурили вокруг него, искали дом и тратили на него жратву. А он всё это время вытирал о нас ноги. И его вообще ничего не парит в этой ситуации, уж поверь. 

— Я же тебе объяснял — он нам нужен. 

— Кому это — нам? — возмутился Ракета. — Мне он нахрен не нужен. 

Баки положил листок и карандаш на тумбочку и привстал с дивана. 

— Ну правильно, — махнул лапой енот. — Давай, сбегай от проблемы… Все вы тут из одного теста… 

Баки перебил:

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? 

Ракета прервал тираду и воззрился на Баки. 

— Не понял? 

— Хочешь, чтобы я его бросил, так? Сдал федералам или ещё куда?

— Но ты, конечно, этого не сделаешь, — с сарказмом отозвался Ракета. — Ты у нас паинька, и поэтому скоро мы втроём сдохнем от голода. Зато дружно и с чистой совестью. Класс! 

Баки призвал на помощь всё своё терпение и неспешно, с расстановкой произнёс: 

— Давай так: я вас мирить не собираюсь. Вы не дети. Пора научиться вместе работать, а не просто жаловаться друг на друга. 

— Жаловаться? Да я хоть раз жаловался? Я взываю к твоим мозгам, чёрт побери! Мы типа друзья, и вот тебе дружеский совет: пора линять от этого урода!

— Ты можешь не любить его, не уважать, как угодно. Но тебе придётся с ним жить. Либо смирись, либо найди способ исправить ситуацию. А теперь извини, мне надо поговорить насчет аренды. 

Проходя мимо лестницы, он услышал, как скрипнула дверь на втором этаже. Старк слышал если не весь разговор, то последние минуты, но не счёл нужным вмешаться. 

Баки вышел на крыльцо, от души надеясь, что за время его отсутствия Старк и Ракета друг друга не убьют. Погода была мерзкая: в сумерках небо потемнело, облака на фоне синего небосвода казались грязно-серыми, и накрапывал противный мелкий дождь. Насупившись, Баки замотался в толстовку, сунул руки в карманы и быстрым шагом пошёл к дому Трейси. 

— Трейси, это я! Насчёт аренды! 

Баки постучал в парадную дверь и отряхнулся, как собака. В окне на кухне горел свет, но занавеска была задёрнута; он попытался рассмотреть через неё хоть что-нибудь, но без особого успеха. 

Затишье удивило его. Если Трейси ушла по делам, то как же дети? Вечер довольно поздний, должны быть дома. Между тем, из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. 

Баки постучал ещё раз, особо ни на что не надеясь, и уже приготовился несколько часов просидеть на крыльце. Но вдруг замок щёлкнул. Дверь приоткрылась, и в проёме возникло бледное лицо Трейси. 

— Привет, — сказал Баки. — Извини, если помешал. Я насчёт аренды, помнишь? 

— А… да… да, конечно… проходи. 

Баки зашёл в коридор. Трейси суетилась, то переставляя подставку для зонтов, то перебирая какие-то бумажки на комоде. Заметив взгляд Баки, она остановилась. 

— Чего хотел? 

— Я насчёт денег… Дело такое. Сегодня истекает срок, а мне нужен ещё день. 

Баки положил на комод купюры и мелочь. 

— Тут тринадцать семьдесят пять. Знаю, что мало, но могу отработать остаток. Что-нибудь починить или отремонтировать. Ножи наточить, замки смазать... В общем, как сама решишь. 

Взгляд Трейси перебегал с монет на лицо Баки. Из глубины дома раздался детский плач, но Трейси не сдвинулась с места. 

— Что скажешь? — спросил Баки. — Ещё одни сутки или двое. 

— Угу. 

— То есть мы договорились? Что нужно делать? 

— Ничего, — она помотала головой. — Знаешь, оставайся просто так. Сколько сам захочешь. Хоть два дня, хоть неделю. Ты, я вижу, парень хороший… а хорошему человеку чего ж не помочь. 

Было в её голосе что-то фальшивое. Баки насторожился. 

— У тебя ребёнок плачет. 

— Да? — Трейси рассеянно оглянулась. — Точно. Пойду посмотрю... Ты, главное, не уходи никуда. 

Она исчезла в конце коридора. Баки стоял у комода, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Его взгляд бесцельно скользил по интерьеру прихожей. На стене над комодом висел плакат фильма «Космическая одиссея». На комоде валялись всякие мелочи: чеки, брелки, мохнатый фиолетовый берет с помпоном. Под ним виднелся уголок газеты; первое слово в заголовке было «награда».

Баки приподнял берет и прочёл заголовок целиком: «Награда 50 000 долларов». Это была небольшая статья на половину полосы. Под цифрами красовался его собственный портрет, сделанный при аресте после теракта в Вене. Он быстро пробежался взглядом по строчкам. 

«...по сообщению Интерпола, Джеймс Барнс, так же известный как Зимний Солдат, последние два с половиной года провёл в Ваканде. Источники Интерпола утверждают, что Барнс покинул Африку и мог вернуться в Северную Америку — здесь у него ещё остались сообщники. Будьте бдительны: вместе с Барнсом путешествует опасное инопланетное существо, также известное как Реактивный Енот. Источники в Ваканде утверждают, что Реактивный Енот был причастен к событиям Судного дня. 

За любую информацию, способствующую поимке Барнса и его сообщников, власти обещают награду в пятьдесят тысяч долларов. Будьте осторожны: преступник вооружён и опасен. Подробнее о преступлениях Джеймса Барнса читайте в воскресном номере». 

Баки опустил берет на прежнее место. Детский плач прекратился; Трейси появилась в конце коридора и снова засуетилась. 

— Так, значит, останешься? — спросила она с преувеличенным энтузиазмом. — Может, дать тебе пару яиц? У меня свои куры на заднем дворе, так что яйца ещё не перевелись. Бери, отдам даром. 

— Спасибо, — сухо сказал Баки. — Мне уже пора. 

— Ну смотри сам, я-то всегда за. 

Он вышел на крыльцо, сунул руки в карманы и пошёл домой, стараясь не прибавлять шага. В пути он почти физически ощущал, что Трейси наблюдает за ним из-за занавески на кухне. Взгляд прожигал дыру между лопаток и подгонял вперёд. 


	6. Побег

— Ракета, Старк! Срочно собираемся и уходим!

Баки взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, распахнул дверь родительской спальни — там было темно и пусто, сунулся в детскую — тоже никого. Остановившись, прислушался: на первом этаже шумела вода. Баки спустился вниз и нос к носу столкнулся со Старком. 

Стоя в дверях ванной, Старк завязывал пояс позаимствованного у хозяев халата.  Выглядел он прилично — не сказать, что хорошо, но и не как ходячий труп. Мокрые волосы зачесал назад, бороду то ли подстриг, то ли просто прочесал, да и в целом освежился. Баки скользнул взглядом вниз, к поясу халата, и снова наверх, к лицу. 

— Здесь где-то была сумка. Сможешь собраться минут за пять? 

— Зачем? 

— Надо срочно уходить, хозяйка нас сдала. Увидела статью в какой-то газете, там за меня обещают пятьдесят тысяч. Так что с минуты на минуту здесь будут федералы. 

Баки кинулся на кухню, схватил пакет из «Уолмарта» и открыл холодильник. Еду нельзя было оставлять, особенно с учётом того, что кончились деньги. Он быстро покидал в пакет консервы с бобами и ветчиной, остатки мясной нарезки и картофель. Подумав, достал из шкафа кастрюлю с толстыми стенками, чтобы было в чём готовить еду на костре. 

Было время, когда он постоянно жил в ожидании облавы. На этот случай в Бухаресте Баки держал под рукой рюкзак с самым необходимым, но два мирных года в Ваканде отучили его от этой привычки.

Когда он оглянулся, Старк стоял в дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Хозяйка обо мне знает? 

— Нет, но это неважно. Давай поживее. 

— А обо мне в газете что-нибудь было? 

— Нет, не было... Слушай, у нас очень мало времени. Обсудим детали потом, окей? 

Баки открыл и закрыл ещё несколько шкафчиков, размышляя, что может понадобиться. Соль, перец, пара ножей, три вилки и три ложки. Что ещё? 

— Не паникуй, — сказал Старк. — Федералы сразу не приедут. У них наверняка десятки ложных вызовов. Перепись забрала кучу ресурсов, людей не хватает. Скорее всего, они делегируют эту работу сошкам поменьше. Сюда приедет местный шериф с помощником, мы погасим свет и посидим тихо. Вскрывать дом без ордера он не имеет права, так что погуляет по округе, задаст пару вопросов соседям и уедет домой до утра. И вот тогда вы с енотом уедете. 

Баки выпрямился с пакетом в руках. 

— В смысле? 

— Ну, ты же хотел спасать мир. Иди, спасай. 

Баки тихо чертыхнулся. Господи, ну почему он такой трудный. И почему сейчас. 

— Слушай, Тони… кстати, можно я буду звать тебя Тони? 

— Нельзя. Бери енота и уезжай. Это решит все проблемы, — Старк пожал плечами. — Втроём мы в джете жить не сможем. Просто не поместимся. Снимать дом, как видишь, тоже опасно. Да и питаться вдвоём с енотом намного проще. 

Баки осенило догадкой. 

— Ты слышал наш разговор с Ракетой?... Блин, я же объяснял: он просто не понимает, что говорит! Вернее, вы с ним оба витаете в облаках, — Баки с досадой хлопнул дверцей шкафа. — Можно подумать, нам больше заняться нечем. 

— А чем, например? Спасать мир от него самого?

— Да уж, конечно. Лучше хлебать джин и философствовать… 

— Интересно узнать, как ты видишь чудесное спасение, — Старк сделал широкий жест рукой, как бы говоря: посмотри вокруг. — Скажи, ты хоть раз читал новости? Залезал на фейсбук, смотрел телек, слушал радио, патефон или что там у тебя? Люди говорят, что причина всех бед — политика толерантности к супергероям. Думают, нас недостаточно дрючили. А дрючили бы побольше — всё сразу стало бы хорошо. 

— С каких пор тебя волнует, что думают люди? Ты помогаешь людям, потому что не можешь иначе. 

— О, могу. Ещё как могу. Говорю же — оставь меня в покое и езжай, куда тебе надо. 

— Да никуда мне не надо! — в сердцах воскликнул Баки. — Вернее, мне надо, но только с тобой. 

На миг возникла пауза, затем Старк произнёс: 

— Какая прелесть. Тронут до глубины души. Пожалуй, пойду к себе в комнату, чтобы поплакать от умиления в одиночестве… 

В его тоне было что-то напускное, очень обидное — Старк уже не в первый раз пускал в ход сарказм, когда разговор становился чересчур личным. Баки это бесило. 

Старк развернулся к гостиной; Баки поставил пакет на тумбу и, не выдержав, выпалил ему в спину: 

— А знаешь, что я думаю? Ты просто ищешь оправдание. 

Это сработало. Старк остановился и обернулся. 

— Что, прости? 

— Я говорю, тебе нужно моральное оправдание. За то, что ты сдался. Ты жив, здоров, тебе повезло войти в число тех, кого Танос пожалел. Считай, тебе дали шанс. Но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться шансом, ты решил сдаться. 

Старк перебил: 

— Ух ты, новая тактика. Теперь будешь делать вид, что презираешь меня за дезертирство?

Баки понял, что задел важную струнку. Эта струнка отвечала за чувство собственного достоинства, которое у прежнего Тони Старка было развито очень сильно. 

— Посмотри сначала на себя, идёт? Ты тоже бы сдался, если бы не вина. За «Гидру», за Зимнего солдата, за всё сразу. Всю жизнь ждал, пока придёт Кэп и вытащит тебя оттуда. А теперь плетешь какую-то хрень о том, как важно не сдаваться. 

— Почему ты переводишь стрелки? — поинтересовался Баки. — Какая тебе разница, какой я? 

Старк притормозил. Было видно, что он подыскивает в уме подходящую колкость, но то ли не может придумать её, то ли просто жалеет собеседника. 

— Ладно, спорить бесполезно. Считай, что я облегчил тебе задачу, разойдёмся мирно и без скандалов. Даже мне уже надоело ругаться. 

— Я без тебя никуда не поеду, — твёрдо сказал Баки. — Это не обсуждается. 

Они смотрели друг на друга; взгляд Старка скользил по лицу Баки, как луч прожектора.  Баки понял, что Старк не ожидал от него сопротивления такой силы. 

Глаза у Старка были удивительные — чёрные, пронзительные, всегда немного пьяные. То ли очень добрые, то ли очень злые. Баки ни у кого таких не видел. 

— Будем дальше спорить или всё-таки соберёшь вещи? 

Старк уязвлённо улыбнулся: 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя есть характер. 

Это звучало бы зло, если бы не нотка одобрения, промелькнувшая в голосе. 

* * *

Прошло уже полчаса с тех пор, как Баки увидел газету на комоде Трейси, а федералы не спешили ломиться в дверь. 

Баки мысленно выстроил план побега и перестал панически метаться по дому. Он погасил свет на кухне и в гостиной, прихватил три полотенца из шкафа в ванной и опустошил аптечку в шкафу над раковиной. Аспирин, перекись водорода, эластичные бинты — хорошее, а главное, понятное дополнение к капсулам из вибраниума. 

Сборы заняли ещё пять минут. В итоге у Баки оказалось два пакета: в одном лежали продукты и посуда, в другом — лекарства, полотенца, мыло и шампунь. 

Он сунулся в родительскую спальню, чтобы покопаться в шкафу, но обнаружил, что Старк уже сделал это. На кровати лежало несколько футболок и ветровка, принадлежавшие хозяину дома. Старк, уже одетый и обутый, осматривал ярлыки на одежде. Не оборачиваясь к Баки, он спросил: 

— Какой у тебя размер джинсов? 

Баки замер на пороге спальни. 

— Понятия не имею, а что? 

— Хочу узнать тебя поближе. Вот, решил начать сразу со штанов. 

Он подошёл к шкафу, вытащил ремень и две пары старых джинсов. Посмотрел на Баки и пояснил чуть мягче: 

— У копов наверняка есть ориентировка. Так что перед уходом нам надо переодеться и побриться, и я нашёл тут кое-что... Надеюсь, в Ваканде ты не принял постриг в чёрные монахи? 

— А? 

— Я говорю, религия позволяет тебе носить что-нибудь, кроме чёрных лохмотьев? На, примерь джинсы, должен быть твой размер. 

Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы улыбнулся. Безо всяких выкидонов — нормально улыбнулся, как приятелю. 

У Баки внутри что-то ёкнуло. 

— Угу… Только сначала найду Ракету. 

Баки спустился в гостиную. В темноте шуршали полиэтиленовые пакеты. Он вышел на террасу, поставил пакеты у крыльца и прислушался: вроде тихо. Прохладный ночной воздух немного отрезвил, и Баки стало легче. 

Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Дурацкое помутнение рассудка — наверное, от усталости. Нужно побольше спать и поменьше думать о Старке и Судном дне. 

Мысли о Старке давно уже стали навязчивыми. Баки был обязан заботиться о том, чтобы Старк был жив и здоров. Он хотел снова вернуть его в строй, только и всего. Хотел найти какое-нибудь приятное общее дело, не связанное с Судным днём. Хотел, чтобы Старк не пил, не мучился и взял себя в руки.

Это же не криминал, так? Обычная реакция на позитивные изменения. Любое улучшение в состоянии Старка — это маленькая победа, а побед в последнее время было маловато. 

В этом дело. Честно. 

Больше ни в чём. 

— Ракета, ты мне нужен. Утром уезжаем. Хочешь что-нибудь забрать? 

Ракета, как обычно, проводил время в сарае в компании горшка с пеплом и кучи инструментов. Услышав Баки, он вылез из-под кабины и переспросил: 

— Чего? 

Баки коротко объяснил суть дела. Ракета разразился нецензурными междометиями и с досадой пнул лавку. 

— Если хочешь что-нибудь забрать, сложи в джет. Через десять минут жду в доме. Посидим до утра в подвале, потом поедем. 

— Миллиардер с нами? 

— Да. 

— Супер, — пробурчал Ракета. 

Баки вернулся к крыльцу, подхватил сумки и понёс к джету. Режим невидимости отключился, и по джету прокатилась волна жидкого серебра.  Дверь кабины открылась. Баки поставил сумки за сиденьем первого пилота и полез проверить аптечку. 

Боковым зрением он заметил, как в темноте что-то мигнуло. Так моргают фары на ночном шоссе или фонарь на крыльце, когда начинаются перебои с электричеством. 

Баки выпрямился. Свет снова мелькнул на улице перед кабиной и на мгновение выхватил из тьмы мусорный бак у крыльца и длинную тень за ним. Баки наклонился вперёд к кабине и, чтобы удержать равновесие, схватился за поручень под потолком. 

Во дворе снова что-то мигнуло; Баки услышал щелчок — как будто на обшивку джета шлёпнулось что-то маленькое. 

В этот момент раздался хлопок. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову, закружился смазанным пятном, потемнел и потух. Стало тихо. 

* * *

Когда Баки открыл глаза, вокруг всё ещё было темно, а пыль ещё не успела улечься. Он лежал на полу джета, уткнувшись носом в пакет. Вокруг летали какие-то ошмётки — бумажки, целлофан, частички обивки. 

Помедлив, Баки ощупал своё лицо: нос, уши, губы, глаза — всё на месте. Он слышал шуршание пакетов — стало быть, не оглох. Мысленно пересчитал конечности, пошевелил пальцами на руках и ногах. В левой стороне тела разливалась слабость. 

Баки сел, пощупал бионическую руку и понял, что полость у локтя раскурочена. Пластины повредились при взрыве, и из-за этого пальцы почти не сгибались — он чувствовал только большой и указательный. 

Баки обвёл взглядом кабину — или, вернее, то, что от неё осталось. С приборной панели сорвало обшивку, и внутренности вывалились наружу беспорядочным комом проводов и микросхем. Хуже всего пришлось главному пульту управления — направленный взрыв снёс штурвал и место первого пилота. Он бы и Баки снёс, если бы тот стоял на полметра левее. 

Проклятье. 

Баки пытался думать, прямо сейчас и очень быстро. Что это за дрянь — чистый тротил, си-4, самодельная смесь? Что из этого могло бы пробить вибраниумную обшивку? 

— Эй, Фрэнк, — раздался голос с улицы. — Надо посмотреть, что там. 

Голос был мужской, с простым среднезападным акцентом. Баки услышал осторожные шаги. Кто-то подошёл к джету и остановился. Баки спрятался справа от дверного проёма. 

Незнакомец залез в джет, держа наготове пистолет с фонариком у рукоятки. Стриженый затылок, чёрная повседневная форма спецназа, белая нашивка «ФБР» на спине ближе к плечу. Свет фонаря выхватил из тьмы разбитую кабину, пыль, порванные полиэтиленовые пакеты; спецназовец повернулся вправо, и в этот момент Баки прицельно ударил его в предплечье. 

Спецназовец инстинктивно разжал пальцы, и оружие выпало. Левой рукой Баки перехватил спецназовца за шею, а правой зажал рот. Ожесточённая борьба продолжалась около минуты; спецназовец пытался вырваться из захвата, колотил по вибраниумной руке, но Баки этого не чувствовал. Наконец спецназовец ослабел и потерял сознание. Баки выждал ещё три секунды, ослабил хватку и осторожно опустил спецназовца на пол. 

В пистолете была полная обойма. Баки отвинтил фонарик, чтобы тот не утяжелял рукоятку, затем обшарил форму спецназовца. Служебное удостоверение лежало во внутреннем кармане. Баки посветил на него фонариком; парня звали Фрэнк Боггарт, он был приставлен к отделу национальной безопасности. Надпись мелким шрифтом гласила: « Центр выявления террористов». 

Баки вернул удостоверение на место и выключил фонарик. Пистолет лежал в руке чересчур хорошо — вакандское оружие само подстраивалось под руку стрелка. Баки стоило остановиться и хорошенько подумать о том, как вакандские бомбы и пистолеты попали в руки ФБР, но времени на это не было. В мозгу горела неоновая вывеска: ФБР уже в доме. Сейчас они найдут Старка. 

* * *

Перерыв шкаф, Тони переключился на тумбочку у кровати: выдвинул верхний ящик и, мысленно прося прощения у семьи Нельсонов, покопался внутри. Рука не пролезала вглубь ящика; Тони целиком вытащил его и вывалил содержимое на кровать. 

Резинки для волос, наушники, капли от насморка. Два презерватива в потрёпанных упаковках и почти пустой тюбик смазки. Следы потерянной нормальной жизни — Тони даже себе не мог признаться, как скучает по ней. Когда-то у него тоже была большая кровать и тумбочка с ящиком, который неудобно выдвигался до середины. В его ящике, как и у Нельсонов, лежала всякая ерунда — начиная с паяльника и заканчивая пушистыми розовыми наручниками. Пеппер регулярно проводила ревизию и выкидывала лишнее, но Тони упрямо тащил в спальню хлам. 

За десять лет Пеппер так и не переспорила Тони. А Барнс почему-то думал, что сумеет  сделать это за пару дней. Возможно, он просто не понимал, с кем имеет дело. 

Тони искал очки или что-нибудь в этом духе, чтобы закрыть лицо. Ничего не нашёл и помрачнел — придётся обшаривать ещё и комод.  На первом этаже раздался грохот — Барнс то ли что-то уронил, то ли хлопнул дверью. Тони вернул ящик на место и громко спросил: 

— Ну что, созрел для примерки? 

Он ждал, когда дверь спальни откроется, и Барнс возникнет на пороге. Ничего не происходило. 

— Если ты всё ещё злишься, то зря. Я бы предложил преломить хлеб, но, кажется, у нас его нет. Разве что енот куда-нибудь заныкал… 

На лестнице послышались шаги. Потеряв терпение, Тони дёрнул дверь и высунулся в коридор. Внезапно вспыхнул яркий свет, направленный Тони в лицо. Он невольно сощурился. 

— Поднимите руки, — приказал незнакомый голос. — Медленно. 

На лестнице вырисовывался силуэт человека в форме. 

— Назовите своё имя. 

Тони представил, как к нему снова обратятся «мистер Старк». В висках застучало, и язык прилип к нёбу. Он поднял руки и зажмурился, мысленно повторяя себе: дыши. 

Давай, дурак, дыши глубже; ещё дыши, не останавливайся. Сейчас ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Сейчас, буквально через секунду. 

Раньше ведь как-то придумывал? 

— Имя, — требовательно повторил спецназовец. 

За его спиной в гостиной раздались шаги, ругань и звон разбитой вазы, затем грянул выстрел. Тони инстинктивно пригнулся, и очень вовремя — над его головой просвистела пуля и вонзилась в стену. 

Он упал на колени и спрятался за поручнем. У подножия лестницы что-то грохотало. По потолку и мебели метался луч фонарика — кажется, этот фонарик прилагался к оружию, и теперь кто-то пытался выхватить его у спецназовца. 

На свету мелькнула фигура Барнса — он в одиночку дрался с тремя бойцами. Одного уже успел уложить на лопатки, у других выбил оружие. 

Тони прижался спиной к стене, лихорадочно размышляя, что делать. Черт, даже репульсора нет. Он оглянулся на лестницу и увидел пистолет на ступеньке посередине. Если бы Тони до него дотянулся, помог бы Барнсу. 

Но он не мог. Обхватил руками голову; руки сильно дрожали. Он, наверное, сошёл с ума. Он точно сошёл с ума. 

Господи, господи, пусть это прекратится. Надо что-то делать, нельзя сидеть вот так. Барнсу нужна помощь. Питеру Паркеру тоже была нужна помощь, но Тони не сумел помочь. 

«Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать, мистер Старк». 

Мальчик хотел жить, но всё равно умер — а сейчас та же участь настигнет и Барнса. Прижав пальцы к лицу, Тони больно закусил кожу на ладони, но боль не отрезвляла. Только одна вещь имела значение: сейчас Барнс умрёт, и Тони останется один. Теперь уже окончательно. 

— Эй, — кто-то тронул его за плечо. — Ты как? 

Закрыв руками лицо, он громко и часто дышал. 

— Эй, Тони. Всё хорошо? Тебя не зацепило? 

Тони отнял руки от лица. Барнс сидел перед ним на коленях. На его щеке наливался кровоподтёк, волосы были взъерошены, а вибраниумная рука была неестественно согнута в локте, но в остальном он выглядел здоровым. И живым. 

— Пойдём, надо уходить отсюда. 

— А где эти?.. 

— Там, внизу, без сознания. Давай, Тони, вставай, нам надо найти Ракету… 

Вдвоём они встали. Тони держался за поручень, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. 

— А, чёрт, совсем забыл, — спохватился Барнс. — Мы же договорились, что я буду звать тебя Старком. 

Тони рывком потянулся вперёд и обнял Барнса за плечи. Он сам не мог объяснить себе, зачем сделал это. Несколько секунд молча стоял и дышал, чувствуя подбородком плечо Барнса. Плечо было твёрдое и горячее; Тони остро ощущал, как под одеждой, под кожей, под мышцами пульсирует жизнь. Барнс оставался живым вопреки Таносу, космосу, постапокалипсису и погоням. 

— Ты точно в порядке? — тихо спросил Барнс. 

— Нет. Но говорить об этом мы не будем. 

— Понял. 

Первый раз Тони пришла в голову мысль: может быть, это не зря. Этот парень зачем-то нужен мне, а я зачем-то нужен ему. Во всём этом дерьме есть какой-то смысл, просто я его пока не знаю. 

Я вообще чудовищно мало знаю. Так себе открытие на исходе пятого десятка. 

Барнс осторожно поднял живую руку и хлопнул Тони по плечу. 

— Слушай… Если я могу что-нибудь сделать, только скажи. 

— Будь добр, пошути о чём-нибудь, — попросил Тони. — А то уж совсем неловко. 

— Ничего, привыкнешь. 

— Пошёл ты. 

— Эх, теперь я должен Ракете двадцать баксов. Он ставил на то, что сегодня ты меня пошлёшь. 

Тони отпустил Барнса и шагнул назад. К счастью, у них не было времени на неловкие паузы. Вернувшись в спальню, Тони одним движением сгрёб в сумку вещи, лежавшие на кровати. Барнс ждал у подножия лестницы; он уже успел обшарить карманы спецназовцев, отложить в сторону пистолеты и вытащить из автоматов магазины с обоймой. 

— Как они так быстро нас нашли? — спросил Тони и поставил сумку на пол. — Хозяйка всё-таки достучалась до ФБР? 

Его всё ещё потряхивало. Он искал тему, на которую можно отвлечься, и готов был заговорить о чём угодно, лишь бы не допустить ни одной минуты молчания. 

— Думаю, дело не в ней. Глянь сюда. 

Барнс поднял с пола один пистолет и протянул его Тони. С виду оружие было немного похоже на кольт, но гораздо легче и удобнее. Неплохая система двойного действия без курка и лишних телодвижений. Тони показалось, что от рукоятки исходит слабое фиолетовое свечение. 

— Чёртовы пантеры... 

— Первым делом эти парни взорвали джет, так что они явно знали больше, чем могла сообщить Трейси. 

— Взорвали как — целиком? 

— Нет, только кабину. Что-то вроде направленного взрыва, причём без огня. Пробило даже обшивку из вибраниума… Так, ты постой пока здесь, посторожи их. Я схожу за Ракетой. 

— Пушку возьми. На всякий случай. 

Барнс поднялся на ноги, забрал сумку с вещами и пошёл на террасу. Он то ли не услышал Тони, то ли задумался о своём. 

— Пушку, говорю, возьми, — повторил Тони и переступил через спецназовца. 

На периферии сознания мелькала тревожная мысль, которую он никак не мог поймать. Оглянулся, ещё раз обвёл взглядом три тела на полу. Что-то здесь было не так. 

Стоп. Вот оно. Почему их всего трое? Группы федералов, которые он видел после Судного дня, включали от четырёх до восьми бойцов. 

— Эй, Холодное Сердце. С ними ещё кто-нибудь был? 

— Ага, один парень, — отозвался Барнс с террасы. — Я оставил его в дже...

Голос вдруг оборвался. 

— Эй? — позвал Тони. — Всё нормально? 

Ответом была тишина. 

— Слушай, не надо со мной так. 

Поколебавшись, Тони вышел на террасу и остановился. В полутьме были хорошо различимы две фигуры. На тропинке перед домом застыл боец спецназа; он целился в Барнса, стоящего около мусорных баков. 

Оба смотрели на Тони: спецназовец — настороженно, Барнс — предупреждающе. 

Иногда Тони завидовал спокойствию Барнса. С такой крепкой психикой железные костюмы не нужны. 

— Не дёргайся, — сказал спецназовец. — Одно движение — и я снесу ему голову. 

Говорил он сипло и с явным трудом. Пауза затянулась на несколько секунд. Нужно было что-то ответить. 

— Отлично тебя понимаю, старина. Иногда я и сам хочу снести ему голову. Но всё-таки давай не будем спешить. 

Спецназовец недоверчиво уточнил: 

— Ты Тони Старк? 

Тони поморщился. 

— Все говорят, что ты мёртв. 

— Ну, раз говорят, значит, так и есть. Врать же не станут… Скажи, вы там в ФБР все такие, или ты один идиот? 

— Заткнись и стой на месте. 

— Окей, окей. Видишь? Я стою. Никуда не ухожу, ничего не делаю. Может, опустишь пистолет?.. Разойдёмся с миром — скажешь своим боссам, что видел Старка с Зимним Солдатом. На такую жирную рыбу они не рассчитывали. Думали, здесь только Барнс. 

— И что? 

— Да ничего. Всё равно ты нас не возьмёшь. Отряду влетит за то, что сорвали задание, а тебе выпишут премию за информацию. Разве плохо?

Спецназовец переводил взгляд с Барнса на Тони. 

— Серьёзно, парень, подумай на шаг вперёд. Меня-то ты, конечно, уложишь на лопатки. Но что насчёт него? — Тони кивнул на Барнса. — Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что справишься в одиночку. Играть в героя уже не модно. 

— Подними руки и закрой рот. 

— Не дури, опусти пушку. 

— Я велел закрыть рот! — рявкнул спецназовец. 

Тони неохотно замолк. 

— Теперь подняли руки. Оба, живо. 

Барнс начал поднимать руки, но левая неожиданно дёрнулась. Спецназовец шарахнулся; раздался выстрел, и сразу же за ним во тьме вспыхнули фары. 

Два светящихся шара стремительно приближались. На спецназовца с рёвом нёсся фургон. Барнс подскочил к Тони и оттолкнул на крыльцо; вместе они упали, и тут же раздался крик и глухой стук, с которым тело ударилось о капот. Фургон проехал ещё несколько метров и остановился. 

Тяжело дыша, Тони сел. В кабине происходила какая-то возня: шорохи, треск, сбивчивая ругань. Спецназовец лежал на тропинке, не шевелясь. Прихрамывая, Барнс сходил к нему, забрал пистолет и померил пульс. 

— Ну что там? — спросил Тони. 

Барнс покачал головой. В этот момент дверь кабины распахнулась, и на землю спрыгнул злой, как чёрт, Ракета. 

— Вы чё, совсем долбанулись?! Какого хрена вы болтаете с этим уродом? Я еле разобрался с педалями, ни хрена не вижу, куда еду — сам не знаю! А вы стоите и треплетесь с ним. Алло, мы вообще-то в бегах, чуваки! 

Высказавшись, он с чувством сплюнул, затем обогнул фургон и осмотрел труп. Тони поймал взгляд Баки и обречённо подумал: никуда я теперь от них не денусь. 

— Ну, чего встали? — поторопил Ракета. — Тащите пакеты, пора сматываться. Бензина хватит километров на двести. Как думаете, лучше ехать на север или на юг? 


	7. Слом

— Так, мохнатый, шевели извилинами. Ты уверен, что федералы не знали об этом фургоне? 

— Блин, сказал же! Ничего они не знали! 

Посёлок давно остался позади, и теперь фургон нёсся по дороге, ведущей к шоссе. Старк, сидящий за рулём, поминутно посматривал в зеркало заднего вида, но погони пока не намечалось. 

— То есть ты готов поклясться, что прослушки нет? 

Ракета возмутился:

— Ты заколебал уже, чудила! Я вам обоим жизнь спас, какие вопросы? 

— Ты убил федерального агента при исполнении, и я пытаюсь понять, во что нам это встанет. 

— Он первый начал. 

— В следующий раз постарайся не делать ничего тупого. 

— То есть не спасать твою задницу? Да уж, постараюсь! 

Вскоре дорога стала хуже, и фургон затрясло на колдобинах. 

— Эй, — крикнул Тони из кабины. — Ты там как? 

— Порядок, — отозвался Баки. 

В фургоне оказалось не так плохо, как он думал. Пыльно, тесно, но практично: в небольшом пространстве уместились маленькая кухонька — мини-холодильник, откидной столик, походная плитка и пара подвесных шкафчиков, — и откидное спальное место с тонким матрасом, скатанным в рулон. Ещё здесь было смутное подобие душа за хлипкой перегородкой из фанеры. 

Минут через двадцать фургон съехал с дороги; Баки тряхнуло, он схватился за стену, но рука подвела — локоть и кисть непредсказуемо дёргались. 

Баки сел на кровать, ощупывая руку. Фургон проехал ещё с полкилометра и остановился; из окна за занавеской просматривался хвойный тёмный лес и едва различимые холмы вдалеке. Ни фонарей на шоссе, ни улиц, ни домов. 

Дверь в кабине хлопнула, раздались шаги, и в фургон залезли Старк и Ракета. 

— У нас привал, — объяснил Старк в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Баки. — Надо проверить жучки, потом поедем дальше. 

— Говорю тебе, — сварливо отозвался Ракета, — нет здесь никаких жучков. Ты в курсе, что у вас обоих жуткие проблемы с доверием? 

Он кинул на пол пакет с едой и принялся в нём рыться, раскидывая вокруг консервы с бобами, картофелины, вилки, ложки и пакеты с мясной нарезкой. По полу покатилась помятая коробка из-под просроченного мороженого; фотография Тони Старка на лицевой стороне была заляпана сомнительными бурыми пятнами. 

Старк наклонился, взял коробку и протянул её Баки. 

— На, приложи к щеке. Выглядишь неважно. 

Баки приложил коробку к кровоподтёку и поморщился. Мороженое давно растаяло, но холод от него всё ещё шёл. Тони залез вглубь фургона, обшаривая углы, заглядывая на полки и под столешницы. 

— Ну, — спросил он, не оборачиваясь, — что думаешь? 

— Они не знали, что мы вместе. Вернее, они вообще не догадывались, что ты жив. 

— Точно. 

— Значит, переписчики либо так и не сняли отпечатки в твоём доме, либо никому не сказали. 

— Ставлю на второе. Думаю, переписчики сняли отпечатки и сверили с базой. Поняли, что сорвали крупный куш, и стали думать, что с этим делать. 

— Под борьбу с супергероями можно выбить у Конгресса неплохие бюджеты. 

— Да, и переписчики знают об этом, но в большой организации куча проволочек. Видимо, парни не смогли быстро придумать, как выгоднее меня продать.

— А ещё нас сдала девчонка, — вмешался Ракета. 

Баки возразил: 

— Нет. 

Он сказал это из чистого упрямства — знал, что вопрос всплывёт, но не хотел легко сдаваться. Ракета виновато посмотрел на него и со вздохом перечислил: 

— Девчонка знала, кто мы и куда летим, легко могла проследить координаты… 

Баки открыл рот, чтобы снова возразить, и Ракета поспешно добавил: 

— Знаю, что ты скажешь. Те засранцы — М’Баку, В'Каби или как их там — тоже могли. Но ведь именно девчонка разработала джет. Она знала про него всё. 

— Это ничего не доказывает. 

— Что за девчонка? — спросил Тони. 

— Шури, местная принцесса. Сестра того чувака, который в Пантеру наряжался. Но я про неё мало знаю, пусть лучше он расскажет, — Ракета кивнул на Баки. 

Баки не хотел ничего рассказывать; прижимая мороженое к лицу, он отвернулся к фанерной стенке. На душе было паршиво. Он вспомнил вакандский пистолет в руках у агента ФБР, щелчок перед взрывом в джете и поражающую силу той бомбы. 

Ему не хотелось это признавать, но ФБР точно использовало оружие из вибраниума, и кто-то поставлял им его. А вместе с этим — информацию о местонахождении Джеймса Барнса. 

— У Шури был доступ к оружию? — спросил Старк. 

— Ага, она сама всё делала. Гений по части всякой техники. 

— Прямо уж гений? 

— Самая головастая из всех, кого я видел. 

Баки поставил мороженое на стол и вышел на улицу. Хотелось хотя бы на минуту остаться в тишине и одиночестве — подышать, подумать. 

Фургон стоял на опушке леса; пахло хвоей, прелыми листьями и приближающейся ночью. Баки закрыл глаза и пару минут дышал, сосредотачивая всё внимание на вдохах и выдохах. В реабилитационный период после чистки он научился медитировать, но теперь не получалось. 

Какая-то часть его души — та, за которую он себя ненавидел, — давно ждала подвоха и с готовностью принимала идею о предательстве. В этом было что-то мерзкое. Подозревая Шури, он переставал себя уважать. 

Если жизнь со Стивом Роджерсом чему-то и научила Баки, то только этому: дружба стоит того, чтобы за неё бороться. Пусть даже с самим собой — собственной недоверчивостью, осмотрительностью, параноидальным ожиданием самого худшего. 

За спиной скрипнула дверь фургона. Старк спрыгнул на землю и подошёл ближе. 

— Я проверил жучки, всё чисто. 

Баки кивнул. 

— Ракета говорит, что руку тебе тоже сделала Шури. Не знаешь, там есть функция отправки данных? Отчёты о состоянии системы, дистанционное управление...

Баки пожал плечами. Левое опять дёрнулось. Баки уже не впервые терял контроль над собственным телом; вынужденный тремор напоминал ему о временах абсолютной беспомощности перед лицом обстоятельств и потому очень раздражал. 

— Эй, — позвал Старк. — Я понимаю, это звучит хреново. Но кто-то сдал нас ФБР, и надо понять, кто. И чем это обернётся. 

— Шури мой друг. Не думаю, что она бы меня сдала. 

Это прозвучало чуть жёстче, чем надо. 

— Да, у неё был доступ ко всему, но в Ваканду вторглись миротворцы — кстати, М’Баку и В'Каби этому не мешали. Данные могли утечь через них. 

— Знаешь, какие именно? 

— Координаты джета — точно. Насчёт руки не в курсе. Т’Чалла не рассказывал, что там с начинкой, а я не спрашивал. Но, даже если внутри есть какой-нибудь датчик, сомневаюсь, что Шури подключила бы его к общей базе. Она не глупее нас с тобой. 

— Не против, если я посмотрю? 

Старк обошёл Баки слева, включил фонарик и сунул его в зубы. Он посветил в полость на локте и аккуратно ощупал раскуроченные пластины. Эта часть руки онемела ещё в первые минуты после взрыва. 

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? 

Баки покачал головой. 

— А если так? — Старк наугад провёл пальцем от локтя до кисти. 

Баки почувствовал покалывание у запястья. 

— Вот здесь, немного. 

Старк выключил фонарик и сунул его в карман ветровки. 

— Ну, в твоём случае потеря чувствительности — это не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, не умрёшь от болевого шока. 

— Что насчёт связи с системой? 

— Пока не уверен, но есть ощущение, что она тоже отключилась. Надо разобрать пластины и изолировать провода. Кажется, я видел в фургоне ящик с инструментами, — Старк на секунду задумался и заключил: — Да, так и поступим. Только сначала смотаемся до заправки. 

— У меня осталось тринадцать баксов, — вспомнил Баки. — А ещё надо на что-то жить. 

Старк отмахнулся и запрыгнул в фургон. 

— Тебе повезло, что я миллиардер. Давай, не тупи, поехали. 

* * *

Первая действующая заправка встретилась только через шестьдесят километров — остальные были заброшены и разграблены. В бардачке Тони нашёл старую бейсболку, стряхнул с неё пыль и низко надвинул на лоб. В зеркале отражался хмурый тип, заросший бородой. Он был неузнаваем для тех, кто знал прежнего Тони Старка, а новые ориентировки, скорее всего, разослать не успели. 

На его счастье, на заправке было темно — из трёх фонарей горел только один, да ещё неоновая вывеска «Шелл» и красные цифры с ценами на бензин и дизель. Тони залил полный бак, расплатился, а заодно купил еды на кассе. В ассортименте магазина были редкие по нынешним временам сэндвичи с ростбифом, которые нельзя было пропустить. 

Жуя сэндвич, он вернулся к фургону и на полпути вспомнил о водке. Тони не пил уже сутки; мысль об этом даже не приходила ему в голову. Ни разу за этот дикий день он не испытал жгучего желания забыться. 

Оказавшись в фургоне, Тони выдал Ракете и Барнсу по сэндвичу. Пока все трое сосредоточенно жевали, а Ракета травил странную историю про барыгу с далёкой планеты, Тони косился на холодильник. Должно быть, бутылка там. Точно там. 

Тони встал, протиснулся мимо енота и заглянул в холодильник. Бутылки не было. Обернувшись, он успел заметить, как Барнс скользнул по нему взглядом и отвёл глаза. Всё выглядело так, будто он наблюдал за ним постоянно, но не хотел быть уличённым в этом. 

— Кто-нибудь видел мою водку? 

Ракета нехотя прервал байку и почесал лапой нос. 

— Что, никто не видел? Она вообще-то стояла в холодильнике вместе с едой. Еда здесь, а где бутылка? 

— Наверное, я оставил её в доме, — сказал Барнс и предупредил: — Оправдываться не собираюсь. 

Тони снял бейсболку и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Думаешь, это худшее вещество из тех, что я употреблял? Оно даже не в первой десятке. 

Ракета заинтересовался: 

— А поделись хит-парадом? 

— В другой раз… И вообще, не сворачивай с темы. 

— Ой, да кто я такой, чтобы в это лезть. 

Барнс сцепил руки в замок и предложил: 

— Излагай. Что на этот раз?

— Всё то же. Мне не нужна нянька, жена и заботливая матушка, и уж точно не в твоём лице. 

— Прекрасно, мне как раз надоело ею быть. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что можешь слепить из меня супергероя? Всеми обожаемого Тони Старка, воплощающего успех. 

— Всеми обожаемого? — переспросил Баки. — Извини, но тут ты загнул. 

— Этот парень не пьёт, не буянит и классно смотрится. За всю жизнь, наверное, и не обосрался ни разу. 

— Ещё раз. Мы точно говорим о Тони Старке? 

Тони было приятно слегка поддразнивать Барнса: трогать и отскакивать, делать выпад и проверять, что будет. Всё равно что играть в пинг-понг. Баки Барнс, к удивлению Тони, оказался неплохим игроком. Как минимум, с ним было не скучно. 

— Ладно, Холодное сердце, один-ноль в твою пользу. 

— О, так у нас соревнование? А чего же раньше не сказал? 

— Боялся, что ты испугаешься и сбежишь, как в прошлый раз. 

— Это в тот раз, когда ты оторвал мне руку? 

— К счастью, какая-то Шури придумала тебе новую. 

Барнс поджал губы. Тони уже решил, что перегнул с сарказмом, но с удивлением понял, что Барнс еле сдерживает смех. 

— Парни, — не выдержал Ракета, — снимите номер, а. 

Тони закатил глаза, а Баки отвернулся к аптечке, покопался в ней и поставил на полку рядом небольшой пузырёк с водкой. 

— Берёг на случай, если придётся промывать раны. Если тебе станет легче, можешь забрать. 

Они снова встретились взглядами. Тони удивился своей реакции: казалось бы, крошечный жест, смотреть не на что. Откуда же в нём это большое чувство? Тревожное, счастливое и слегка стыдное, как у идиотов и подростков. 

— Два-ноль, — отметил он. — Но это последний раз, когда я даю тебе фору. 

Поужинав сэндвичами, они расселись по местам: Баки остался в фургоне, Тони снова сел за руль, а Ракета пристроился рядом. Перед отъездом он юркнул на улицу и вернулся через минуту, запрыгнув на сиденье рядом с водительским. 

— Поехали, и поживее. 

— Я же велел не делать ничего тупого. 

— Ага, и кто из нас тупой? — Ракета показал отвёртку и жестяную табличку. Это был автомобильный номер штата Мичиган. — Скрутил вон с той машины. Спорю на что угодно, наши номера уже объявлены в розыск. 

Первый раз Тони почувствовал к еноту что-то вроде уважения. 

— А ты не такой дурак, каким кажешься. 

— Да, ты тоже не конченый козёл. Иногда тебя даже можно терпеть. 

— Ой, перестань, а то захвалишь. 

* * * 

Во втором часу ночи фургон въехал на территорию национального парка «Фингер Лейкс». Об этом сообщал большой дорожный указатель. Тони привлекла покосившаяся табличка «Кэмпинг» — судя по виду, о ней давно никто не заботился, и это давало надежду, что здесь нет лишних глаз и ушей. 

Тони выбрал участок у реки вдалеке от дороги, припарковался и пошёл проверить территорию. Он обошёл округу с фонариком, но нигде не заметил палаток. Домик рейнджера, отвечающего за сбор денег, был заколочен досками; только у кромки леса виднелось несколько заброшенных туалетов и ржавый мангал для барбекю. В озеро вдавался деревянный причал, рассекающий полосу прибрежных камышей. 

Тони выключил фонарик и, кутаясь в ветровку, вернулся к фургону. Температура на улице была близка к минусовой; он почти видел, как изо рта вырываются облачка пара. 

— Остановимся тут, — Тони открыл дверь кабины. 

Ракета крепко спал, свернувшись калачиком в кресле и укрывшись полосатым хвостом. Бессменный горшок с пеплом он оставил под сиденьем, будто собираясь охранять его. 

Тони закрыл дверь, стараясь не хлопать, и пробрался в фургон. Здесь тоже было тихо. Барнс лежал на разложенном матрасе, подложив под голову сумку с вещами, и спал, еле слышно посапывая. Над его головой светилась тусклая лампочка, вмонтированная в полку над кроватью. 

Тони закрыл за собой дверь и сел на пол. Вибраниумная рука свешивалась с постели, слабо подёргиваясь. Под облетевшими пластинами открылась полость, в которой виднелись пучки оплавленных проводов. 

Тони собирался заняться этой рукой, но подумал и решил: лучше утром. Даже если внутри есть датчик, по которому их могут вычислить, его всё равно не изъять без специальных инструментов. Может быть, на свежую голову Тони что-нибудь придумает, но пока — по нулям. 

От руки мысли переметнулись к её хозяину; Тони смотрел на Барнса и пытался понять, что должен к нему чувствовать. После истории с Заковианским соглашением было бы логично ненавидеть Барнса или хотя бы недолюбливать. Но идти по этому пути Тони уже не мог. Раньше — да, теперь нет. 

Может, он должен его жалеть? Или игнорировать, как игнорировал в прежние времена — легко, без особых усилий, с изредка прорывающимся раздражением, которое нет смысла скрывать. 

Можно отнестись к Барнсу, как к приятелю Кэпа. Хорошая — а главное, безопасная — идея. Надо отметить Барнса как чужого человека, принадлежащего другой зоне влияния. Он не в команде Старка, вот и всё. 

Мысли перебегали с одного на другое. Нет, всё не так. Нынешний мир на такое не делится. Здесь всё наизнанку; говорящие еноты, апокалипсис, супергерои в опале; вечно хочется есть, пить, выспаться и чтобы наконец-то оставили в покое. Кажется, что половина человечества ненадолго ушла по своим делам и вот-вот вернётся. 

Но никто не вернётся. Нынешний уклад жизни реален, всё по-настоящему; пора уже признать это и жить дальше. Без оглядки на старые правила, здесь и сейчас. 

Сдавшись, Тони прижался лбом к вибраниумной руке. Пластины на предплечье Барнса приятно холодили кожу. Он сидел так несколько минут, молча привыкая к ощущению близости. Затем рука слабо шевельнулась; Барнс заворочался и проснулся. На всякий случай Тони отодвинулся назад, но недалеко — в фургоне было слишком мало места. 

Спросонья Барнс поморгал, протёр глаза тыльной стороной живой руки и уставился на Тони. 

— Блин, я что, заснул? — он рассеянно огляделся, обратил внимание, что Тони сидит на полу, и тут же сел. — Извини, сейчас слезу. Тут где-то было одеяло…

— Спи, сейчас твоя очередь. 

— У нас нет очередей. 

— С сегодняшнего дня есть. Где тут свет выключается? 

— А ты? 

— Я потом. 

— Всё равно, давай поменяемся. Я могу и на полу, а ты простынешь. 

— Это намёк на то, что ты суперсолдат, а я простой смертный? 

Барнс закрыл лицо руками и сонно проговорил: 

— Тони, почему с тобой так сложно. 

— Ты знал, на что шёл. 

— Честно говоря, нет. Но какая теперь разница. 

Не слезая с матраса, Барнс порылся в вещах, выудил откуда-то свернутое одеяло и отдал его Тони. Потом погасил свет. 

Они лежали в темноте; было слышно, как от ветра шуршит листва где-то над фургоном. Тони прислушивался к каждому звуку, иногда замирая в мучительном ожидании чего-то жуткого. Кто знает — может, через минуту, час или завтра утром их поймает ФБР, и всему придёт конец. Есть куча прекрасных способов бездарно просрать это время. 

Было бы здорово просто заснуть. 

Необязательно влюбляться. 

— Ты спишь? — тихо спросил он. 

— Нет, — отозвался шёпот. 

— Не боишься, что что-нибудь случится? 

— Например? 

— Не знаю, что угодно. Кто-нибудь из нас заболеет. Фургон сломается. Мы переругаемся и поубиваем друг друга. Нас снова выследит ФБР. 

— Я стараюсь об этом не думать. 

— Как? — вырвалось у Тони. — Как тебе удаётся? 

— Не знаю. Обычно я думаю о тебе, о Ракете и о том, что мы завтра будем есть. 

— И ты ни разу не думал о том, что они с тобой сделают, если поймают? 

Немного помолчав, Барнс сказал: 

— Наверное, посадят на электрический стул. За всё, что натворил Зимний. 

— Нет, это вряд ли. Электрический стул — уже прошлый век. Сейчас они используют инъекции: кладут на кушетку, привязывают ремнями и вводят иглы в вены обеих рук. Это называется «техасский коктейль»: сначала вводят обезболивающее, потом препарат, парализующий лёгкие, а затем вещества, которые останавливают сердце… Но ты, наверное, уже привык к уколам и всякой дряни. 

Спохватившись, он сказал:

— Извини. Никогда не умел вовремя тормозить. 

— Всё в порядке. 

— Не понимаю, как ты это выносишь. В нынешнем мире невозможно жить. 

— А, по-моему, не всё так плохо, — сказал Барнс и тут же исправился: — То есть плохо, конечно, но в Великую Депрессию было хуже. 

Тони усмехнулся в темноту. 

— Значит, всё это время ты провёл в Ваканде?

— Да, Стив хотел залечь на дно и попросил Т’Чаллу приютить нас. Правда, сам Стив не стал там задерживаться — ему-то не сиделось на месте. 

Впервые Барнс упомянул Стива. Говорить об этом было легко — на удивление легко. Тони думал, будет хуже. 

— А тебе, стало быть, сиделось. 

— Ну, сначала я заморозился в резервуаре, потом проходил реабилитацию у Шури. Получил дом и участок для разведения коз… У меня, кстати, неплохо получалось жить такой жизнью. Я даже привык. А вот Стив не смог — вечно рвался с кем-нибудь воевать. Слава богу, у него были Сокол с Наташей. 

— А у тебя был кто-нибудь? 

Тони спросил это наугад; не особо верилось, что Барнс расскажет. 

— В каком смысле? 

— Ну, не знаю. Друзья-приятели. Девушки. Кто-нибудь, кроме говорящего енота. 

— Разве что Шури. А вообще это всё не про меня. 

— Почему? 

— А я ни с кем не могу. Раньше — запросто, а теперь нет. Думал, оправился, всю эту фигню про «Гидру» из башки вычистил… По сороковым годам особо не скучал. Но всё равно, знаешь. Я всё ещё ни с кем не могу сойтись. Доверять особо не могу. Даже болтать обо всякой ерунде — и то тяжко. 

— Понимаю. 

— Большинство людей слишком нормальны для меня. 

— Да ладно. Многие могли бы только позавидовать твоей психике. 

— Это ты сейчас о себе? 

Тони не ответил, и Барнс мягко свернул тему. 

— Это всё неинтересно. Давай лучше спать. 

Колеблясь, Тони думал: спросить или не спросить? Пауза таяла между ними, разливалась теплом в ночной темноте. Тони хотел прикоснуться к Барнсу — хотя бы просто взять за руку безо всякой причины. Вместо этого он спросил: 

— Если в Ваканде было так хорошо, почему ты решил вернуться в Штаты? 

— Ну, кто-то ведь должен был за тобой поехать. 

Подумав, он добавил: 

— Я вообще-то не очень деятельный. Это Стив горел, ему всё время надо было кого-то спасать. А я иногда хочу просто лечь и лежать, и чтобы никто не трогал. 

— Но? 

— Что — но? 

— Сейчас должно быть какое-то «но». 

Барнс пожал плечами — Тони заметил, как рука опять дёрнулась, — и ответил: 

— Но у меня есть ты. Так что приходится шевелиться... Ладно, давай всё-таки спать, утро скоро. 

* * *

Утро пришло поздно — часов в десять. Баки лежал на спине и смотрел в деревянный потолок. Было уже совсем светло, и солнце пробивалось в фургон из-за пыльных занавесок. 

Ночью Баки ничего не снилось. Исчезло привычное послевкусие от ночных кошмаров; он запоздало вспомнил, что в любой момент могут нагрянуть федералы, но страха всё равно не было. Возможно, он просто устал бояться. 

Следующая мысль была о Старке. Баки сел и чуть не наступил на чужую ногу. Старк спал на полу, укутавшись в одеяло; с одной стороны свёртка торчала макушка, с другой — ступня. 

Баки аккуратно переступил через него, пробираясь в душ за фанерной перегородкой. Левая рука всё ещё барахлила — во-первых, подёргивалась от любого движения, во-вторых, ныла в районе запястья. Стоя перед зеркалом, Баки стянул свитер, чтобы осмотреть тело. Зрелище было малоприятное — кровоподтёк на щеке, синяки на боку, развороченная рука с истрепавшимися проводами. Он повернул ручку крана, но кран лишь сухо закашлялся — воды не было. 

Баки накинул полотенце на плечи и вышел из ванной. Старк по-прежнему спал, зарывшись носом в одеяло. К его лицу подбиралась жёлтая полоса света. Баки плотнее задёрнул занавеску и осторожно пробрался к выходу. 

— О! — воскликнул Ракета. — А я уж хотел тебя будить. Жрать будешь? 

Щурясь на солнце, Баки закрыл за собой дверь фургона. Утро было прохладное, и этим здорово бодрило. Ракета суетился около мангала. Он успел натаскать дров и соорудить что-то вроде вертела, а теперь разделывал на столе какую-то скользкую тварь. 

— Где это мы? 

— Понятия не имею, но здесь вроде ничего. Миллиардер завёз нас в какую-то глушь. Кстати, куда он делся? 

— Спит ещё. 

— Жрать-то будешь или нет? — Ракета с наслаждением повёл носом, пошевелил усами и похвастался: — Свежие лягушки. Это тебе не сраная кукуруза. 

— Да уж, соблазнительно. 

Баки сел на дощатый причал, зачерпнул живой рукой воду и умылся. Ледяная вода обожгла щёки; отфыркиваясь, он вытер лицо полотенцем. Скрипнула дверь фургона; Баки оглянулся и увидел Старка, укутанного в одеяло. 

— Бррр, Холодное Сердце. На тебя даже смотреть холодно. 

Баки надел водолазку, а поверх неё — джинсовую куртку; Старк натянул свитер и ветровку и бросил на лавку вакандский плед. Они сели завтракать за столом у мангала. С озера тянуло осенним холодом; он так и норовил пробраться за шиворот, но спасало живительное тепло от огня. 

Ракета насадил на вертел трёх разделанных лягушек; стоя у мангала, они со Старком затеяли оживлённый спор о том, на что похожи лягушки. Старк утверждал, что хорошие лапки по вкусу смахивают на цыплёнка, а Ракета блеснул познаниями о бесхвостых драксах, которые водятся на планете Ксандар. 

Баки не был таким гурманом, как они; в поисках еды он перерыл фургон, нашёл сухие хлебцы, консервированную ветчину, упаковку кофе, пристойный ковшик и походную эмалированную кружку. 

На выходе из фургона нос к носу столкнулся со Старком. Нужно было либо разойтись, либо дать Старку пройти внутрь, но Баки замешкался на пороге, чуть не уронив ковш и кружку. Старк прислонился к дверному проёму и сделал непринуждённое лицо. У него это здорово получалось. 

— Зашёл за инструментами, пора посмотреть твою руку. Ты как вообще, нормально? 

— Да, а ты? 

— Вроде ничего. 

— Кофе будешь? 

Старк скользнул взглядом по ковшу и кружке. 

— Хороший? 

— Вряд ли. 

— Ладно, давай. 

Баки протиснулся мимо Старка и вернулся к мангалу. Дождавшись, когда Ракета дожарит лягушек, он согрел немного воды в ковше, затем развёл в нём кофе. Ракета, понюхав варево, категорически от него отказался, что было даже к лучшему — всё равно кружка была только одна. 

Баки наполнил кружку дымящимся напитком и отдал Старку, а себе оставил то, что было в ковше. Все трое сели завтракать. Старк, прихлёбывая кофе, перебирал инструменты в ящике, Ракета с наслаждением грыз лягушачью лапку. В этом было что-то домашнее. Первый спокойный день за много недель — Баки даже перестал надеяться, что такое возможно. 

— Ну что? — проницательно изрёк Ракета. — Ругались-ругались, но всё равно вместе? 

— Не порти момент, мохнатый, — Старк вооружился отвёрткой и повернулся к Баки. — А ты давай показывай, что там с рукой. Болит? 

— Нет. 

— Врёшь. Должна болеть. 

— Да это ерунда. 

Баки снял куртку и закатал рукав. Старк указал отвёрткой на развороченную полость. 

— Сейчас снимем вот эту пластину и подчистим провода. Проверю контакты, пойму, что там с датчиком. 

— Если всё будет плохо, сможешь снять руку? 

Старк посмотрел Баки в глаза и тут же перевёл взгляд на локоть бионической руки. 

— Плохая идея. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что без руки ты не сможешь драться. 

— Не страшно. Я готов уступить это тебе.

Старк наклонился к руке, поддел отвёрткой пластину и, не обращая внимания на Баки, погрузился в изучение проводов. 

— Правда, Тони. Подумай на минутку. Ты разберёшь руку, сделаешь из неё репульсоры или какое-нибудь другое оружие. Сможешь сам за себя постоять. 

— Как у тебя всё просто. 

— На худой конец, продашь остатки на чёрном рынке. Это же чистый вибраниум, стоит бешеных денег. 

— Может, мы тебя по частям продадим? — огрызнулся Тони. — Первым делом сдадим жертвенность. Её настолько много, что мы сразу разбогатеем. 

— И вообще, это моя рука! — возмутился Ракета. — Чувак, мы же договаривались. 

Локоть в очередной раз дёрнулся, запястье прошило болью, и Баки поморщился. 

— От меня толку нет. Ещё одно нападение — и нам конец, так что будет разумнее снять руку и найти ей лучшее применение. 

— Эй, Старк, — позвал Ракета. — Спорим, сейчас он скажет, что без руки от него тоже нет толку? 

— Да, и ещё добавит: бросьте меня, чтобы не возиться с инвалидом. Старо как мир... Впрочем, сержанту Баки Барнсу сто лет в обед, так что неудивительно. 

Ракета громко хохотнул, догрыз последнюю лапку и, спрыгнув с лавки, пошёл отлить в лес. Его полосатый хвост мелькнул между деревьев. Баки и Тони остались одни. Это был отличный шанс уговорить Старка вести себя чуточку умнее. 

— Ты снимешь руку или нет? 

— Нет. 

— Потому что не можешь или потому что не хочешь? 

— Потому что ты идиот, а я не собираюсь идти на поводу у идиота. 

— Слушай, я же не шучу. Самое важное, что надо было сделать, я уже сделал — защитил тебя от ФБР и вернул в строй. Это была моя миссия. 

— Стоп-стоп. Я не говорил, что собираюсь вернуться в строй. 

— Так или иначе, тебе придётся ещё какое-то время побегать от федералов, и, поверь моему опыту, это лучше делать без обузы. Я мог бы запутать след и увести их подальше, а вы с Ракетой в это время нашли бы способ вернуть костюм. А дальше станет проще. Вы ведь с ним поладили, верно? Какая-никакая команда...

Старк поднял голову. Глаза у него были злые. 

— Не смотри на меня так, — попросил Баки. — Я пытаюсь думать на два шага вперёд. 

— Стало быть, такой у тебя план — действовать мне на нервы? 

Баки мягко улыбнулся. 

— Ну нет, даже не пытайся, — отрезал Старк и снова погрузился в изучение проводов. — Знаешь, Холодное Сердце, ты, оказывается, тот ещё фрукт.

— В смысле? 

— Я изо всех сил стараюсь в тебя не влюбиться, а ты мне в этом совсем не помогаешь. Благородство у него прорезалось… Ну обалдеть теперь… 

Чертыхнувшись, он уронил отвёртку, нагнулся за ней и будничным тоном сказал: 

— Руку поверни. Вот так. И не ёрзай хотя бы минуту. 

Баки сидел, не шевелясь, и смотрел на Старка. Тот сначала поднёс к проводам индикаторную отвёртку, затем взял бокорезы из ящика и аккуратно снял изоляцию с двух проводов. Не поднимая головы, скрутил их по часовой стрелке. Работа была простая, но трудоёмкая — скрутку пришлось несколько раз обжимать пассатижами, обрезать лишние куски проводов, каждую минуту меняя инструмент. 

Всё это давало возможность безнаказанно молчать. Но Баки не хотел. Он твёрдо знал: обратного пути нет, придётся идти вперёд во что бы то ни стало. 

Не факт, что всё это продлится долго. Старк, если захочет, сумеет восстать из мёртвых, вернуться к прежней жизни и заставить всех с собой считаться, но ему, Баки, судьба такого шанса не предоставила. Надо быть реалистом. Завтра он может погибнуть, и будет жаль, если перед этим он даже не попытается узнать Тони Старка получше. 

— Забыл спросить насчёт костюма. Ты подбросил его федералам. Зачем? 

— Обычно, когда люди таскают за собой титановые костюмы, кто-нибудь это замечает. 

— Ты мог бы просто спрятать его. Есть компактный режим. 

Старк промолчал, и Баки продолжил: 

— Отдать костюм с пеплом внутри — это способ добиться официального признания, что Тони Старк мёртв. Но ведь ты никогда по-настоящему не боялся властей… Или боялся? 

— У нас сеанс психотерапии? — съязвил Тони. — В следующий раз предупреждай заранее. 

— Я просто пытаюсь тебя понять. Мне кажется, это из-за Пеппер. 

— Да ну. 

— Она тебя искала так же, как я, а потом нашла костюм, и с тех пор не ищет. 

Старк взял из ящика изоленту и осведомился: 

— И чего ты от меня ждёшь? 

— Ничего. Хочу разобраться, что у тебя в голове. 

— Я её любил. Если ты тоже кого-нибудь любил, то сам должен понимать. 

— Но не понимаю. 

Старк помедлил, залепляя изолентой провод. 

— Пока Пеппер думает, что я мёртв, она в безопасности. Вся эта дребедень её не касается. Пеппер, в отличие от нас с тобой, не бегает по лесам от федералов и может жить нормальной жизнью, как всегда и хотела. Если её позовут в суд, она честно скажет, что ничего обо мне не знает. 

— А как насчёт тебя? Тебе не хотелось к ней вернуться?

— Мне хотелось, чтобы меня оставили в покое. 

Старк обмотал ещё один провод и добавил:

— Кстати, раз уж мы начали обсуждать былое. Если бы ты провернул ту же историю с Кэпом, он бы до сих пор числился супергероем на службе у отечества. Всего-то и надо было исчезнуть и притвориться мёртвым. Глядишь, кэп провёл бы свой последний год всеобщим любимцем, а не изгоем, но ты ведь у нас не такой! Ты у нас, блин, простой парень. 

Разозлившись, Старк отбросил изоленту. 

— Готова твоя рука. Снимать не буду, и не проси. 

Он встал из-за стола и отошёл к причалу; пнул какой-то камешек, и тот улетел в камыши. 

— Извини, — сказал Баки. — Я не хотел тебя задеть. 

Старк обернулся и переспросил: 

— Извини? А если я тебя обматерю, то что — тоже скажешь «извини»? 

Баки пожал плечами. В предплечье что-то завибрировало. Он пощупал вибраниумную руку — из-под пластин просачивался слабый свет. Старк тоже это заметил. 

— Такое раньше было? 

Баки покачал головой и поднёс руку ближе к лицу. Перед глазами возникла маленькая голограмма — лицо Шури, зависшее в воздухе. 

— Ну слава богам! — воскликнула она. — Всю ночь пыталась дозвониться, сигнал не шёл. 

— Принцесса! Старк, иди скорей сюда!

— Сразу скажу: у меня мало времени, — затараторила Шури. — Миротворцы дорвались до моей базы, но этот канал я им не слила. Отрубила всё, что только можно, осталась экстренная связь, доступ есть только у меня... Баки, простите, что так вышло. Клянусь, если бы я могла… 

— Всё в порядке, — перебил Баки. 

— Вы здоровы? Как Ракета, как ваш друг? 

— Все живы, спасибо. У меня немного барахлила рука, но Тони вроде починил. 

— Да ничего я не починил, — возразил Старк, возникнув у Баки за плечом. — Провода скрутил и изолировал, сгодится на первое время, но ненадолго. И я ему не друг. 

— С ума сойти, — не скрывая восхищения, выпалила Шури. — Настоящий Тони Старк! Вы же были легендой в нанотехнологиях и холодном ядерном синтезе! 

— В смысле — был? 

— Кстати, в новостях говорят, вы сбежали у федералов из-под носа. Такой шум подняли. Советую держаться подальше от городов. 

— Что с отрядом спецназа? — спросил Старк. 

— Жертв нет, три бойца лежат в больнице. 

— Фух, — выдохнул Баки. — Значит, Ракета всё-таки не убил того парня. 

— Рано радуетесь. Я тут раздумываю, как подогнать вам другой джет, чтобы этого не заметили миротворцы. Похоже, самый верный вариант — использовать информационный центр в Окленде. Когда придумаю, позвоню ещё раз. Продержитесь ещё день? 

— Да. 

— Тогда отключаюсь. Мистер Старк, была рада познакомиться! 

Лицо Шури растворилось в воздухе. Они опять остались вдвоём. 

— Ты не говорил, что она такая мелкая. 

— А ты не спрашивал. 


	8. Вместе

Шури не позвонила ни вечером, ни на следующее утро. Ночь прошла в ожидании: Баки уступил спальное место Старку, а сам лёг на полу. 

Всё было тихо, но Баки не мог уснуть, поминутно прислушиваясь к ощущениям в предплечье. Старк долго ворочался с боку на бок. Баки так и подмывало задать ему какой-нибудь глупый вопрос и затеять ни к чему не обязывающую беседу, но вскоре Старк уснул. Это принесло Баки облегчение и толику разочарования. 

Пару раз во сне Старк что-то бормотал; Баки расслышал три слова: «Я в порядке», остальное было неразборчиво. 

Часа в три ночи Баки удалось задремать. В этот раз ему опять ничего не снилось. Баки устал видеть Стива во снах, но стыдился себе в этом признаться; казалось, он должен хранить память о Стиве вечно, беречь каждый штрих и таким образом воздавать Стиву дань за всё, что тот для него сделал. Кошмары он воспринимал как долг, который нужно отдать, даже если это трудно. 

Теперь, когда кошмары ушли, он впервые задумался: что, если долг Стиву следует отдавать не смиренным эскапизмом, а реальной жизнью. Стив сделал всё, чтобы Баки мог жить как любой другой человек: он расчистил ему место в мире, дал возможность быть собой, жить, как Баки захочется, а не как приказали. 

Жить в реальном мире, а не в кошмаре. Кощунством было бы отторгать этот дар, замыкаясь в воспоминаниях. 

Когда Баки проснулся, Старка уже не было в фургоне; скомканная простыня сползла с постели на пол. Баки застал Старка на причале — тот разделся по пояс и, ёжась от холода, растирал ледяной водой шею и плечи. 

Над озером недавно взошло солнце, и его лучи искрились в ледяной воде. Старк стоял спиной к Баки; было видно, как лопатки перекатываются под кожей, как липнут к шее завитки угольно-чёрных волос. 

Баки наблюдал за этим несколько секунд, затем спохватился, поспешно отвернулся и встретился взглядом с Ракетой. Енот разделывал на столе здоровенного окуня, что-то насвистывая себе под нос, косился на Баки и ухмылялся. Весь его вид безмолвно сообщал: старик, я вижу тебя насквозь. 

К чёрту, подумал Баки. Без фантазий о Старке всё будет намного проще. 

Хуже. Но проще. 

Эту мысль он аккуратно обдумывал за завтраком, стараясь не пересекаться взглядом с Ракетой. На завтрак была рыба с сухими хлебцами. Такую же рыбу они ели вечером предыдущего дня; та же рыба ожидалась на обед, а потом и на ужин. Вид у Старка был безрадостный: насупившись, он молча ковырял вилкой свой кусок и сверлил взглядом столешницу. 

Скука, догадался Баки. Бездействие в ожидании — непереносимое состояние для такого человека, как Старк. Неделю назад спасали работа и алкоголь, но те методы уже не годятся, нужно что-то новое. 

Мысли опять свернули на опасную тропинку; Баки научился определять настроение Старка и его причины по мимолётным жестам и мимике. Всего неделю назад он ничего не знал об этом парне, а теперь постоянно добивался от него каких-то глупостей: улыбки, блеска в глазах, воодушевлённого взгляда. 

Это было плохо. Страшновато, если честно. 

Баки уже не боялся ФБР, генерала Росса, переписчиков и погони, но вот эта щекотка в груди пугала его. Он не знал, чего от себя ждать. Да и от Старка тоже. 

— Шури ещё не звонила? — спросил Старк. 

— Нет. 

Баки помолчал, разглядывая наушники, торчащие в вороте ветровки Старка. 

— Как твой айпод? 

— Никак, батарея села. 

— Зарядить нечем?

— Скорее не от чего. 

— Можно что-нибудь перепаять, — предложил Баки. — Я видел катушку с припоем в ящике. Вместо паяльника можно использовать гвоздь и раскалить его на огне. 

Старк поднял взгляд и уставился на Баки со смесью раздражения и интереса. 

— Ты что, пытаешься найти мне занятие? 

— Нет, — солгал Баки и тут же исправился: — То есть да. Это плохо?

Старк неопределенно пожал плечами. 

* * *

— Давай-ка проговорим ещё раз. Эта Шури и впрямь всё сделала сама? И руку, и джет, и капсулы для ран?

— Ага. 

— Напомни, где она училась? Часом, не в Эм-Ай-Ти?

Баки перешагнул через корень большого дуба, торчащий из земли. Он шагал впереди, а Тони — за ним. Они начали этот разговор около фургона, но тропинка, никогда не знавшая ни бетона, ни асфальта, завела их в лес. 

Баки надеялся найти что-нибудь съедобное из грибов — скажем, лисички. Неплохое дополнение к рыбе, которую ловил Ракета: лисички можно потушить в кастрюле и хранить в мини-холодильнике несколько дней. 

Кроме того, это был способ занять себя полезным делом в ожидании звонка от Шури. А заодно занять и Старка. 

— Что такое Эм-Ай-Ти?

— Массачусетский технологический. Лучший в мире университет по части робототехники. Я там гранты студентам выдавал. 

— А, да, я что-то слышал об этом... Осторожно, не наступи на корень. 

— Блин, и зачем я за тобой таскаюсь. 

Старк ушиб ногу и остановился у большого дерева, растирая колено. У Баки была гипотеза о том, зачем Старк за ним идёт, но вслух он, конечно, этого не сказал. Побоялся спугнуть. 

— Если тебе не нравится лес, можешь посидеть в фургоне. 

— По-твоему, я совсем неженка? 

— Да нет, просто подумал, это немного не твоё. Я читал статьи в сети...

Старк издал странный звук — то ли смешок, то ли хмыканье. 

— То есть... Не то чтобы читал, — исправился Баки, — гуглил пару раз. В выдаче чего только нет, но полезного мало. Журналисты тебя не любят. 

Старк перестал растирать колено, выпрямился и посмотрел на Баки. В волосах у него мелькали серебряные нити; седина тронула и бороду, а на лбу давно прорезались глубокие морщины — такие не скроешь ни отдыхом, ни хорошей жизнью. На поверку Тони Старк оказался не медийным портретом, а обычным человеком — немолодым, не блистательно красивым, из плоти и крови. 

Парадоксально, но таким он нравился Баки куда больше, чем на фотографиях. 

— Меня вообще мало кто любит, — сказал Старк. — Хотя кому я это рассказываю. Ты дашь мне фору. 

— Само собой. 

— Только не зазнавайся.

Баки улыбнулся и придержал колючую ветку большого куста, чтобы та не ударила Старка по лицу. Они зашагали дальше. 

Баки испытывал иррациональное желание разговаривать со Старком, но не знал, о чём. Когда-то давно, ещё в сороковых, он неплохо умел болтать на отвлечённые темы, но теперь навык светской беседы забылся, и обновить его было не с кем. 

Можно было в сотый раз поговорить о ФБР, но какой в этом толк. Заговоришь — и вернутся три тысячи проблем, которые никто не может решить: перепись населения, генерал Росс, а где-то вдалеке ещё и Танос. 

Придётся заново притираться друг к другу, изображать из себя какую-то дрянь, называемую суперсолдатом. Добывать деньги; искать еду, ночлег, почву под ногами. Искать, куда деть себя в новом мире. Куда-то ведь надо. Старк разозлится, опять скажет, что не собирается быть Железным человеком и, возможно, будет прав. 

— Так что насчёт Шури? — продолжил Старк. — Где она этому научилась? 

— Не знаю. Кажется, нигде. 

— Стало быть, она тебе не рассказывала, — заключил Старк. — Хм, пожалуй, всё-таки Эм-Ай-ти… наверняка под подставным именем… но как она умудрилась обойти меня? — Старк хлопнул себя по лбу. — Точно! Дипломатическая миссия. Пантеры же помешаны на секретности. Может, они запихнули её в программу защиты свидетелей… 

Баки поинтересовался: 

— Почему ты просто не можешь допустить, что Шури научилась всему сама? 

Старк обогнал его, обернулся и пошёл спиной вперёд. 

— Бред. 

— Но почему? 

— Даже я не смог бы сделать такие игрушки без учёбы в Эм-Ай-Ти. Особенно в её возрасте. 

— Тебе так важно быть лучше, чем Шури? 

Старк споткнулся о ветку, лежащую на земле, и налетел спиной на ствол огромной сосны. 

— Холодное Сердце, что за вопросы. 

— Раз уж мы в одной лодке, могли бы узнать друг друга получше. 

Старк криво улыбнулся. 

— Люди, которые узнают меня получше, частенько жалеют об этом. 

— Да ладно, со мной бывало всякое. Думаешь, ты самый жуткий монстр из тех, что я видел? — Баки не удержался и поддел: — Ты даже не в первой десятке. 

Старк наклонил голову, пристально рассматривая Баки; можно было почувствовать, как на несколько мгновений Старк сконцентрировал всё внимание только на нём, не замечая ни леса вокруг, ни боли в колене, ни дерева за спиной. 

— Ты всегда таким был? 

Вопрос прозвучал странновато.

— Каким? — уточнил Баки. 

— Ну, допустим, честным. И не таким уж кретином... Не заставляй меня подбирать комплименты. 

— «Не такой уж кретин» — это комплимент? 

Старк закатил глаза. 

— Так что — всегда?

— Ты сам знаешь, что нет. 

— Ну и что случилось? 

— Ничего. Просто я уже полчаса пытаюсь придумать, о чём с тобой разговаривать, кроме как о ФБР и Шури. 

— Выходит, у нас нет ничего общего? — проницательно осведомился Старк. 

Баки подумал: надо же, как он умеет смотреть и говорить — будто ему ничего не страшно; будто между людьми нет ни границ, ни правил, а условности вроде вежливости вообще ничего не значат. 

На самом деле он многого боялся, но со стороны казалось, что нет. 

— Выходит, так, — согласился Баки. 

Обогнув Старка, он вышел на опушку и стал внимательнее смотреть под ноги — не мелькнёт ли где-нибудь рыжая шляпка гриба. Через несколько секунд он услышал треск веток за спиной — Старк отошёл от дерева и двинулся дальше. Ещё через минуту они снова заговорили. 

— Расскажи, — настойчиво попросил Баки. 

— Что рассказать? 

— Не знаю. Что-нибудь о себе. Например, что ты боишься темноты или пауков, ненавидишь брокколи, коллекционируешь марки...

— Это ужасно скучно. 

— Или расскажи, как ты боишься, что тебя обскакала шестнадцатилетняя девчонка без образования. 

— Она меня не обскакала. Я просто хочу выяснить детали, чтобы закончить с твоей рукой. 

Пробираясь сквозь лес, они цеплялись за ветки кустов. В капюшон куртки забились сосновые иголки, покалывая шею. Баки остановился, чтобы вытряхнуть их, и сказал: 

— Извини, если лезу не в своё дело. Но оттого, что Шури хороша в своём деле, ты не становишься хуже. 

— Ага, конечно, — мрачно ответил Старк. 

— Ну и что, что ты технический гений? Обязательно быть лучшим? 

— Ты не поймёшь. 

— Чего я не пойму — роли, которая определяет тебя целиком? 

Старк поймал мысль на лету. 

— Ой, вот только не надо вспоминать о «Гидре». Ты давно уже не Зимний. И, если брать в расчёт сознательный выбор, ты никогда им и не был. 

На земле поперек тропинки лежал большой ствол дерева. Баки запрыгнул на него и подал Старку руку, чтобы помочь забраться. 

— Это ты так считаешь. А люди в основном принимают меня за Зимнего. Так же, как и тебя принимают за Железного Человека. 

Старк схватился за локоть Баки, взобрался и спросил: 

— А я, по-твоему, кто? 

— Не знаю. 

— Ты потащился за мной только потому, что тебе был нужен Железный человек. Всё остальное — просто сантименты. 

Он защищался так рьяно, как защищаются только очень ранимые люди; продолжал держать Баки за локоть, хотя в этом уже не было необходимости. Баки сквозь джинсовую куртку чувствовал прикосновение. 

— Не знаю, — повторил он. — Сегодня роль одна, завтра другая. Мы нечто большее, чем о нас думают. 

— Вау, какая свежая мысль. Ты никогда не думал о карьере коуча? Вести курсы по самоопределению и принятию себя, заморочиться йогой, очаровывать домохозяек… 

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что есть много всего поважнее, чем это. Ты не просто Железный человек, ты хороший человек. В этом ключ. 

Старк отпустил локоть и уставился на Баки нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Ну давай, — предложил Баки. — Пошути, если хочешь. 

Он спрыгнул на землю и снова подал руку. На сей раз Старк проигнорировал жест; не сводя глаз с Баки, он медленно проговорил: 

— Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что мы не с того начали. 

— В смысле? 

— Могли бы куда-нибудь сходить. 

Баки чуть не рассмеялся. 

— Куда? 

— Откуда я знаю? Куда угодно. В кафе, кино, да хоть в музей Капитана Америки. Как думаешь, он ещё работает?.. 

Баки промолчал; слова застряли в горле. 

— Хотя какая разница. Сгодится любой ресторан Нью-Йорка из первой десятки. Я бы надел классный костюм и рассказал кучу историй об Эм-Ай-Ти. Мы бы обсудили тему с ролями. Я бы даже стерпел ту чушь, которую ты несёшь. 

Старк ещё несколько мгновений не сводил с него глаз, затем спрыгнул на землю и отпустил нервный смешок. 

— Прости. Чушь несу я. 

Подумав, он саркастически добавил: 

— А ведь есть ещё проблемы самоопределения. Шкала Кинси, будь она неладна... Я ведь даже не спросил, что у тебя с ориентацией. Представляешь, как будет смешно: в конце пятого десятка просрать всё, чем жил, и втрескаться в натурала в два раза моложе. 

Баки сделал два шага вперёд. Он упустил момент, когда нужно было объясниться; ни о чём не подумал, даже не потрудился стряхнуть с себя напряжение. В следующее мгновение он уже целовал Старка. 

От Старка пахло зубной пастой, мылом и чем-то ещё, пьянящим. У него были твёрдые сухие губы. Баки закусил нижнюю, мягко тронул языком кромку зубов; было уже всё равно, ответит Старк или нет. 

Старк ответил. 

Через несколько секунд они остановились, тяжело дыша. Помолчали. В тишине было слышно, как по кронам деревьев пробежала белка. 

— Я вообще-то тебя старше, — шёпотом сказал Баки. — Мне под сто, забыл? 

— Ах, чёрт. Неувязочка. 

Они опять столкнулись губами, жадно и торопливо, боясь, что кто-нибудь из них двоих отрезвеет и передумает. 

— Это добром не кончится, — сказал Старк. 

— Точно, — подтвердил Баки. Он не знал, что ещё сказать. 

Между ними натянулась невидимая струнка. От напряжения даже в ушах звенело. 

— Как твоя рука? — спросил Старк. 

— Спасибо, хорошо. 

— Дай посмотрю ещё раз. Мне не нравится, как она дрожит. 

— Это не рука, это я дрожу. 

Старк чуть отстранился. 

— Разве тебе не говорили, что это нельзя показывать? 

В этот момент раздался треск веток, и между деревьев мелькнул полосатый хвост. Баки отпрянул от Старка и потянулся за пазуху. Во внутреннем кармане джинсовой куртки был спрятан вакандский пистолет. 

— Ловите его, ловите! — Ракета прыгнул к корням огромной сосны и победно вскинулся. — Вот ты где, говна кусок! Этот урод воровал нашу еду. 

Баки присмотрелся и опустил пистолет. В лапах у Ракеты извивался бурундук. 

— Говори, урод! Говори, как ты нас нашёл, — Ракета с чувством тряхнул бурундука за шкирку, и тот запищал. — Считаю до трёх! 

— Жаль тебя расстраивать, — откомментировал Старк, — но он ничего не скажет. 

— Ещё как скажет! Я из него всё дерьмо выбью! 

— Это бурундук, Ракета, — объяснил Баки. Голос сел, и пришлось откашляться, чтобы продолжить. — Обычный грызун вроде хомяка. Они не разговаривают. 

Ракета перестал трясти добычу. 

— Что, совсем? 

— Ага. 

— Ни одного словечка? Тьфу ты.

Воспользовавшись моментом, бурундук вывернулся и поскакал вглубь леса. Ракета не ожидал от него такой подлости. Рассвирепев ещё больше, он кинулся за бурундуком, на ходу выкрикивая оскорбления. 

Опять стало тихо, и вместе с тишиной вернулась неловкость. 

— Ну? — сказал Старк. — На чём мы остановились и какой план? 

— Плана нет. Ты сказал, что добром это не кончится, а я согласился. 

— И ещё я сказал, что было бы неплохо сходить на свидание. Когда-нибудь. 

— Не уверен, что в тюрьме разрешают такие свидания. 

Старк рассеянно отозвался:

— Боже, ты ещё и с чувством юмора... Тебе меня совсем не жалко, да? 

Баки перевёл взгляд и заметил жёлтые шляпки грибов в шаге от того места, где стоял Ракета. Тони тоже их увидел. Он сел на корточки и аккуратно расчистил несколько лисичек, усыпавших поляну. 

— Уверен, что это съедобно? 

Баки кивнул, и, убрав пистолет за пазуху, вытащил карманный нож. Старк забрал нож, аккуратно срезал грибы, стянул с плеч ветровку и сложил в неё лисички. 

Когда он встал на ноги, они снова оказались друг напротив друга. 

— Пошли, — Старк мотнул головой в сторону фургона, — доберёмся до места, и я всё-таки посмотрю твою руку. 

Он прошёл мимо Баки, двигаясь осторожно, словно каждое движение могло нарушить невидимый баланс сил. 

— Ты идёшь? — не оборачиваясь, спросил он. 

— Иду. 

Обратно шли в молчании — но не пугающем, а уютном.

* * *

С рукой всё было нормально. Плечо уже не дёргалось, а запястье не болело. Чувствительность так и не вернулась: Баки по-прежнему ощущал только большой и указательный пальцы, а остальные еле сгибались, — но, по крайней мере, с этим уже можно было жить, спать и не бояться подвоха. 

Баки три раза повторил это Старку, но Старк скорчил зверское лицо и полез в ящик с инструментами. Полчаса они провозились с диагностикой. Всё это время Баки безучастно пялился в стол, а Старк, сидящий на лавке, делал вид, что его не интересует рука и ничего, кроме руки. 

Только Ракета трещал, не переставая: сначала ругался на бурундука, потом размышлял, как лучше пожарить лисички, а минут через пятнадцать сел на любимого конька и стал перечислять вещи, которые его раздражают. 

— Меня одного бесит, что мы не знаем новостей? 

Не отвлекаясь от руки, Старк спросил: 

— Что ты хочешь сказать, мохнатый? 

— Если что и чинить, так это радио. Без отладки руки мы не сдохнем, а без новостей — очень даже. 

Вид у него был важный — похоже, Ракета возомнил себя командиром, единолично контролирующим ситуацию. Баки это повеселило, однако он промолчал. 

— Оу, — удивился Старк. — И давно ты стал таким практичным? 

— А с вами, ребята, по-другому нельзя. Пока вы заняты выяснением отношений и всей этой хернёй про мораль, кто-то должен думать о выживании. 

— И этот кто-то, конечно, ты? 

— Прикинь, — согласился Ракета. 

— Да кого ты обманываешь. У вас, Стражей, и планов-то отродясь не было. 

— А вот и были. 

— Не было. 

— Нет, были. 

— Какой-то тупой разговор, — сказал Старк и приладил на место пластину в предплечье Баки. — Ладно, чёрт с тобой, попробую починить радио. Только вряд ли мы услышим что-то хорошее. 

Он встал из-за стола. В фургоне долго громыхали коробки и хлопала дверь кабины. Наконец Старк вернулся; в одной руке он держал магнитолу, в другой — ящик с инструментами. Покопавшись в ящике, Старк вытащил крестовую отвёртку и принялся скручивать болтики с металлической коробки. 

Всё это время Ракета задумчиво рассматривал рыбью голову, лежащую на тарелке, и обглоданный хребет. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про Стражей? — спросил он. 

У Баки внутри всё напряглось. 

— М? — переспросил Старк. 

— Стражи, — повторил Ракета. — Я тебе про них не говорил. 

— Мне Барнс рассказал. 

— А он откуда знает? Барнс видел только меня и Грута. 

Старк тяжело вздохнул, снял металлическую крышку с магнитолы и встретился взглядом с Баки. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, нехотя произнёс: 

— Я видел их на Титане.

— С этого момента поподробнее. Что они там делали? 

— Да то же, что и вы на Земле. Сражались с Таносом. Как будто в этом был смысл... 

— Кто был — Квилл, Дракс, Гомора, Мантис? 

Ракета жадно ловил каждое слово Старка, но Старк отвечал неохотно. 

— Если Мантис — это та девица с антеннами, то да. Она задержала Таноса, пока мы пытались стянуть перчатку. 

Ракета издал ликующий вопль. 

— Я знал, что они отделают Таноса! Вдарили как следует этому козлу! Квилл небось ещё и постебался над ним. Эх, жаль, меня рядом не было. 

— Твой Квилл был идиотом, — отрезал Старк. 

Баки еле заметно покачал головой: мол, не надо. 

— В смысле? — возмутился Ракета. — Он не просто был идиотом, чувак, он остаётся идиотом. И будет идиотом и дальше. Если только… 

Ракета замолк на полуслове. Ликующее выражение на мохнатой морде сменилось рассеянным. 

— А, — запоздало сказал он, — вот в каком смысле… я понял. 

С минуту он молчал, затем спросил: 

— И что, все они?.. Выходит, остался только я? 

В его голосе слышалось неподдельное недоумение. Он взял с лавки горшок с пеплом Грута и машинально гладил его, вряд ли отдавая себе в этом отчёт. 

— Извини, — сказал Старк. 

Ракета спрыгнул с лавки и побрёл к лесу. Старк открыл рот, чтобы позвать его, но Баки тихо попросил: 

— Пока не надо. Пусть побудет один, если хочет. 

* * *

Ближе к ночи Старку удалось перепаять все проблемные соединения; радио заработало, но сигнал был очень плох. Старк с трудом поймал пару радиостанций, где диктор еле слышно что-то бубнил с перерывами на рекламу. 

Все трое засели в кабине, чтобы послушать новости. Звук был прерывающимся, но всё же им удалось вникнуть в получасовой выпуск. Сюжет о Железном человеке, Зимнем солдате и Реактивном Еноте был вторым по счёту; перед ним сообщалось, что ООН приняла новую резолюцию по вакандскому вопросу, и теперь миротворцы наделены правом выдвигать законодательные инициативы в Ваканде. 

— Пилят вибраниум, — откомментировал Старк. — Спорим, следующий шаг — законопроект об ограничении доступа для местных? Колонизаторы это любят. 

— Не раса, а хрен пойми что, — проворчал Ракета. — Не понимаю, как вы здесь жили столько тысяч лет и до сих пор не сожрали друг друга. 

Предыдущие несколько часов он молчал, но теперь, кажется, начал отходить. О Стражах не сказал ни слова, а горшок с пеплом поставил на приборную панель. К этому горшку он больше не обращался по имени; Баки гадал, хороший это знак или нет, но не решался спросить. 

— К другим новостям, — прохрипел голос в динамике. — В полицию поступают тысячи звонков с заявлениями о Тони Старке и Джеймсе Барнсе. Очевидцы утверждают, что видели их на границе с Канадой, в штате Айдахо и даже в Алабаме. Кроме того, участились случаи жалоб на енотов, разграбляющих мусорные баки. В трёх штатах зафиксированы случаи массового отстрела животных. Полиция настоятельно просит очевидцев внимательнее отнестись к свидетельским показаниям и обращать внимание на гуманоидное происхождение Реактивного Енота. Мы напоминаем, что Енот передвигается на двух лапах, носит комбинезон и умеет разговаривать… 

Ракета громко фыркнул; связь прервалась, и пошли помехи. Минут пять Старк крутил ручки, и пару раз удалось поймать сигнал, но он был ещё хуже, чем прежде. 

— Нужен усилитель, — заявил Старк. — Примитивная штука, такую спаяет любой ребёнок, если есть простейший транзистор, резисторы и плёночный конденсатор. 

— А они у нас есть? — спросил Баки. 

— Неа. Достать резистор — не проблема, но за остальным надо ехать в магазин электроники. 

— Хреновая идея, — сказал Ракета. 

— Ты же сам хотел, чтобы мы могли слушать новости. 

— Не путай драксов с пузатыми чибисами. Я хотел, чтобы мы оставались живыми. 

Баки вклинился: 

— Ракета, мы в любом случае не будем торчать тут вечно. Скоро позвонит Шури, мы соберёмся и поедем за джетом. А там всё как-нибудь утрясётся. 

— Что, если не утрясётся? Что, если всё будет так, как сейчас? 

Скрестив лапы на груди, енот сердито смотрел на Баки. 

— Вот ты тешил себя мыслями: мол, всё наладится, придёт Железный человек и придумает, как достать несколько миллиардов с того света. И чё, удалось? Херня всё это. 

Он выдержал паузу и добавил ещё сердитее: 

— Сколько мы вместе — дней пять, шесть? За эти дни ФБР дважды пыталось нас убить. И оба раза вас двоих чуть не хлопнули. 

— Ты это к чему? — уточнил Баки. 

— К тому, что вы оба скоро сдохнете. А я останусь один на вашей сраной планете, где людишки мочат себеподобных. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя пожалели? — ехидно осведомился Старк. 

— Ой, да ну вас в жопу. Я пытаюсь сказать, что эта история может и не измениться. Все ваши идеи сводятся к тому, чтобы куда-нибудь поехать и что-то сделать, а какой в этом толк? 

— То есть ты предлагаешь сдаться, жить в лесу и не высовываться. 

— Нет, я предлагаю раскинуть мозгами. Допустим, мир останется таким же, как сейчас. Дальше что?

Почему-то они со Старком синхронно уставились на Баки, будто ждали от него последнего слова в споре. Будто право на последнее слово было только у него. 

— Думаю, если ничего не получится, — сказал Баки, — мы привыкнем и адаптируемся. 

— Это что, блин, значит?

— Всё самое плохое уже случилось, и мы более-менее научились с этим жить... Нет, погоди, не перебивай. Было бы глупо не попытаться улучшить ситуацию, но, если не получится, мы просто останемся в нынешних условиях. Просто будем вместе. В этом весь смысл, так? Не убивать друг друга, не подставлять, не сходить с ума. Быть вместе и продолжать жить. Продолжать пытаться. 

Слова повисли в воздухе. 

— Я же говорил — он псих с замашками святого, — обратился Ракета к Старку. — А ты не верил. 

Старк по-прежнему смотрел на Баки тем же взглядом — будто раньше не видел. 

— А мы вместе? — переспросил он, не слушая Ракету. 

— Да, — ответил Баки. 


	9. Новости

До ночи все трое слушали радио; сигнал то появлялся, то пропадал, оставляя после себя равномерный белый шум. Под этот шум Ракета задремал, громко посапывая; с каждой минутой он сползал все ниже в кресле, пока наконец не свернулся в клубок, уткнувшись носом в полосатый хвост. 

Сидящий рядом Барнс осторожно отодвинулся, чтобы не разбудить его. 

— Похоже на дождь. 

— А? 

— Я говорю, этот шум похож на дождь. Сильный ливень. 

Тони возразил: 

— Да нет. Просто распределение звука по диапазону частот. Достаточно равномерное, чтобы не было ритма. 

Барнс бросил на него короткий взгляд; Тони тут же вспомнил, что нужно поговорить, как взрослые люди, — обстоятельно и спокойно. Он никогда не умел вести такие разговоры и сомневался, что однажды научится. 

— Схожу за пледом для Ракеты, — сказал Барнс. — Ночь будет холодной. 

Тони упрямо глядел на приборную панель и бледные цифры на экранчике магнитолы. 

— Ты ещё посидишь или пойдёшь спать? 

— Посижу. Твоя очередь. 

— Могу уступить. 

— Нет, иди. 

Барнс немного помедлил и улыбнулся, чуть поджав губы. Такая улыбка означала: окей, ты меня отшил, я всё понимаю. 

— Если будут проблемы, зови. 

Барнс вылез из кабины и исчез в фургоне; несколько секунд Тони слушал, как щёлкает дверь и как шаги ходят туда-сюда. 

Проклятье. 

Очень хотелось всё бросить и позвать Барнса. Тони искал причины, почему не стоит в это ввязываться, и придумал сто аргументов на тему «почему нет». 

В ход пошло всё, даже самое нелепое. 

«Он развалил Мстителей». 

«Он убил мою маму». 

В новой реальности эти фразы, некогда доводившие Тони до исступлённого бешенства, не значили ничего. Прошлая жизнь случилась с кем-то другим; в ней фигурировал другой Тони Старк, другой Баки Барнс, другое государство с другими законами. Глупо было цепляться за обломки той жизни. Тони не был ни глупцом, ни ретроградом. 

Нет, сказал он себе. Хватит. 

Он должен был поговорить с Барнсом, не откладывая. Хоть как-нибудь утихомирить бешеный хор противоречащих друг другу идей. 

Тони услышал, как мягко хлопнула дверь фургона: Барнс забрал плед, намереваясь укутать им Ракету. Небо за лобовым стеклом было затянуто низкими серыми тучами. Кажется, собирался дождь. Низко висящий рогатый месяц показался из-за облака и тут же скрылся вновь. 

Тони спрыгнул из кабины на землю и обошёл машину с другой стороны. Холодная капля шлёпнулась на щеку; ещё одна — за шиворот. Тони подождал, когда Барнс закроет кабину, сунул руки в карманы и сказал: 

— Нам надо поговорить. 

Барнс обернулся. Они стояли в метре друг от друга. Чересчур близко, чтобы вести отстранённый разговор. Тони бесило всё: ночь, лес, фургон, начинающийся дождь, озадаченное выражение на лице Барнса. У него были другие планы, но он потянулся к Барнсу и зачем-то клюнул в губы. 

Это было ужасно некстати. Как и всё, что между ними происходило. 

Тони отступил, пару секунд поколебался и опять подошёл. Его охватило желание оттянуть разговор хотя бы на минуту. Он ещё раз поцеловал Барнса, уже медленнее, со значением — как будто что-то пообещал или попрощался, — но тут же сделал шаг назад. 

Пусть в последние месяцы он слегка съехал крышей, но всё же не стал малодушным. 

— Ты хотел поговорить, — подсказал Барнс после паузы. 

— Да... Давай ещё раз. 

Тони выдохнул, подождал, когда голова начнёт соображать, и решительно произнёс: 

— То, что происходит — это паршивая затея. В лесу я наговорил лишнего и не подумал, да и ты тоже был хорош. Но, если сейчас рассуждать трезво, надо признать — вместе мы не выкарабкаемся. А по отдельности есть шанс. 

Барнс странно улыбнулся — то ли очень нервно, то ли, наоборот, безмятежно. Эта улыбка раздражала и притягивала Тони. Он уже начал привыкать к этому состоянию между зубодробительной злостью и такой же зубодробительной нежностью. 

— Ты меня слышишь? 

— Слышу. 

— Знаю, звучит по-идиотски, но я уже играл в эту игру. Да и ты наверняка тоже — с такой-то биографией… 

— У меня ничего не было со Стивом, — невпопад сообщил Барнс. — В этом смысле. 

Тони тихо выругался. 

— Грехи мои тяжкие...

— Или ты имеешь в виду что-то другое? 

— Знаешь, я тебя убью когда-нибудь. 

— Ты уже пробовал. 

— Да, и ненавидеть тебя было намного веселее. 

Барнс уточнил: 

— Чем что?

Тони блеснул яростной улыбкой — от неё даже челюсть свело, — и, проигнорировав вопрос, продолжил:

— Теперь дослушай. Если так пойдёт и дальше, в один прекрасный день мы побежим спасать друг друга, и кто-нибудь этим воспользуется. 

— При любом раскладе я побегу тебя спасать. И так, и так. 

Интересно, что он вкладывает в слово «так»? Так — это как? 

Не разговор, а не какое-то наказание. 

— Ты нормальный? — уточнил Тони. 

— Ну, пусть ненормальный, — покладисто согласился Барнс. — Перестань параноить. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

— Да ни хрена мы не придумаем! Енот прав, они нас поймают и закопают. Живого места не оставят, и особенно — если мы будем вместе. Честное слово, сейчас не лучшее время…

— А когда было лучшее? 

— Не передёргивай, — попросил Тони.

— А ты не впадай в истерику, — перебил Барнс. 

Тони опять почувствовал, как накатывает гнев; терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. 

Чем больше он говорил с Барнсом, тем острее злился. Чувство было звенящим и вещественным; казалось, оно сгустилось в воздухе между ними, и нельзя было ни двигаться, ни говорить, ни дышать, не задев эту жгучую невидимую субстанцию. 

Тони запоздало подумал, что, возможно, это никакая не злость. 

Стало ещё хуже. 

— О, так у меня, по-твоему, истерика? Чудесно. Супер. Предлагаю сойтись на этом. Ты пойдёшь спать, а я пойду слушать радио, и всем будет хорошо. 

Тони отвернулся, но Барнс схватил его за локоть. 

— Нет, погоди. 

Нельзя было этого делать. 

— Я понимаю, как ты хочешь от меня избавиться, но... 

— Избавиться? — Тони чуть не расхохотался. — Господи, да ты и впрямь не соображаешь. Объясняю ещё раз, для идиотов. Если рассчитываешь на лёгкую интрижку, то со мной так не выйдет. Лет двадцать назад — да, а сейчас нет. Я всё испорчу, причём много раз, мы вымотаем друг другу нервы, а потом...

Бионическая рука легла на плечо Тони и то ли сжала, то ли неуклюже погладила. Непрошеная забота выводила Тони из себя; он из последних сил пытался быть прежним Старком — зрелым, наглым, умным, слегка эксцентричным типом, у которого в жизни всё уже было, — а Барнс мешал ему. Очень. 

— Помолчи, — попросил Барнс, шагнул вперёд и прижался губами к губам. Пальцы зарылись в волосы, левая рука холодила висок металлическими пластинами. 

Тони закрыл глаза и позволил безумию чуть-чуть продлиться, утешаясь тем, что вот-вот прекратит. Секунд десять, ерунда же. Двадцать, сорок, шестьдесят секунд. А потом всё. 

Тони никак не мог отучиться от привычки врать самому себе. 

Он прижал Барнса спиной к стенке фургона. Жадно и зло поцеловал всё, до чего смог дотянуться — губы, нос, скулы, подбородок, — и в приступе разрушения укусил Барнса в ямку у основания шеи. 

Руки сами нырнули под джинсовую куртку; под курткой прощупывалась водолазка в рубчик. Дальше и ниже — шов на боку, кожаный ремень, квадратная нашлёпка сзади на джинсах: «Сделано в США». 

Голос в голове Тони повторял одну и ту же фразу: что я делаю. 

Ритмичный рефрен без цели и смысла: что я делаю, что я делаю, что. 

Барнс открыл фургон, и они ввалились внутрь. В фургоне было сухо; тускло светила лампочка в изголовье постели, на полу лежал тонкий матрас. Тони снял с себя мокрую ветровку и комом швырнул в угол. Джинсовая куртка Барнса держалась на двух пуговицах; он целую минуту не мог расстегнуть их, потому что пальцы бионической руки еле шевелились. 

Наконец, чертыхнувшись, стянул куртку через голову. Тони воспользовался моментом, задрал на нём водолазку и стащил и её тоже. 

Дождь становился всё сильнее, барабанил по крыше и стучался в окна. Дождь заглушал споры, которые не стоило затевать, скрывал шорох одежды, громкое дыхание, скрип досок на полу. В темноте все чувства схлестнулись — Тони обрушился на Барнса, как волна, с беспощадной мощью сбивая с ног, загребая к себе и окатывая яростью. 

Он опрокинул Барнса прямо на пол, на матрас, и уткнулся носом в живот; язык нырнул в лунку пупка, прочертил линию к ремню. Тёмная дорожка волос уходила под ремень джинсов. 

Тони получал пронзительное удовольствие от того, что всё дозволено; он мог делать всё, что хотел — прикасаться к горячей коже, прикусывать, зализывать и попробовать на вкус. Живая рука Барнса легла на затылок Тони, но не для того, чтобы направить — она лишь гладила по волосам, перебирая пряди. Барнс ничему не мешал и ни о чём не просил; не сговариваясь, они молчали, оберегая каждый звук. 

Тони расстегнул ремень и ширинку и стянул джинсы вниз вместе с бельём. Поцеловал Барнса во внутреннюю сторону бедра и добился потрясённого выдоха. Член влажно и горячо упирался в язык, соскальзывая к щеке. Тони обвёл головку губами, найдя чувствительную точку около уздечки. Кожа здесь была тонкая и нежная; от каждого прикосновения к ней Барнс вскидывался. 

Когда-то Тони уже делал это — но так давно, что теперь это не имело значения. 

Барнс завороженно смотрел на Тони. Лица не было видно, но Тони слышал дыхание — громкое и загнанное. Оно быстро сбилось. Вдруг раздался отрывистый вдох и выдох — и рот Тони наполнился вязкой жидкостью, горячей и солоноватой, как кровь. 

Тони сглотнул и сел на колени, тяжело дыша. Вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Ладонь дрожала. Он только сейчас заметил, как ноет в паху; от возбуждения голова была тяжёлой и слабой. 

Нужно было что-то сказать. 

Или нет.

Он не мог понять. 

Дождь по-прежнему барабанил по крыше и окнам. Барнс сел; его сумасшедшие глаза обжигали Тони — в них было что-то такое, отчего тяжесть в паху становилась нестерпимой и настойчиво требовала внимания. 

Барнс всё понял. Он поцеловал Тони в губы, толкнувшись языком во влажный рот; правая живая рука проворно расстегнула ширинку на джинсах, смяла хлопковую ткань трусов и отодвинула. 

Тони уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо. Рука творила что-то простое, ничего особенного: один рывок, второй рывок. Потом вдруг новое ощущение — вибраниумная рука прикоснулась к члену, осторожно проверяя, не сочтут ли её здесь лишней. 

У Тони подвело живот; сердце больно стучало в висках и в паху. Внутренняя сторона вибраниумной ладони была не гладкой, а чуть шершавой; когда металлическая пластина оттянула крайнюю плоть, Тони даже подумал: наверное, это для лучшего сцепления. А Шури-то и впрямь не промах. 

В следующее мгновение всё рассыпалось мириадами звёзд; из Тони вышибло дух. Он согнулся в дугу и, содрогаясь, закусил кожу у Барнса на плече. От напряжения мышцы живота сладко ныли. 

Дождь всё ещё шёл. Они лежали на полу, на куче тряпок и полотенец; Барнс стащил одеяло с постели. Под одеялом было жарко, но Тони не отодвинулся. 

Он смутно вспоминал, что должен что-то сказать… что-то донести, кого-то убедить _ ,  _ нечто прекратить… что-то, от чего было смешно и страшно, хорошо и плохо, что наполняло его злостью и толкало на добро. Здесь, сейчас. Он не мог вспомнить. 

* * *

На часах была уже полночь. Баки не спал; открыв глаза, он смотрел в потолок и медленно, ровно дышал. 

Он знал, что нужно сесть и проверить пятна спермы на джинсах; если есть — стереть салфеткой, если нет — просто снять штаны и положить в угол, чтобы не испачкать. Но встать было невозможно: Старк лежал рядом, почти уткнувшись носом в шею Баки. Его дыхание щекотало щёку, а мелкие волоски на шее вставали дыбом. 

Ну что ж, подумал Баки. Теперь главное — не привыкать. 

Это была мысль, пришедшая к нему из прошлого. Дело было давно — лет тридцать назад, а может, и того раньше. Зимнего Солдата в очередной раз обнулили, он сидел в углу своей комнаты-камеры, уткнувшись носом в колени, и тупо смотрел в противоположную стену. Было зверски холодно. Вскоре дверь открылась, зашёл парень в военной форме и поставил на стол тарелку с ужином. 

Зачем-то он остановился и несколько секунд молча смотрел на Солдата. Другие надзиратели так не делали, но этот парень был новеньким и работал от силы неделю. Он ещё не успел привыкнуть к здешним порядкам. 

Надзиратель подошёл к кровати в углу и стянул с неё плед. Наверное, ему просто стало жаль человека в углу камеры, трясущегося от холода, но Солдат уже очень давно не видел людей, способных испытывать сочувствие. Он отшатнулся, ожидая худшего. 

Надзиратель подошёл ближе, наклонился и укутал его, как ребёнка — с некоторой опаской, явно боясь, что в любой момент ему прилетит по шее. Плед был очень колючим — кажется, из верблюжьей шерсти. 

Солдат перестал дрожать и уставился на надзирателя снизу вверх. Надзиратель со вздохом поправил на нём плед, встал и сказал: 

— Ты только не привыкай. 

Это был хороший совет. Привыкать и вправду не стоило. Зимний Солдат усвоил два правила жизни: во-первых, как бы тебе ни было плохо, всегда может стать ещё хуже; во-вторых, если тебе хорошо — это поправимо. 

Правила передались от Солдата к Баки по наследству. Теперь он тоже говорил себе: не привыкай. Не вздумай тешиться идеей, что это продлится долго. 

Дело, конечно, не в сексе; дело в том, что Старк дышит тебе в шею, его щетина колет плечо, и в близость хочется провалиться, как в сон. К ней хочется привыкнуть, а нельзя. Старк прав — так будет не всегда. В близости таится угроза, и о ней нужно думать. 

Давай, думай. Как раз есть время прийти к каким-нибудь выводам. 

Старк уснул. Во сне морщинки разгладились; теперь ему можно было дать лет сорок, причём за этими сорока мистическим образом просматривались и двадцать. Баки легко мог представить, каким невыносимым засранцем Старк был в девяностых и каким ещё более невыносимым он стал в нулевых. 

Побежит ли он меня спасать? — размышлял Баки, всматриваясь в это лицо. Вспомнил прикосновения; вспомнил, как Старк целуется и ругается, предупреждая, что всё кончится плохо. В этом крылось глубокое небезразличие; Баки намеренно избегал слова «влюблённость», чтобы не сбиваться с мыслей. 

Итак, что мы имеем? Да, Старк побежит спасать Баки, если в этом будет необходимость.

Это плохо. Очень. 

Старк всё ещё был слаб и всё ещё без костюма. Во время прошлой перестрелки его уберегла паническая атака, но Баки нутром чуял, что в следующий раз это не пройдёт. Старк больше не будет отсиживаться в стороне — не такой он человек. Плюс ко всему — эти странные отношения; козырь для врагов, о котором они, слава богу, не в курсе. 

Что, если федералы выкинут что-нибудь подстёгивающее — скажем, возьмут Баки в плен? Старк подставится и умрёт. И зачем тогда всё это. 

Как бы так извернуться, чтобы не позволить Старку лезть на рожон. Никогда не покидать этого леса или, наоборот, уехать куда подальше? Оставаться вместе или уйти по-тихому? Устроить разговор по душам? Привязать Старка к стулу, чтобы точно не рыпался? Умереть, но не сдаваться федералам? 

Одна идея глупее другой. 

Баки не хотелось думать. 

Впервые за долгое время судьба наконец-то предоставила ему шанс побыть счастливым; не спешить, не прятаться и не бояться. Желать чего-то — очень сильно, почти за гранью, — и получить это. 

Возможно, сегодня он имел право просто насладиться этим. 

* * *

Баки проснулся от настойчивого стука: Ракета колотил в дверь фургона, матерясь сквозь зубы. Сначала он стучал одной лапой, потом заколотил сразу двумя. С каждой секундой его терпение, и без того скудное, критически истощалось, пока наконец он не психанул. 

— Я знаю, что вы там! Хорош дрыхнуть, есть новости! 

Баки сел, скомкав одеяло. Было уже совсем светло; вечером они забыли задвинуть занавески, и теперь фургон был наполнен солнцем. Старк поморщился и замычал что-то неразборчивое. 

— Эй, — шёпотом сказал Баки, — вставай. Там у Ракеты что-то стряслось. 

— Да пшл-н-в-жпу… 

— Тогда просто откатись в сторону, мне надо одеться. 

Старк разлепил один глаз. Баки был голым по пояс; расстёгнутые джинсы сползли вниз, а водолазка и куртка затерялись в куче одежды. 

— Я говорю, подвинься, — повторил Баки. 

— И что мне за это будет? — сонно осведомился Старк. 

— А что ты хочешь? 

Было видно, что Старк колеблется: продолжать вчерашнее или нет. 

Баки мысленно прикинул, каковы шансы: на одной чаше весов — разумные доводы о том, что отношения делают человека уязвимым; на другой — иррациональное желание быть рядом. 

Сам Баки — к своему удивлению, — склонялся ко второй чаше. 

— Много чего, — сказал Старк. — Скажем, кофе в постели, поцелуй, совместный душ… Может, даже секс за завтраком. 

— От скромности ты не умрёшь. 

— Да, это вряд ли. 

Пряча улыбку, Баки с трудом вытянул из-под Старка водолазку. 

— Нас не сожрёт живьём говорящий енот — это годится? 

Старк поймал его за металлическую руку и притянул к себе. Нечестный ход, но было бы глупо ожидать иного; Баки протестующе укусил Старка за нижнюю губу, а тот этим воспользовался. 

— Всё. Мне правда надо одеться. 

— Ты и раздетым ничего. 

Баки покачал головой: не сейчас. 

— Ну извини, — шепнул Старк без тени раскаяния. — У меня плохо получается быть благородным. 

— Неправда. 

Баки встал, торопливо натянул водолазку, застегнул джинсы и попытался пригладить волосы. Когда он наконец добрался до двери, Ракета уже перестал стучаться. Он стоял у входа в фургон, воинственно скрестив на груди лапы, и дожидался, когда хоть кто-нибудь соизволит выйти. 

— Ты чего так долго возишься? 

— Мы спали, — сипло сказал Баки. — Вернее, я. Я спал. 

Енот с подозрением осмотрел Баки; от его взгляда не укрылось, что водолазка и джинсы сильно помяты, а волосы взъерошены. За спиной Баки появился Старк. Зевая, он застёгивал пряжку на джинсах. 

— Ну заебись, — с чувством сказал енот. — Нашли время! 

— Ещё слово, и я откушу тебе голову, — пообещал Старк. — Ну, какие проблемы? 

— У меня? — енот громко фыркнул. — У меня никаких проблем. Я слушал твоё сраное радио, — Ракета ткнул пальцем в сторону кабины, — и еле поймал сигнал новостей. Как звали ту блондиночку из Ваканды? Чёрную Вдову? 

У Баки упало сердце. 

— Наташа? 

— Да, точно. Наташа Романофф, верно? 

— Что с ней? 

— По радио говорят, ей дали пятнадцать лет тюрьмы. 

От облегчения Баки выдохнул и прижался спиной к стенке фургона. 

Ну, хотя бы жива. Хорошая новость. 

— Что ещё они сказали? — спросил Старк. 

Он покопался в вещах, нашёл свою ветровку и кинул Баки джинсовую куртку. 

— Да ничего особенного. Взяли интервью у какого-то генерала. Он бухтел: мол, вздрючили одного Мстителя, вздрючим и остальных. А потом сигнал опять отрубился.

Пока Баки варил кофе в ковшике, Старк колдовал над магнитолой, но всё было тщетно. За завтраком он хмуро сообщил: 

— Нам всё-таки нужен усилитель. Надо ехать за транзистором и конденсатором. 

Ракета разразился проклятиями. Минут пять они привычно собачились о том, что поездки небезопасны; Старк доказывал, что без усилителя безопасность будет ещё более сомнительна, а Ракета упрямо твердил, что во время поездки может случиться что угодно. Лес и река во всех отношениях лучше, чем город. Хотя бы потому, что здесь нет людишек, которые всё портят. 

— И, в конце концов, мохнатый, — нетерпеливо возразил Старк, — меня уже достало жрать эту рыбу. Нам нужна еда, сечёшь? И кофе почти кончился. 

Баки вмешался в спор. 

— А что насчёт Наташи? 

Ракета и Старк замолкли и уставились на Баки. 

— Мы будем с этим что-нибудь делать или нет? 

— Например, что? — ощетинился Ракета. — Скажи, у тебя хобби такое: спасать супергероев от дерьма, в которое они сами вляпались? 

Баки переглянулся со Старком. 

— Ну, в прошлый раз затея кончилась не так уж плохо. 

— Ой, ну ещё потрахайтесь здесь. 

— Я не говорил, что надо прямо сейчас бежать и спасать её. Но если федералы действительно умудрились поймать Чёрную Вдову, я бы хотел узнать, как именно. 

— Думаешь, приманка? — спросил Старк. 

Баки пожал плечами. Старк хлебнул кофе из кружки и сказал: 

— Ладно, смоделируем ситуацию. Допустим, я генерал Росс... Мои парни вышли на след Зимнего Солдата и Железного Человека. С таким уловом в следующем году я смогу баллотироваться в президенты. Но вдруг операция срывается, и объекты уходят из-под носа. Проходит один день, второй, третий, а поисковая операция ничего не даёт, и в конгрессе уже поговаривают, что Мстители опять меня обставили... История складывается так же, как в прошлый раз с Роджерсом. А я ненавижу ту историю. 

Баки подхватил: 

— Росс должен был принять меры. Какие угодно. Лишь бы нас выманить. 

— Да. 

— От соседей они узнали, что у Нельсонов был старый фургон, и, стало быть, мы угнали его при побеге. Радио в нём точно есть, а телек под вопросом. 

Ракета вмешался: 

— Я чё-т не понял, что вы предлагаете. Мы идём спасать Вдову или нет? 

— Пока нет, — ответил Старк. 

— Класс. Хоть одна хорошая новость. 

Баки кашлянул и добавил: 

— В любом случае нам надо узнать, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Посмотреть хотя бы один сюжет — а, значит, съездить в город. Заодно заедем за резисторами и специями. Это займёт от силы часа четыре. 

Енот мрачно откомментировал: 

— Опять одно и то же…

Обглодав рыбий хребет, он бросил его в кастрюлю, спрыгнул с лавки на землю и поплёлся к причалу. Баки ещё раз переглянулся со Старк; Старк тяжело вздохнул и позвал: 

— Эй, мохнатый. Тебе самому не надоело спорить? 

— А тебе не надоело умирать? — огрызнулся енот. 

— Нет. Это моя фишка. 

— А, тогда конечно, иди подыхай. Горевать не буду. 

* * *

Лес остался позади, и фургон, переваливаясь через колдобины, выехал на просёлочную дорогу. Всё вокруг было золотисто-зелёным; пышные ветки кустов с почти осыпавшимися листьями цеплялись за фургон и царапали двери. 

Тони и не заметил, что пришла осень; совсем скоро придёт и зима, а в здешних краях она холодная и снежная. Недели через две — если, конечно, они доживут, — нужно будет думать, где достать шарфы, шапки и тёплое одеяло. 

Нет. Лучше два одеяла. Чтобы не перетягивать одно на себя. 

Он послушал себя со стороны и чуть не расхохотался. Сама идея строить планы — пусть даже такие, — казалась смешной. В его голове отчаяние и фатализм причудливым образом смешались с планами на будущее, раздражение — с похотью, нарастающая тревога и желание впрячься за Наташу — с мечтой никуда не ехать. 

Как там говорил Барнс? Просто быть вместе. Никого не спасать, даже Чёрную Вдову. Жить как живётся. 

Это звучало чертовски эгоистично, и эгоизм был не в новинку, но сентиментальность поражала. Об этом повороте биографии не снимешь документалку, с ним не станешь легендой и не прославишься в веках. Легендой Тони Старк уже был, и не то чтобы это принесло ему много счастья. Ему было жаль — по-настоящему жаль — терять новую жизнь в ходе разборок с федералами. 

— Не хотел говорить при Ракете, но он отчасти прав, — Барнс, сидящий на месте пассажира, покопался в бардачке, нашел бейсболку, несколько карандашей и сомнительный платок-арафатку. 

Бейсболку он оставил Тони, арафатку завязал на манер шарфа, а карандаш использовал как заколку — скрутил длинные волосы в пучок и закрепил в одном положении. Затем надел перчатку на металлическую руку и плотно примотал края перчатки к запястью. 

Всё это он проделал привычно, даже не задумываясь. Тони подумал: я прячусь от федералов последние пару месяцев, а Барнс всю сознательную жизнь провёл в этом состоянии. Ему проще и приятнее быть в тени, чем среди людей. 

— В чём конкретно он прав? 

— В том, что мы сильно рискуем. 

— Как и всегда. 

Задумчиво глядя за окно, Барнс кусал губы. Просёлочная дорога кончилась, и фургон выехал на шоссе. Тони напрягся, когда мимо проехал первый грузовик; он нашарил бейсболку и низко надвинул её на лоб, но не перестал ждать подвоха.

— Как ты думаешь, почему она не звонит? — спросил Барнс. 

— Кто, Шури? Да мало ли проблем. Может, у неё нет связи. 

— А может, она под колпаком у миротворцев. 

— Не нагнетай. И так тошно от мыслей про Наташу. 

Барнс вздохнул. 

— Нам надо сменить контекст. Найти что-нибудь такое, что поменяет условия… 

— Думаешь, поможет? 

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как устроено распознавание лиц. Человек сравнивает то, что видит, с тем, что хранится в памяти, строит семантические связи, обращается к ассоциациям. Тут важнее не физическое сходство, а контекст… Не смотри на меня так. 

— Как? 

— Как будто ты удивлён, что я не полный придурок… Ладно, о чём я? Наш с тобой контекст чересчур узнаваем — беглые супергерои, фургон, щетина, причёски, одежда, металлическая рука. В идеальной ситуации мы должны полностью изменить контекст. Выглядеть и вести себя так, как от нас не ожидают. 

— То есть миллиардер-супергерой из Нью-Йорка должен превратиться в пьяного механика из богом забытой дыры, — подсказал Тони. — Да уж, свежая идея. 

— У тебя есть ещё какой-нибудь крутой поворот в биографии? 

— О, дай подумать. Жизнь в лесу с говорящим енотом? Ночёвки в фургоне? Смена ориентации? 

— Да ладно уж, смена… Не верю, что ты раньше этого не делал. 

— Почему? 

— Не верю — и всё. 

Тони азартно улыбнулся. 

— Признай — я слишком хорош для новичка. 

— Неправда. 

— Правда. 

— Следи за дорогой. 

— О, я с радостью. Но ты пялишься на меня уже минут пять. А я, в конце концов… как бы объяснить… 

— Не железный, — подсказал Барнс. 

— Точно. Только никому не говори. 

— И у тебя, оказывается, есть веснушки. И кудри… 

— Заткнись. 

— Нет, серьезно. У тебя всегда были веснушки? Вчера тоже? 

— Да нет никаких веснушек. 

— Ага, а это что? Вот эти точки на носу? Смотри-ка, и на щеке… — Барнс на миг отвлёкся на дорогу, вдруг подобрался и сказал: — Стоп. Притормози. 

Тони чертыхнулся и съехал на обочину. Барнс вылез из кабины. 

— Я вернусь через пять минут. 

— Объяснить ничего не хочешь? 

— Пять минут, Тони. Пожалуйста. 

Справа за кустами простиралась большая стоянка с брошенными машинами. После Судного дня Тони видел много таких стоянок — люди свозили ненужную технику на специальные участки. По замыслу, власти должны были организовать утилизацию, но очень скоро денег стало не хватать. Штаты отказались спонсировать эту программу, а у федералов нашлись заботы и поважнее. 

Под открытым небом автомобили быстро ржавели, и стоянки мало-помалу превращались в кладбища брошенной техники. Для Тони это зрелище было неприятным. Дожидаясь Барнса, он постукивал по рулю и смотрел в другую сторону. Мимо проехала фура с логотипом «Федекса». 

В окно постучали. Тони вздрогнул. Барнс стоял около кабины, держа в руках большой кусок белой ткани. 

— Помоги мне его повесить. 

При ближайшем рассмотрении кусок ткани оказался дешёвым тентом с эмблемой «Красного креста». Вдвоем они расправили тент, накрыли им фургон и стянули узлы с каждой стороны, чтобы тент крепче держался. 

— Немного великоват, — скептически отметил Барнс, — но вроде ничего. 

— Отличная идея, — искренне сказал Тони. 

— И опять удивлённый тон… 

Тони шагнул к нему и быстро поцеловал в губы. Просто не сумел остановиться. 

В последние пару дней его не отпускала мысль — иногда приятная, иногда не очень, — что Барнс подобрал к нему какой-то ключик. Не специально — просто так вышло. 

Теперь Барнс, если захочет, в любой момент сможет открыть Тони, как открывают шкатулку, посмотреть, что внутри, перебрать драгоценности — бережно взвесить в ладони, ощутить грани камней, гладкость металла, острые завитки цепей и застёжек, — а потом сложить обратно и закрыть, и при желании открывать снова и снова, снова и снова, пока не надоест. 

— Эй, — Барнс шутливо взъерошил ему волосы. — Ты чего? 

— Ничего. 

— Это из-за того, что я не идиот? 

— Ага, остановимся на этом, — Тони кивнул на кабину. — Поехали, надо управиться до темноты. 

— Возвращаясь к разговору о веснушках… 

— Никаких разговоров. 

— Да бро-о-о-сь… 

— Я всё сказал. 


	10. Холодная голова

В пути они несколько раз обсудили план. В первом пункте сошлись сразу: сначала надо ехать за электроникой и только потом — за продуктами. 

Второй пункт тоже звучал разумно: Тони предположил, что комплектующие лучше покупать не в специализированном магазине, а на барахолке или в магазине бытовой техники — там меньше шансов попасться. Барнс не стал с этим спорить. 

В третьем пункте они разошлись во мнениях. Тони считал, что нужно разделиться, а Барнс, наоборот, предлагал везде ходить вдвоём. 

— Тони, не заговаривай мне зубы. Тебе нельзя быть одному. 

Тони поморщился. 

— Слушай, десять лет назад я выбрался из афганского плена, смастерив боевой костюм из металлолома. В этом году в одиночку собрал космический летательный аппарат и вернулся с Титана на Землю без какой-либо помощи. Не хочу хвастаться, но этого не делал ни один человек в истории. Кроме меня. 

— Начинается… 

— Сказать, сколько раз я уже воевал с федералами? Да я судился с сенаторами, когда о Мстителях ещё даже речи не шло. Ты что думаешь — если я не накачан сывороткой, так от меня вообще нет толка? 

— Я не говорил, что от тебя нет толка. Ты самый крутой парень из всех, кого я знаю. 

— Ого, — откомментировал Тони. — Скажи, на тебя всегда так влияет секс? Особая восприимчивость к эндорфину и адреналину?

— Причём тут секс… 

— Совершенно ни при чём. Я пытаюсь перевести тему. Я всегда так делаю, когда мне неловко. Не замечал? 

Барнс спрятал улыбку и терпеливо продолжил: 

— Так, давай ещё раз. Ты можешь хоть на секундочку… 

— «Засунуть куда-нибудь своё непомерное эго»? 

— Просто успокоиться. Тема важная. Я просто хочу сказать, что мне не надо объяснять, насколько ты хорош. Именно поэтому ты не должен быть один. Федералы тоже не дураки. Думаешь, они охотятся за мной? 

— Нет, конечно. Кому ты нужен. 

— Вот именно. 

— Это была шутка, Барнс. Как минимум, ты нужен мне. 

— Не считается. 

— Как это не считается? — возмутился Тони. — У тебя совесть есть? Разбиваешь мне сердце, а оно и так еле пашет. 

— Даже не пытайся перевести стрелки, второй раз со мной это не пройдёт. 

Тони фыркнул и сосредоточился на дороге. Голова сегодня соображала неважно; он терял нить разговора, засматриваясь на то, как Барнс говорит, как двигаются его губы,  как от улыбки в уголках глаз появляются морщинки. Изредка выныривая из этого состояния, он винил себя за легкомыслие и неуместный эскапизм, раздражался, пускал в ход сарказм, но всё без толку. 

Хорошо, что хоть Барнс остался адекватным. Кто-то из них должен был сохранять ясный разум. 

В мыслях крутился дурацкий каламбур: Зимний солдат, Холодное Сердце, холодная голова. 

— Старк, кому в здравом уме захочется со мной возиться? 

— О, действительно. Бессмертный суперсолдат с кучей военных секретов. Таких на каждом углу навалом… 

— Да не помню я никаких военных секретов. А если бы и помнил? После Судного дня толку-то с них? 

— Ты прав, — согласился Тони, — нашей разведке давно пора переквалифицироваться в мойщиков окон или торговать буррито. Вот ты, например, как относишься к буррито? 

Барнс тяжело вздохнул. 

— Миротворцы перетрясли Ваканду и снабдили федералов вибраниумом, так? 

— Допустим. 

— Стало быть, они всё про меня знают. М’Баку и В’Каби не могли не рассказать. Миротворцам известно, что я давно вне игры, в конфликты не лезу и не работаю в этом деле. Код Зимнего Солдата вычищен, запрограммировать меня уже не получится, а добровольно работать с силовиками я не стану. 

— И? 

— Миротворцы сливают эту информацию федералам. Федералы смотрят отчёт и задают разумный вопрос: какой смысл носиться с этим психом? Тратить кучу денег на операции по захвату и содержание в тюрьме, рисковать жизнями бойцов, когда людей и так мало. Лучшее, что можно сделать с Джеймсом Барнсом, а заодно и с енотом, — устранить, чтобы не мешали планам. 

Тони открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Барнс остановил его жестом. 

— Дай договорю. Со мной всё понятно, и вот зачем они за мной охотились — чтобы пристрелить в какой-нибудь глуши и не маяться. Горевать по мне никто не будет. Другое дело — ты. Им важно взять тебя живым, мёртвым ты обойдёшься гораздо дороже. Россу придётся публично оправдываться перед всей нацией, и это может стоить ему сенаторского кресла. А там, глядишь, и президентского. Ты хоть на минутку представь себя на его месте. 

Тони постучал пальцами по рулю. Шоссе было пустым. Последняя фура проехала минуты три назад, и теперь до самого горизонта простиралась бетонная дорога без машин, а по обе стороны — поля, заросшие пожухлой травой. 

— Прости за прямоту, Тони, но одного тебя взять гораздо легче, чем со мной. Был бы у тебя костюм, я бы не волновался. Но без костюма эту затею даже обсуждать бессмысленно. 

Постепенно к Тони возвращалась неприятная трезвость мышления, но из упрямства он искал аргументы против. 

— Окей, встречный вопрос. Росс знает, что ты будешь меня прикрывать, поэтому наверняка распорядился разослать ориентировку именно на нас двоих. И, когда мы везде носимся вдвоём, мы ему подыгрываем. Как быть с этим? 

— В любом случае вдвоём безопаснее. Если уж нас поймают, то пусть поймают вместе. 

Тони скривился. 

— Что? — спросил Барнс. — Опять скажешь, что это нельзя показывать? 

— Я просто устал обсуждать, что мы все умрём. 

— Да нет же! Мы не умрём. Особенно ты. 

— Звучит изумительно, — резко ответил Тони. — Утешусь этой мыслью, когда буду собирать твой прах в банку. 

Вспышка раздражения была сиюминутна; пару мгновений спустя он уже остыл и продолжил: 

— Ладно, прости, меня заносит. Давай начистоту. Меня бесит, как мы ведём себя в этой заварушке. 

— Что именно? 

— Да всё. Глянь на нас со стороны: мы трясёмся перед этими федералами, как будто они страшнее Таноса. Подыгрываем им. И это не вчера началось. Все последние годы я сам особо не жил, только строил догадки, чем живут другие. Локи, читаури, «Гидра», Альтрон. Теперь Росс. Не представляешь, как мне это надоело.

— А какой выход? — спросил Барнс. 

— Я не знаю! Чёрт, если бы я знал, нас бы здесь не было. Просто я больше не хочу играть в игры Росса. Половину человечества выкосил какой-то псих, ресурсов нет уже ни на что, а мы продолжаем воевать, и, главное, с кем? Друг с другом. 

Заметив, каким взглядом смотрит Барнс, Тони осёкся. 

— Я ворчу как старик, да? 

— Нет, но...

— А чувствую себя парнем из прошлого века. Каким-нибудь хиппи из Вудстока.

Барнс с иронией переспросил:

— Это ты мне рассказываешь? 

Он смотрел на дорогу; между бровями залегла морщинка, из-за которой он казался уставшим. 

— Знаешь, что смешно? — сказал Тони. 

— М? 

— Уже не помню, ради чего мы всё это затеяли. Вернее, не мы. Я. Нахрен я вообще залез в этот костюм. Собирал бы «Марков» для кого-нибудь другого, но нет же. Вечно тянет всё попробовать, везде влезть… 

— Глупо винить себя за то, что ты — это ты. 

— Ой, ради бога, не пытайся меня оправдывать. Я всю жизнь только и делал, что искал способы встрять в какой-нибудь замес, и чем забористее, тем лучше. Помню, Пеппер меня упрекала, что я жить разучился. У нас с ней всё было. Всё, что может понадобиться двум людям, даже больше. Я почти уломал её на ребёнка, но в последний момент променял это на очередную битву. Думал, что это оправдано, что я сумею всех спасти, но куда там. 

— Думаешь, Пеппер права? — спросил Барнс. 

— Она всегда права. 

Барнс помолчал, мысленно формулируя вопрос, и аккуратно уточнил:

— Я имею в виду: ты и вправду разучился жить своей жизнью? 

Мимо пролетали указатели и дорожные знаки. Тони преодолел развязку, чуть сбавил скорость и пожал плечами. 

— Да, возможно. Все ищут способы отгородиться от реальности, и супергеройство — не худший вариант. К тому же меня утешало, что никто из наших не лучше. Док, Наташа… Особенно кэп. Вот кто был мастером избегания реальности. Он так и умер, не успев пожить. Хоть бы девушку завёл… 

— У него была одна, — сказал Баки. 

— Пегги? 

— Нет, после Пегги. Шэрон, блондинка из Щ.И.Т.а. 

— Серьёзно? — удивился Тони. — А я всегда думал, что он с тобой. 

Барнс невесело рассмеялся. 

— М-да. Когда-то я тоже хотел так думать. 

— Ух ты. Душещипательная история из прошлого? 

— Ничего такого, — он пожал плечами. С лица не сходила улыбка. — Я в него втрескался, когда мне было лет семнадцать. Стив оказался не по этой части, так что у нас, само собой, ничего не сложилось. 

— О. 

— Нет, не делай такое лицо.

— Какое?

— Будто со мной случилось что-то чудовищное. 

— Ну, не то чтобы чудовищное, — поправил Тони. — Но радости-то и впрямь мало. 

Барнс помотал головой. 

— Знаешь, когда Стив сообразил, что со мной… не сразу, конечно… через какое-то время… Так вот, у него было почти такое же лицо, как у тебя сейчас. Ужасно сочувственное. Думаю, временами Стив испытывал что-то вроде чувства вины, считал себя обязанным, или, может, даже ответственным за меня. Он был слишком хорошим, чтобы просто сказать «нет». Всё боялся ранить мои чувства. Наверное, со стороны это могло смахивать на то, о чём ты подумал. 

Тони обескураживала прямота, с которой Барнс признавался в неразделённой любви к другу. Он говорил так, будто безоговорочно доверял Тони. Оставалось только гадать, чем Тони это заслужил. 

— Тебе не обидно? 

Барнс продолжал улыбаться, хотя улыбка уже слегка потускнела. 

— Сейчас нет. 

— А тогда? 

— Уже не помню. Мы не говорили об этом. 

— Ни разу? 

— А зачем?.. Он бы мне сказал, что ему жаль. Я бы начал отпираться… Я даже рад, что ничего не сложилось. 

— Почему? — искренне удивился Тони. 

— Как тебе сказать... Что у меня, что у Стива никогда и ни с кем не клеилось ничего серьёзного. Даже если предположить, что у нас что-то могло быть, я думаю, это бы не продлилось долго. Ну, месяц. Ну, два. Потом мы бы всё равно разбежались, а так он остался моим другом на всю жизнь. 

Тони хотел спросить: как думаешь, а мы-то до месяца дотянем или разбежимся ещё раньше? Ему показалось, что невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе; оба думали о нём, но никто не произнёс этого вслух. 

Тони вдруг представил, как Барнс выглядел в семнадцать — скорее всего, несуразно и жалко, как все подростки, — и как он смотрел на Роджерса. 

— Дело было в тридцатых? 

— Йап. 

— Стало быть, шла Депрессия, и Роджерс ещё не был на сыворотке… Слабый, болезненный, ни на что не годный парень… 

Барнс уточнил: 

— А ты думаешь, нужно обязательно быть супергероем, чтобы кто-то тебя любил? 

Вопрос ударил Тони под дых; на миг он замер, выпустив руль и перестав дышать, и сам себе поразился: что это такое? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Барнс накрыл руку Тони ладонью, поднёс к губам и легко поцеловал — так просто, будто уже сто раз это делал. Пластины на его руке слегка царапнули кожу. 

Тони вынырнул из той глубины, в которую его швырнул вопрос Барнса, и уставился на него отсутствующим взглядом. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Барнс. — Я опять сказал что-то не то? 

Он уже не улыбался. Тони отвёл глаза, но всё ещё отчётливо видел перед собой лицо — бледное, задумчивое, с ярко выраженными скулами, тонкими губами и ссадиной на щеке. 

Его кольнуло странное чувство, не имеющее отношения к сексу и бессмысленной симпатии. Он вдруг вспомнил отца, мать и своё необъятное чувство вины перед всеми, кого не удалось спасти. В нём до сих пор жила потребность слишком многое отдавать людям. Эта потребность проистекала из веры в то, что всё должно быть заслужено — статус, деньги, привилегии, удобства и особенно чувства. 

Таковы были правила игры: любовь не доставалась просто так, Тони должен был заработать её. Побольше вкалывать, рискуя жизнью, и поменьше жаловаться на это. 

Потом пришёл Танос и изменил правила. За это ему следовало сказать спасибо: Таносу было безразлично, отработал ли человек своё право на жизнь. В его мире все получали то, что получали, а не то, чего заслуживали. 

Барнс тоже это знал. Отношения с ним появились не в качестве награды за супергеройские победы, а просто так, ни за что. 

Мысль об этом была ошеломительна. Тони замешкался, пытаясь вспомнить, какой был вопрос. Барнс заметил это и мягко повторил: 

— Я сказал что-то не то? 

Господи, подумал Тони, да ты всегда говоришь что-то не то. 

— Нет, — солгал он. — Всё нормально. 

И, пока разговор не зашёл слишком далеко, добавил: 

— Что мы решили насчёт федералов — всё-таки идём вдвоём? Повторюсь, идея паршивая. 

— Уж какая есть. 

— Знаешь, что пугает? Ты слишком легко добиваешься своего. 

— Ну, ты провёл мне целый мастер-класс по переговорам, — доверительно сообщил Барнс. — Как там? Сначала закошмарить собеседника ужасным миром, потом пообещать золотые горы. И ещё там было что-то про сироток...

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты злопамятный. 

— Врёшь. 

— Вру. 

Барнс ещё раз поцеловал Тони в ладонь и отпустил. Они ехали по шоссе, присматриваясь к указателям. В пути несколько раз попадалась большая жёлтая вывеска: «Благотворительный лагерь». К заголовку прилагалась странная расшифровка: «Чистка стёкол, мойка, техобслуживание, детские товары». 

Добравшись до очередного поворота с указателем на Олбани, Тони свернул налево, к лагерю. 

— Я думал, мы ищем барахолку, — сказал Барнс. 

— Да. Есть одна идея. 

— Она может нас убить? 

— Нет, не думаю. Там увидим. 

* * *

Благотворительный лагерь раскинулся на несколько миль. Армейские палатки, рабочие бытовки и дома на колёсах тянулись до горизонта, между ними суетились люди, мелькали фургоны ООН и растяжки Красного Креста. 

Недавние дожди размыли насыпные дорожки, превратив пространство между жилищами в липкое болото. Рабочие в оранжевых утеплённых жилетах переругивались, укладывая деревянные настилы между палатками и полевой кухней. В хлюпающей грязи застрял дряхлый грузовик с гуманитарной помощью. Из него выгружали бесконечные коробки с консервами и сухим молоком. 

Вокруг всего этого носились толпы детей всех возрастов. Те, что помладше, играли в большой песочнице или скакали между палатками; те, что постарше, кидались на подъезжающие машины. 

Стоило Тони притормозить, как на лобовое стекло шлёпнулась мокрая тряпка. Малец лет десяти, еле доставая до кузова, принялся размазывать грязь по стеклу. Тони сделал ему знак: «Не надо», тот нехотя отступил и тут же потерял интерес к машине. 

— Что за место? — спросил Барнс. 

— А ты раньше таких не видел? 

Барнс покачал головой. 

— Это проект ООН с кучей филиалов в каждом штате, — объяснил Тони. — Надо же куда-то девать сирот, когда родители исчезают. 

Он припарковал фургон на стоянке справа от большой палатки с вывеской «Инфоцентр». Под вывеской стояли пластмассовые столики, окружённые колченогими стульями; на столиках лежали коробки, бланки, бесчисленные стопки листовок, перевязанных бечёвками. 

Волонтёры в дутых куртках заполняли акты, сверяя содержимое коробок с описью. Вокруг них в ожидании своей очереди бесцельно слонялись водители грузовиков; одни расселись на стульях, уставившись в телевизоры, другие курили и болтали у мусорных баков. 

Тони заметил за инфоцентром палатку с вывеской «Техобслуживание». Под ней мелким шрифтом была набрана расшифровка, но издалека Тони не мог её разглядеть. 

— Эй, Барнс. У тебя зрение стопроцентное? 

— Угу. 

— Можешь разглядеть, что там написано? 

— Техобслуживание… мойка, шины, диски, автомасла, запчасти… 

— Отлично, спасибо. 

Тони глянул в зеркало заднего вида и ещё ниже сдвинул козырёк бейсболки. Барнс покачал головой. 

— Рискованно идти туда вдвоём. Да ещё через такую толпу. 

— Одному нельзя, вдвоём ты тоже не хочешь. Какие ещё варианты?

Барнс жестом попросил помолчать, опустил стекло и подозвал мальчика с тряпкой. 

— Эй, парень. 

Мальчик подошёл, с подозрением глядя снизу вверх. От его взгляда не укрылась ссадина на щеке Барнса — уже не такая жуткая, как в первый день, но всё ещё заметная. 

— Сгоняй до магазина? Мы с напарником ждём очереди, отлучаться нельзя. С меня пятёрка. 

— Не обманете? 

— А ты нас?

Мальчик усмехнулся. Барнс повернулся к Тони. 

— Дай денег и скажи, что купить. 

— Блок управления. Пусть будет Форд Транзит, желательно последнего поколения, но сойдёт и постарше. 

— Слышал? — Барнс повернулся к мальчику. 

Тот кивнул, забрал деньги и убежал к автомагазину. Тони проводил взглядом его спину в дутой куртке; куртка была вся в пятнах и явно с чужого плеча. 

Вдалеке за магазином виднелся кусок бейсбольного поля. По нему носились мальчишки, не занятые мытьём машин; ветер доносил вопли этих детей — то возмущённые, то ликующие. Если бы не запахи дыма, бензина и нечистот, можно было бы представить, что это самое обычное поле в пригороде, в какой-нибудь из школ Нью-Джерси. В таких местах разбивают коленки, закаляют характер, преодолевают себя и привыкают биться за победу. 

— Представляешь, — сказал Тони, — в этой мясорубке кто-то до сих пор играет в бейсбол. 

Он не рассчитывал на беседу — сегодня они и без того чрезмерно разоткровенничались друг с другом, — но нужно было убить время. В тишине Тони одолевала нервозность, и, судя по мгновенной реакции Барнса, не его одного.

— Я пару лет назад был в Италии, — отозвался Барнс. — Есть одно местечко, я там воевал ещё в сорок третьем… 

Подумав, он исправился: 

— Нет, «воевал» — это сильно сказано. Боец из меня тогда был не очень. Мы с ребятами попали в перестрелку и вообще не соображали, что происходит. Пыль, дымища. Ну, ты и сам знаешь, как это бывает. 

— Ага. 

— А потом, когда пыль осела, я увидел целое поле, заваленное трупами. Их было много... А крови… Не знаю даже, как описать. Много, в общем. Я тогда ещё не привык к смерти. 

Барнс сделал паузу — дал Тони возможность что-нибудь добавить, — но комментарии были излишни. 

— В общем… Приезжаю я два года назад, а на этом поле разбиты виноградники. И хозяин сдаёт комнаты в том же доме. Я снял комнатку с видом, на третьем этаже. Каждое утро завтракал, глядя с террасы на то поле. Горы вокруг, красота невероятная, тишина, как в раю. В сорок третьем я этого не замечал. 

— Неудивительно. 

— Это к вопросу о том, что жизнь продолжается. Веришь, я так нигде не отдыхал. И нигде не спал так крепко, даже до войны. Хотя иногда тоже удивлялся: почему тут так хорошо, ведь ещё недавно был настоящий ад. Семьдесят лет — не так много, как кажется. Всё очень быстро приходит на круги своя.

Закончив, Барнс уставился на бейсбольное поле. Тони подумал: опять это вечное чувство между печалью и надеждой. Цапнуло за сердце и не отпускает. 

— Много у тебя таких историй?

— Не спрашивай. 

— Хочешь, съездим туда ещё раз. 

Барнс посмотрел на Тони так, будто тот предложил слетать на Луну, чтобы сделать селфи на фоне кратеров. 

— Нам это не по карману. 

Тони понравилось, как он произносит слово «нам». 

— Значит, не сейчас съездим. Потом. 

— Когда потом? 

— Когда-нибудь. 

— Забей, я просто так сказал. 

— Эй, не лишай меня последней радости. Если удастся вытащить со счетов хотя бы пять процентов из того, что мне причитается, я этот отель даже куплю. Только скажи, как называется. 

— Ты что, клеишь меня? 

— А разве надо? 

Барнс смешно прищурился и потянулся к Тони — то ли чтобы поцеловать, то ли чтобы подразнить, — но Тони так этого и не узнал, потому что в ту же секунду раздался вибрирующий звук, Барнс вздрогнул, и магия момента рассеялась. 

— Чёрт! Это Шури! 

— И, как всегда, вовремя. 

Барнс пощупал локоть — рука под одеждой настойчиво вибрировала. Он уже собрался снять перчатку и принять вызов, но Тони перехватил его за запястье. 

— Не вздумай. Сейчас пацан вернётся. 

— Я этого звонка двое суток ждал. 

— Залезь в фургон, я прикрою. 

Вместе они вылезли из кабины; осматриваясь, Тони придержал тент, помогая Барнсу незаметно проскользнуть в фургон. 

Из палатки поблизости неслись крики рабочих и громкие голоса ведущих ток-шоу по телевизору. Мимо прошагал рабочий в оранжевом жилете; он был зол, как собака, и с кем-то спорил, прижимая смартфон к уху. Тони, отвернувшись в полоборота, хмуро кивнул ему, как кивают в знак приветствия едва знакомые коллеги. Рабочий, не глядя, кивнул ему в ответ и скрылся за палаткой. 

Сунув руки в карманы, Тони прошёлся от кабины к заднему бамперу и обратно. Вдруг в него что-то врезалось; он опустил глаза и увидел мальчишку с небольшой коробкой в руках. Мальчишка выронил коробку, и Тони наклонился, чтобы поднять её.

Секунду спустя он понял, что этого делать не стоило. Они встретились взглядами. Мальчик застыл истуканом. Он смотрел на Тони широко раскрытыми глазами, от изумления приоткрыв рот. Дутая куртка, которую он носил, была расстёгнута; под курткой виднелась футболка с блеклым, но смутно знакомым принтом. Тони пригляделся и понял, что это эмблема Человека-Паука: красная маска с паутинкой и большими глазами. 

Он помедлил, размышляя, что сказать. Мальчик тоже молчал. 

— Привет, — осторожно начал Тони. — Знаешь меня? 

Мальчик кивнул. Тони усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд от принта на футболке. Он невовремя вспомнил мальчишку из семьи Нельсонов — того, кто жил в комнате, обклеенной плакатами с супергероями, и бережно хранил полароидную фотку с Тони Старком. А Тони Старк даже не знал его имени. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

Мальчик выдавил: 

— Алекс. 

— Отлично… значит, Алекс… хорошее имя. У меня… эээ... у меня так звали собаку в детстве. Роскошный ньюфаундленд, знаешь такую породу? 

Мальчик помотал головой. Тони нервно улыбнулся и тут же возненавидел себя за наигранную радость. Последнее дело — врать мальчишке, чтобы втереться в доверие.

— Чёрт, что я несу… Не было у меня никакой собаки. Отец бы с меня три шкуры спустил, если бы я притащил псину в дом. Знаешь, он терпеть не мог ничего, что не поддавалось его контролю, поэтому у меня была только черепаха, которая почти не шевелилась. Ужасно скучная дрянь. Когда она сдохла, мы заметили это только через два дня. 

Мальчик посмотрел на Тони озадаченно. В его взгляде читалась мысль: «Ты очень странный», но то ли по деликатности, то от робости он не решался её озвучить. 

— Прости, — сказал Тони. — От страха у меня слегка едет крыша. Ты купил блок управления? 

Мальчик передал ему коробку; Тони с облегчением выпрямился, открыл кабину и бросил коробку на сиденье. Когда он снова повернулся к мальчику, тот всё ещё смотрел на него со смесью любопытства и опаски. 

— Почему ты боишься? 

Бесхитростная прямолинейность роднила его с Барнсом. 

— Потому что ты можешь зареветь и сдать меня, — объяснил Тони. 

Этот аргумент не произвёл впечатления. 

— Мне же не пять лет, — заметил мальчик с ноткой осуждения. 

— Не обижайся, я в детях вообще ничего не понимаю. Значит, ты не заревёшь? 

Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой. 

— И дашь мне уйти? 

Подумав, мальчик снова кивнул, но с осторожностью. Тони захлопнул дверь и обошёл кабину с другой стороны. Мальчик семенил за ним, как привязанный: 

— Тут ещё сдача осталась, девять долларов. 

— Оставь себе. 

— А ты ещё приедешь? 

— Нет, вряд ли. 

Тони залез в машину и уже собрался захлопнуть дверь, но большие тёмные глаза смотрели прямо на него, не моргая. Невозможно было уйти, не сказав хотя бы пару слов. 

— Спасибо, Алекс. Береги себя, ладно? 

— Ладно. 

— И свяжись со мной, когда всё это кончится. 

— Кончится? — эхом переспросил мальчик. 

— Обязательно. Вот увидишь. 

Тони захлопнул дверь, завёл двигатель, и машина тронулась с места. В фургоне что-то стукнуло — видимо, Барнс вопросительно хлопнул ладонью по стене, интересуясь, какого чёрта. 

Вырулив со стоянки, Тони поехал по направлению к шоссе. В зеркале заднего вида он всё ещё видел мальчика; тот стоял в своей куртке нараспашку и провожал фургон взглядом. 

* * *

— Так. Давай ещё раз и по порядку. Что сказала Шури? 

— Сначала объясни про мальчика. Он нас сдаст? 

— Нет. 

— Уверен? 

— Блин, Холодное сердце! Лучше расскажи про Шури. А у нас пока всё в порядке. 

— Ты поэтому сорвался с места? 

— Перестраховаться не помешает. Чёрт, как же вкусно… 

— Не говори. 

Барнс с наслаждением впился зубами в сэндвич с беконом. Они с Тони сидели за уличным столом друг напротив друга. Заправка, до которой они добрались, была предназначена для дальнобойщиков; днём здесь было безлюдно и относительно безопасно, а в местном магазинчике нашлись недорогие сэндвичи. После печёной рыбы без соли и перца это казалось амброзией. 

— Кливленд, — прожевав, сказал Барнс. 

— Что Кливленд? 

— Шури сказала, что завтра к обеду джет будет в Кливленде. Нас там ждут, кто именно — не знаю, связь пропала раньше, чем я уточнил. Координаты — сорок один, двадцать два, пятьдесят шесть… 

— Запиши куда-нибудь, пока не забыл. 

— Да я и так помню, — Барнс отряхнул руки от крошек. — Всего шестнадцать цифр, и даже без букв, сойдёт любая мнемоническая техника. Это тебе не шифр от сейфа. 

— А ты помнишь много шифров от сейфов? 

Барнс широко улыбнулся. 

— Если тебя это беспокоит, предупреждаю — ещё не поздно меня бросить. 

Это прозвучало так, будто они уже решили, что будут вместе — во всех возможных смыслах, — и теперь могли шутить об этом, не опасаясь недомолвок, сюрпризов и вопросов впросак. 

Тони хотел отпустить саркастическую шутку по этому поводу, но передумал и только хмыкнул в ответ. Ему нравилась лёгкость, с которой Барнс относился к жизни; та лёгкость, которую не ждёшь от человека с его биографией, и которую он сам, кажется, не замечал. 

— Как думаешь, за сколько мы доедем до Кливленда? 

— Часов за шесть, наверное. 

— Так, надо заехать в магазин и купить специй к рыбе и что-нибудь из консервов. И ещё ты, кажется, говорил про кофе, — Барнс деловито скомкал бумагу, в которую был завёрнут сэндвич. — Как думаешь, стоит взять Ракете еды, или уже потом, в магазине? 

— Не факт, что в магазине есть бекон. 

— Да, точно. Тогда пойдём. 

— Давай я доем, а ты пока сходишь. 

Барнс возразил: 

— Мы договаривались, что один ты не останешься. 

Тони закатил глаза, дожевал свой сэндвич и стряхнул крошки со стола. 

В павильоне забегаловки пахло жидкостью для мытья пола. Небольшой телевизор был подвешен под потолком напротив кассы, чтобы продавец мог поглядывать на него за работой. В павильоне никого не было — персонал то ли отошёл на перекур, то ли сидел в подсобке. 

Пока Барнс бродил мимо витрин, по телеку мелькнула концовка рекламного ролика, затем появилась заставка аналитического ток-шоу. Рыжий ведущий в сером пиджаке сверкнул улыбкой в камеру. 

— А я напоминаю, что сегодня у нас в гостях Джастин Бёрн, сенатор от штата Нью-Йорк, объявивший о том, что баллотируется в президенты.

Публика в студии зааплодировала. Скрестив руки на груди, Тони опёрся спиной о тумбочку около кассы. Он смутно припоминал, что уже видел ведущего где-то, и наконец вспомнил, что лет десять назад давал ему интервью, причём в этой же студии. Интервью было бессодержательным, как и многое из того, что Тони делал в те годы. 

— Сенатор Бёрн… — начал ведущий и тут же осёкся. — Вернее, лучше сказать — Джастин?... Думаю, зрителям будет интересно узнать, что мы с сенатором вместе учились в университете. 

Камера переключилась на другого мужчину в пиджаке. Этого типа Тони тоже знал — пару лет назад весь Ист-Сайд был обклеен плакатами с его предвыборной агитацией. По меркам политиков сенатор был очень молод — вряд ли ему исполнилось больше сорока пяти. Загорелый, ясноглазый и обаятельный, он был хорош собой и держался с прямодушной простотой. 

Польщённо улыбнувшись в ответ на аплодисменты, сенатор поднял руку, помахал аудитории в зале и только после этого откликнулся на реплику.

— Золотое время, Харви. 

— Абсолютно, абсолютно золотое. Итак, Джастин, расскажи, что подтолкнуло тебя к решению баллотироваться? 

— Ты напрасно задаёшь этот вопрос именно мне, — сенатор обвёл взглядом аудиторию. — Лучше спроси у людей — разве нам не пора что-то делать? Страна в ужасном положении. И ты, и я, и наши зрители — все прекрасно осознают, что мы живём в эпоху милитаризма, когда власть захвачена военными, а марионеточное правительство лишь исполняет их прихоти. 

Публика одобрительно загудела. Ведущий покивал с серьёзным видом. 

— Да, всё это понятно, но, знаешь… Перед тем, как позвать тебя на интервью, я провёл небольшой опрос среди своих знакомых. Я спрашивал: что вы думаете о Джастине Бёрне?

Сенатор закинул ногу на ногу и беззаботно рассмеялся. 

— Нет-нет, ты зря улыбаешься, — сказал ведущий. — Результаты оказались неожиданными. Ты, например, в курсе, что некоторые люди считают тебя демагогом? Мол, ты не выдвигаешь никаких конкретных идей, а только критикуешь своего соперника, генерала Росса. Что ты на это скажешь? 

Сенатор лучезарно улыбнулся. Можно было подумать, что вопрос приносит ему удовольствие. 

— Да, Харви, я отлично понимаю твоих знакомых. Ведь, чтобы критиковать нашего дорогого генерала Росса, много ума не надо. Каждый ребёнок знает, что решения генерала, мягко говоря, сомнительны. 

— Что ты хочешь сказать? 

— А что тут скажешь? — сенатор стёр с лица улыбку и враз стал серьёзным. — Страна в жесточайшем финансовом и продовольственном кризисе, и со времён Великой депрессии мы не знали таких колоссальных разорений. Простым американцам в буквальном смысле нечего есть. Наши компании потеряли больше половины своей рыночной стоимости, а о состоянии системы здравоохранения даже говорить не хочется. Не знаю, осталась ли у нас хотя бы одна сфера, в которой дела бы шли хорошо или хотя бы терпимо. 

Выдержав многозначительную паузу, сенатор кашлянул. 

— Очевидно, что все усилия сейчас должны быть направлены на решение социальных проблем и поддержку бизнеса. А на что расходует бюджет генерал Росс и его команда? 

Ведущий заинтересованно поднял брови. 

— Программа переписи населения уже много месяцев требует колоссальных вложений. И непохоже, чтобы силовики на этом остановились. Нет, их аппетиты всё растут и растут. На Восточном побережье уже не осталось ни одной компании, которая не была бы вынуждена регулярно сотрудничать с ФБР. А это трата денег, кадров и времени. Обрати внимание, Харви: когда наши финансовые запасы усилиями Росса стали истощаться, он задумал ввод войск в Ваканду. Надеюсь, ни у кого нет иллюзий, зачем американскому правительству нужна эта операция в Африке? Вибраниум — источник огромных денег. Генерал Росс сначала разорял американцев, а теперь разоряет вакандцев, и сколько ещё мы будем это терпеть? 

Сенатор вздёрнул вверх указательный палец. 

— И это я ещё не говорю об этической стороне вопроса. Лично я считаю, что инициативы генерала Росса идут вразрез с конституционными правами американцев. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — перебил ведущий. — Но всё-таки, Джастин. Вернёмся к фактам: что конкретно ты предлагаешь внедрить вместо законопроектов Росса? Каковы первые шаги? 

— Безусловно, первым делом мы должны решать продовольственную проблему. В моей предвыборной программе этому посвящён первый пункт — нужно выделить дотации на поддержку фермеров, крупных и мелких хозяйств, пищевой промышленности и… 

За спиной Тони раздался шум; взмыленный продавец в заляпанном фартуке наконец вышел из подсобки, громыхая ведрами и щётками. Судя по всему, он заодно исполнял обязанности уборщика. 

— Сэр, вы что-то хотели? 

Не оборачиваясь, Тони помотал головой и запоздало осмотрел помещение: нет ли здесь камер. Их, слава богу, не было, да и продавец видел только его затылок. 

— А сэндвичей с беконом больше нет? — спросил Барнс из-за стеллажа с продуктами.

— Не-а, — отозвался продавец, не глядя. — Сейчас ещё поищу, но вряд ли. 

Он опять исчез в подсобке. Тони перевёл дух и снова обратил внимание на экран. 

— ...и, наконец, отмена Заковианского соглашения. Чтобы вернуться к истокам демократии и соблюсти конституцию, мы должны немедленно прекратить преследование супергероев. 

По аудитории прокатились ахи и охи. После слова «супергерои» Тони поморщился, а Барнс навострил уши и вышел из-за стеллажа. Теперь они смотрели телевизор вместе. На экране появились кадры из хроники: речь Росса на Генеральной Ассамблее ООН, снятие отпечатков пальцев в какой-то компании, миротворцы в Ваканде и, наконец, обломки костюма Железного Человека. 

— Джастин, ты употребил слово «преследование». Значит ли это… 

— Да, да! Все мы понимаем, что история с супергероями — это давно уже не борьба за порядок, а самая настоящая инквизиция. Пусть уже кто-нибудь скажет это вслух. 

Разгорячившись, сенатор повысил голос и стал чаще обращаться к аудитории. На экране он смотрелся очень эффектно. Тони нисколько не сомневался в том, что это выступление тщательно отрепетировано, — уж больно убедительным выглядел экспромт. 

— Задумайтесь на секундочку: в чём виноват Тони Старк и его соратники? Что они такого сделали в Судный день, чтобы за ними гонялось подразделение по борьбе с терроризмом? 

Ведущий опять закивал. 

— Они хотели нас спасти. 

— Да, вот именно! Это что, преступление? Господи, да Старка вообще не было на Земле, когда всё это стряслось! 

— Тогда почему, как ты думаешь, это происходит? 

— О, всё очень просто. Генерал Росс возомнил себя Папой Римским, который в разгар чумы охотится за Галилеем. Но кто сейчас помнит того Папу? А Галилея, прошу заметить, помнят все. И, как Галилею пришлось раскаяться на суде, чтобы его не сожгли, так и Тони Старку пришлось отречься от своей роли. Вот ты, Харви, — ты думаешь, он от хорошей жизни бросил свой костюм и сымитировал смерть? Только представь, до чего мы доводим своих лучших людей, сокровища нашей нации. Я считаю, это просто позор. 

— Охренеть, — шёпотом откомментировал Барнс. 

— Не то слово, — согласился Тони. — Знать бы, кто режиссёр этого спектакля — он сам или кто-то ещё. 

— Сокровище нации, с ума сойти. Можно я теперь всегда буду так тебя называть? 

— Про Галилея мне больше понравилось. 

Сенатор тем временем продолжал: 

— ...а больше всего меня поражает, что Тони Старка принимают за идиота. Генерал всерьёз считает, что Старк купится на эту ерунду про Чёрную Вдову — дескать, её поймали, осудили и конвоируют в тюрьму. Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, зачем мы крутим по радио эту чушь? И неужели Старк не догадается проверить информацию, прежде чем бежать сломя голову в засаду? 

Тони желчно улыбнулся, но промолчал; Барнс тоже не сказал ни слова. 

Ведущий предпринял ещё одну попытку сымитировать беспристрастное интервью и пылко осведомился: 

— Окей, Джастин, но всё-таки: как ты предлагаешь с этим бороться? 

— Очень хорошо, что ты спросил, Харви. Лично я хочу во всеуслышанье объявить, что готов предоставить мистеру Старку любую помощь и поддержку. Я буду добиваться дипломатического убежища для Тони Старка. Кто-то должен снова сделать эту страну великой. И это, господа, будем именно мы! 

В студии раздались громовые аплодисменты. Ведущий, перекрикивая публику, объявил о рекламе, и заставка шоу сменилась рекламой прокладок. Тони разобрал нервный смех. 

Всё ещё опираясь на тумбу, он закрыл рот рукой, подавился смешком и долго кашлял, сгибаясь в дугу и задыхаясь. Барнс похлопал его по спине, но Тони махнул рукой и прохрипел: 

— Я в-в-порядке. 

За спиной опять раздался голос продавца. 

— Я проверил, сэндвичей с беконом точно нет. Зато осталось целых три штуки с рыбой, хотите? 

— Э-э-э… Нет. Спасибо за беспокойство. 

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся парень. Затолкав ведро под кассу, он выпрямился, увидел картинку по телевизору и оживился. — Ух ты, про Мстителей что-то… 

Правой рукой он нашарил пульт и прибавил громкости. Над дверью павильона звякнул колокольчик — покупатели ушли, так ничего и не купив. 


	11. Лидер

При виде еды из супермаркета Ракету охватила радость. Приплясывая, он перебрал содержимое пакета, восхищённо фыркнул, принюхавшись к приправам, и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в драгоценность — вакуумную упаковку с ветчиной. В свете огня в мангале было видно, как воинственно топорщатся его усы, а хвост дёргается от предвкушения. 

— Миллиардер! Хороший мой! Дай поцелую! 

Тони молча взял ящик с инструментами и закрылся в кабине. Хлопнула дверца. 

— Чего это с ним? — удивился Ракета. — Он же купил хрень для радио, да и жратвы ещё на неделю хватит... Даже если Шури не позвонит, мы всё равно в шоколаде. 

— Да, кстати. Насчёт звонка. 

Баки сел за стол и коротко пересказал всё — или почти всё, — что случилось за день. Ракета внимательно слушал, одновременно пожирая ветчину. Вид у него был благостный, но дослушав до конца, он поперхнулся ветчиной. 

— Пффамивование? 

— Что? 

Ракета издал чавкающий стон, проглотил ветчину и спросил: 

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что нас помилуют? 

— Во-первых, потому что это не так. 

— Пффф. 

— Во-вторых, любые переговоры об убежище касаются только Старка. О нас с тобой речи не было. 

Ракета разразился нецензурными восклицаниями. В гневе он демонстрировал удивительные познания материально-телесного мира и человеческой анатомии. 

— Да, да, я уже понял, что ты не в восторге, — перебил Баки. — Нам надо обсудить план действий. 

Морда Ракеты приобрела скучающий вид. 

— Давай я сразу угадаю: ты собираешься уговорить миллиардера остаться с нами, хотя сенатор предложил ему вариант получше. 

— Нет. 

— Разве нет? 

— Это же будет нечестно. 

Ракета пару секунд обескураженно таращился на Баки, затем хрипло хохотнул и откомментировал: 

— Ух-х-х, честный ты наш... Значит, будешь уговаривать его сдаться сенатору? 

Баки обхватил голову руками. 

— Да. Вернее, я не знаю. А ты бы как поступил? 

За день Баки успел мысленно перебрать возможные исходы. Всю обратную дорогу до кэмпинга он пытался затеять разговор о том, что делать дальше. У него плохо получалось быть непринуждённым, и наконец он спросил в лоб: «Ты останешься или уйдёшь?». 

Старк огрызнулся, извинился, опять огрызнулся и надолго замолчал, дав понять и взглядом, и выражением лица, что не отвечать не собирается. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

Баки был бы и рад не поднимать эту тему, но мысли о сенаторе не выходили из головы. Он прикинул, что завтра днём они доберутся до Кливленда, сядут в джет и улетят куда-то далеко — возможно, в другую страну. Не факт, что в той стране предложение сенатора будет действовать. Нужно было принимать решение побыстрее, пока ещё оставалось время. 

Заметив, как он мается, Ракета наклонил голову и сказал: 

— Приятель, чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я погладил тебя по голове и сказал, что затея — отпад? Так давай сначала разберёмся с вариантами. 

— Нет у меня никаких вариантов. Просто нужен совет. 

Ракета засопел, отодрал от столешницы торчащую щепку и задумчиво поковырялся ею в зубах. 

— И всё-таки. По-твоему, Старк должен сдаться или нет? 

В мангале потрескивала толстая ветка, охваченная пламенем. Баки отрешённо смотрел в огонь. 

— «Сдаться» — слишком громкое слово. Скорее, речь идёт о сделке. Ему предложили хорошие условия. Надо думать, эти условия действуют только здесь, в Америке. Уедем — и генерал Росс по-прежнему будет за нами охотиться, только Тони уже никто ничего не предложит. 

— Спорим, он думает, что это не сделка, а позор? Ка-пи-то… как там?

— Капитуляция? 

— Ага, в точку. 

— Так или иначе, — Баки думал вслух, — сделка тоже не панацея. Если Тони на неё согласится, команду мы уже не соберём. Получается, либо убежище сенатора, либо Мстители… Первый вариант намного лучше для него, а второй — для нас. 

— Етишь ты, — выругался Ракета. — Какие, блин, Мстители? Сейчас что, опять начнётся байда про спасение мира? 

Пламя отбросило искры, чуть не подпалив полосатый хвост. Баки всё ещё смотрел в огонь. Он не хотел разговаривать о Мстителях, но Ракета, кажется, ждал ответа. 

— Слушай, я ведь не прошу тебя в этом участвовать. 

— Оу, конечно, — язвительно согласился Ракета. — Ты и Старка ни о чём не просишь. Просто молча ждёшь, что мы поможем тебе спасти мир. Непонятно, каким образом, и очевидно, что нашей компашки для этого маловато, но тебя это почему-то не останавливает. 

— Не понял, в чём суть упрёка, — ответил Баки ровным голосом. — Тебя не устраивает то, что я в вас верю? 

— В нас? — переспросил Ракета. — Брось, причём тут мы? Нет, приятель, ты веришь в собственную картину мира, в которой Тони Старк рулит Мстителями и придумывает сногсшибательные планы по спасению миллионов. А ты тусуешься у него в группе поддержки со мной на пару. 

Баки старался держать в узде раздражение, но без особого успеха. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он, вставая с лавки, — забудь. Считай, что я тебя ни о чём не спрашивал. 

Ракета неподдельно изумился. 

— Ты серьёзно? Просто сбежишь от проблемы? 

Не ввязываясь в перепалку, Баки отошёл к фургону. Ему нужно было принять душ перед сном. Резервуар для воды располагался в задней части фургона; к нему прилагался шланг метров на двадцать. Этого хватило, чтобы накачать воды из озера. 

Баки надеялся, что Ракете скоро наскучит говорить с самим собой, но тот не успокоился. Дождавшись, когда Баки выйдет из фургона, Ракета громко крикнул: 

— И ладно ещё я! Меня не бесит быть в группе поддержки. Но вот ожидания от Старка просто за гранью. 

Не рассчитав силу, Баки громко хлопнул дверью. 

— Правда, приятель. Ты бы хоть раз для приличия поинтересовался — а Старк вообще хочет рулить Мстителями? И где эти Мстители? И вообще — оно ему надо, сражаться после стольких лет всякого дерьма? 

— Послушай, Ракета…

— О-о-о, нет-нет-нет. Никакой дипломатии. 

— По-моему, сейчас нам стоит подумать о другом. 

Баки потянулся к резервуару с водой — хотел проверить, всё ли в порядке со шлангом. 

— Хватит сглаживать углы, — бросил Ракета ему в спину. — Говори правду. 

Баки вдохнул и выдохнул, обернулся к Ракете и тихо, стараясь не сорваться, спросил: 

— Ты всё-таки хочешь поругаться? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал правду, — повторил Ракета. — Мне осточертели хождения вокруг да около, фантазии и бред про Мстителей. Не знаю, кого ты обманываешь — меня или себя. 

Ракета спрыгнул с лавки, а Баки поджал губы. Стало тихо. Только ветки в мангале жизнерадостно потрескивали, охваченные огнём. 

— Ну? — поторопил Ракета. — Давай, говори. Объясни, с чего ты взял, что Старк нас всех спасёт. Этот парень подбросил федералам свой костюм, бросил всё своё бабло, спрятался в глуши и сменил имя. Что из этого списка навело тебя на мысль, что именно он должен стать новым лидером? 

Баки молчал, пытаясь успокоиться, но с каждой секундой злость нарастала.

— Разве это Старк пролетел через половину планеты, чтобы кого-то там спасти? Неужели именно Старк кинулся в драку, когда на нас напали федералы? Может, Старк всё это время искал, где спать, что жрать, куда ехать? А, может, Старк разруливал конфликты?.. Да ему нахрен это не надо, чувак! Ему нужно выспаться, прийти в себя и забыть про всю эту супергеройскую хрень. И перестань на меня так смотреть! Ты сам всё это знаешь, только почему-то не можешь признать. Я не успокоюсь, пока ты не скажешь правду, и...

— Я, — перебил Баки. — Всё это делал я. Доволен? 

Енот подпрыгнул от ликования, сделал шаг вперед и ткнул пальцем в Баки. 

— Именно! — торжествующе возопил он. — Всё это время это был ты, тупица! Ты у нас главный, а не Старк! Ты с самого начала был главный. Так какого х...

— Я не могу быть главным. 

— Всё ты можешь! 

— Сколько раз тебе повторить, что нет? 

У Баки будто сорвало какой-то клапан в голове; вдруг он открыл рот и сказал: 

— Я не лидер, тебе ясно? Я ничего в этом не смыслю. Старк однажды сказал, что я всю жизнь прождал Кэпа. Сам ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить «Гидру». И так оно и есть. 

— Но, чувак, это же было вообще в прошлой жизни… 

— Нет никакой прошлой жизни. Как вы все не поймёте? Хоть с кодом, хоть без кода — это всё ещё я. 

Баки сам не ожидал, что скажет это, но, заговорив, уже не мог остановиться. 

— За меня всегда решал кто-то другой. Сначала армия, потом «Гидра», потом Стив, потом Ваканда. Я же вечный второй игрок, куда пошлют — туда и беги. А нам нужен кто-то первый. Кто-то, кто может сам что-то сделать, а не просто исполнять приказы. 

Ракета протестующе помотал головой. 

— Но ты же спас… 

— Кого? Кого, блин, я спас? Мы что, победили Таноса или хотя бы федералов? Я чуть не угробил всех нас, а потом еле-еле исправил косяки! К тому же вся эта затея — не более, чем наследство от Стива. Я поехал сюда не потому, что хотел, а потому что этого хотел бы он. А я был обязан ему. Ну, как тебе правда? Я пустое место. Ты хотел услышать именно это или что-то ещё?

Ракета открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не нашёлся с ответом и лишь беспомощно смотрел на него. 

— Окей, — подытожил Баки. — Вот и поговорили. 

Он обернулся к фургону и замер: Старк стоял у кабины, скрестив руки на груди. Он внимательно слушал каждое слово; глаза смотрели с непередаваемым выражением, которое было трудно считать. 

Баки от души понадеялся, что это не жалость. 

— Тоже хочешь что-то добавить? 

Старк отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Прекрасно, тогда я пойду в душ. 

Баки залез в фургон, проверил регулятор нагрева воды и, схватив шампунь и полотенце, пробрался к хлипкой фанерной дверце, за которой скрывалась крошечная душевая. 

Оказавшись внутри, он прижался спиной к стене. Ладонь на живой руке стала предательски влажной, а сердце часто и сильно билось в груди. 

* * *

Тони простоял под дверью минут десять. Сначала он решил, что Барнсу надо побыть в одиночестве; потом передумал и решил поговорить, уже занёс руку, чтобы постучать, но осёкся. 

В голове крутилась непривычная мысль: кто я такой, чтобы лезть в душу? Я ему друг, напарник, любовник — или кто? 

Вода в ванной перестала шуметь. Тони пришёл в себя, наугад дёрнул дверь, и она оказалась незапертой. В душевой было очень тесно — на двух-трёх квадратных метрах с трудом уместились раковина, унитаз и кабинка с душевой лейкой. Дверца в кабинке была сделана из мутного, почти непрозрачного пластика; Тони видел очертания тела за ней, но не больше. 

На вешалке висело белое полотенце, а на единственном свободном участке пола лежала сброшенная одежда. Тони собрал её в кучу, положил на крышку унитаза и закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Я не смотрю, — громко сказал он. 

Это было бессовестное вранье; когда Барнс высунулся из кабинки, Тони сразу же уставился на его голый торс, скользнул взглядом ниже, а потом снова вверх, к бледному усталому лицу, обрамлённому мокрыми тёмными волосами. Он знал, что сейчас неподходящий момент, да и настроение совсем не то, ничего не мог с собой сделать. 

Барнс сдёрнул полотенце с вешалки, прикрылся и сказал: 

— Вода кончилась. Прости, совсем забыл, что тебе тоже нужно. 

Голос у него был глухой и виноватый. 

— Забей, — ответил Тони. 

— Сейчас оденусь и накачаю ещё. Там где-то валялся шланг. Придётся немного подождать, пока вода нагреется, так что… 

— Я же сказал — забей. 

Барнс со вздохом вылез из кабинки. Стало совсем тесно; вдвоём они еле умещались на крошечном участке перед раковиной. Барнс встал спиной к зеркалу и лицом к Тони; в отражении Тони видел голую спину с россыпью мелких родинок и плечо, переходящее в бионическую руку. Мокрые волосы липли к плечам и шее.

— Дай сюда, — Тони забрал полотенце и, к собственному удивлению, аккуратно вытер волосы Барнса. 

Ему очень нравилось его касаться — почти без сексуального подтекста, а просто бережно и с трепетом. Так прикасаются к чему-то очень ценному. Вспомнить бы теперь, в какой момент это стало важным — до секса или после? У Тони было такое чувство, что секс здесь вообще ни при чём. 

Походя он подумал: ниже падать некуда. Нехорошо, когда так замирает сердце; тянет обнимать, говорить какую-нибудь ерунду, да просто стоять рядом, чувствуя тепло чужого тела. На щеке Барнса блестело несколько капель воды. Тони вытер их краем полотенца и спохватился, что это чересчур. Всё — чересчур. 

Не сводя с него глаз, Барнс вдруг сказал: 

— Прости меня. 

Тони замер с полотенцем в руках. 

— За что? 

— Ракета прав насчёт меня. 

— Глупости, — Тони опустил полотенце на плечи Барнса. — Ты не пустое место. А то, что я брякнул про «Гидру» и Стива… Не воспринимай всерьёз. И вообще не верь всему, что я несу. Иногда я бываю ужасным козлом, и тебе придётся с этим смириться, если собираешься и дальше… 

Тони запнулся, не в силах сформулировать это «дальше». «Дальше» подразумевало какое-никакое будущее. 

— Перестань меня утешать. 

— Причём тут утешения? Я объясняю ситуацию, чтобы не было иллюзий. В тот раз я ударил в больное место. Я сказал то, что ты боялся услышать, и не надо принимать это за чистую монету. 

Барнс отвёл глаза и уставился в фанерную стенку. Несколько секунд он молчал, а затем медленно, будто через силу, проговорил: 

— Ракета прав. Я всё жду, когда ты меня спасёшь. И это неправильно, потому что ты не должен меня спасать. Ты вообще никому ничего не должен. 

Сделав паузу, он добавил: 

— Я жду спасения, потому что мне страшно. Спихиваю на тебя ответственность, как раньше спихивал её на «Гидру» или Стива... Пусть неосознанно, но какая разница. Мне надо самому идти и делать что-то, а я… ч-ч-чёрт. Я не верю в то, что смогу. Не верится, что я вообще имею право на это. Вот в чём проблема, а вовсе не в тебе. 

Тут случилось самое ужасное: Барнс содрогнулся в сухом и беззвучном всхлипе. Он не плакал, но лицо стало совсем серым, а отсутствующий взгляд старательно смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Тони. 

Сердце подкатило к горлу. Тони сгрёб Барнса в объятия и прижал к себе; полотенце сползло вниз, Тони подхватил его и кинул в раковину. От Барнса пахло шампунем и свежестью. Тони поцеловал его в висок, потом в скулу, потом в нос. В первые несколько секунд Барнса трясло крупной дрожью; затем он обмяк и устало привалился к раковине. 

— Ты не виноват в том, что с тобой стряслось. 

— Ну, как посмотреть. Со Стивом ничего подобного бы не случилось. 

— Ты ведь не знаешь этого наверняка, — заметил Тони. — Это только догадки, причём высосанные из пальца. 

— Я не смог, и… 

— Пусть раньше не смог, но теперь всё можешь, — тихо и твёрдо сказал Тони. — Тебе никто не нужен, пойми наконец. Ты и сам по себе стоишь многого — и без Стива, и без Т’Чаллы, и без меня. Не веришь — просто взгляни на меня. Даже не представляешь, как хреново мне было, пока ты не заявился в тот чёртов дом. Если бы не ты, я бы сейчас в лучшем случае сидел в тюрьме или по-прежнему бухал в том угольном посёлке. А при худшем раскладе я был бы мёртв. 

Барнс еле слышно фыркнул. 

— Нет, ты же Тони Старк. Ты бы нашёл способ выкарабкаться. Всегда находил, а там уже неважно, со мной или без меня. 

— Неважно? — переспросил Тони. — В каком смысле — неважно? 

Внезапно разозлившись, он вцепился Барнсу в плечи, прикрытые полотенцем, снова притянул к себе и с вызовом поцеловал. Даже не поцеловал, а впечатался губами в губы; вышло грубовато и больно — именно так, как он хотел. 

— Это тоже неважно? 

— Тони. 

— Слушай, я взрослый мальчик. Я знаю, что это не навсегда. Но прямо сейчас — чёрт, да я же счастлив, как идиот. В какой-то богом забытой дыре, в федеральном розыске, в сраном фургоне, где даже воды нет, а на завтрак, обед и ужин вечная рыба или сэндвичи в компании агрессивного говорящего енота. И во всём этом я счастлив. Ты хоть понимаешь масштаб катастрофы? 

У Барнса дрогнули губы. Он осторожно улыбнулся, будто не вполне доверяя собственным лицевым мышцам. 

— И если б мне сказали об этом месяц назад, — продолжил Тони, — я бы хохотал часами. Я был готов сдохнуть, а теперь хочу жить. Очень, очень хочу. Ты правда думаешь, что ты никого не спас? 

Барнс зажал ему рот бионической рукой и примирительно сообщил: 

— Хорошо. Я всё понял. 

Тони отвёл его руку в сторону и сердито возразил: 

— Ты ни черта не понял.

— Серьёзно, продолжать необязательно. 

— Я с ума по тебе схожу. Мне самому уже стыдно. Ты знаешь, как редко мне бывает стыдно? 

— Тони, правда… 

— Я ужасно боюсь тебя потерять. Даже не из-за Росса, а как-нибудь… по глупости. Я сделаю что-нибудь дикое, мы поругаемся и не помиримся. Разойдёмся по углам, как будто ничего не было, и будем вечно избегать друг друга. 

— Не будем. 

— Пообещай, — потребовал Тони. 

— Обещаю, — согласился Барнс. 

Наконец-то они перевели дыхание; высказавшись, Тони с облегчением вздохнул, а Барнс взглянул на него как-то по-другому — уже без беспредельной усталости в глазах. Помолчав, он заправил прядь волос Тони за ухо и завороженно произнёс: 

— Ты такой красивый. 

— Брось. 

— Правда. И у тебя всё-таки есть веснушки... А вот тут что, на шее — шрам? 

— Ничего особенного, обжёгся паяльником, когда собирал третьего «Марка». 

— А сколько их всего? 

— Тридцать, — вымолвил Тони, проверяя его реакцию. Убедившись, что реакция нормальная, исправился: — Ну, может, сорок, сорок пять… вернее, что-то около пятидесяти... Ты правда хочешь это знать? 

— Я всё хочу. 

Тони закатил глаза. Почувствовав, что он вот-вот отшутился, Барнс перевёл тему: 

— Как ты думаешь, чем все это кончится? Я имею в виду историю с Россом. 

— Понятия не имею. Но, когда это кончится, я бы хотел остаться твоим другом. Если не как Стив, то хотя бы как Шури. 

Барнс потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его, дёрнув за язычок молнии ветровки. Молния расстегнулась; руки Барнса залезли под футболку Тони, и пальцы прикоснулись к шраму, оставленному Таносом. 

Тони вздрогнул. 

— Перестань, там сплошное уродство. 

— Красивый, — настойчиво повторил Барнс. 

* * * 

— Как думаешь, Ракета уже спит? 

— Да. Или нет. Какой ответ ты хочешь услышать? 

— Мне надо по-тихому выбраться к мангалу. Кажется, мы оставили там еду… 

— Хочешь, я схожу. 

— Старк, ты что, опять меня клеишь? 

— А ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо. 

Барнс фыркнул, нашарил на полу свои джинсы, неуклюже натянул их на голое тело, не застёгивая, и выскочил из фургона. Тони не без удовольствия отметил, что его шатает. 

Сам Тони не мог перевести дух; лёжа на спине, он смотрел в потолок, совершенно ни о чём не думая. Оказывается, это было даже приятно — не думать. Не пытаться ничего спрогнозировать, не искать слова, не волноваться о том, где накосячил. Просто дышать и смотреть в потолок. 

Барнс вернулся через минуту, шурша пакетом и ёжась от холода. Закрыв дверь фургона, он залез под одеяло и прижался ледяными ногами к ступням Тони. Тони выругался и зашипел, чем вызвал у Барнса приступ беззвучного смеха. 

— Прости, прости… зато я принёс еду. 

Они съели один на двоих бутерброд с сыром, рассыпав по полу крошки. Барнс почти лежал на Тони, положив подбородок ему на грудь. Длинные тёмные волосы ещё не успели высохнуть; Барнс завязал их в хвост, но они всё равно растрепались и щекотали Тони кожу на солнечном сплетении. 

— Час ночи. Нам вставать в шесть утра. 

— Целиком или частями? — уточнил Тони. — Если что, частями я и сейчас могу. 

Барнс поднял брови. 

— Ну хорошо, — раскаялся Тони, — паршивая шутка. Прямо сейчас вряд ли, а вот минут через двадцать запросто. Но, клянусь богом, ещё пару лет назад… Почему я не влюбился в тебя два года назад? 

— Перечислить причины в алфавитном порядке или в порядке важности? 

— Ты говоришь как Пятница, — вспомнил Тони. — Это мой искусственный интеллект. Та ещё штучка, ты бы ей понравился. 

Забывшись, он думал вслух. 

— Интересно, что с ней сейчас... Надеюсь, Пеппер отключила её при обысках. С этими ублюдками надо быть начеку — не успеешь моргнуть глазом, как всё национализируют. Я рассказывал историю, как власти хотели отжать у меня костюм? 

Барнс помотал головой. Мысли о работе захватили Тони; он давным-давно не вспоминал об этом, а теперь вдруг закрыл глаза и в красках представил себе мастерскую — инструменты, светящиеся проекции, кучу ящиков и недоделанных прототипов. 

Внимательно слушая рассказ про сенатора Стерна, Барнс рисовал узоры пальцем на животе Тони. Бионическая ладонь, чуть шершавая с внутренней стороны, деликатно обходила рубцы и шрамы. 

— Хочешь вернуться туда? — осторожно спросил он, когда рассказ подошёл к концу. 

Тони приподнялся на локтях. 

— Туда — это куда? 

— Обратно к своей компании — к Пятнице, костюмам… 

— А что, без костюма я тебе не нравлюсь? 

Барнс зарылся носом в живот Тони и лениво укусил за бок. 

— Очень содержательный ответ, — похвалил Тони. — Напомни, что мы решили насчёт второго раза? 

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь производить на меня впечатление? 

— Если перестану, проверь пульс и вызови скорую. На случай моей внезапной смерти от скромности: у тебя ещё остались те шарики из Ваканды? 

— Шарики?

— Чёрт, а в постели эта фраза звучит иначе.

Барнс рассмеялся; его сбивчивое дыхание опаляло кожу. 

— К слову о шариках, — сказал Тони. — Рука выше всяких похвал. Знаешь, если у твоей Шури ничего не выгорит с разработкой приборов, ей стоит обратить внимание на бизнес секс-игрушек. Там как раз важно чувствовать фактуру...

— Ты останешься или уйдёшь? — перебил Барнс. 

Тони тяжело вздохнул и снова лёг на спину. 

— Ты опять, да? 

— Мне надо знать, — Барнс поднял голову и теперь смотрел на него серьёзно. — На твоём месте я бы согласился. Знаешь, когда Т’Чалла предложил мне убежище...

— Во-первых, не сравнивай Пантеру с нашими политиками. Уверяю, если бы Бёрн бегал в костюме кошки по улицам Нью-Йорка, у него была бы совершенно другая риторика... Во-вторых, предложение Бёрна может оказаться враньём. Ему же надо набрать предвыборных очков любыми средствами. 

— А может, это всё-таки правда. 

Тони фыркнул. 

— Для своей биографии ты фантастически доверчив, знаешь? 

— Я не говорил, что поверил Бёрну, — упрямо ответил Барнс. — Я сказал, что его слова могут оказаться правдой. 

— Чтобы ты знал, у ребят вроде Росса есть прекрасная схема с отвлекающим манёвром. Находят какого-нибудь клоуна, раздувают инфоповод погромче — скажем, спасение косаток, харрасмент в Голливуде, ущемление прав приёмных детей, или что там сейчас на слуху, проблемы со снабжением? Оскорблённая общественность кидается обсуждать горячую тему, спорить о правах и попрании конституции, а в это время какой-нибудь мудак проталкивает удобный законопроект. 

— Я всё это понимаю, но ведь остаётся какая-то вероятность, что предложение честное. Что тогда? 

Тони начал утомлять этот разговор. 

— А какая разница? В любом случае я не хочу играть в эти игры. Сыт по горло всякими козлами с агитацией. 

— Так, а ты домой вернуться хочешь? 

От этих слов у Тони внутри что-то ёкнуло. Дом встал перед глазами зримо и ясно, и Тони вспомнил, что любит его. Любит работу и себя в ней, компанию, Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи; любит всё, что составляло его прежнее существование, и, раз после долгих месяцев скитаний это не прошло, значит, не пройдёт уже никогда. 

Вернуться домой означало снова обнять Пеппер, снова подшутить над Хэппи, снова зайти в мастерскую и поболтать с Пятницей. Выпить виски с Роуди — немного, только ради хорошей компании, — и выслушать поток справедливых обвинений. 

Поспать на хорошем матрасе. Съесть бургер — в нынешние времена возмутительно дорогой, но какая разница. Отбиться от интервьюеров, забаррикадироваться в мастерской. Придумать себе новое, ни на что не похожее дело, невозможную задачу — и решить её с блеском. 

— Так что, хочешь домой или нет? 

— Не хочу, — солгал Тони. 

Барнс подтянулся вверх и навис над ним, опираясь на руки. Его лицо застыло в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Тони. 

— Не хочешь домой? — переспросил он. 

Тони облизал губы. 

— Нет. 

— Хочешь мотаться с нами по лесам, бегать от федералов, ночевать на полу, целыми днями ничего не делать? 

— Представь себе. 

— Вот зачем ты врёшь?.. Тебе как минимум нужна работа. И отдых. И безопасность. Но больше всего, полагаю, работа, причём не связанная с битвами в железном костюме. 

— Мы переспали два раза, а ты уже решил, что всё про меня знаешь. Обожаю такое. 

— А я не прав?

Тони смотрел ему в глаза; глаза глядели с упрямой настойчивостью. В груди что-то ныло, когда Барнс был так близко. Тони подумал: ещё минута в таком духе — и я точно скажу какую-нибудь гнусную фразу, которая всегда всё меняет в кино, но никогда и ничего — в реальной жизни. 

— Окей, — согласился Тони. — Мне нужна работа. А тебе что? 

— Лучше думай о себе, — попросил Барнс. — Обо мне не надо. 

— Согласен, так было бы проще, но это пройденный этап. 

Барнс наклонился ещё ближе и поцеловал его; в поцелуе чувствовалась просьба, которую Тони не мог выполнить. 

Потом, погасив свет, они долго лежали в тишине и темноте; Барнс продолжал рисовать пальцем невидимые узоры на его животе, а Тони мысленно прикидывал варианты. 

— Ты начал говорить про убежище в Ваканде, а я тебя перебил. 

— Не страшно. 

— Тебе там нравилось? 

Барнс хмыкнул. 

— Т’Чалла и Шури спасли мне жизнь. Что тут может не нравиться? 

— Вопрос был не об этом. Я спросил, нравилось ли тебе жить в чужой стране. 

Барнс на минутку задумался. 

— Не знаю. Я никогда об этом не думал. 

Тони попытался представить, каково будет покинуть родину; не просто отправиться в путешествие, а уехать по-настоящему, твёрдо зная, что назад возвращаться нельзя, да и некуда. Осознанно оказаться чужим в чужой стране — неважно, какой, главное, что не родной; всюду слышать незнакомый язык и везде быть не хозяином, а гостем. 

— Ты не скучал по Америке? — тихо спросил Тони. 

— Нет, но… Ты же сам понимаешь. У нас с тобой разная Америка. 

— Да, я и забыл. 

— По большому счёту, мне всё равно, где жить. Бывает, иногда скучаю по каким-то деталям, которые ещё помню. Нечасто, правда. Но это даже не другая страна, а другое время. 

— Например? 

— Например, мама Стива делала потрясающий лимонад с базиликом. Я нигде такого не пробовал… А ещё на углу продавали свежий хлеб с хрустящей корочкой, меня мать за ним отправляла по утрам, перед школой. Фантастически вкусный, хотя мука была простая, самая дешёвая. Хорошей муки в те годы было не достать. А ещё… Знаешь, у меня тётка работала машинисткой в издательском доме. Бумага была дорогая, а мы с сёстрами постоянно всё изрисовывали. Тётка приносила нам с работы черновики. На обратной стороне были напечатаны протоколы собраний издательства, и главред постоянно обругивал какого-то корреспондента. Его звали Джесси Робардс. Он, судя по рассказам, был тем ещё засранцем. Однажды я прочёл на одном из листов историю, как Джесси Робардса застали в туалете с суперзвездой немого кино Глорией Свенсон. Представляешь, какой-то никому не известный корреспондент — с самой Свенсон. Мне тогда было лет тринадцать, я притащил листок друзьям, и мы все жутко завидовали этому парню. 

Барнс усмехнулся и замолчал, качая головой. Тони машинально гладил Барнса по волосам, пропуская пряди через пальцы. 

— Как считаешь, — начал он, — если я поставлю им ультиматум… 

Барнс всё понял с полуслова. 

— Бёрн всё равно меня не примет. 

— А вдруг да? Я ему выбора не оставлю. Либо пусть реабилитирует всех нас, либо я пошлю его к чёрту, и плакала предвыборная кампания. 

— Это плохая идея. 

— Чушь. Это отличная идея. 

Барнс уткнулся носом ему в плечо и сонно передразнил: 

— Для своей биографии ты фантастически наивен. 

* * *

Они выехали в сторону Кливленда ещё до рассвета. Баки сел за руль, предварительно убедившись, что рука не подведёт; он даже заставил Старка осмотреть крепления. Щурясь спросонья, тот посветил фонариком в полость на локте, проверил изоляцию и шумно зевнул, чуть не вывихнув челюсть. 

— Да всё с тобой в порядке. Поехали. 

Дорога шла по равнинной местности; машин было мало, и до горизонта тянулись поля и леса. В предместьях города Буффало им попалась пробка перед платным участком дороги. Грязные фуры выстроились одна за другой; легковушек почти не было, а камеры наблюдения были свинчены — их то ли украли давным-давно, то ли убрали во избежание краж. 

Не выходя из машины, Баки, Тони и Ракета неспешно позавтракали. Скоро подошла их очередь. Тони замотался в арафатку, надел очки и бейсболку и пошёл к будке оплаты. 

Всё прошло гладко — оказалось, что в будках даже нет продавцов, и оплата идёт через терминал для наличных. Следующие минут пятнадцать Тони ворчал, что система чересчур забагована для того, чтобы делать её автоматизированной, а Ракета ехидничал, что любая система хороша, если в ней нет людей. 

Шоссе свернуло налево, и вдалеке засеребрилась водная гладь. Огромное озеро Эри протянулось на много миль. Баки специально съехал с шоссе на дорогу штата, чтобы из окна можно было насладиться видом. Ракета задремал, свернувшись калачиком, и попросил разбудить его около Кливленда. 

Дорога всё не кончалась; чтобы не скучать в пути, Старк рассказывал истории — иногда смешные, иногда не очень. Он поведал кое-что про детство и про юность, вспомнил буйные вечеринки в молодости, скандалы с Пеппер на почве супергеройства, знакомство со Стивом и с Чёрной Вдовой. 

Баки, в свою очередь, больше слушал, чем говорил. Размышляя над этими историями, он вдруг осознал, каким исключением из правил стал для Старка. Прежде ему не приходило в голову, что своим внезапным появлением он перевернул чужую жизнь. И то была странная жизнь; пожалуй, не менее сложная, противоречивая и жестокая, чем у самого Баки. 

Так, бывает, ветер врывается в дом через окно без предупреждения, взъерошивая бумаги, роняя вещи, всё ставя с ног на голову. 

— Ну, что там с координатами? 

— Похоже, нам надо свернуть налево… Вот здесь, не доезжая до аэропорта. 

— Ты уверен? — Тони с сомнением огляделся. — Здесь какая-то промзона. И пахнет гарью. 

— Уж прости, но вряд ли нас встретят райские гурии в пятизвёздочном отеле. 

Местность и впрямь не внушала надежд. После поворота на Кливленд дорога стала узкой; на ней попадались колдобины и кочки, и фургон то и дело подпрыгивал, громыхая и лязгая. Две полосы слились в одну, и разъехаться двум машинам здесь было бы невозможно. К счастью, навстречу никто не ехал. Жилые дома кончились, и теперь вдоль дороги тянулись унылые вереницы заброшенных складов. 

Баки остановился на пустынной площадке за сетчатым забором. Со всех сторон площадку обступал лес. За ближайшим кустом гнила ржавая машина неопределённой марки и неопределённого цвета; в остальном здесь не было никаких признаков жизни. 

Тони разбудил Ракету, а Баки ещё раз проверил все данные. Ошибки быть не могло, но Баки не отпускала тревожность. В указаниях Шури он не сомневался, но на миг закралась мысль, что федералы могли исхитриться отследить звонок. 

На всякий случай Баки выдал всем оружие. С пушкой в руках Ракета заметно подобрел и, насвистывая, пошёл на разведку. Они условились прошерстить ближайшие метров сто и встретиться через пять минут на том же месте.

Баки охватило малодушное желание сказать Старку: «Не отходи от меня». Он подавил этот порыв, чтобы не ввязываться в очередной спор, но постарался не выпускать Тони из виду. 

Шагая между деревьев, он молча поглядывал на спину Тони и прислушивался к шорохам. Старк издавал очень много звуков — треск веток, шорох листвы, дыхание, бормотание. Когда он отошёл метров на десять, звуки стали тише. Баки испытал укол облегчения и разочарования. 

В это мгновение где-то поблизости раздался новый звук — совсем тихий, почти незаметный шорох, который в другое время можно было и не заметить. Баки мгновенно выхватил оружие и повернулся на звук. Слева, метрах в трёх, качнулась ветка большого дерева с золотистыми листьями, а за ней мелькнула чья-то фигура в чёрном. 

— Выходи медленно, — приказал Баки, нацелившись на незнакомца. 

Фигура в тёмном осторожно выглянула из-за дерева. Это была женщина — блондинка, облачённая в чёрный комбинезон с усиленным нагрудником против пуль; бледная, чуть осунувшаяся, но всё ещё до боли знакомая. 

— Рада тебя видеть. Прости, что не рассказали заранее — сам понимаешь, старые привычки. 

Баки опустил оружие. Наташа улыбнулась в ответ, чуть поджав губы. 

— Надеюсь, ты не прибил Старка в пути? Если что, я тебя не осуждаю. Он настоящая заноза в… 

За деревьями раздался радостный вопль. Баки дёрнулся, а Наташа закатила глаза и пробурчала: 

— Ну вот, так я и думала. Вся конспирация псу под хвост. 

Она деловито прошла мимо, на ходу махнув Баки. Он прибавил шагу. Вместе они вышли на опушку, застав сцену воссоединения. Старк сердечно пожимал руку мужчине в поношенном пиджаке. Поначалу Баки не признал его, но тут мужчина хлопнул Тони по плечу, обернулся и заявил: 

— Нат, ты только погляди на него! Живой, здоровый! Почти не похудел и даже улыбается. Сержант Барнс, что вы с ним сделали?

Вид у него был сияющий. Баки узнал Брюса Беннера — чуть более потрёпанного, чем при прошлой встрече в Ваканде, и гораздо более счастливого. 

— Зовите меня Баки. 

— Привет, Романофф, — бодро поздоровался Тони. — Вижу, ты не скрываешь слёз радости от моего появления. За что люблю тебя, так это за открытость в проявлении чувств. 

— А ты всё такой же козёл, — откомментировала Наташа. — Иди обниму. 

За спиной у них Ракета уже карабкался в вакандский джет. 


	12. Прощание

Новый джет выглядел куда просторнее, чем тот, в котором Баки и Ракета пересекали Атлантику. Баки даже показалось, что изнутри он больше, чем снаружи. Эффект достигался за счёт удачного зонирования: помимо кабины, рассчитанной на двух пилотов, тут была большая каюта с откидными кроватями, ванная комната и даже медицинский отсек. 

Пока Баки осматривал джет, Старк допрашивал Брюса. Его волновало буквально всё: начиная с того, как они познакомились с Шури, и заканчивая нюансами работы двигателей. Чтобы он замолчал хоть на минутку, Наташа всучила ему чашку; Тони глотнул и удивился:

— Где вы взяли такой хороший кофе? 

— Снабжение вакандской армии, — Наташа кивнула на одну из бесчисленных коробок с продовольствием. 

— Так ты, значит, всё это время служила наёмницей? 

— У всех свой фриланс. Угольный карьер ничем не лучше.

— Вау. Ты все ещё следишь за моей биографией. 

— Увы, не только я. Как вас угораздило так сильно наследить? И ладно ещё ты, у тебя вообще всё плохо со здравым смыслом. Но Барнс… 

Баки крикнул из джета: 

— Теряю форму. 

— Он прибедняется, — доверительно сообщил Тони. 

— Расскажи как-нибудь, с чего это вы вдруг стали друзьями. 

— А кто сказал, что они друзья? — хохотнул Ракета. Он высунулся из коробки с консервами и тут же нырнул в пакет с печеньем, не посчитав нужным что-то добавить. 

На пару секунд повисла недоуменная тишина. Баки выглянул из джета как раз в тот момент, когда Наташа вопросительно подняла брови. Старк пожал плечами, приоткрыл рот, собираясь объясниться, но встретился взглядом с Баки и не издал ни звука. 

Баки предпочёл сделать вид, что ничего не слышал и не видел; он вернулся в джет, но не придумал, чем себя занять. Троица Мстителей собиралась разжечь костёр, чтобы приготовить ужин из консервов. Баки мог бы посидеть с ними, но не хотел мешать встрече старых приятелей. Ракета тоже куда-то запропастился — то ли ушёл на рыбалку, то ли на охоту, то ли просто уснул в каком-нибудь углу, обожравшись печеньем. 

Солнце, клонившееся к закату, окрасило лес в рыжеватые и золотистые тона. Чтобы убить время до ночи, Баки решил перетаскать вещи из фургона в джет. Он шёл, и хворост хрустел под его ногами; негромко шуршала сухая листва. Сначала Баки перенёс еду и посуду, затем — одежду. 

На третьем заходе он устроил ревизию и перетряс каждый угол в фургоне. Стирать отпечатки пальцев не было смысла — Баки решил, что если федералы найдут фургон, то всё равно поймут, кому он принадлежал. Лучшее, что он мог сделать, — избавиться от лишних улик, чтобы не давать подсказок и наводок. Баки проверил, нет ли пятен на матрасе, собрал мусор и забрал аптечку с вакандскими лекарствами.

Когда он закончил, уже совсем стемнело. Напоследок Баки залез в кабину и вытащил металлическую коробку с магнитолой из приборной панели. 

Постоял, повертел коробку в руках. Эта штука ничего не значила для Мстителей и была совсем не нужна в джете; тащить её не было никакого смысла, но они со Старком так рисковали, пытаясь раздобыть транзистор и конденсатор, что Баки не мог её бросить. 

Внутренний голос заметил: гляди, Барнс, а ты стал сентиментальным. Уже не получается оставить прошлое в прошлом. 

От этих мыслей его отвлёк треск веток. Кто-то шёл к фургону через лес. Баки непроизвольно напрягся, но расслабился, стоило человеку появиться в свете фар. 

Это был Старк. 

— Я уже решил, что ты от нас прячешься, — сказал он, отряхиваясь от еловых иголок. 

— Нет, просто надо было перенести вещи. 

Старк сделал шаг вперёд, морщась от света, бьющего в лицо. Темнота вокруг фургона загустела и стала совсем непроглядной; только за спиной Старка ещё просматривался небольшой освещенный участок. Когда Старк двигался, его фигура отбрасывала длинную дрожащую тень. 

— Вы уже решили, что делать дальше? — спросил Баки. 

Старк пожал плечами. 

— Наташа хочет лететь за Бартоном. Говорит, давно пора вырвать его из лап Росса, и Брюс с ней согласен. 

— А ты что думаешь? 

— Затея рискованная — Росс наверняка выставил вокруг дома Бартона кучу агентов. Но с такой компанией, как сейчас, что-нибудь может получиться. Особенно если вернуть мой костюм. 

— Где он сейчас? 

— Не поверишь — в камере хранения на вокзале в Питтсбурге. Я сложил туда вещи, как только вернулся с Титана. 

Тони говорил уверенно, но без капли энтузиазма. Перспектива куда-то ехать и кого-то спасать давно уже не волновала его. 

— Ты сказал им, что скоро уйдёшь? 

Тони снова пожал плечами. 

— Пока нет. Зато я сказал, что ты у нас главный, а не я. Так что не удивляйся, если Наташа начнёт приставать к тебе с планированием операции. 

Баки наклонился и положил коробку с магнитолой в мешок на земле. Тони сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. 

— Насчёт нас с тобой… И того, что сказал Ракета. 

У него было странное выражение лица — такое бывает у усталых, связанных обстоятельствами людей, которые трясутся над последним, что у них осталось. Когда Баки уже избавился от хозяев после падения «ЩИТа» и «Гидры», но ещё не успел очистить сознание от кода, он часто видел такое лицо в зеркале. Теперь ему стало жаль Тони. 

Что ж, по крайней мере, это было настоящим. Хорошо, что Баки досталось так много настоящего. Во времена «Гидры» он довольствовался только ложью. 

— Забей, — сказал Баки. 

— Не хочу я забивать. Давай им расскажем. Сами. 

— Зачем? 

— Как минимум, я хочу посмотреть на выражение лица Наташи. Как считаешь, чья репутация пострадает сильнее — твоя или моя? 

— Твоя, — сказал Баки. — Ты спишь с бывшим наёмником «Гидры». 

— А ты спишь с миллиардером-алкоголиком, беглым преступником, к тому же почти женатым. 

— Хороший вышел бы ситком. 

Старк улыбнулся; от уголков глаз к вискам потянулись лучики морщинок. Он стоял близко, очень близко; свет фар уже не бил ему в лицо, а лишь подсвечивал справа. 

Помедлив, Старк обхватил Баки за шею и притянул ближе. Ещё ближе. Насколько возможно. Целуясь, они прижимались к стене фургона, то и дело перехватывая друг у друга инициативу. 

— В джете есть отдельная спальня? — спросил Старк, оторвавшись от Баки. 

Баки зарылся пальцами в его волосы. 

— Только общая. Лучше не надо. 

— Давай останемся в фургоне. 

— Плохая идея. Ты же скоро уйдёшь. 

— Да пошло всё к чёрту, — шепнул Тони и куснул его за ухо. — Ещё один раз, а? 

Его губы были прохладными, а дыхание — обжигающим. От близости подгибались колени, и хотелось уткнуться носом Тони в плечо; трогать его, прикасаться, да хотя бы просто стоять вот так рядом. Жить с пустой головой, лихо бьющимся сердцем и радостью от каждого вздоха. Баки не заслужил этого, но какая разница. 

Он думал об этом, пока Старк целовал его в висок, скулу и в шею, а его руки пробирались под одежду, борясь с застёжками и пуговицами. В голове крутилась мысль: не надо, не надо, не надо. 

Тони, зачем ты всё усложняешь, нам с тобой больше нельзя. Дай мне привыкнуть к этому, не надо тешиться иллюзиями, пытаться урвать ещё полчаса тепла. Не надо привыкать. Ни тебе, ни мне. 

— Тони, подожди… подожди… нам правда не стоит. 

Старк остановился, не расстегнув до конца молнию на его джинсах. 

— Ты скоро уйдёшь, — повторил Баки. — Примешь предложение сенатора, и надо будет уйти. Сам всё знаешь. Лучше не привязываться лишний раз. 

— А если я скажу, что секс может быть просто сексом? Без привязанности и всего такого прочего? 

— А ты так сможешь? Я — нет. 

Они тяжело дышали, глядя друг на друга. Баки никого и ничего так не хотел — ни жизни, ни свободы, ни покоя, ни кого-либо из живущих людей; Баки не был так влюблён даже в Стива, и это новое чувство сделало его неосмотрительным. Совсем упустил, что за несколько дней чувство к Старку набрало обороты и превратилось в огромную силу. Нельзя было позволить, чтобы эта сила помешала Тони уйти. 

— Так дело во мне или в тебе? — спросил Старк. 

— Скорее во мне. Я тебя завтра никуда не отпущу, если мы сейчас… 

Он не договорил, но Старк и так всё понял. 

— Так будет легче, — закончил Баки. 

— По-твоему, я похож на человека, который выбирает то, что легче? 

— Нет, ты похож на человека, который слишком часто выбирал трудности. Может, пора перестать. 

Тони отстранился, заправил выбившуюся прядь волос Баки за ухо и рассеянно пробормотал:

— И зачем я только тебя слушаю… Терпеть не могу твои душеспасительные идеи. 

Баки поймал его за руку и поцеловал пальцы. 

— Не ври. 

* * *

Ночью Тони не спал. Он ворочался с бока на бок, обдумывая грядущую поездку в Питтсбург; потом сел в постели, опустил ноги на пол и долго слушал чужое размеренное дыхание. Наташа и Брюс спали на кроватях у противоположной стены: Брюс — внизу, Наташа — на верхнем ярусе, а енот свернулся калачиком на подушке, брошенной на пол. 

Барнс спал на кровати над Тони. Во сне он высунул из-под одеяла вибраниумную руку; она выглядела беззащитной, как игрушка, забытая в чулане ребёнком, который давно вырос. 

На миг Тони охватила глупая, звериная тоска; он ясно понял, что будет жалеть о своём решении, а ещё — что так будет правильно. 

Набросив на плечи ветровку, он вышел на улицу, глубоко вдохнув запах леса. Ночь была тёмной и уже совсем по-осеннему холодной. Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы, жалел, что не курит, и уговаривал себя не убиваться. 

Мысленно произнёс: ну хватит, старик. Прожил ведь как-то столько лет без Барнса. Никуда не денешься, поживёшь ещё. 

За спиной с негромким звуком открылась дверь джета. Кутаясь в одеяло, высунулся сонный Брюс и с облегчением пробормотал: 

— Вот ты где… А я проснулся — тебя нет. Дай, думаю, проверю...

— Да куда я денусь. 

Беннер зевнул ещё шире, сунул ноги в кроссовки и вылез из джета на улицу. Дверь джета мягко хлопнула за его спиной. 

— Брр, ну и дубак… Мы теперь за всё боимся. Наташа — та вообще не ложится спать, пока не проверит все показатели на приборной панели. Такая перестраховщица стала — ты бы видел. 

— Ты бы лучше поспал, Брюс. 

— Ну уж нет, так просто ты от меня не отделаешься. Я обещал Нат, что буду за тобой присматривать. 

Тони иронически поднял бровь. Брюс пожал плечами. 

— Я же сказал — она перестраховывается. 

— Кстати, забыл спросить. Вы с ней как, уже дозрели? 

— До чего? 

— Чтобы быть вместе, конечно. 

Брюс смущённо улыбнулся. 

— Честно говоря, я и сам не понял. Вечно не хватает времени поговорить... Но похоже, что всё-таки да. Мы с зелёным вроде как пришли к согласию, да и Нат нравимся мы оба. Иногда я думаю, что она сумасшедшая. 

— Рад за вас, — искренне сказал Тони. 

— Спасибо, дружище. 

Они помолчали. Брюс подопнул камешек на земле, и тот укатился к корням большой сосны. Тони думал о своём: как завтра они доберутся до Питтсбурга, как он вернёт себе костюм и куда потом его денет. 

— Слушай, Брюс, а ты что-нибудь понимаешь в нанотехнологиях? 

— Смотря что. 

— Скажем, сумеешь перепрограммировать нанороботов, если понадобится? 

— Могу попробовать посмотреть и разобраться, но ничего не обещаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Так, мысли вслух. 

Брюс покосился на Тони; по лицу было видно, что он формулирует множество точных, умных и совершенно неудобных вопросов. В этом он был мастер. Пока процесс не завершился, Тони быстро произнёс: 

— Ну что, пойдём спать? Завтра у нас куча дел. 

Брюс потоптался на месте и спросил: 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Я? Да. Да, конечно. В полном. 

— Если что, ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить. 

Тони нервно улыбнулся. Какой-то голосок внутри него так и подмывал всё рассказать: и про костюм, и про принятое решение, и заодно про Барнса. 

Останавливало только одно: он знал, что если Брюс узнает о плане сдаться властям, то начнёт отговаривать. А там ещё и Наташа подключится. Кажется, они оба не видели новостей и не знали о предложении сенатора Бёрна. Придётся всё рассказывать, долго спорить и выдерживать двойной натиск, доказывая им обоим, что так будет лучше. 

Тони не был уверен, что у него хватит на это сил, поэтому мысленно извинился, пожал плечами и сказал: 

— Конечно, Брюс. Я в курсе. И всё-таки пойдём спать. 

* * *

Утром Тони выкроил пять минут, чтобы побриться. Из отражения в зеркале на него смотрели лихорадочно блестящие глаза человека, который уже решился, но ещё не перестал тревожиться. Лицо было бледное, под глазами залегли тени. Он смыл пену, вытер полотенцем щёки и подбородок и заметил, что руки предательски подрагивают. 

Боже, как глупо. А ведь не такое большое дело. Тони не психовал, даже когда тащил ядерную бомбу в космос в битве с читаури в полной уверенности, что назад не вернётся. Сейчас-то что? 

На кону стояла даже не жизнь, а какие-то ошмётки жизни — скажем, свобода, необходимость сражаться, чувство долга, вина… любовь, в конце концов. Как бы это не звучало. 

Он немного постоял над раковиной, пытаясь прийти в себя, затем вышел из ванной, но в дверях столкнулся с Барнсом. 

— Вы там ещё долго? — крикнула Наташа из кабины. — Нам по плану уже вылетать пора. 

— Пару минут, — отозвался Барнс. Он украдкой прижался губами ко лбу Тони и проскользнул в ванную. Дверь за его спиной закрылась, зашумела вода. Мимо прошёл енот с пакетом еды за спиной. 

— Доброе утро, миллиардер. Завтракать будешь? 

Руки больше не дрожали. 

— Буду, — ответил Тони. 

— Отлично. Подтягивайся в кабину, я там поляну накрыл... Прикинь, у них в пайках четыре вида хлеба. Зажрались совсем. 

— И не говори. 

В кабине яблоку было негде упасть. Тони протиснулся в единственный свободный угол. Наташа сидела за основным штурвалом, а Брюс страховал её в кресле второго пилота. Сильно подобревший Ракета притащил в кабину пакет с едой и любовно потрошил его — похоже, в этом занятии он обрёл хобби и был готов заниматься им, прерываясь лишь на сон. 

В порыве щедрости он налил Тони чашку крепкого кофе и вручил последний оставшийся сэндвич с говядиной. Остальным досталась курица. 

— Ты здоров? — поинтересовался Тони, отхлебнув из чашки. — Оставь себе, мохнатый. 

— Ешь и не корчи из себя умника. 

Передавая сэндвич, енот задержал на Тони взгляд, и Тони вдруг почувствовал: он всё знает. На языке Ракеты этот неуклюжий жест с сэндвичем означал: не дрейфь, я на твоей стороне. 

Тони улыбнулся еноту, и тот, смутившись, сразу отвернулся и напустил на себя насупленный вид. 

Перед полётом Наташа расспросила Тони о каждой детали. С помощью бортового навигатора они построили маршрут до железнодорожной станции Питтсбурга, а затем прикинули, где лучше припарковать джет. Место оказалось неудобным — самый центр города; даже с режимом невидимости было трудно приземлиться так, чтобы не попасть в обзор уличных камер или не засветиться перед случайными прохожими. 

— Говорю тебе, эта парковка заброшена, — Тони показал на карте участок сразу за мостом, у железнодорожных путей. — Въезд со стороны развязки завалило камнями ещё в Судный день, когда рухнула опора. В неё врезалось несколько грузовиков. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Видел завал своими глазами. 

Наташа покусала губы. 

— За то время, что тебя там не было, завал могли и разгрести. 

Слушая их, Брюс тыкал пальцем в планшет. 

— Глядите, этот вокзал содержит компания «Амтрак». Она же обслуживает парковки и кучу других сервисов поблизости. Тут пишут, она разорилась, когда продажи билетов упали в четыре раза. Имущество национализировано… Ну, тут ничего нового.... Короче, сомневаюсь, что кому-то нужна заваленная парковка рядом с этим вокзалом. 

Наташа покачала головой, но согласилась: 

— Окей, ваша взяла. Присмотримся к этому месту. Но нужен запасной план приземления на случай, если на парковку не пробраться. 

— Уже работаю над этим, — откликнулся Брюс. — Навскидку, есть пустырь поблизости. 

— Рискованно, но попробуем. 

— Ладно, поехали дальше, — Тони снова указал на карту. — Это здание вокзала, вот тут — ротонда с центральным входом. Камера хранения находится на нижнем уровне. Надо пройти через ротонду, спуститься вниз, забрать костюм из ячейки, а потом вернуться наверх и по-тихому смыться. 

— Ключ есть? 

— Да. 

— Как теперь выглядит костюм? Бросается в глаза? 

— Обижаешь. С виду похож на рюкзак. Там внутри резервуар и генератор нанороботов. 

Брюс отвлёкся от планшета и ошеломлённо уставился на Тони. Видимо, начал понимать смысл вопроса, заданного ночью. 

— Там должны быть камеры, — продолжил Тони. — Я, конечно, постараюсь быть поаккуратнее, но… 

— Стоп-стоп, — перебила Наташа. — Один ты туда не пойдёшь. Мы с тобой. 

Тони поморщился. 

— Если завалимся туда всей компанией, точно привлечём внимание. Вам с Брюсом лучше не светиться. 

— Он прав, Нат, — заметил Брюс. — Росс про нас с тобой вообще ничего не знает. Нельзя давать ему шанс разыграть эту карту. 

— И всё равно, — упорствовала Наташа. — Это слишком опасно. 

Барнс, всё это время молча стоявший в дверном проёме, вмешался: 

— Я пойду с ним. 

Все синхронно уставились на него. Барнс скрестил руки на груди. 

— А что? Росс и так знает, что мы вместе в бегах. Даже если мы с Тони засветимся перед камерами, никакой новой информации он не получит. А вы пока будете ждать на парковке и следить, чтобы джет никто не засёк. 

Поворчав ещё минутку, Наташа сдалась; Барнс каким-то образом умудрялся успокаивать всех вокруг, не прикладывая особых усилий. 

Через полтора часа они были уже в Питтсбурге. С высоты птичьего полёта город казался разрушенным: бросались в глаза перекрытые дороги, заброшенные дома, переполненные мусорные баки и машины, оставленные на обочинах. 

Когда Тони был здесь в прошлый раз, он не заметил масштабов разрушений, а потом его вообще перестало волновать что-либо, кроме работы на карьере и бутылки джина. Теперь всё казалось совершенно иным, звеняще-ясным, будто с глаз спала пелена. 

— Мы летели к вам из Калифорнии, — мрачно сказала Наташа, заметив его взгляд. — Всю страну посмотрели — кроме, разве что, Юга. И везде теперь вот так — разруха плюс забастовки. Но я не уверена, что в них есть какой-нибудь смысл. 

Тони с горечью произнёс: 

— И как мы только это допустили.

Наташа сердито поправила: 

— Не мы, а они. Хорош уже брать на себя слишком много. 

Проверив режим невидимости, она сбавила скорость. Парковка действительно была заброшена, но въезд был перекрыт. Перед большими, наглухо запертыми воротами стояла жёлтая перегородка, обмотанная лентой, на которой крупными буквами было написано: «Опасность обрушения». 

В ход пошёл запасной план. Джет медленно опустился вниз и остановился на небольшом пустыре за парковкой. Паркуясь, Наташа задела мусорные баки. Один из них закачался и с грохотом упал на асфальт. 

— Чёрт! 

Брюс посмотрел на экранчик с камерой на бампере и присвистнул. 

— Кажется, у нас проблема. 

Тони тоже взглянул на экран. В мусорном баке что-то шевелилось. Подпрыгнув, из него вылез бездомный и стал оглядываться, пытаясь понять, из-за чего рухнул бак. 

— Проклятье, — выругалась Наташа. — Сейчас он на нас наткнётся. Придётся вырубить.

— Спокойно, — подал голос енот. — Решим всё мирно и по-тихому. 

— И каким, интересно, образом? 

— Детка, дай мне выйти, и он сам смотается. 

— Во-первых, я тебе не детка… 

— Спятил, что ли? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Барнс. 

— Я — нет, а вот он сейчас спятит. 

Брюс вопросительно посмотрел на Барнса. Тот кивнул, и Брюс, вздохнув, нажал на кнопку на приборной панели. Кнопка мигнула фиолетовым, дверь приоткрылась. Она выходила на другую сторону пустыря, и со стороны мусорных баков её не было видно. 

Ракета в одно мгновение стащил с плеч комбинезон и юркнул на улицу. Он деловито побежал на четырёх лапах к мусорным бакам; только отметины на спине выдавали подвох, но в остальном он выглядел как самый обычный енот. 

Бездомный заметил его не сразу. Заметив, он пьяно шарахнулся в сторону и в сердцах выругался: 

— Тьфу, блин. Ты, что ль, свалил бак? Поразвелось животины… 

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся енот и привстал на задние лапы. 

Бездомный икнул. Глаза у него полезли на лоб. Помотав головой в надежде избавиться от морока, он вытер лицо рукавом. 

— Слушай, — ласково сказал Ракета. — Ты б завязывал бухать? 

Бездомный вскрикнул и, пятясь, побежал прочь. Когда его спина исчезла за поворотом, Ракета обернулся к джету и победоносно ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну, что я говорил? 

Осмотревшись, Тони и Баки выпрыгнули из джета. Тони прихватил с собой бейсболку и дал Баки платок-арафатку; маскировка была ни к чёрту, но у Тони, положа руку на сердце, и цели-то такой не было. 

— Поосторожнее там, — напоследок сказала Наташа перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь. — Не вернётесь через пятнадцать минут — пойду за вами. 

На миг Тони кольнула совесть; он обвёл взглядом засеребрившуюся поверхность джета, переглянулся с Ракетой, кивнул Наташе и отвернулся. Барнс пообещал, что всё будет в порядке, и они вместе с Тони пошли к ротонде. 

— Она поймёт, — негромко произнёс Барнс. — Поругается, конечно, но потом остынет. 

— Скажем так, это не первый раз, когда она на меня злится. И всегда по делу. 

— Только не вздумай себя накручивать. Я им всё потом объясню. 

Тони хмыкнул и свернул на другую тему. 

— Когда засветимся, патруль примчится минут за десять. 

— Угу. 

— Здание возьмут в оцепление. Сумеешь выйти через окно? 

— Конечно. 

— Если что, ты можешь не ходить со мной. 

— Я в курсе. Идём скорее. 

Под потолком ротонды камер не было; внутри, в вестибюле вокзала, Тони заметил пару штук, но при ближайшем рассмотрении понял, что это муляжи. 

— Гляди-ка, — вполголоса сказал он Барнсу. — А бюджеты-то урезали. Вот так захочешь сдаться — и чёрта с два тебя возьмут. 

Барнс толкнул его плечом и кивнул на полицейского в центре зала. Это был настолько тупой ход, что у Тони даже засосало под ложечкой. 

— Да брось. Это скучно. 

— Никогда не стоит недооценивать самый простой вариант. 

Тони горестно вздохнул, подошёл к полицейскому и громко спросил: 

— Простите, сэр, где здесь камера хранения? 

Полицейский повернулся к нему и чуть не выронил рацию. Спохватившись, вытянулся в струну, что-то запоздало буркнул и махнул рукой вперёд и вниз. Тони с преувеличенной вежливостью поблагодарил его и лёгким шагом пошёл к лестнице, ведущей на нижний уровень. Барнс следовал за ним, держа дистанцию в пару метров. 

К тому моменту, как они подошли к камерам хранения, прошло уже четыре минуты. В зале было пусто — даже администратор куда-то делся. Тони ждал, когда вдалеке раздастся пронзительный звук сирены. Он быстро нашёл нужную ячейку, но долго рылся в кошельке в поисках маленького ключа. Тот лежал в отделении для мелочи; Тони подцепил его двумя пальцами, повертел в руках и вставил в щель замка. Раздался слабый щелчок, и ячейка открылась. 

Тони сунул в неё руку и вытащил наружу подобие маленького рюкзака. Сердце ёкнуло. В матерчатой сумке лежали ёмкость с прахом Питера и светящийся треугольный резервуар с нанороботами. Тони держал в руках всё, что осталось от прошлой жизни, и чувства были смешанные. 

Он никак не мог понять — это грусть или радость? Ясно было только то, что теперь ему придётся как-то с этим жить. 

В этот момент в громкоговорителе наконец-то раздался высокий режущий звук, и голос объявил, что входы и выходы из здания временно перекрыты. 

— Уважаемые пассажиры, сохраняйте спокойствие… 

— Целый вокзал из-за тебя закрыли, — Барнс смешно наморщил нос. — Видать, ты и впрямь сокровище нации. 

Мгновенно приняв решение, Тони достал из рюкзака резервуар с нанороботами и приложил его к груди Барнса. 

— Возьми. 

Напускное легкомыслие как ветром сдуло. Барнс растерялся. 

— Я?.. 

— Его бы перепрограммировать, но уже нет времени. Если что-нибудь будет барахлить, обратись к Брюсу, он вроде имел дело с нанотехнологиями. 

— Стоп. Погоди... 

— Зарядка костюму не нужна, полётный режим на автопилоте, голосовое управление. С оружием потихоньку разберёшься. Если у Брюса будет желание, можно придумать что-нибудь хитрое с твоей рукой, только сначала надо исправить ту порнографию с изолентой, что я тебе сделал в тот раз. 

— Тони, я не могу его взять. 

— Всё ты можешь. Я не знаю никого, кто бы ещё его заслуживал. 

Поколебавшись, Барнс кивнул. 

— Теперь иди, — Тони указал взглядом на чёрную лестницу. — Пора возвращаться. 

— Я ещё подожду. 

— Лучше иди сейчас. 

— Я подожду, — упрямо ответил Барнс. 

Тони не выдержал и прижался лбом к его лбу. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Барнс поднял вибраниумную руку и погладил Тони по щеке — видимо, вспомнил, что Тони нравится прикосновение металла к коже. 

— Эй, Холодное сердце. 

— М? 

— Если найдёшь себе кого-нибудь, выбирай хотя бы не тупицу. Иначе мне будет обидно. 

Барнс порывисто потянулся вперёд и крепко обнял Тони. 

— Я буду скучать. 

— Конечно, будешь, — согласился Тони. 

Барнс фыркнул ему в макушку. По громкоговорителю снова передали, что выходы перекрыты. Наконец вдалеке раздалась полицейская сирена, Тони и Баки неохотно отпустили друг друга и вместе пошли на лестницу. 

На верхней ступеньке были уже слышны крики в вестибюле. Тони прикинул, что полиция вот-вот войдёт в здание, повернулся к Барнсу и сказал: 

— Прости, дальше тебе нельзя. 

Барнс принял это без вопросов и сомнений: просто ещё раз кивнул, в знак поддержки сжал руку Тони в своей и отпустил. Тони дважды постучал по резервуару на его груди. Голубоватый свет вспыхнул чуть ярче; через мгновенье костюм стал расползаться по всему телу Барнса, заковывая в броню торс, ноги и плечи. Последним захлопнулось забрало. Костюм взмыл в воздух и вылетел в окно, осыпав пол брызгами стекла. 

Тони перебросил рюкзак через плечо и дал себе ещё пару секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

Потом вышел в вестибюль. Тишина была оглушительная. Как во сне, он следил за замедленной реакцией копов: вот они врываются в вестибюль, вот один из них поворачивается, смотрит прямо на Тони, зачем-то выхватывает оружие. Вот они все смотрят на Тони, что-то кричат, но щелчков затворов не слышно. 

Сомнений уже не было; он чувствовал только облегчение. 

— Спокойно, — громко сказал он, не прислушиваясь к крикам, и поднял руки вверх. — Меня зовут Тони Старк. Я требую адвоката и встречи с сенатором Бёрном. 


	13. Выбор

В коридоре полицейского участка гудели голоса. Тони сидел в небольшой комнатке, отделённой от коридора мутной пластиковой перегородкой, и смотрел в пол, пытаясь выхватить из гула отдельные фразы. Полицейские, одурманенные внезапной удачей, наперебой галдели, перебивая друг друга, пока командир не приструнил их громким сердитым выкриком. 

После этого ненадолго стало тихо. Тони бросил взгляд на часы, висящие на стене, и прикинул, как скоро здесь будут федералы. С момента ареста прошло уже без малого два часа. Генерал Росс отчего-то не спешил перехватывать добычу у местных полицейских. 

— Эй, парни! Парни! Принесите воды. 

В коридоре никто не ответил. Тони обвёл взглядом комнатку, пытаясь понять, прослушивается ли она, и наугад произнёс в потолок: 

— Кстати, если вы до сих пор не сообщили обо мне федералам, то зря. Сами знаете — они с вас три шкуры спустят. 

Ещё минуту стояла тишина, и вдруг вдалеке раздался стук каблуков. 

Сначала Тони показалось, что это слуховая галлюцинация — слишком уж его утомляло одиночество и безделье. Но каблуки стучали очень чётко, и звук приближался. За мутной перегородкой мелькнул силуэт женщины со светлыми волосами. 

Дверь в комнатку распахнулась. На пороге стояла Пеппер Поттс, а за её спиной переминался с ноги на ногу полицейский, неразборчиво что-то бормоча. 

На Пеппер было длинное светлое пальто и большие тёмные очки, закрывающие половину лица. Она сняла очки и уставилась на Тони широко распахнутыми глазами. 

У Тони перехватило дыхание; он встал, держа перед собой руки в наручниках, и сказал: 

— Привет, мисс Поттс. 

В два шага она преодолела расстояние от двери до стола и обняла его так, что рёбра чуть не затрещали. 

— Господи, ты живой. 

— Сам удивлён. Эй, ты только не реви. 

— Господи, господи… 

— Пообещай, что не будешь реветь. 

Виновато покосившись на Тони, полицейский поставил на стол стакан воды и сделал шаг назад. Пеппер отстранилась — Тони успел заметить, как в глазах блеснули слёзы, — и, взяв себя в руки, резко спросила: 

— Это что, наручники? 

— А, да… Ерунда, парням просто нужно сделать снимки про арест. Пусть им дадут премию, мне не жалко. 

Пеппер обратилась к полицейскому: 

— Снимите немедленно. 

— Но, мисс Поттс… 

— Комиссар Питтсбурга сказал, что обвинений пока не предъявлено. 

— Да, я как раз хотел передать нашим, что… 

— Адвокат будет через десять минут. Если до тех пор наручники не снимут, будете объясняться с ним. 

Полицейский молча ретировался. На этом боевой запал Пеппер иссяк; она устало села на стул напротив Тони и закрыла лицо руками. 

Тони тоже сел. Он был так рад её видеть, что бросился бы обниматься второй раз, но наручники не позволяли. Пришлось довольствоваться малым — он осторожно погладил Пеппер по рукаву пальто и спросил: 

— Ты правда звонила комиссару Питтсбурга? 

— О, это меньшее из зол. Ты не представляешь, что пришлось сделать, чтобы тебя не сдали федералам. Ближайшие полгода придётся снабжать техникой всю местную полицию, и это я ещё неплохо сторговалась. 

— Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, — искренне сказал Тони. 

Она убрала руки от лица. 

— Чем ты думал, когда сдавался этим людям? 

— Ну, не Россу же сдаваться. 

— Мог бы прийти в предвыборный штаб Бёрна. 

Тони поднял брови. Картинка сложилась: в кои-то веки он понял, кто стоял за сенатором и как пункт о политическом убежище появился в предвыборной программе. 

— С ума сошла?

Пеппер помотала головой и обвела взглядом комнату. Тони заметил стакан воды на столе и запоздало сообразил, что комнату всё-таки прослушивают. 

Взял стакан, выпил. Они с Пеппер молчали, разглядывая друг друга. Тони разрывался между противоречивыми чувствами: с одной стороны, он был благодарен ей по гроб жизни, с другой — все надежды на то, что Пеппер останется в стороне и не будет лезть в эту заварушку, пошли прахом. 

Вдалеке снова раздались шаги, дверь открылась, и на пороге появились двое: суетливый полицейский с ключами и мужчина в велюровом пиджаке с кожаными заплатками на локтях. Однажды Тони видел его в новостях — этот тип сопровождал Пеппер, помогая ей спастись от назойливого внимания папарацци. 

Пеппер привстала с места. Полицейский торопливо расстегнул наручники Тони и исчез. 

— Тони, знакомься, — сказала Пеппер, — это Пол Гинзбург, глава адвокатской службы «Старк Индастриз». 

Адвокат протянул Тони руку. Рукопожатие выдавало человека с твёрдым характером. 

— Рад знакомству, мистер Старк, — сухо сообщил он, поставил портфель на стол и вытащил стопку бумаг. — Постараемся что-нибудь для вас сделать. Кстати, долго вы просидели в наручниках? 

— Часа два. 

— Прекрасно, — воодушевился адвокат, хотя ничего прекрасного не было, — с этого и начнём. 

* * *

— Мистер Старк, это не мой профиль. 

— Но вы можете что-нибудь сделать? Хотя бы кого-то посоветовать? 

Гинзбург бросил на Тони короткий, но многозначительный взгляд. 

— Думаете, на свете много юристов, которые специализируются на войне супергероев с федералами? 

— Очень смешно. 

— Да я и не смеюсь. Лучше ешьте. 

Он придвинул к Тони тарелку с бургером. Самолёт слегка тряхнуло, и тарелка звякнула о столик. 

— Вы-то нашлись, — сказал Тони. — Наверняка найдётся кто-нибудь ещё. 

— Я здесь не потому, что горю желанием воевать с ФБР, — ответил Гинзбург, не поднимая глаз от бумаг. — А потому что работаю на вашу компанию. 

— Это уже не моя компания. 

— По документам — ваша. 

— Перестаньте, у меня даже доступа к счетам нет. Всем управляет Пеппер. 

— Так или иначе, она очень просила за вас, — адвокат вздохнул и повторил: — Ешьте, сэр. 

Тони взял бургер, откусил от него и прожевал, задумчиво глядя в иллюминатор. Облака зависли где-то под самолётом, не спускаясь и почти не меняясь; в прорехах между ними можно было разглядеть жёлто-рыжие осенние поля, расчерченные на лоскутки. 

Тони давно мечтал о бургере, но теперь, получив его, совершенно потерял аппетит. 

— Окей, — сказал он, сглотнув и промокнув губы салфеткой. — Пеппер просила за меня, а я прошу за кое-кого ещё. Если дело в деньгах… 

— Дело совсем не в деньгах. Моя задача — отстаивать ваши интересы. 

— И кто ж вам мешает? Вот мои интересы: я хочу, чтобы Барнса и Ракету тоже оправдали. 

Гинзбург поднял голову от документов. 

— Что значит «тоже»? Вас пока не оправдали. Надо сидеть тихо, соглашаться на предложения и не ввязываться в заведомо проигрышные переговоры — и вот тогда, быть может…

— С чего вы взяли, что они проигрышные? 

— Поверьте моему опыту: лучший вариант, которого мы можем добиться — мирное досудебное урегулирование вопроса. В этих переговорах перевес не на нашей стороне, и Росс это знает. Самоубийственно требовать чего-то ещё, кроме вашей свободы. 

— Самоубийственно, — эхом повторил Тони. — Думаете, вы первый человек, который мне это говорит? 

— Нет, но я надеюсь, что хотя бы однажды вы к кому-нибудь из них прислушаетесь. 

Пеппер вернулась из кабины пилота и села в кресло напротив Тони. 

— Через двадцать минут будем на месте. Бёрн тоже приедет, сделает фотографии. Я пообещала, что ты обнимешь его и улыбнёшься в камеру. 

— Буду паинькой, — согласился Тони. 

Пеппер перевела взгляд с его лица на лицо адвоката. 

— Вы что, уже успели поругаться? 

Адвокат мгновенно отрапортовал: 

— Мистер Старк хочет, чтобы мы замахнулись на судебный процесс о супергероях. 

— Исключено, — отрезала Пеппер. — Это самоубийство. 

— Я сказал ему то же самое, — понимающе ответил Гинзбург. 

Тони почувствовал слабый и неуместный укол ревности. Он поморщился, но не стал спорить. Гинзбург сунул в уши беспроводные наушники, отсел в кресло через два ряда и потерял интерес к разговору, а Пеппер некоторое время молча смотрела на Тони, а затем задала неожиданный вопрос. 

— Как ты? 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Ещё не разобрался. А ты? 

— Теперь уже намного лучше. 

Тони набрался храбрости и сказал то, что нужно было сказать в первую минуту. 

— Прости за то, что подбросил костюм. 

Он косо глянул на адвоката, но тот и ухом не повёл — видимо, и вправду слушал музыку. Пеппер тоже отводила глаза. Теперь она смотрела в иллюминатор, избегая взгляда Тони. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты всерьёз думал, что я на это куплюсь. 

— Если тебя это утешит, я вообще тогда неважно соображал. 

Она только головой покачала. 

— Знаешь, а я ведь сначала верила, что ты мертв. До тех пор, пока не нашла костюм. Потом отдала костюм айтишникам, чтобы они перетрясли логи и нашли запись, которую Пятница должна запустить в случае твоей смерти. 

— Они бы её не нашли, потому что… 

— Да-да, потому что у тебя всё зашифровано. Хэппи сказал, что ты просто не успел ничего записать, и Танос развеял тебя раньше. Но я не поверила. Так и сказала: не могу представить, чтобы Тони не создал никакого протокола, отправляясь в космос, — Пеппер усмехнулась, всё ещё глядя в иллюминатор. — Нет, протокол явно был. Просто Пятница не запустила его, а она ведь отслеживает показатели твоего здоровья. И ребята не нашли следов системных ошибок. 

Тони с нежностью подумал, как ему повезло в жизни встретить эту женщину и как хорошо она его знает. 

— Если сначала ты верила, что я мертв, зачем же продолжала искать? 

— Не смогла заставить себя остановиться. 

Её рука, лежащая на подлокотнике кресла, чуть подрагивала. Тони потянулся вперёд и накрыл её руку своей. 

— Всё хорошо. Уже всё. 

Пеппер выдержала паузу и осторожно начала:

— Тони... 

По интонации он понял, что сейчас начнётся. Заранее приготовился сказать «Нет». 

— Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что война с Россом закончена. 

Ну вот. 

— Не могу. 

Пеппер отвела глаза от иллюминатора. Он успел соскучиться по этому выражению лица: «Ради-всего-святого-ты-опять?».

— Прости, — повторил Тони. — Я правда не могу. Не собираюсь лезть на рожон, но идти к Россу и выпрашивать у него подачки тоже не буду. 

— Не надо никуда идти, Пол всё решит. 

— Нет, не решит. Я знаю, сколько ты в это вложила, но, даже если со мной всё утрясётся, Росс всё ещё будет охотиться за остальными. За Барнсом, Ракетой, Наташей и Брюсом. Не говоря уже об этой девчонке из Ваканды, Шури. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — упрямо сообщила Пеппер. — Потом. А пока что… 

— А пока что — я благодарен за всё, что ты сделала, и повидаюсь с Бёрном, как прикажешь, но не буду позировать перед камерой с Россом. 

— Тони. 

— Не нагнетай. 

* * *

Едва самолёт приземлился на частной взлётно-посадочной полосе «Старк Индастриз», к нему сразу же подъехал сенаторский кортеж. Из второй по счёту машины вылез Джастин Бёрн, отряхивая помявшийся пиджак. 

В жизни он выглядел не таким загорелым и пышущим здоровьем, как на экране, а, напротив, бледным и слегка болезненным типом. Вдобавок он то ли не выспался, то ли встал не с той ноги. 

— А, мисс Поттс, — протянул он, едва Пеппер ступила на трап. — Полагаю, наши соглашения ещё в силе? 

Пеппер отрезала: 

— Деньги поступят на счёт через пару дней. 

После разговора в самолёте она была не в духе, и Тони даже чувствовал себя слегка виноватым. 

— Тони, познакомься, это сенатор Бёрн. Мы с тобой финансируем его предвыборную кампанию. 

Тони спустился с трапа и пожал протянутую руку сенатора. Он сделал это без энтузиазма и почувствовал, что и Бёрн не горит желанием общаться. Они оба отбывали повинность, и не более того. 

Подскочил фотограф. Бёрн быстро и профессионально изобразил лучезарную улыбку; из уважения к Пеппер Тони тоже попытался проделать что-то подобное, но его улыбка была больше похожа на оскал. 

Разыгрывая сцену счастливого воссоединения спасителя и потерпевшего, они потрясли друг друга за руки. Когда фотограф щёлкнул несколько ракурсов и кивнул, Тони с облегчением отпрянул от Бёрна и сунул руки в карманы ветровки. 

— Спасибо, — сухо сказала Пеппер Бёрну. — Снимки скоро будут в сети?

— Вопрос пары часов. 

— Я вам позвоню, когда понадобится помощь. 

— Всегда к вашим услугам. 

На этом они распрощались; Бёрн и его свита расселись по машинам, а Тони, Пеппер и адвокат дождались, когда подъедет Хэппи. Тот появился через пять минут и сгрёб Тони в медвежьих объятиях. 

— Угольный, мать его, карьер! Я видел, как ты творишь со своей жизнью всякое, но это!

Всю дорогу до базы Хэппи возмущался; в зеркале заднего вида было видно его круглое, всегда обеспокоенное лицо с раздувающимися щеками. Тони смиренно терпел упрёки и глядел в окно заднего сидения. 

Машина неслась по шоссе мимо полузаброшенных посёлков штата Нью-Джерси; раньше Тони надеялся, что в агломерации Нью-Йорка дела обстоят чуть лучше, чем в других частях страны, но надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Здесь царила такая же разруха, как и везде: на обочине то и дело мелькали брошенные машины, а на билбордах висела прошлогодняя реклама. 

Походя он подумал: ладно, чёрт с ним, Судный день есть Судный день. Нельзя позволять себе меланхолию. Представь, что здесь Барнс, и скажи какую-нибудь утешительную ерунду в его духе. 

Например, такую: «Бывало и хуже». 

За посёлками начались фермерские угодья: высушенные поля без признаков жизни. Лишь на некоторых из них виднелись робкие ростки посевов. Облака здесь клубились низко и формой были похожи на гордо вздернутые подбородки. Оттого Тони все чудилось, что кто-то сверху наблюдает за ним с высокомерной усмешкой: мол, что опять выкинешь? Не допрыгался ещё? 

— Слушайте, а когда положено сеять рожь? 

Хэппи прервал тираду и покосился на Тони в зеркале заднего вида.

— Чего?

Тони спохватился. 

— Извини, я тебя перебил. 

Хэппи переглянулся с Пеппер. 

— Ты тоже это слышала? Он сказал «Извини»? 

— Сказал, — подтвердила Пеппер. 

— Чёрт меня раздери! — Хэппи хлопнул ручищами по рулю. — Кто ты и что сделал с Тони Старком?

— Следи за дорогой, — попросил Тони. — Возвращаясь к разговору про рожь. Или пшеницу. Их вроде в начале осени сеют? Странно, что поля почти пустые. 

Хэппи и Пеппер снова переглянулись. 

— Я не спятил, — на всякий случай пояснил Тони, — мозги соображают, панических атак нет, даже сердце не шалит. Просто скучаю по работе. 

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься работать комбайнёром, — сказала Пеппер. 

— Нет, но если от производственной базы ещё что-то осталось, мы могли бы собрать пару моделей комбайнов. Скажем, беспилотников на солнечных батареях. Или можно возобновить опыты с чистой энергией. 

Хэппи с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Он всё-таки наш Тони. Уж не знаю, к счастью или нет. 

Пеппер тихо шепнула:

— Да ты брось. 

Кажется, она начала потихоньку оттаивать. Тони заткнулся, чтобы не мешать. 

Он знал, что поступил с ней не так, как она заслуживала — зря подстроил смерть и зря провернул трюк с костюмом, зря отказался прекращать войну с Россом. Следовало вести себя иначе, а в идеале — быть совсем другим человеком. Выбирать простые пути. 

Увы, он продолжал быть собой. 

* * *

За минувшие месяцы база Мстителей пришла в запустение. Комнаты лишились своих постояльцев, а в лабораториях не первый месяц лежала пыль. Хэппи объяснил, что случилось: в Судный день половина обслуживающего персонала исчезла, а затем почти всех оставшихся пришлось сократить. 

Тони с трудом узнал свою прежнюю спальню. Хотя казалось бы: на прежних местах стояла мебель, в шкафу висели прежние костюмы; ручка у прикроватной тумбочки по-прежнему была расшатана. Он сел на кровать, выдвинул ящик и посмотрел внутрь. Крем для кожи вокруг глаз, паяльник, розовые наручники, изолента. 

Вечером он добрался до мастерской, включил свет, сдёрнул чехлы с мебели и вытер пыль с тач-панелей. Интерфейс приветственно загудел, и мастерская осветилась. От одного вида парящих в воздухе экранов у Тони потеплело на душе, но чувство радости сохранилось ненадолго. Впереди были судебные иски, тяжбы и переговоры. 

Дни потянулись унылой вереницей. Всё было знакомо. Незнакомым оказалось лишь чувство: перед лицом старой жизни он понял, что давно утратил её, но ещё не привык к новой жизни. Так и завис в пограничной зоне — ни туда, ни сюда. 

Ему приходилось напоминать себе, что это не просто стечение обстоятельств. Он сам сделал выбор и сам отказался сначала от прежней жизни, потом от роли Железного человека, а теперь и от скитаний. Он переходил в новое состояние, и всё происходящее с ним было закономерным. Даже это чувство потерянности. 

Особенно оно. 

Готовясь к личной встрече с генералом Россом, Пол Гинзбург расспрашивал Тони о деталях обвинения, требовал поминутного отчёта чуть ли не по каждому дню после катастрофы, всё что-то объяснял, переписывал, растолковывал и, кажется, не на шутку загорелся идеей вытащить Тони из этой заварушки с вердиктом «невиновен». Это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. 

Всё в судьбе Тони отныне было зыбко и неопределённо, и всё зависело от третьих лиц. Он не привык к такому и боялся, что не привыкнет уже никогда. А привыкать надо было. 

Генерал Росс появился через три дня. Визит был обставлен со всеми почестями: для свиты специально расчистили и отмыли просторную переговорную, добыли лучший кофе и несколько раз перепроверили оборудование. Росс прибыл днём, с опозданием почти на час. Его сопровождала дюжина помощников и адвокатов один другого наглее. Гинзбург заранее предвидел, что гостей будет много, и распечатал двадцать копий документов. 

В нужный час вся компания расселась на стульях в переговорной: Росс и его свора сели по одну сторону длинного стола, а Тони, Пеппер и Гинзбург — по другую. 

Началось утомительное юридическое бодание. Адвокаты, азартно друг друга перекрикивая, накинулись на Гинзбурга; тот стойко оборонялся, сохраняя невозмутимый вид. Пеппер не сводила с него глаз, а Тони глядел на генерала Росса. Генерал за минувшие месяцы сильно сдал, но держался так, будто нет. 

Он постарел и слегка ссохся, словно что-то внутри него скукожилось и утратило былую силу; морщин на лбу стало больше, щёки ввалились в череп, а черты лица заострились. Неизменными оставались седые усы щёточкой и цепкий холодный взгляд. Это придавало ему сходство с Говардом; Тони даже вздрогнул, поймав себя на этой мысли. 

— Что, Старк, опять играете в героя? — неприязненно спросил Росс через стол. Тони с трудом расслышал его — так кричали адвокаты. 

Пеппер под столом наступила Тони на ногу: мол, не отвечай. Он и не собирался. Молча отвёл глаза и долго смотрел в одну точку на стене. Голоса адвокатов слились в неразборчивый гул; Тони пытался вернуться в реальность и прислушаться к происходящему, но проваливался в вязкую душноту, от которой подташнивало. 

Было жаль тратить время на такую чушь. 

Он очнулся, когда встреча подошла к концу; все засуетились, повскакивали, принялись пожимать друг другу руки. Тони скрестил руки на груди, чтобы никого не касаться. Генерал Росс всё-таки подошёл, смерил его оценивающим взглядом и хлопнул по плечу. 

— А вы молодец, Старк. Знаете, а я ведь уже решил, что мы окончательно вас потеряли. Связаться с Зимним солдатом, выступить против ЦРУ… Но, слава богу, вы всё-таки не совсем пропащий. Увильнули от них как-то, а? 

Тони улыбнулся со всем участием, на которое был способен, наклонился к Россу и прошептал: 

— Жду не дождусь, когда Бёрн сожрёт вас с потрохами. 

В следующую секунду он понял, что этого делать не стоило, но всё же выражение лица Росса доставило ему удовольствие. У того даже глаза потемнели. 

Молниеносно сориентировавшись в ситуации, Гинзбург подскочил к Тони, мягко тронул его за локоть и выразительно указал взглядом на дверь. 

* * *

Месть за эту вольность догнала Тони через две недели. Из полиции штата приехали хмурые люди и привезли маячок, который следовало закрепить на щиколотке. Вместе с маячком они выдали список требований: отныне Тони Старку было запрещено покидать территорию базы Мстителей, вступать в контакт с другими членами команды и пользоваться интернетом. 

Гинзбург решил, что Тони легко отделался. У Тони было другое мнение. 

— И как работать, не пользуясь интернетом? 

— Уж попытайтесь как-нибудь. 

— Что я сделаю — соберу петицию за супергероев? Заведу блог? Этим подтереться можно!

— Мистер Старк, — сказал Гинзбург знакомым тоном «как-вы-меня-заколебали», — клянусь: если бы я мог добиться соглашения лучше, я бы его добился. Но сейчас эти условия — потолок. Вы сами хороши: зачем было злить генерала? 

Приехал Роуди, с чувством обнял Тони и немедленно сказал то же самое: 

— Главное, что ты здесь, жив и здоров. 

Тони хотел бы с ним согласиться, но что-то мешало. Домыслы, колебания, беспутные переговоры; одни и те же мысли, набившие оскомину, бессонница, бессмысленность бытия. Тони не знал, куда себя деть; начал было набрасывать чертёж комбайна, но без доступа к сети эта затея была мертворожденной. 

Чем больше он слушал Гинзбурга и Роуди, тем чаще задавался вопросом: неужели заточение на базе Мстителей в информационном вакууме — это действительно хорошая идея? Почему-то он не чувствовал себя спасённым. 

Иногда он ловил на себе долгий взгляд Пеппер; она знала его лучше всех и замечала, что что-то идёт не так. Но молчала. 

Они почти не разговаривали. В первый день он ждал, что Пеппер придёт ночевать в их общую спальню; Пеппер не пришла, как не пришла и на второй день, и на третий, и на четвёртый. 

С утра до вечера она носилась по зданию, кому-то звонила, отдавала поручения, уезжала на заводы и проводила встречи с прессой. Мало-помалу Тони начал понимать, что Пеппер давно уже живёт другой жизнью. Занимается своими делами. Спит в своей спальне, куда ему вход заказан. Держит дистанцию — деликатно, но твёрдо. 

Однажды Тони поймал Пеппер в коридоре, пытаясь разузнать, как дела у акционеров. Пеппер скрестила руки на груди, и Тони вдруг заметил, что на её безымянном пальце уже нет кольца. 

Причина была на поверхности: Гинзбург. Тони не понял, было ли у них что-нибудь, но быстро уловил, что тот очень любит Пеппер. Это можно было заметить даже не по тому, как он смотрел на неё — будто не мог наглядеться, — а по тому, как он сверялся с ней, и, сказав какую-нибудь фразу, обязательно ждал её мнения; по мимолетной заботе и бытовых хлопотах о Пеппер, которыми он охотно обременял себя, едва появлялась возможность. 

Тони должен был поговорить с Пеппер об этом, но не говорил; им овладела несвойственная ему замкнутость и скупость на слова и чувства, и всё встало на паузу. 

Наконец, через две недели после встречи с Россом, когда первый скандал в прессе улёгся, Пеппер явилась к Тони в мастерскую. Стоя в дверном проёме, она смотрела, как Тони вяло перебирает голограммы на виртуальной панели. 

— Пощади, — сказал Тони, не оборачиваясь. — Ты прожжёшь дыру у меня в спине. 

Пеппер спохватилась:

— Извини. Подумала, ты занят.

— Ага, если бы. Без доступа к базе всё это бессмысленно. Только и делаю, что тыкаюсь носом по углам. 

Он с досадой свернул голограммы в иконку на панели. Пеппер сделала два шага вперёд, положила на стол увесистую папку и снова отступила. 

— Кстати, о базе. Я вытащила из облака твои заметки с опытами по чистой энергии. Тут все распечатки, что удалось найти, но если я что-то забыла — дай знать. 

Заметив изумлённое выражение его лица, она добавила: 

— Без работы ты с ума сходишь. Думаешь, я не замечаю? 

— Ты просто золото, — он схватил папку и бегло пролистал содержимое. — Иди обниму! 

Она со вздохом села на стул перед светящимся экраном. 

— Не такое уж и золото. 

Тони глянул на неё поверх папки. Выглядела Пеппер неважно: бледная и осунувшаяся, без косметики, но с синяками под глазами. 

— Да, да, я знаю, видок тот ещё, — она нервно расчесала волосы пятернёй. — Ты знаешь, как тяжело сейчас найти хорошего косметолога?.. А, к чёрту. 

Тони задумался о природе своих чувств к Пеппер; это, конечно, была уже не романтическая любовь и не химия, но и что-то большее, чем дружба. 

Если вдуматься, химия — это ерунда: в жизни Тони она часто возникала на пустом месте. Мимолетные увлечения появлялись мгновенно и так же мгновенно исчезали. Только чувство к Пеппер не проходило годами; наоборот, оно росло, подписываясь бытовой магией — разговорами, совместными проблемами, уважением, страхом утраты. 

Что-то отдалённо похожее Тони испытывал к Барнсу; суть скрывалась не в желании обладать предметом страсти здесь и сейчас — нет, они просто нравились друг другу. 

Поймав себя на этой мысли, он испытал укол в сердце. 

Чёрт, так нельзя. Ладно ещё вспоминать Барнса походя, в рамках самоутешения, — но вот так, в одной связке с Пеппер, как кого-то… равного ей? 

— Ужасно, да? 

— Что? — встрепенулась Пеппер. 

— Всё это. Сплошные недомолвки. 

Она отвела взгляд. Тони закрыл папку и положил её на стол. 

— Ты вообще как, спишь? Кошмары не мучают? 

— Уже почти прошли. Сплю, но в другой спальне, этажом ниже. 

— Это я заметил. Ты одна? 

Пеппер опять вздохнула. 

— Значит, не одна, — пробормотал Тони. — Ну, так даже лучше… И многое объясняет. 

— Наверное, нам стоит поговорить об этом. 

— Угу, я тоже об этом думал. 

— В таких случаях положено разговаривать. Мой мозгоправ считает, что я должна во всём тебе признаться, а я… Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. 

Он тихо хмыкнул. 

— Давай помогу: адвокат времени не терял. Он вроде ничего, верно? 

Тони честно старался, чтобы это звучало без наезда. Пеппер издала сдавленный смешок. 

— Слушай, я… я правда этого не хотела. Но Пол хороший человек, а я долго была одна. Пыталась забить всё время работой. Думала, сойду с ума, и как-то так вышло... 

— Если ты собираешься оправдываться, то даже не думай. Перед кем угодно, но не передо мной. 

Вдруг он решил: была не была, — и рассказал Пеппер всё. Слова лились из него сплошным потоком: он поведал о Титане, о смерти Питера, о том, как летел домой, и о том, как потом не мог выносить самого себя — Тони Старка, не справившегося с обстоятельствами. Не хотел даже носить своё имя, видеть своё лицо в зеркале, быть в здравом уме, здесь и сейчас — и потому начал пить. А затем пришёл Барнс и спас его. 

Сейчас, по прошествии времени, Тони уже не мог точно сказать, как именно это вышло; казалось, Барнс заявился в его дом много лет назад, и было странно думать, что с тех пор прошло меньше месяца. 

Он рассказал Пеппер не только про спасение — про отношения с Барнсом тоже. Он не вполне разобрался в том, что это были за отношения, но, как бы то ни было, они заслуживали быть упомянутыми. 

Теперь Пеппер уставилась на Тони во все глаза. 

— То есть ты... 

— Да. 

— С Зимним Солдатом? 

— Он давно уже не Зимний Солдат. 

Пеппер обескураженно замолчала, переваривая заявление, а потом уточнила: 

— И где он сейчас? 

— Понятия не имею. Я отдал ему костюм, и он сбежал вместе с енотом, Брюсом и Наташей. Тешу себя мыслью, что, если о них ничего не слышно, это хороший знак. 

— Ты отдал ему костюм? — переспросила Пеппер. 

Тони раздосадованно поморщился и вернулся к панели с голограммами. В спину ему донеслось: 

— Всё настолько плохо, да? 

— Не знаю. Я стараюсь об этом не думать. 

Повисла тишина. Тони напряжённо думал о том, правильно ли он поступил. 

— Да уж, — посетовала она после паузы, — не вышло из нас волшебной пары. 

— Смотря что считать за пару. 

— Эй, — позвала Пеппер. — Посмотри на меня. 

Он обернулся. Взгляд у неё был усталый, но ободряющий. Тони всегда восхищало то, как быстро и легко Пеппер возвращается к состоянию ясного ума. 

— Давай хотя бы друг друга не будем мучить. Что нам, мало досталось? 

Тони опять зачем-то вспомнил Барнса. Такое же, как у Пеппер, выражение в голубых глазах, и та же решимость: чёрт с ним, с безумным миром, и гори всё синим пламенем. Я всё ещё с тобой, и мы справимся. 

В груди опять предательски закололо. 

— И вообще, — продолжала она, — мне не нравится упаднический настрой. Надо придумать что-нибудь с твоей работой. 

— Что тут придумаешь без интернета. Разве что написать бота, который будет обходить ограничения. Или просто воспользоваться уязвимостями в системе слежения. 

— Нет, всё должно быть по-честному. 

— Ты смеёшься? 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты загремел в тюрьму, и не собираюсь за это оправдываться.

— Ну, тогда я вообще бессилен. 

Пеппер громко фыркнула. 

— Это ты-то? Либо я вообще ничего о тебе не знаю, либо это неправда. 

— Ладно тебе, Пепп. Спасибо, что веришь в меня, но факт остаётся фактом: с запретом на передвижение, без доступа к базам и к интернету толку от моих наработок ноль. Даже если я сумею сбацать какой-нибудь прототип по распечаткам и клочкам, то без доступа к тестовому серверу даже не смогу сделать толковую модель и проверить гипотезы. Не говоря уж о том, что… 

— Погоди, — перебила Пеппер. — Но ты ведь не обязательно должен всё делать сам. Есть и другие люди — без запретов Росса, с доступами и с головой на плечах. 

— Не буду же я дёргать тебя по любому поводу. 

— А кто говорит обо мне? На мне свет клином не сошёлся. Может, найдём тебе в подмогу студента из Эм-Ай-Ти? 

— Я его сожру. 

— Не бойся, я тебе не позволю. 

— Всё равно сожру. Со студентами слишком скучно. 

— Можно выбирать из тех, кто получил гранты за достижения. 

— Это ещё скучнее. 

— Неужели на свете не найдётся ни одного человека, с кем тебе было бы интересно поработать? 

Прежде Тони об этом не думал, но теперь вдруг вспомнил слова Барнса: «Почему ты просто не можешь допустить, что Шури научилась всему сама?». 

Вдруг его осенило догадкой. 

— А ты знаешь… кажется, один есть. 

Пеппер уточнила: 

— Из числа ныне живущих? 

— Да. 

— И он не плод твоего воображения? 

— Она, — поправил Тони. — И я почти уверен, что не выдумал её. 

— Искусственный интеллект вроде Пятницы?

— Нет, клянусь, из плоти и крови. 

— Должен быть какой-то подвох, — прищурилась Пеппер. 

— Ну-у-у…. она вакандская принцесса под колпаком миротворцев, и придётся попотеть, чтобы вытащить её в Америку. 

Лицо Пеппер просветлело. 

— Слава богу. А я уже забеспокоилась, что всё слишком хорошо складывается. Поговорю с Полом, только не сходи с ума раньше времени. 

— Ни за что, — согласился Тони, и вдруг само собой вырвалось: — Я тебя люблю. 

Она встала, подошла и поцеловала его в лоб. 

— Знаю. Я тебя тоже. 


	14. Третье свидание

_ Полтора месяца спустя _

Дождь начался неспешно, с пары холодных капель, упавших за шиворот. Через десять минут капли уже стучали по листве; лес наполнился шорохом, новыми запахами и звуками. Стоя под развесистой кроной, Баки Барнс поднял голову вверх и закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая свежий аромат леса. Постояв так с минуту, он по-собачьи отряхнулся и вытер лицо от дождя. 

В паре метров от Баки дёрнулась ветка орешника, и между листьев мелькнул полосатый хвост. Ракета пробежал по земле, бодро вскарабкался по ноге и залез на шею. 

— Старик, — охнул Баки, — ты не такой уж мелкий для этих фокусов. 

Ракета фыркнул и хлопнул его лапой по бицепсу. 

— Ничего, зато мышцы тренируются. 

— Ты скачешь у меня на спине, причём тут эти мышцы?

— Пфф.

Пушистый хвост лез в нос. Баки отвёл его от лица. 

— Ну, что у нас с разведкой? — воодушевлённо спросил Ракета. — На моём участке всё идеально, если не считать сраного дождя. 

— У меня тоже. Останемся здесь на пару дней. 

Ракета почесал лапой нос и громко чихнул Баки в ухо. 

— А могли бы выклянчить у миллиардера укромное местечко. С крышей над головой и всё такое прочее. 

— Мы не станем. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что обещали его не втягивать. 

Пока они шли обратно к стоянке, Ракета продолжал беззлобно ворчать Баки в ухо. За последний месяц он отъелся, подобрел; даже скатавшаяся шерсть у него на спине теперь лоснилась, и весь он излучал благополучие. 

— Я никому ничего не обещал, — по привычке возразил он, но без особого недовольства. — А миллиардер, говорят, сейчас в шоколаде. Знаешь, я тут украл газету из мусорного бака — пишут, что Тони Старк замутил какой-то новый бизнес и почти отбрехался от федералов… 

— Я очень рад, но всё равно не станем. 

— Знаешь, а это не такая уж дрянная планетка, — Ракета сменил тему. — Я буду скучать по туповатым людишкам… по тому, что здесь везде сплошная вода… по этой чахлой зелени, по мерзкому воздуху… Да чего там, я даже по миллиардеру скучаю, а он тот ещё засранец. Кстати, ты сам-то как — не скучаешь? 

Баки стоически промолчал. 

Внутри джета было тепло и сухо; Ракета спрыгнул с плеч Баки и юркнул в кабину, поближе к коробкам с едой. Наташа выглянула из кабины и тут же всучила Баки мягкое полотенце. 

— Вроде неплохое место, сгодится до отъезда. Кстати, Брюс сказал, что закончит в конце недели. 

Баки кивнул и вытер полотенцем лицо и шею. 

— Наш дедлайн — пятница, на крайний случай — вечер субботы, — объявила Наташа и снова скрылась в кабине. Уже оттуда крикнула: — Соколиный глаз будет через пару минут. Дверь не закрывай!

Баки перебросил полотенце через плечо и зашёл в медицинский отсек. Здесь непривычно ярко горел свет — генераторы работали на полную мощность, освещая большой стол и гору приспособлений для нанороботов. 

Справа от стола за микроскопом сидел Брюс Беннер и что-то изучал через окуляр. В последний месяц работа бурлила — Баки, например, только и делал, что искал материалы по длинному списку требований Брюса. Для этого пришлось вспомнить всё, чему учили Зимнего Солдата, и втайне обчистить несколько лабораторий по всей Америке. 

Разок они даже скатались в Ваканду и по наводке Шури выкрали наработки из-под носа миротворцев. Баки ни за что бы не согласился повторить это, но Ракета и Брюс остались довольны: Ракета проветрился от безделья, а Брюс получил всё, что было нужно для дела. 

Теперь он колдовал над нанороботами, забывая есть и спать. 

— Как дела, Брюс? 

Подняв голову над микроскопом, он бодро отрапортовал: 

— Я решил проблему со скафандрами. 

— Класс. Уже тестировал? 

— Нет, оставил на вечер… Рука не барахлила? 

Баки посмотрел на локоть вибраниумной руки. Изоленту давно сняли; вместо мешанины из проводов на локте красовалась серебристая панель, удачно повторяющая анатомическую форму. 

У Баки она вызывала сложные чувства, но Брюс ею очень гордился. 

— Всё отлично, спасибо. 

— Меня всё ещё беспокоит совместимость. Вот, я тут написал на бумажке пару вопросов к Шури. Спроси у неё, чтобы совесть была чиста. 

Насвистывая, Брюс вернулся к делу; сосредоточенность и азарт, с которыми он работал, напоминала Баки о Тони Старке. 

А ведь Баки не хотел об этом думать; дежурно говорил себе — сейчас не время, вот закончишь с делами — и тогда, может быть… 

Может быть — что? 

Глупые мысли. 

Баки вышел из медицинского отсека, на ходу кивнул залезающему в джет Клинту и свернул в спальную каюту. В тишине ему хорошо думалось. Он сел на постель, собираясь позвонить Шури, но минут пять смотрел в противоположную стену, перебирая в памяти клочки и ошмётки прошлой жизни. 

Это всё из-за Старка. Дня не проходило, чтобы кто-нибудь о нём не напомнил. 

Внутри себя Баки сетовал на собственную рассеянность. Голова устроена чёрт знает как — сплошные закоулочки, крючки да ловушки. Разум нет-нет, да и норовит свернуть на тропинку, путь по которой уже закрыт. Надо думать о деле, а ты утопаешь в фантазиях. Так рождается самый яркий самообман — фраза «Может быть, потом мы увидимся». 

Самое коварное здесь — слово «потом». Оно вообще ни черта не значит, ничего не обещает, только дразнит. Баки утешался этим словом в первые пару недель, но затем ему надоело. 

Кого обманывать? Очень скоро он уедет и упустит шанс для «потом». Тони Старк найдёт себе кого-то получше и, может быть, вообще забудет Баки. И в высоком холодном космосе Баки будет даже нечем утешиться. 

Тик-так, тик-так. 

Баки глубоко вздохнул, согнул правую руку и несколько раз постучал по предплечью, выбивая ритм. Пластины на руке засветились синим; слабое свечение становилось всё сильнее, всё ярче, пока не превратилось в голограмму. 

Баки поднёс руку ближе к лицу. В синем свете появилось лицо Шури. Сегодня у неё был довольный вид; растрёпанные косички подсказывали, что она недавно проснулась и ещё не выходила из своей комнаты — стало быть, не работала круглые сутки, как раньше. Баки считал, что новая жизнь на базе Мстителей идёт Шури на пользу. 

— А, Баки! Связь в этот раз что надо. 

— Да, это Брюс отладил баги и попросил передать пару вопросов насчёт совместимости. У вас есть минутка? 

— Для вас даже пять, — великодушно сообщила Шури. 

Баки расправил бумажку, полученную от Брюса, и добросовестно зачитал вопросы. Шури хихикнула. 

— Передайте ему, что он очень смешной. Всё это можно сделать намного проще и быстрее. Вот, например, мы с мистером Старком на прошлой неделе разбирали похожий косяк… 

Она затарахтела, восторженно пересказывая очередной случай из совместной работы; как всегда, Баки добросовестно слушал, но ни черта не понимал. Улучив момент, когда Шури сделает паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он вклинился с вопросом: 

— К вам хорошо относятся на базе? Федералы не достают? 

Шури отмахнулась. 

— Ой, бросьте. Мистер Старк говорит, этому режиму осталось три месяца, от силы полгода... 

Опять «мистер Старк». Иногда Баки хотелось выть от тоски, но он, конечно, держался. 

— Знаете, мы тут готовим штуку, которая перевернёт рынок. Мистер Старк считает, что мы увеличим производительность фермеров раз в пять, причём даже без рабочей силы. И эта наша машина получится жутко дешёвая, я даже сама сначала не верила… 

Тут она спохватилась. 

— Ой, простите, я всё время болтаю. Как дела у вас? 

— Спасибо, всё нормально. Брюс скоро закончит. 

Шури разом стала серьёзнее. 

— Значит, в следующий раз созвонимся нескоро? 

— Пока непонятно, что у нас будет со связью. Постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, но, сами понимаете, обещать не могу. 

— Я по вам уже скучаю, — бесхитростно выдала Шури. 

Баки нервно расчесал волосы свободной рукой. 

— Да, я тоже… Принцесса, я могу вас кое о чём попросить? 

— Сами знаете — о чём угодно. 

— Тони… он… сильно занят? 

Вопрос звучал по-дурацки, но Баки не знал, как спросить иначе. Шури пожала плечами. 

— Да вроде нет. Или да. Мне не с чем сравнить: это нормально, что у него пять проектов одновременно? И когда он только спать успевает. 

— Я тут подумал: мне надо обсудить с ним… эээ… кое-что. Я понимаю, у вас куча дел и федералы под боком… 

— Сделаю, что смогу, — пообещала Шури. 

***

— Это что ещё за хрень? — возмутился Тони, сдвинув очки на лоб. — Я просил поставить самое крутое, что есть у тебя в плейлисте. 

— Не хрень, а Билли Айлиш! Ей семнадцать лет, а она на первом месте в топе. 

Тони закатил глаза. 

— Пффф, бедный ребёнок...

— Сами вы ребёнок, — обиделась Шури. 

— Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал. Что у нас с показателями? 

— В пределах нормы. 

— Пятница, увеличь нагрузку ещё на пять процентов. 

Над интерактивной панелью зависла проекция сельскохозяйственной машины. Тони движением кисти крутанул её в воздухе, наблюдая за отдельными частями. 

Особенно его волновал опрыскиватель: для этой машины Тони сконструировал лёгкую и компактную систему разбрызгивания удобрений. Система выдавала неплохие показатели по экономии топлива, работала на солнечных батареях и разворачивалась за несколько секунд. Теперь Тони хотел убедиться, что она не будет ломаться от перегрузок. 

— Нагрузка увеличена, — сообщила Пятница. 

— Вроде всё в порядке. Давай ещё пять... Кстати, надо добавить антикоррозийное покрытие

— И защиту на случай ураганов, — вмешалась Шури. 

— Чёрт, про защиту я и забыл. Придумаешь что-нибудь? 

— Уже работаю над этим. 

Тони ещё немного поизучал слабые места в проекции и пришёл к выводу, что для первого прототипа машина годится. Следующим пунктом по плану был расчёт стоимости производства. 

Шури, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, проворчала: 

— Знаете, с вибраниумом всё было бы намного проще. Никакие тесты на прочность не нужны. 

— Не привыкай к читерству. 

— Да какое читерство! Хотя бы небольшая примесь, только для опытной модели. 

Эта тема для разговора всплывала у них уже не в первый раз. Поначалу Тони и сам был на стороне Шури, но теперь отрезвел и научился мыслить здраво. 

— Слушай, ты ведь умная, сама всё знаешь. Поторговаться я всегда за, но даже если выбью килограмм-другой для опытов, что потом делать? На массовый продукт всё равно не хватит. 

Шури скисла. Тони сбавил тон: 

— Не расстраивайся. Ты и без вибраниума свернёшь горы. 

— Мне так не кажется. 

— Детка, ты в свои… сколько там? шестнадцать, семнадцать?.. уже почти меня обскакала. Как эта Айриш… 

— Айлиш. 

— Да какая разница. Тебе не нужен вибраниум, чтобы что-то значить. 

Она фыркнула, но заметно приосанилась. 

— Эту мантру вы сами придумали? 

— Услышал от кое-кого. Неплохо работает, а? 

Шури махнула куда-то за спину. 

— Забыла сказать. Там на столе лежит папка, а в ней расчёты по производству. 

— О, я как раз собирался этим заняться. 

— Получается дёшево, как вы и предсказывали, и уже нечего оптимизировать. Отдохните, завтра у нас куча тестов. 

— Ты тоже не засиживайся, — Тони взял папку и бегло пролистал. — Куда сейчас ходят, когда тебе шестнадцать, и на щиколотке нет этой штуки? 

— Лично я никуда не хожу, — категорично сообщила Шури. Скорчив рожу, она красочно изобразила, как её тошнит от развлечений для средних умов. 

— Совсем никуда? Даже на концерт Вилли Айриш? 

— Сколько раз повторять, что она Айлиш! Загружу вам пару песен в айпод, пока вы не превратились в конченого старпёра. 

— Ну, хоть не в патефон, и на том спасибо, — Тони по-отечески хлопнул Шури по тщедушному плечу и вышел из мастерской. 

Он шёл по коридору, мурлыкая дурацкую песенку себе под нос и перебирая листки в папке. Камеры следили за ним, мягко жужжа при движении — видимо, кто-то из охранников, приставленных к лаборатории, решил понаблюдать за Тони и в коридоре. 

Камеры были везде, кроме спален и туалетов — таково было условие работы с Шури, которое поставили в ООН. Пол Гинзбург обещал отбиться от него в ближайшие пару недель, но пока что приходилось мириться с неудобствами. В пути Тони, не глядя, показал средний палец одной из камер, и жужжание прекратилось. 

На подходе к спальне он уже почти досмотрел смету; зашёл в комнату, перевернул страницу и закрыл за собой дверь. Из папки выпорхнула бумажка и, совершив пируэт в воздухе, опустилась на ковёр. 

Тони наклонился, поднял бумажку и расправил её по уголкам. Это была записка с единственной фразой, написанной рукой Шури: «Он спрашивал о вас». 

* * *

Полгода назад, едва возвратившись с Титана на Землю, Тони думал, что не сможет жить в этом новом мире. Либо сопьётся, либо вышибет себе мозги. Но вообще-то всё шло хорошо, даже слишком хорошо — с учётом времени, политики, опыта и разумного пессимизма. Он снова был собой, снова был дома и снова работал над проектами, которыми был искренне увлечён — о чём ещё можно мечтать?

Разве что о Барнсе. 

Господи, сколько можно об этом думать. Старик, ты сам себе-то не надоел?

Видит бог, Тони старался всё забыть, но мысли навязчиво догоняли его повсюду. Сначала было непонятно, как он вообще будет приспосабливаться к новому миру без Барнса. Как оказалось, Тони привык к нему куда сильнее, чем отдавал себе в этом отчёт; привычка родилась за пару дней, но Тони выкорчёвывал её из себя неделями. 

Потом он понял, в чём ошибся. Горечь расставания следует принимать в малых дозах, а он, дурак, взял и выпил бутыль целиком. Барнс бы сказал, что надо быть к себе добрее, но Барнса здесь не было. 

Тони был один. И Тони знал правду. Он сам перед собой отшучивался, превращал страсть в балаган, а привязанность — в насмешку, и лишь потом тормозил: постой, но ведь было же что-то настоящее. Без желания понравиться друг другу, кривляния, вранья, сарказма. Как с Пеппер, Хэппи и Роуди. 

Ведь было же. Зачем делать вид, что не было?

Однажды Тони приснилось, что он лежит в обнимку с Барнсом — но не на полу в фургоне, а в большой постели, на удобном матрасе, в ворохе подушек и одеял. 

Тони спит, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, и, просыпаясь, трётся щекой о плечо бионической руки. Металл то гладкий, то шершавый. Прохладный на ощупь. Тони трогает тело под одеялом; не отдавая себе отчёта, скользит ладонью вниз по животу, гладит короткие волосы на лобке и полувозбуждённый член. 

Барнс просыпается и целует его в макушку; он бормочет что-то о том, что им обоим надо в душ и почистить зубы, и Тони соглашается, что действительно надо. Но они лежат и не встают. 

Затем занимаются любовью — лениво и медленно, как можно позволить себе только субботним утром. После Тони долго лежит на Барнсе. Он обнимает его, а тот обнимает его в ответ. И гладит по волосам, пропуская прядки через пальцы. 

Потом они всё-таки добираются до ванной и чистят зубы, тесня друг друга у раковины. Пахнет зубной пастой и пеной для бритья. Затем завтрак, толкотня у стола, привычные вопросы — тебе с сахаром? омлет будешь? во сколько сегодня освободишься? да нет, ничего особенного, хотел выгулять тебя в кино. 

Впереди длинный день, в котором всё идёт своим чередом; после завтрака Тони немного поработает, а в обед они соберутся, чтобы ещё раз обсудить планы на вечер. Барнс расскажет смешную историю про Ракету и спросит, что там с нанороботами. А Тони неожиданно для себя самого брякнет:

— Мне так с тобой повезло. 

Дойдя до этого момента, он проснулся, открыл глаза и посмотрел в потолок, а затем, пересилив себя, сел в постели. На руке настойчиво вибрировал фитнес-браслет, обозначая внезапный скачок пульса, а в темноте слабо мерцал датчик, прикреплённый к щиколотке. 

Приехали. 

Тони лежал один в этой большой двухспальной кровати, но не посередине, а на своей стороне, слева. Ему пришла в голову мысль: те, кто по-настоящему одни, спят не так. 

Он много думал об этом. Часто и на разные лады. Всё сводилось к единственной идее, одновременно шокирующей и наполняющей надеждой: Барнс мог бы стать моей семьёй. 

Если бы мы только разобрались… если бы хоть на минуту притормозили и задали друг другу вопрос: между нами что-то есть, или всё осталось в прошлом?.. Тони бы не вскакивал с мучительным чувством недосказанности. Смог бы жить дальше — и даже неважно, счастливым или нет. 

Просто — дальше. 

* * *

К утру в голове созрел простейший план — настолько бесхитростный, что в нём никто бы не заподозрил руку Тони Старка. Ровно без десяти одиннадцать, когда Тони с Шури пили кофе и просматривали вчерашние логи, в дверь мастерской робко поскреблись. На пороге материализовался охранник и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пробубнил: 

— Нам бы оборудование проверить. Тут сразу три камеры на этаже отключились. 

Тони покачал головой. 

— Валяйте, только не лезьте под руку. 

Прибежали ещё три охранника, притащили стремянку и полезли проверять камеру под потолком; морщась и хмыкая, сняли её, покрутили в руках и унесли. Тони возмутился: 

— Куда? 

— Диагностика, — оправдываясь, охранник развёл руками. — Тут надо либо техника вызывать, либо отдать парню из следующей смены. Он раньше телеки ремонтировал. Или, может, вы сами глянете? 

— На меня у вас денег не хватит. 

Охранник горестно и многозначительно крякнул. Шури с любопытством поглядывала то на него, то на Тони. 

— В условиях сделки написано, что камеры уносить нельзя, — сообщил Тони. — Спросите у моего адвоката, он всё объяснит. Так что пусть ваш техник идёт сюда и проверяет на месте. 

Охранник покосился на часы и крякнул ещё многозначительнее. 

— Мда… техник приедет ну самое раннее через час... да ещё протокол составлять, а у нас пересменка.

— Это не мои проблемы, — отрезал Тони. 

— Да ну бросьте, вам какое дело до этой камеры. 

— До камеры — никакого, — согласился Тони. — Но если завтра из офиса Росса придёт судебная претензия, что я нарушаю условия… 

— Ничего не придёт! — горячо заверил охранник. От стараний он аж подпрыгивал. — А если придёт, мы так и скажем: мол, мистер Старк ни при чём, а камеру мы сами сняли и унесли на диагностику. Вся ответственность на нас, даю слово. 

Тони сделал вид, что колеблется, и после паузы неохотно буркнул: 

— Делайте что хотите. 

— Обещаю, проблем не будет, — клятвенно заверил охранник и исчез за дверью мастерской. 

Воцарилась тишина. Шури, изнывая от любопытства, вытянула шею. Тони поймал её взгляд и поставил таймер на фитнес-браслете. 

— Так, коллега, у нас есть минут десять, прежде чем парень из другой смены поймёт, в чём проблема. 

— И в чём она? 

— В кабеле. Я отправил нанороботов похимичить с оплёткой. Будет выглядеть так, будто кабель случайно повредили полотёром... Теперь рассказывай. 

Шури просияла. Всякая маленькая победа Тони над генералом Россом и его приспешниками приводила её в восторг. 

— Так и знала, что вы что-нибудь придумаете. 

— Рассказывай, — повторил Тони. — Ты созваниваешься с Барнсом, так? Голосовой модуль в руке или что-то ещё? 

— Только модуль. Я замаскировала его под резинку для волос и пронесла в косметичке. 

Тони поднял брови. Шури потянулась к большой миске за экраном, взяла яблоко и кивнула на дверь, за которой недавно скрылся охранник. 

— У этих ребят с соображалкой не очень. 

— Окей, и как часто ты ему звонишь? Где он? Енот с ним? Наташа с Брюсом? Что значит записка? 

Пока он закидывал её вопросами, Шури с наслаждением вгрызлась в яблоко, откусила кусок и деятельно прожевала. 

— Давайте по порядку. Созваниваемся мы нечасто, — она загнула один палец. — Недавно он две с половиной недели не выходил на связь. Ничего страшного, они с Наташей просто добывали материалы для работы Брюса, подробностей не знаю… Ракета тоже с ними, — Шури загнула второй палец. — И насчёт записки. Вчера он позвонил и сказал, что они скоро улетят, так что… 

— Стоп-стоп. Улетят куда? 

— Я точно не знаю. Баки говорил, что это имеет какое-то отношение к Таносу. Миссия в космосе и всё такое. Спросите у него сами, он как раз хотел с вами увидеться. 

От этих слов внутри у Тони что-то перевернулось; он вспомнил сон, на миг провалился в него, как в перину, и тут же силой вырвал себя обратно в реальность. 

Не фантазируй. Думай. 

Тони посмотрел на таймер. Осталось семь минут, чтобы устроить встречу с Барнсом. 

Вариант первый: срезать кусачками датчик на щиколотке и смыться. Несложно, но назад путь заказан: после такого грубого нарушения бедолага Гинзбург точно не станет спасать Тони от Росса. 

Вариант второй: по-быстрому написать прогу, которая подменяет данные датчика. Красиво, но легко вычисляется. 

Вариант третий: отвлечь внимание. Устроить точечный взрыв или, наоборот, потоп. Идея лучше прочих, но Пеппер откусит ему голову за непочтительное обращение с имуществом компании. 

Вариант четвёртый…

— Спорим, этот техник ни черта не понимает в системах наблюдения? — тарахтела Шури, сочно похрустывая яблоком. — У них тут дыра на дыре. Я вчера вообще заметила, что на крыше камер нет. Они думают, если нет лестницы, то и камеры не нужны, а слепых зонах по периметру я вообще молчу. 

Тони вынырнул из своих мыслей и уставился на Шури изменившимся взглядом. Шури осеклась. 

— Что вы так на меня смотрите? Я просто думаю вслух. 

— Повтори.

* * *

Весь этот диалог Тони прокручивал в голове следующей ночью, пытаясь себе объяснить, как так вышло. Среди ночи он карабкался по подоконнику в собственной спальне. Если это не абсурд, то что тогда абсурд. 

Тони бесшумно отодвинул щеколду и приподнял оконную раму. Вдохнул прохладный воздух, выглянул вниз — под окном было темно и тихо. Если верить графику, который любезно раздобыла Шури, в следующий раз охранник должен был пройти мимо этой части здания через четыре минуты. Тони засёк время, осторожно вылез наружу и, нащупав ступнёй выступ под окном, продвинулся на полметра правее. 

И ещё правее. И ещё чуть-чуть. 

Высоты он не боялся, но без костюма карабкаться по окнам было непросто. На Тони была только куртка, а за спиной простирались три этажа темноты. Запоздало он сообразил, что надо было предусмотреть страховку: скажем, свёрнутые подушки, автоматически разворачивающиеся при резком рывке. 

Впрочем, что теперь. Тони напрягся и перелез ещё левее, скрывшись за пышной кроной клёна, растущего во внутреннем дворике. 

Как раз в эту минуту появился охранник. Он безразлично мазнул светом фонаря по стене и исчез за углом. Прижавшись щекой к холодной стене, Тони стоял, отсчитывая секунды. Когда счёт перевалил за шестьдесят, он отлип от стены и пополз дальше. 

Пять метров… десять… Аккуратно переползая через окна, он держал в уме развеску камер. Нельзя было попасть в угол обзора. Поначалу все шло гладко, и вскоре он нашарил в темноте перекладину балкона, с которого можно было перелезть на крышу. Он встал на неё и подтянулся к карнизу. Дыхание сбилось, а в груди закололо. 

От карниза до крыши оставалось полметра. Перед глазами плясали мушки. Тони собрал силы, рывком потянулся к крыше, но просчитался — пальцы зацепились за край и соскользнули. Он попробовал ещё раз, чудом нашёл удачное положение, но не сумел подтянуться и повис на руках. 

В эту секунду, к своему ужасу, он снова услышал шаги охранника. Громко шаркая, тот возвращался во внутренний двор и должен был вот-вот появиться из-за угла. 

Тони глубоко вдохнул. Локти дрожали, а пальцы соскальзывали. Зажмурившись, он уже приготовился упасть на бетонную перекладину балкона, и вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку и рывком подтянул вверх. 

Захлебнувшись воздухом, Тони перекатился на крышу. Теперь он лежал на спине, смотрел в небо и, стараясь кашлять потише, закрывал рот рукавом. 

— Ты что, спятил? — шёпотом возмутился спаситель. — Карабкаться по балконам без страховки? 

— В смысле — без страховки? На мою нынешнюю страховку можно купить пару стран в Восточной Африке. 

— А новые ноги? 

— Какие, блин, ноги? 

— Те, которые ты переломаешь, когда упадёшь с крыши… Тшш. 

Баки прижал палец к губам и осторожно глянул вниз. Его костюм слабо серебрился в темноте, проступая из небытия. Маскировочное покрытие напомнило Тони о джете, но с одним исключением: оно было нанесено прямо поверх его собственного костюма Железного Человека. 

Ничего более странного он давно уже не видел. 

Переведя дыхание, Тони сел, а потом встал во весь рост. Вдалеке раздавалось шарканье ботинок: охранник уходил, но так медленно, что на него хотелось прикрикнуть. 

Тони смотрел на Баки. Было сложно отвести взгляд: всё казалось, что костюм этот ненастоящий, и встреча ненастоящая, и шёпот. 

Наконец стало тихо. 

— Ну, вроде ушёл, — заключил Баки и щёлкнул пальцами. Шлем открылся, растрепав по ветру длинные тёмные волосы. 

Какая ерунда — волосы на ветру. Тони сам не понял, почему растерялся. 

— Привет, — сказал Барнс. 

— Привет, — ответил Тони. 

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга: ни разойтись, ни приблизиться. Пауза растянулась мучительно надолго — может, на минуту или две. 

Всё это время сердце Тони часто и сильно билось. Всё было настоящим. 

— Ты… э-э-э… хорошо выглядишь, — неуклюже сообщил Баки. 

— Да, — зачем-то согласился Тони. 

И тут же обжёгся: блин, какое «да»? Надо было сказать: «Ты тоже». 

— Вижу, Брюс дополнил костюм.

— А, да, — Баки рассеянно оглядел свои руки и ноги. 

Вид у него был такой, будто он уже и забыл о существовании костюма. Эта рассеянность странным образом грела Тони душу: ему было приятно думать, что Барнс ошарашен так же, как и он сам. 

Так бывает: ждёшь чего-то неделями, придумываешь фразы, которыми будешь изъясняться, но при встрече не знаешь, как связать два слова. 

— Шури сказала, вы всей компашкой ломанулись в космос. 

— Шури тебя обожает. Все уши мне прожужжала: мистер Старк, мистер Старк… 

— Пожалуйста, не говори, что собрался надрать задницу Таносу. Я хочу и дальше верить, что ты умный. 

Барнс тихо вздохнул. Этот вздох не понравился Тони. 

Ещё ему не нравилось расстояние. Они стояли не слишком близко друг к другу, но и недостаточно далеко. Тони прикинул, что долго не протянет: ещё минута, от силы две, и он либо шагнёт вперед, либо отступит назад. Неизвестно, что хуже. 

— Не думаю, что мы пересечёмся с Таносом, — сказал Барнс. — Однажды всё равно придётся, но прямо сейчас у нас нет столько сил. 

— Ура, наконец-то разумная мысль. 

— Но появилась новая информация. Брюс… вернее, не Брюс, а Халк… короче, как-то раз Брюс перевоплотился в зелёного. Мы рассказали Халку про камни, и он вспомнил, как однажды пересекался с одним парнем, имевшим дело с камнем души. 

— И? 

— Сестра того парня много лет лежала в коме. Он вытащил её душу из этого камня, и сестра ожила. Говорят, это что-то вроде чистилища. Души спят, ожидая либо смерти, либо возрождения. 

— И ты думаешь… 

— Да. Я думаю, все они там. 

Тони проиграл в голове пару сценариев — оба не внушали оптимизма, — и сказал: 

— Ай-яй-яй. Устраиваешь вечеринку в космосе и не позвал меня. 

— Даже не думай. Ты уже и так много сделал. 

— Ни черта я не сделал. 

— Тони, я серьёзно. Останься здесь. Не буду врать, однажды нам наверняка понадобится твоя помощь, но не сейчас. К тому же ты в отставке. 

Тони обожгло собственное имя: Барнс произнёс его очень аккуратно, старательно, словно шёл по краю некой черты. Выходит, он тоже её чувствовал. 

Какая-то часть Тони требовала немедленно бросить всё и ввязаться в заварушку. Другая часть — куда более разумная, — мысленно вопрошала: ну и зачем ты нужен им в космосе? Вылечи наконец своё обострённое чувство долга — в этой ситуации от него нет никакого толка, ребята разберутся и без тебя. 

К тому же, чего греха таить, ты ведь не хочешь этого по-настоящему. Твоё чувство долга давным-давно оплачено, а вот Барнс, наоборот, ещё не оплатил своё и рвётся в бой. Ваши дороги расходятся — вот и смирись с этим. В жизни случались вещи и похуже. 

Только дойдя до этой мысли, Тони понял, что им движет. Он ужасно не хотел расставаться. До смешного. 

— А я говорил, — тихо заметил Барнс. 

— Говорил что? 

— Что секс не может быть просто сексом. 

Подумав, он исправился: 

— Вернее, может, но не у нас. 

Между ними пульсировало пространство — опасная зона, полная пьянящего, зыбкого эфира, от которого подкашивались колени, и хотелось нести ерунду. Барнс только что ступил в эту зону, как в тот первый раз, когда они стояли в лесу. 

В тот день Тони распинался о том, что нужно сходить на свидание, а Барнс взял и поцеловал его. Вот так просто. Будто поцелуй был самой естественной вещью на свете. С тех пор он ничуть не изменился. 

— А я говорил, что измотаю тебе все нервы. Мы оба были правы — классно, супер, но какой с этого прок? 

— Ну… Это ведь неплохо. Даже хорошо. 

— Слушай, Холодное сердце, у меня огромная двуспальная кровать, а я сплю на своей половине. Прости, но тут нет ни черта хорошего. 

С этими словами он решился и отступил на шаг назад. Собирался отойти ещё дальше, но вдруг Барнс шагнул к нему...

...ещё шагнул…

...нет, не поцеловал — просто взял за локоть. 

— Я тебя люблю. 

Тони моргнул. 

— Что, прости? 

— Я тебя люблю, — повторил Баки и сбивчиво пояснил: — Не хочу спускать всё на тормозах. Вот уеду сейчас, а ты, наверное, найдёшь себе кого-нибудь. Если уже не нашёл. И я… я же не дурак. Понимаю, что шансов у меня немного. Но если вдруг ты захочешь… ну…  _ подождать… _

Тони молча смотрел на него, не перебивая. 

— Короче, я буду рад, если ты подождёшь. Обещаю, я что-нибудь придумаю с Россом. Пойду на сделку со следствием или впишусь в общественные работы — да мало ли… Знаю, глупо говорить об этом сейчас, когда есть куча дел поважнее. Но если всё выгорит, и мы найдём способ отменить Судный день, я… я бы хотел к тебе вернуться. Сходить на свидание. 

Окончательно растерявшись, он отпустил локоть Тони и потер пальцами переносицу. 

— Извини, я вообще-то готовился. Просто плохо соображаю, когда ты рядом. 

Тони моргнул ещё раз и эхом повторил: 

— Ты меня любишь.

— Да. 

— Любишь. 

— Ну… по-моему, это очевидно. Я думал, ты в курсе, — Баки облизал губы. — Что скажешь?

Тони запрокинул голову назад и демонически захохотал. 

«Я думал, ты в курсе». Прелесть какая. 

Он вытер слёзы, навернувшиеся от смеха. Это была невозможно идиотская ситуация: Тони-то казалось, что он висит над пропастью на одной ниточке. Стерёг своё чувство к Барнсу, как стерегут сокровище, и боялся обнаружить, что оно невзаимно. 

А Барнс между делом заявляет ему… такое. 

— Эй, — позвал Баки, когда смех Тони перешёл в кашель. — Ты как? 

— Зашибись, — прохрипел Тони. — Умеешь ты всё к чертям разрушить… 

— Не понял: это значит да или нет? 

Гори всё огнём, — подумал Тони, шагнул вперёд и поцеловал его. 

Полутора месяцев как не бывало. 

Всё оказалось очень просто. Проще, чем в фантазиях, и гораздо проще, чем в страхах. Барнс мгновенно ответил и всем телом потянулся вперёд. От него ошеломительно пахло; Тони обхватил шею руками, и кожа под пальцами была горячей. 

— Всё-таки «да», — Барнс прижался лбом ко лбу Тони и бережно отвёл волосы от его лица. — Сходишь со мной на свидание?

— Схожу, но только давай сразу на третье. 

Барнс поднял брови. Тони кожей почувствовал, как его лоб собрался в гармошку. 

— Это была шутка про секс, — пояснил он. — Говорят, на первых двух неприлично заниматься сексом. 

— Ничего страшного, я вообще неприличный. 

— Это я заметил… должно же у нас быть хоть что-то общее. Напомни, что я тебе обещал: вечер в ресторане из первой десятки? 

— Меня устроит ночь на этой крыше, — заверил Баки. — Сколько у тебя времени? 

— До рассвета. 

— Не замерзнёшь? 

— Если замёрзну — включим режим обогрева в костюме. 

Над ними простиралось чёрно-синее звёздное небо; космос, безразличный к человеческим страстям, всепоглощающий и вечный. Тони помнил то чувство, что охватило его на Титане после Судного дня. Сначала казалось, что это страх, но то был ступор перед разрушительной силой мироздания. 

Космос уничтожил половину того, что было ему дорого; миры взрывались, опрокидывались навзничь, исчезали по щелчку. Вселенная недвусмысленно сказала ему: здесь ты ничто, и не надейся на многое. 

Он никак не мог смириться с этим — бился, как рыба об лёд, маялся, всё падал и падал в какую-то бездну, и бездне не было конца, — и лишь сейчас вдруг ощутил: космос не всегда несёт разрушение. Иногда Большой взрыв порождает жизнь, а Судный день приносит любовь. 

Ты всё ещё здесь, всё ещё жив и всё ещё можешь быть счастлив. 

**fin. **

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо:  
— Тиннарэ, которая целый год самоотверженно помогала мне бетить и редактировать этот текст,  
— Шкав, которая шипперит старбакс, но всё равно слушает мои причитания об айронвинтере,  
— и читателю, который дошёл до этой строчки. 
> 
> Послесловие и плейлист — https://roksen.diary.ru/p218257757.htm  
Сайд-стори о том, как Тони и Баки живут вместе — https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698532


End file.
